No Matter What
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: Their goal has been met but what new opposition awaits them? Is there any at all? What if their biggest threat is something as simple as...themselves? SoulxMaka with other pairings
1. Enter: Death's Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Enter: Death's Angel**

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Hn."

_A dark hall. A lone spotlight over a figure hunched over a grand piano._

"Is that a yes?"

_Another lone figure watching from a distance, drawn in by the haunting melody, frustrations by her overwhelming life forgotten._

"Hn."

_An insane smile reflecting the insanity within him. The insanity she envied, wanted, needed. He offered it to her, for a price._

"Will you say something else besides 'hn'?"

_And she took it without a thought; without regret._

"Sure. You were as flat as a board back then."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"And you didn't hit that hard either."

_She never regretted it and neither did he because even back then, even before they became partners, they understood each others and they knew…that they needed the other just as much as the other needed them._

"Do you want to say anything else?"

"Yeah. You were lucky that a cool guy like me picked a scrawny bookworm like you."

"MAKA-CHOP! You're so impossible sometimes!" Her partner rubbed his abused head as he watched her walk angrily to her room.

"I'm lucky that you picked a demented soul like me to be your partner," he murmured to the empty room. "But that's not cool to say," he smirked returning his attention back to the T.V.

--

Two figures strolled down the empty lamp lighted streets of a beautiful and historic city, their fingers interwoven in each others in a normal lovey-dovey couple fashion.

"I had a great time, Derrick," the young woman said as a light blush dusted her delicate features.

"I'm glad," the dark hair man, Derrick, grinned as he tucked her hair behind her ear, fingers brushing longer then was needed against the pale skin of her cheek. "There's one more thing I would like to show you my dear before the night is over, that is, if you don't mind. I would understand with all of those mysterious killings of young women going around."

The woman smiled, locking her arm with his before leaning her head against his shoulder. "I would love to go with you."

The man smirked as he guided his date in a direction away from her home. They walked silently through the streets until the man stopped them in front of an abandon boarded up building.

"Follow me," the man instructed as he moved a loose board away from a door to allow them entrance. "The surprise is right inside."

The young woman stepped inside, stepping foot into the dusty building. The floorboards squeaked underneath her feet as she took in their surroundings. The room was very large seeming even larger since nothing but her petite figure and the ancient dust filled the space and….the body of an unmoving girl.

The blonde gasped taking a step back until she hit a solid object. She spun around to see the handsome face of the dark hair man she was with twist into a demonic smile. "W-wh-what's going on Derrick?" she stuttered taking a fearful step back from him.

"Why my dear, girl, it's the surprise I promised," the man chuckled. "Or at least part of it. It'll be complete, actually, when you stop breathing."

The girl's eyes widened further as she turned to run but was stopped when she felt her back collide against the wall. Her slender frame slid down the wall until she landed in a crumble heap on the dusty floor.

Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as she shakily pushed her self up onto her hands and knees as the man walked towards him, his right arm transformed into a large spiky bat.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" the man chuckled. "Because I relish the feeling of a woman's terrified soul filling my belly," he said as he picked her up by the neck. She struggled against his hold but to no avail before he tossed her to the other side of the room.

"S-so," she managed to wheeze out from the floor, "You're the murder behind the killings of all those young women?"

"Yes," the man said giving her a fake bow. "Derrick, the Damsel Slayer, here, but I doubt that information will be helpful to you at this point. This is the end."

The blonde hair young woman grinned, pushing herself off the floor, kicking off the heels that she wore. "You have no idea how right you are."

"What are you talking about?" Derrick growled annoyed.

The grin on the woman's face grew; a slight hint of insanity in it. "Soul Resonance," she whispered, the two words seeming to fill in the empty room. A figure jumped down from the beams above, turning into a long deadly scythe that the woman caught skillfully in her hands. She twirled the scythe around her frame nimbly, before repositioning it in front of herself. "Demon Hunter." The blade of the scythe glowed as it grew many times its original size.

The Damsel Slayer gulped, fear instilled in him as he saw the menacing size of the blade. "D-death Scythe," he stuttered in shock before regaining his composure with another one of his twisted smiles. "Do you really think that just because you're a death scythe that you can frighten me?" he asked swinging his spiky bat arm around. "I fear nothing, especially not a small little girl like you."

The blonde chuckled causing the man to once again pause in uncertainty. "Don't you know? It isn't the form or shape. It's the soul." A howling wind seemed to pick up around the scythe wielding female pushing the demon weapon back against the wall as he shielded his face with his arm. When he peeked through them he gasped at what he saw.

The woman standing before him had not changed physically in appearance, but something about her did change. Before, it was barely noticeable but now he could feel it…now he could _see_ it; An orb surrounded the woman, large and pulsing with great power. Expanding out from the orb were two fearsome yet hauntingly beautiful wings about half the length of the room. At the moment she appeared like a celestial being. An angel. An angel of death.

"Y-you can't be!" Derrick yelled trying to get to his feet but the force of the woman's soul held him down as she calmly walked towards him. "No! No! Get away!"

"I thought you didn't fear anything," she spoke cocking her head to the side. "Surely you shouldn't fear Death, let alone me."

"You freakin' bitch! Stay away from me!" the man yelled frantically swinging his transformed arm at her, but she merely blocked and knocked his arm away from him with her weapon before kneeing him in the gut. He easily fell to the floor, curling in on himself as she stood above him, her face an emotionless mask.

"Derrick the Damsel Slayer, for your punishment of not only murdering numerous female civilians but of also going against your supreme master, Shinigami-sama himself, by killing your meister and eating the souls of the innocent it has been decided that you be executed without trial. Any last words?"

"Yeah," the man chuckled grimly. "You think of me as the bad guy, but I'm actually the hero. If it weren't for me, what would you be doing now? Sitting at home becoming useless? The war is over and you must admit that what _your _fear is not being needed."

"I think I heard enough from you," the woman muttered angrily. But Derrick continued he was going to die anyway. There was no way around it but he might as well go down bruising the female's ego.

"What good are a meister and their weapon when there is nothing to fight? Remember this: this cycle will not end. You out of anyone should know that insanity is the one of the few things that even Death himself cannot kill. It's always there and sooner or later you'll be in my position staring up into the face of your grim reaper; your angel of death and you'll be saying the same words that I'm saying to you now to them. All in all-"

The demon weapon was cut off as the blade of the scythe ripped through him, cutting him in half before his body disappeared leaving behind a pulsing red orb of tainted soul.

"Sorry," a gruff voice said coming from the scythe before it jerked from the woman's grasp reappearing next to her as a tall young man with white hair and demonic red eyes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets slouching forward slightly. "But this was dragging on for too long. Cool guys don't ramble." He looked up at his partner. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded shivering slightly as she looked down at the floating orb, harmless in this form yet still slightly menacing all the same. She looked up at her partner as she felt a weight on her shoulders: his jacket. "Thanks," she murmured wrapping the warm material around her suddenly cold body. "Do you want to eat it?" she asked motioning towards the soul.

"It'll only leave a bad taste in my mouth," the man snorted. "We'll bring it to Shinigami-sama for him to figure out."

"Then home?" the woman questioned feeling extremely tired.

"Yeah. Then we'll go home. I can't have my partner falling asleep on me again."

"Again? What is that supposed to mean?" the blonde asked annoyed.

"I'm just saying that this fight went on a little bit too long for someone as weak as him," he said wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. "I could sense you drifting off," the red eye male shrugged. "I really don't want to have to look for a new partner. It was troublesome enough finding you and it still is."

"Is that your way of saying that you appreciate me as your partner?"

"No, it's my way of saying that it would be really un-cool if I got stuck with another tiny tits bookworm."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU PULL OUT THOSE FREAKIN' BOOKS FROM?" the weapon growled as he rubbed his head. "So not cool."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she walked towards her discarded shoes and picked them up. She cursed softly when she noticed one of the heels were broken. "Ugh, Liz is going to be mad once she sees what I've done to her favorite heels."

"She should have known they end up like that with you," her partner murmured lowly. "You have no grace."

"MAKA-"

The offending attack was stopped as the white hair man grabbed her wrist, stopping her from using the freakishly large tome to make another indent in his skull. "Let's just go home," he said releasing his hold on her. "It's late Maka."

The woman looked at her partner before smiling. "Okay Soul," she agreed forgetting their little quarrel. He nodded, his sharp teeth grin looking inviting to her as he held out his arm towards her. She took it, like she did only a few hours ago with Derrick, but unlike before when she felt only dread and nausea at the close proximity of their souls, this time she felt only a familiar comfort as he led her towards his bike that was hidden behind the building, their souls perfectly in tune after years of working together.

But somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, her soul, Derrick's words played, taunting her. He was right about one thing. She, Maka Alban, the proclaimed Angel of Death, was afraid of being useless.

* * *

So this is my second Soul Eater fic. So far only the bad guy was killed so I guess that was definently a major improvement from the first one. Anyway, this idea has been kind of running through my head for a while now and it was partly insipired by one of the Soul Eater forums.

I think next up will be Black Star and Tsubaki. But not tottally sure.

This is a future fic guys so...yeah. My intake on the gangs future, but like I said everyone will not die like in my first fic...I hope...

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	2. Enter: Death's Eternal Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just this story's plot.**

**Enter: Death's Eternal Star**

_They hid behind masks, becoming experts of concealing their feelings. No one ever knew because even if the mask was taken off there were more beneath it._

"What is that up there? A monkey?"

"No just that loud mouth brat, Black Star."

_They didn't understand._

"I feel bad for his weapon. Being stuck with an idiot like that must be like hell."

_They would never understand._

"I was born years before my time. I surpass even the gods! They'll make songs about me!"

_Two different souls…two different personalities…sharing the same dream. _

"And you know what? There'll be verses about my amazing weapon who aided me in my great battles! Tsubaki, the ninja weapon of the stars!"

_Living behind the same masks, not letting anyone but the other catch a glimpse of their true selves._

A giggle and a soft smile. "I think I would like that," she murmured.

A cocky grin. "Even the smallest roles need their recognition too, but then again on my stage, Tsubaki isn't a small role. It's the next best part after me, the great Black Star!"

"As long as we're together," she said softly to herself as he continued to rant to himself, "that's all that matters to me."

_-- _

A hunched figure stood in the mass of a large group of invading soldiers. Yellow and torn "Keep out" and "Stay Away" tape littered the ground along with several broken swords in front of a tall tower.

"This is your last chance to move out of the way," the leader of the soldiers said to the figure. "Like we said before, we only want the girl. If you leave now your life will be spared."

The figure didn't respond, instead he held his last remaining sword up in a defiant matter. The leader of the troops narrowed his eyes at the man standing before him.

"Kill him," he commanded to the army standing behind him.

The army rushed towards the man who stood between them and the tower that held their goal. They were mere feet away from him when they found themselves ensnared in something; a chain forming the shape of a star.

"What is this?" the army's leader snarled as half of his troops struggled in the chains.

"This," a voice chuckled from around the army, "is the opening curtains. Now, it's time for the main act!" The leader hadn't any time to prepare before he felt a fist twist against his gut. "The Great Black Star!" an aqua hair young man smirked as the leader was sent flying back several yards crashing into the soldiers standing behind him.

The remaining soldiers stared wide eyes at the newcomer before them. Three-fourths of their troops had already been disabled by this-this Black Star…

The young man smirked before pointing towards the remaining army. "Who wants to be next?" he asked releasing some of his soul wavelength. The troops whimpered in fear at the size and intenseness of the man's wavelengths but before they could do anything the chain that was wrapped around some of the soldiers released them, letting the suffocated men fall to the ground before the weapon placed itself in the young man's hand.

"Tsubaki," Black Star murmured lowly. "Demon Blade Form."

"Hai," a feminine voice said from the weapon as it transformed from a chain-scythe to a sword. Black tattoos played across the aqua hair lad's face.

"Shadow Star," the ninja grinned as he dashed forward towards the fear filled troops, "Endgame Cleave!" The troops were hit with a multi hit slashing combination, taking care of the remaining army within seconds. Souls drifted up into the air, a mix of blue and red.

"Some of these souls appear to have been good souls manipulated," his weapon murmured before as it transformed into long dark hair woman. "What should we do with them, Black Star?"

"These guys barely put up a fight," the male grunted, "and we already have enough human souls. We'll just collect them and give them to Shinigami."

A groan was heard and the two turned to the figure that had been fighting off the army by himself. Cuts and bruises covered the man's body as blood freely flowed from his wounds onto the ground.

"Mifune-san!" Tsubaki cried out as the man's eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground.

--

A moan escaped his lips as a throbbing pain went through his head like a hammer. "It looks like he's awakening," a soft voice said.

"Mifune!" a younger voice cried before something came crashing onto his chest, constricting his breathing.

"Is he supposed to be turning blue?" a male voice asked.

"Angela-chan, I think you're suffocating him," said the soft female voice.

"Sorry Mifune!" came the apologetic cry.

He groaned once again as he finally found the strength to open up his eyes. He hated this feeling. When was the last time he felt this week, he wondered as the world around him came into focus, and a worried face of a young girl was filling most of his view though he did catch sight of very distinctive and familiar aqua blue hair."Mifune!" the young girl cried once she saw that he was fully awake. "Did those bullies hurt you?"

"If he wasn't hurt do you think he would be wrapped up like a mummy?" grunted the aqua hair young man.

"Shut up meanie!" the young girl yelled waving a wand like stick at him just before a large pan came crashing down on his noggin from out of nowhere.

"Why you little brat!"

"Black Star!"

The young man pouted angrily, looking from the sly grinning young girl, or witch to be more accurate, to his dark hair weapon that was looking at him with something akin to disproval. He grunted in annoyance, rubbing his head before turning to the man who had been watching all of this from the bed he was in.

"Eh," Black Star said to the swordsman, "you took quite a beating old man. If it weren't for my amazing and impeccable timing-"

"I'm surprised a monkey knows a word like impeccable," the young witch, Angela, murmured under her breath though it was still loud enough for the ninja to hear.

"Monkey?" Black Star shouted. "I'm not a monkey! I'm the great, powerful, and awesome Black Star!"

"Is that a banana?" the girl asked pointing to an area somewhere behind him.

"Where?"

Tsubaki shook her head, rubbing her temples as Blac Star went in search of the banana. She could handle one child but handling Angela too was a little too much.

"I was defeated." The ninja weapon turned her head from her meister and the witch to the swordsman who hadn't spoken yet till now.

Tsubaki put on a reassuring smile. "The army is taken care of now. You don't have to worry."

"How can I not worry?" Mifune said turning his steely gaze on the young weapon but she didn't shrink back at his harsh gaze. "I couldn't protect her," he said softly. "What use am I to her?"

"You're her pillar of strength," Tsubaki said wisely. "She looks up to you for more things other than protection."

Though her words were simple, Mifune still thought hard on them. "I forgot to thank you," he murmured looking up from his bandage hands. "If you two hadn't had been where you were-"

"Don't get all emotional on us. It doesn't suit the man whose soul is supposed to equal that of ninty-nine," Black Star said coming back into the room with Angela on his shoulders tugging harshly on his hair though at the moment he paid her no mind. "Besides," he said crossing his arms, "we were passing by here either way. We finally got our witch assignment."

"Your one hundredth soul; the soul of a witch for you to become a Death Scythe," he said towards Tsubaki. "Who is it?"

Tsubaki looked nervously from Black Star to Angela back to Mifune. The swordsman instantly understood the reason why they were near the tower and reached to grab his swords that were quickly snatched away by Black Star.

"Tsubaki," he said with a tone seemingly unfitting for the loudmouth.

The ninja weapon nodded, getting up from the chair she was sitting in as Black Star tugged the young witch away from him and placed her on the floor.

"Angela-chan," Tsubaki smiled, "how about we make some lunch for Mifune?"

"Okay!" the child cried enthusiastically as she rushed out the room, Tsubaki following her.

"Relax," Black Star said as he saw the murderous look in Mifune's eyes, "we're not going to hurt her or you," he said sitting in the chair that Tsubaki had just occupied.

"Then why are you here?" the older man asked, still not totally relaxing in the young man, who even he would admit was frighteningly powerful.

The ninja stared up at the ceiling, a far off look in his eyes before he spoke. "As you probably know, in the final year with Witch Arachne, Shinigami and the witches formed a treaty in order to work together to defeat our common threat. The treaty is still in place today. A witch may not harm a meister or their weapon and they can not step into Death City without permission and a meister and his weapon can not harm a witch or step into their territory without thier permission."

"Unless the witch is on the black list," Mifune said, "like An is. Then anything goes."

"Right," Black Star nodded still focusing on a spot on the ceiling. "But she's a child and even the Death God himself appreciates life enough to find a loop hole. According to Shinigami, all life is precious and the little brat's still has a lot of time left on her dial."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," the aqua hair lad said turning to the older swordsman, "that Shinigami is offering safety for Angela at Shibusen."

"No," Mifune said quickly.

"No?" Black Star asked raising a brow and his tone slightly. "Why not?"

"I can take care of her myself."

"Really then what did you call what happened a few hours ago? We both know that we are both men of pride," Black Star said with a tone of maturity that was slowly beginning to creep out more and more as he grew older, "but what's more important at the moment? Your pride or Angela?"

The light hair man clenched the sheets of his bed in his hands. Silence filled the room as tense minutes slowly ticked by. "H-how will she be protected?" he finally asked.

Black Star crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes meditatively. "Tsubaki and I will escort you back to the school. Both of you will have new identities once you've stepped in. I haven't been told the specifics but you will be placed as a teacher for the sword type weapons and their meisters."

"And Angela?" Mifune asked impatiently.

"She will also join Shibusen as meister. She will be partnered up with a weapon who will be her partner and give her extra protection."

"Isn't that kind of ironic?" Mifune laughed bitterly. "A weapon protecting something it's supposed to take down?"

"No one will know that she's a witch except for a select few of the Shibusen staff," Black Star explained. "Besides, one of our meisters is a witch too. She'll not only help Angela with her school studies but also with her witch studies. This way, Angela will not only be able to defend herself with her magic but with a weapon too."

"This was thought out," Mifune murmured. "Why are you doing this for her?"

"I'm not," Black Star said standing up. "To tell you the truth, she's an annoying little brat, but killing a child who can't even protect herself is low. I won't sink down to that level ever," he said walking out the door just as Tsubaki and Angela came in with a tray of food.

"It's your favorite!" the little witch grinned as Tsubaki sat down a tray of simple green tea, rice, and fish. She looked up at her guardian with a bright face but a small frown quickly grew. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing his subtle deep thinking expression.

"Pack up your things," Mifune said, not answering her question.

Angela looked at him questioningly but she didn't ask why as she nodded and began heading out the room. She had always trusted Mifune. He had taken care of her since she was little, protecting her from bullies. So she did whatever he said without question. She would blindly follow him because he was the only one person who ever just asked for just one thing from her. Her happiness.

* * *

So here's Black Star. Ugh. It was kind of awkward writing him. You know, keeping him still him but mature too. I don't know. Death the Kid is next.

Question: How old is Maka in the anime/manga? 13, 16, or somewhere in between?

Nothing more to say other than sorry if Black Star was kind of out of character so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	3. Enter: Death's Legacy

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Soul Eater. I do own this story's plot and any character that is not in the anime/manga.**

**Enter: Death's Legacy **

_He didn't see why people envied him. If they envied his loneliness they could have it for all he cared._

"No, no," he muttered, frustrated, while shaking his head. "It's not perfect."

_Power, wealth, and fame he had but friends, someone to understand him, someone he could just speak easily to, that was something he didn't have. After all, who wants to be friends with the person who will collect your soul when your time is up?_

_"_You're at it again?" a voice tiredly sighed from across the room.

_Symmetry had quickly become his only companion. It was simple. Things were either symmetric or not; perfect or imperfect. _

"It was bugging me. I couldn't sleep knowing that it wasn't just right."

_It was ironic, really, how things work. How something imperfect on the outside could be perfect on the inside. He had never realized that before…until he had found himself in a dark alley of Brooklyn with a gun pointed at his head and his clothing style associated to that of a skunk...or was it a panda..._

"Kidd," came another sigh. "Just go to sleep."

"But-"

_He was surprised, really, which didn't happen too often. He never really believed the saying "beauty is only skin deep" before. It made it seem that whatever was beautiful on the outside didn't always mean it was beautiful on the inside, but if it was symmetrical than that meant it was perfect right, and perfection equaled beauty all around…right?_

"Go to sleep, fool!" an annoyed tone came from the usually innocent and naïve of the two that were already in bed.

"Patty," he sighed, "I want to finish this. I-"

"Need to sleep," came a voice with a tone of finality as he was led back to the bed where a short hair blonde was waiting impatiently to get back to sleep; boundless energy didn't come from out of nowhere you know.

"Liz," he tried to argue but was instantly silenced when he was pushed onto the bed immediately trapped between two sets of entangled limbs. He sighed. There was really no point in arguing with them as he heard two sets of snores – one coming from the head resting on his shoulder and the other coming from the head resting on his chest.

_How funny it is. He was looking for a perfect weapon that would balance him out and in the end he found two twin gun weapons that in human form looked nothing similar to each other; not symmetric whatsoever in appearance, yet they still balanced each other and strangely himself out._

"I guess I'll just have to fix it tomorrow," he murmured softly staring through the darkness at the two women sleeping with him – "any man's dream" some would say, envying him. But he would never think of them like that. Though he wouldn't say it aloud very often, they were precious to him despite their lack of symmetry. "Symmetry," he murmured to himself, "harmony or beauty of form that results from balanced proportions."

_In his perfect world of symmetry, where everything ran perfectly smooth, they threw a wrench in it allowing craziness and chaos to enter. It was irritating sometimes but, he didn't mind. They were willing to stay with him. Not out of fear or false loyalties, though the free food and clothes and a safe place to crash were added perks, but because they accepted him, quirks and all. _

"You're still worrying about it?"

"No," he admitted truthfully.

_When it really came down to it they were perfectly symmetrical. They balanced him, whether they knew it or not. Either way you looked at it, on his list of importance they always overruled symmetry._

"Go to sleep Liz."

"Only…when…" yawn, "you…do…" snore.

He subtly shook his head, unconsciously bringing his two partners closer to him. His gaze drifted over towards the desk he was working at. He was tempted to fix what he thought needed to be fixed but…the rhythmic breathing of his sleeping partners slowly lulled him to sleep.

Symmetry could wait. Falling asleep with your two best friends was more important at the momment.

--

"I can't believe him! He's gone too far!"

A path was cleared through the throng of people as a tall beautiful blonde stumped angrily through the crowd, pulling along another blonde hair girl as the other people tried to avoid her wrath.

"I mean, I always knew he was crazy, but I never thought he was that crazy!" she stopped in an area away from the crowds, letting go of the shorter blonde before turning towards her. "I know that my boobs are smaller than yours but it's hardly noticeable and it can't be helped."

"Poor big sis," the shorter blonde said patting the other girl's shoulder in what would have been a comforting manner if she hadn't been smiling cheerfully.

"I can't believe he even suggested _that!_" the older of the two girls said stumping her boot clad foot angrily pouting before looking down at her chest then at her sister. "Do you think I need breast implants, Patty?"

"I prefer my girls real," a voice chuckled, startling them. Both blondes turned to see a scrawny green hair man with a gang of several different sized men standing behind him grinning.

"Who was asking you?" the older sister, Liz, asked crossing her arms.

The man smirked, shaking his head. "I can't believe the Thompson sisters are standing right before me. The Demons of Brooklyn are two fragile looking little girls."

"Ya lookin' for a fight?" Patty asked cocking her head to the side, a slight demented look in her eyes as Liz extended her arm out towards her sister so the other could transform.

"I am," the man nodded, "but not with you two," he said extending out his arms towards them. The two sisters didn't have time to move as they found themselves wrapped up in a transparent string like substance that was surprisingly unbreakable. "Don't try to struggle. It's not going to break and you two won't be able to use each other's weapon form," the man smirked stuffing his hands into his pockets, "so just wait like good little baits while I strike a deal with Death."

--

A young golden eye young man in a large dimly lighted room stood, rubbing his stinging cheek gently. Liz's right hook was off a quarter inch from being aimed perfectly at his cheek but that still didn't mean it wasn't painful, even for a death god like himself. He sighed, looking out his ceiling high windows down at the city below.

"What a way to end the perfect dinner," he murmured to himself, as he turned back towards the white table cloth table placed perfectly in the center of the room.

The plates and other settings were arranged in perfect symmetry, each place forming a point of an equilateral triangle. He looked up at the banner he had hung above that he had painstakingly made and hung till both ends were at the same height. "_Happy Anniversary," _it read, taunting him since the moment was anything but happy.

"Honestly," he muttered, readjusting his tie, "I didn't expect her to over react. I was merely joking…okay," he admitted to himself, "it _was _a suggestion but I wasn't going to force it on her if she really didn't like it."

The young death god sighed tiredly.

"I suppose I should apologize. Liz can become…rash when angered but I can't say I didn't deserve it. Better to get it over with now before dinner is ruined," he took out a small flat piece of disk from out of his pocket before throwing it before him, as it changed into his skateboard. He stepped onto it as one of his windows opened allowing him to exit his mansion in search for his weapons.

--

"Yo, Keno. When is he going to get here? The small one is starting to freak me out," one of the green hair man's men said looking over at Patty who was naming very graphic possible ways that a person could die of boredom, all with her signature cheerful naive smile on.

"Have patience," Keno replied calmly. "He's on his way."

"You know you're messing with not only the Demons of Brooklyn," Liz said trying to frighten the men leering at her, "we're also the weapons of Shinigami-sama's son!"

"Which is exactly why I have you two," Keno grinned at her looking up at the sky. "And speak of the devil, here he is," he pointed out to a small speck in the air that was quickly growing in size.

Soon, the black suited, golden eye, young man's skateboard landed on the ground. He stepped off the board, looking with slightly uninterested eyes at the scene before him. He looked at Liz and Patty who were still held up by the unbreakable string raising a brow.

"Am I interrupting something?" he questioned.

"Kiddo!" Patty sang happily

"Kidd! Finally!" Liz shouted relieved, forgetting her previous anger at the man. "Get us out of here!"

"Honestly," the young shinigami sighed. "You two are out of my sight for only a few minutes and this is how you end up."

"Well maybe if someone hadn't been so rude and insulted me then we wouldn't have even been in this mess," angrily replied Liz.

"Your brashness made you walk out," Kidd replied coolly.

"Ugh, has anyone told you two that you sound like an old married couple?" Keno complained annoyed.

"Don't say that!" Liz yelled, with a slight pinkish tint on her cheeks.

"And you are?" Kidd asked turning to the green hair miscreant, ignoring the comment.

"The guys call me Keno," the boy replied smugly.

"Keno, eh? Would you mind releasing my weapons so we may return home?"

"I will but for a price."

"Oh?" arched Kidd's eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want immortality. I never want to die."

"And you think I can give that to you?"

"Well you are a death god," Keno smirked.

"Yes, which is exactly why I can't do what you ask of me," Kid replied levelly.

"What did you say?" the green hair man asked angrily.

"One of sole duties of a shinigami is to take souls to their deserved eternal resting place. Everyone dies. It's a part of the complex yet simple circle we call life. No matter how long you live, there's only a matter of time before your end comes," the young golden eye man said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So what, every body else gets to die while you live on forever?" growled the leader of the group. Kidd noticed that from one of the man's hands thin, barely noticeable, string was attached to Liz and Patty.

Kidd shrugged, returning his attention back to Keno. "Even the gods have their ends; when people feel that they don't need us anymore; when there's no more faith in us. We live because of people's need to believe in something. Death is something very easily believable though not always liked or respected as it should be."

"In the end, you're saying that you wouldn't even grant immortality to your own weapons? You would let them die while you lived on, replacing them. What a selfish bastard you are."

Kidd didn't say anything to the man's words. Instead, his bored expression turned dark with seriousness. "I'll ask one more time for the release of my weapons," he said.

"Come and get them," Keno said before his gang of followers stepped between him, Liz, and Patty creating a wall between them and Kidd.

"Dinner will definitely be cold now," the young shinigami sighed.

He placed his foot on the edge of his skateboard before launching and spinning it towards the group of men before him. It spun, smacking hard against several men in the front instantly sending them into unconsciousness. When the other men turned to look back at Kidd they found that he was no longer there

"Death God Martial Arts, Stance of Sin," a voice murmured before the remaining men were attacked with symmetrical chop, kicks, and hammer blows. Kidd looked at the men who had fallen quickly before him before straightening up, readjusting his suit and tie before fixing his golden gaze on Keno. "You're the only one left. You can't escape from me."

"I still have one ace in the hole," the other man smirked before flicking his two of his fingers towards him. Liz let out a gasp as she was tugged forcefully towards the man and lugged over his shoulder. A vein throbbed angrily on her forehead as she felt his hand on her behind. "I know all about your symmetrical fetish," Keno smirked wider. "If I take one of your weapons you'll be at a disadvantage."

"I got rid of your men without my weapons," Kidd pointed out, "what makes you think that you are any different from them?"

"They weren't holding one of your little whores."

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fool. You really have no idea who you are messing with, do you?" Kidd hissed scaring both Liz and Patty slightly, both weapons feeling their partner's angry wavelength. "Elisabeth. Patricia," he said calling them by their full names – he was definitely angry. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I say it's okay," the shinigami said flickers of dark shadows playing around him.

Both weapons, fearful, did as he said, closing his eyes but they strained their ears to try and figure out what was happening around them. After a couple of silent minutes, they felt the binds holding them loosening. Liz felt herself being lifted and set back on her feet.

"You both can open your eyes now," a voice stated calmly nearby. The older Thompson sister opened her eyes hesitatingly before she took in the area around them. Keno and his men were no where in sight and Liz, Patty, and Kidd were back in the young man's mansion, the candles on the table he had set up melted completely into a puddle of cooling wax.

"W-what did you-" Liz tried to get out before Kidd cut her off, silencing her with a raised hand.

"I don't care what people say about me," he murmured looking out the window at the grinning moon. "But I won't allow anyone to talk rudely about my partners," he said turning towards the two sisters.

"Kidd," Liz said softly, "I want to say-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" the tall blonde asked confused.

"I want to apologize about what I said earlier, you know, about the breast implants. I was wrong. You don't need them. You're perfect as is. Both of you," the young death god said with a hint of pink on his cheeks. Liz and Patty looked at each other before erupting into laughter. Their partner sighed. "I try to be serious and you two just laugh at me. I don't even know why I try anymore."

"Don't pout," Patty said as she and Liz swung and arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we couldn't help it," Liz said wiping the tears caused by her laughter from her eyes. "You just looked so cute," she pinched his cheek teasingly

That was it. The male was now probably the darkest shade of red imaginable. Luckily, his weapons had already moved away from him and were digging in to whatever was still edible on the set up table.

Death the Kid, the son of Death, shook his head a small smirk on his face. "We've been together for eight years," he murmured softly to himself, "what a perfect number."

"Kidd! Hurry up and get your butt over here! We can't eat this all by ourselves," Liz called from the table.

"Coming," he replied walking over towards them. He sat down in between the two as Patty handed him a glass of wine.

"A toast!" she cheered raising her own glass.

"To what?" Liz asked.

"To my two best friends," Kidd suggested.

"That's so corny," Liz snorted.

"To muffins!" Patty cried.

"To muffins!" Liz agreed.

"Muffins?" the young death god questioned, sweat dropping.

"Ya got a problem with muffins?" Patty asked leaning towards him, her face darkened.

"Uh…no."

"Good!" she said, expression cheerful once again.

Kidd chuckled raising his own glass to theirs. "To muffins," he said before drinking his glass. "_And hopefully the rest of my years with you two."_

_--_

A agonizing groan left the lips of the bruised and hardly unrecognizable form of the gang leader Keno who laid on the cold concrete ground where Kidd had left him.

"Once again," a voice sighed over him. "It seems like I underestimated my opponenets, but at least this gave me needed data."

"H-h-help m-me," Keno groaned.

"I'll take you out of your misery," the person sighed, "since I'm such a nice person."

A dark glow surrounded the green hair man and he gasped as he withered in pain before going limp on the ground, his last breath and soul leaving him.

"I'll take this with me," the mysterious person said taking the discarded soul. "It could be useful to me." The person turned their hooded and shadowed face up towards the night sky. "The heavens will cry, and the stars will fall. Angels and gods will spiral into the depths of oblivion, and their screams..." A snicker, "They will be my lullaby..."

* * *

So here's Kidd's chapter. Ugh, this was like my sixth revision. Still not happy. Begin was kind of unimaginative. I felt like Patty in this chapter was just floating around so sorry for the random dialogue comming from her. She's actually one of my favorite characters. The muffin thing was...random like I said.

So anyway, I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters You guys are the best! So thanks to:

_kalasad_

_IxAmxThexFivexTailsx_

_Neko-San-Mel_

_BrazeRancor_

_Sweeslynn_

_mellyd_

_heartOFbones_

_contrastingdeath (anon.)_

_Dragonscall_

_M87Epyon_

_anna (anon.)_

_Tusia (anon.)_

_lazyguy90 (anon.)_

_WeHoldTheseTruths_

I think that's everyone. Anyway, now that the entrances are over the story will really begin next chapter!

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	4. Some Things Don't Seem to Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just this story's plot.**

**No Matter What…Some Things Don't Seem to Change and Everything Else Seems To**

x

x

_Man can climb to the highest summits, but he cannot dwell there long._

_**George Bernard Shaw- Irish-born British Dramatist**_

x

x

_Snakes…everywhere…_

"_I-I…I HATE YOU!"_

"_You want to kill me, but will you? Do you have the insanity to?"_

_Tears fall like rain as a sorrowful soul whispers, "I'm…I'm so sorry."_

Maka bolted up in bed, blonde hair plastered to her sweat damp brow. She gave a tired sigh before falling back in her bed, taking deep breaths. Light taps were heard from her window, getting louder and more frequent with the passing seconds. "_Just a dream…" _she thought to herself, trying to calm her pounding heart.

The woman sighed, once again before sitting up slowly and swinging her feet out of the warm bed and onto the cold floor. Her toes curled as chills ran up her body. She glanced out the window, watching as her view was blurred from the rain before looking at the clock – it was noon already.

The young woman willed herself to stand, stretching as she made her way towards the bathroom with her needed supplies. She turned on the shower to a comfortable temperature before stripping out of her shorts and a large shirt that hung off her shoulders- one of Soul's that she had borrowed. She stepped in, doing the usual ritual of lathering her hair and body with soap. Once she was done she stepped out into the foggy bathroom, wrapping a towel around her damp body.

The scythe technician whipped the mirror free of fog with the heel of her hand before peering at herself. Her eyes looked red, tired, and puffy from crying which she realized she must have been doing in her sleep. Another sigh once again escaped her parted lips. The dreams had been coming to her for awhile now, beginning right after she had turned Soul into a Death Scythe. She had been prescribed medication, but she didn't like it, feeling that she needed to not avoid her problems but face them head on.

Maka found herself back in her room, realizing she had been a slight daze as she walked across the hall. She shrugged it off as she putting on some clothes – a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a yellow hooded jacket. She walked out of her room, fully dressed but still feeling slightly groggy and out of it as she headed towards the kitchen, quickly starting up breakfast. Once the food was almost done she turned off the stove, heading towards the door that was across the hall from the door of her own room – Soul's room.

She didn't even bother to knock, she already had a feeling of what she would find in there, nothing. The room looked hardly lived in; the bed was empty save for Blaire's sleeping cat form. Maka, once again, sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Finding that her partner wasn't in bed wasn't didn't seem unusual to her since Soul began his duties as Death Scythe. Some days he would leave in the middle of the night, not returning until the evening of the next day utterly tired.

Though Maka didn't like having a zombie for a partner – no offense to any out there – there was nothing she could really do. The only other option was to move to another part of the world that needed a Death Scythe and neither Maka nor Soul found that appealing at all.

The blonde turned back towards the kitchen with a determined walk. She wasn't going to let her partner eat himself into a sugary coma with the poor excuses of already prepared breakfast food that was found in the Shibusen staff room. She took the food she had cooked and put it into a plastic container, also putting coffee in a thermos. She placed the items into a bag before placing a fish that she had gotten fresh from the market yesterday on plate.

"Blaire," she called out of the kitchen while placing the fish on the table. "Breakfast!"

A yawn that sounded more like a meow came from Soul's room before the violet cat came out in her human form, looking the same as the day Maka had first met her, dressed in another one of her revealing outfits that the other woman barely paid any notice to.

"Soul-kun didn't come home last night," Blaire pouted as she pawed at her fish distractedly.

"Shinigami-sama probably has him working late. More graduated meisters and their weapons have been spread further around the world for better relationships with the witches and to also make sure that something, like what caused the war with Witch Arachne won't happen again. It only makes sense that being the latest Death Scythe in years, Soul would have to work with Shinigami-sama," Maka explained taking a bite of some toast she had made for herself. She noted that her voice sounded…what was the right term…expressionless; soulless?

"But then aren't you lonely, Maka-chan, without Soul-kun?" the cat asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Not really," Maka answered slightly annoyed as she added some more food that Soul might like to the bag. "I did fine before we teamed up as partners and I can do fine now. We're still partners and nothing will change that but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing things without him. It's just as time goes on, we have more responsibilities to do."

"Keep telling yourself that little grown-up lie, Maka-chan," the blonde thought she heard the powerful cat murmur before she began to purr happily as she ate her fish.

Maka took the bag she had prepared and headed toward the door. She passed by the shiny black piano that she had bought a year ago for Soul. It just barely fit into the room without seeming to clutter the rest of the room up. A thin layer of dust rested on the keys of the large instrument. Soul hadn't played it once because as he said he "didn't like playing in front of people" – something about all the unwanted attention not being cool. Maka was beginning to wonder if buying it was just a waist of money, though on a few nights, she was saved from her tormenting dreams by the sound of a soft lullaby played on the piano. The next morning she would check the piano but she would still see the same layer of dust that was there before though, oddly, the nights when she heard those supposed lullabies were also the nights that Soul was able to sleep at home instead of on some old stiff cot at Shibusen.

"Blaire," Maka called slipping on her shoes. "I'm heading to Shibusen."

"Okay!" came the other female's mouth full replied right before the phone rang. "I got it!" Blair replied. Maka looked out the window. It was sill raining. She pulled up her hood, about to leave when Blaire called out to her. "Maka-chan! It's the retirement home! It's your Papa again."

The blonde technician shook her head, exhaling slowly. "Tell them that I'm on my way," she said before leaving the apartment.

With one final tug on her hood she began her walk towards the retirement home, thankful that it wasn't too out of the way from the school.

Though the rain was kind of depressing, the scythe technician was somewhat appreciative towards it. This meant little to zero people stopping her on her way to ask for an autograph or something. It was one thing to be the partner of a Death Scythe, it was a totally different thing to be the partner of a Death Scythe, the daughter of a powerful Death Scythe and technician – before their divorce, of course – _and _also talented in soul perception, only being rivaled by the late Joe "Mole Hunter" Buttataki. Maka still had trouble finding a specific soul, other than Soul's, out of a group of people without having to seriously concentrate.

Within no time, Maka found herself at the entrance of Death City's retirement home. She headed straight pass the receptionist desk, already knowing that she was expected and headed straight to the room where she knew her father was located in.

None to gently, the blonde kicked the door opened revealing a quaint looking room with a bed, living room area complete with flat screen T.V., and a kitchen. Right in the middle was the Death Scythe Spirit Albarn huddled in his recliner, a shawl wrapped around his shoulders, looking weak and old as his powdery white hair fell into his wrinkled face.

"M-Maka," he smiled weakly up at her, extending his arms out in want of a hug as she sat her bag down on the table. She completely ignored him, heading towards the kitchen and filling a glass of water before returning to him. "Thank you dear," the weapon said about to reach for the glass before suddenly his daughter dumped the water on top of his head, his white hair turning a bright red once again as the baby powder was washed out and the pencil drawn wrinkles disappearing. Maka then went around the back of the chair and tilted it forward until her father fell out of the chair.

"Ah! Help! Elderly Abuse! My hip! I think it's broken!" Spirit cried out dramatically.

"For the love of- Papa stop messing around! You're only forty and in perfect health. Stop hogging up this room and let the retirement home use it for a _real _elderly person who needs it!" the young woman huffed, hands on her hips as she looked down at her crying father.

"B-but Maka!" he pouted. "Daddy doesn't have a job!"

"What are you talking about? You're a Death Scythe!"

"I was until that little punk took my job!" he whined bitterly.

Maka groaned, slapping a hand over her face in annoyance before taking a deep breath. Her father had gone into what she guessed was a midlife crises, feeling that he was being replaced by Soul when in actuality he was really gaining something akin to an apprentice. "Papa," she said slowly to make sure he heard every word she said. "Soul did not take your job. You still have it and you would know that if you went there and stopped impersonating an elderly person when you're supposed to be working! Now hurry up and get up! I'm already on my way to Shibusen so you can come to…why are you giving me that look?" she asked creeped out as her father looked at her with a watery smile.

"Oh Maka!" Spirit cried before tackling his daughter in a back breaking hug as tears of joy spilled from his eyes. "Papa is so happy that Maka-chan wants to walk with him to work!"

"How else am I supposed to get this place to stop calling me at all hours of the day, begging me to get you out of here?" she asked forcing him off of her. She turned back towards the table where she had sat the down the bag of food. Her father inched closer to her as he got of whiff of the delicious smelling cooking.

"Did Maka-chan make breakfast for daddy?" he asked hungrily licking his lips.

"No," she replied coolly exiting the room, Spirit following her. "It's for Soul."

The Death Scythe instantly deflated at this, walking in a silent depression for the rest of their journey to Shibusen which Maka was thankful. She wasn't in the best of moods already.

When they finally arrived the rain had stopped, the laughing sun shining brightly through the gray clouds above. The blonde and her father walked past hallways of classrooms where students could be heard chatting with each other while they were supposed to be listening to their teachers.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Shinigami's office, walking through the hall of suspended axes or cleavers above, entering into a room with sky boundless blue walls with moving puffy white clouds. A tall mirror stood proudly on a raised platform. Not too far away was a cot with a white hair young man sprawled on it, snoring softly as drool trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Maka knelt before him, inclining her head to the side as she observed his sleeping figure. He looked so unguarded and fragile as he laid there among what appeared to be cartons of take-out. Maka wondered how long he had been working for. Before she could even reach out to touch him, physically, the waves of her soul did so, gently stirring his until a crimson eye peeked out from behind messy white hair.

"Maka…" he murmured so softly she could barely hear him.

She cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was thinking as a longing look entered his eyes. "Yeah Soul?"

"Thank Shinigami that you brought food!" he growled appreciatively, snatching the bag from her hand before taking the food out and practically inhaling it all. His partner shook his head.

"Hey punk!" Spirit said standing over him threateningly. "My Maka worked hard to make that for an insignificant being like you. You can at least be appreciative towards her."

"You say something, old man?" Soul asked cleaning his finger with his pinky, looking unperturbed by the older weapon especially as he went to mope in a corner. Maka rolled her eyes, sitting on a small unoccupied space of the cot as her partner continued to gulf down the food. After taking a swig of what was probably semi warm coffee the white hair scythe turned to the woman sitting next to him. "Thanks for the food," he murmured giving her one his trademark crooked grins.

"I figured that you would like it since you've been working late for the last couple of weeks," the young technician shrugged. Soul frowned, almost looking apologetic and about to say something before the mirror behind them lighted up.

"Yo! What's up?" the Death God himself, Shinigami-sama, greeted as he appeared in the mirror. "Oh, Maka-chan! So good to see you! Giving Soul-kun a little _company_?" he asked obviously implying something.

"Actually I just got here. I brought Soul some breakfast when I noticed he had slept the night here," Maka calmly explained though there was a light hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh well," the grim reaper shrugged.

Suddenly, the doors to his office flew open as a loud boisterous voice shouted "Ssssoooouuuullll!"

The young Death Scythe grinned wider as he got up to his feet, running towards the voice. "Bbbbblllllaaaaccckkk Ssssttttaaaarrr!"

The aqua hair young man appeared running, arms open towards his white hair friend who was doing the same as the background around them turned pink and flowery and they ran in slow motion like in some cheap, overly fluff filled movie.

"Not again," Maka groaned as she walked calmly towards Tsubaki who looked just as annoyed, or maybe it was disturbed, as Maka.

"You would think they would have gotten over this years ago," the ninja weapon commented.

"They're men. They're all idiots," Maka replied pulling the sleeve of her jacket back to let her watch show. "Eight more seconds," she said.

"Ssssooouuulll!"

"Bbbbllllaccckkk Staarrr!"

"Soul!"

"Black Star!"

"_**BANG!**_" went the sounds of two guns as both males were shot at, sending them flying in opposite directions.

"Sorry," a bored voice called out. "My fingers slipped."

"You bastard!" Black Star yelled getting up, totally ignoring the blood that ran down his forehead. Death the Kid – or Death Jr. since he was no longer a kid – stepped out from behind a pillar with a bored expression on his face followed by Liz and Patty.

"So not cool," Soul grumbled rubbing his head the ringing of the shot still in his ears though he would admit only to himself, he did bring this on himself.

"Hi Kidd. Hi Liz. Hi Patty," Maka and Tsubaki greeted their friends.

A small smile found it way on Kidd's face as he nodded in greeting.

"Yellow!" Patty waved enthusiastically.

"Hey, guys," Liz said. "What's up?"

"The growing rate of idiotic men in this world," Maka said flatly.

"Settle down, settle down," Shinigami-sama said after hitting Black Star with a Shinigami-chop when the young man wouldn't settle down. "Ah, so three of my best soul reapers and their weapons are all here. Very good, very good."

"Shinigami-sama," Tsubaki spoke to the death god. "We brought the two that you asked for."

"You did, eh, Tsubaki-chan? Well bring them in, bring them in!" he beckoned cheerfully.

Tsubaki nodded about to head towards the door when Black Star stopped her by yelling out. "Yo! Old man! Brat! Get in here!" The ninja weapon chuckled embarrassedly. Well, at least it got the job done.

The doors opened to reveal two cloaked and hooded figures, one considerably shorter than the other.

"Come closer, come closer now," Shinigami beckoned, "you're safe. Oh! Soul," he said turning to the white hair young man. "I need you to do something very important for me."

"Important? I'll do it sir!" Spirit said finally stepping out of his sorrowful corner.

"Oh, Spirit-kun, when did you get here?"

"I've been here since Maka came," the death scythe wept at his supreme master's cruel forgetfulness.

"Well, then anyway, I have a job of the utmost important for you, Spirit-kun."

"Yes, sir!" the red head said standing up straight and saluting.

"Have you ever checked out to see if your dad is bipolar?" Liz whispered to Maka who merely shrugged.

"Well I need you to….clean out two guest rooms for our guest," Shinigami ordered.

"What!?" Sprit asked disappointed, shoulders visibly sagging.

"Yes, yes, now get to it before I question your position as Death Scythe." Maka had never seen her father run so fast. He must really like the title of Death Scythe, she thought, because without it he was just another old, cheating pervert.

"Now," the grim reaper said clapping his large hands together before pointing his fingers at the two hooded fingers before him, "you two can remove your cloaks."

The two hesitated before the taller of the two pulled down his hood, the second soon following.

"That swordsman, you're always talking about," Soul said to Black Star in slight surprise.

"And his witch charge," Kidd said raising a brow questioningly at his father. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah well, Angela-chan is on the black list simply because she's an untrained witch who fraternizes with a human. I couldn't just let her life be taken away so I decided to take her and Mifune-kun under Shibusen protection."

"But, sir," Maka called out looking at the swordsman and his charge before looking back at her superior, "aren't we breaking the treaty that we formed with the witches?"

"I like to call it as finding a loop hole," Death said cheerfully. "Besides, who has power over death? The witches or me?"

"Shinigami-sama," Mifune suddenly spoke out kneeling before the mirror. "I will never be able to thank you enough for your gratitude. I promise to be loyal to Shibusen and you as long as Angela is under protection here."

"No problem. No problem, but like I'm sure Black Star-kun and Tsubaki-chan told you, you two will need new identities. But nothing too drastic, a change in name, a new wardrobe, maybe a hair cut-"

"Mifune doesn't like getting his hair cut," Angela interrupted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"No?" Shinigami questioned. "Well I'm sure we can figure that stuff out later. I'm sure you two must be tired now. If I scared Spirit enough he should be done now with your rooms."

"We only need one," Mifune said. "I'll stay in Angela's room. I am still her guardian."

"Hai, hai," Shinigami agreed. "Black Star-kun, Tsubaki-chan, please take them to their room."

"Hai," Tsubaki said bowing respectfully as she and her meister led the two refugees out of the room.

"Now," Shinigami said to the remaining people, a tone of complete authority in his voice "this must be a secret. Only you and a few others know about Angela-chan. This must be kept tight lipped."

"Okay," they agreed.

"Liz-chan, Patty-chan, can you two, along with Kidd-kun, find suitable clothing for the two. Something not too noticeable but still something that wouldn't make them easily recognizable."

"Aye-aye, sir," the gun weapons saluted before dragging an unenthused Kidd behind them. He was as much as a fan of his weapon's shopping sprees as they were of his symmetrical craze.

"Well, I think that's it," Shinigami murmured to himself, slightly disappointing Maka. There was nothing for her to do at the house and going on mission without Soul seemed…so alien… "Oh, Maka-chan," the death god snapped his finger suddenly, surprising the blonde and her weapon. "Could you take that stack of papers over there," he asked pointing towards a fairly large stack by the mirror that the tech had not remembered being there before, "and take them to Class Crescent Moon? You remember it right?"

"Hai," the young woman nodded.

"Thanks. Shinigami out," the death god said making a peace sign before his image faded out.

Soul walked over towards the stack of papers before handing them to Maka. "I should be home tonight," he grunted, raising his arms over his head in a stretch, the sound of popping heard before he stuffed his hands in his pockets, slouching as usual.

"Sure," Maka nodded readjusting the papers in her arms. She blew a strand of blonde hair out of her green eyes. "Just don't over exert yourself," she said sincerely. At their close range she could see the bags that were under his eyes from lack of sleep, the same bags that he probably saw under hers. If this kept up they would look totally haggard before they even reached twenty-three.

"Yeah, I know," Soul said running a hand through his hair, closing his ruby red eyes in thought. "I'll probably see if I can ask Shinigami-sama for a week off or something. You know to relax and actually be at home."

"I would like that," Maka said offhandedly before realizing what she said, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I mean I would like that because then Papa would be less likely to get depressed and he would stop going to the retirement home and they would stop calling me and-"

"Breathe," Soul patted the woman on her back as she breathed heavily, out of breath from speaking so fast and in only one breath. Once she was breathing easily again, Soul pulled back smirking. "You think too much sometimes."

Maka narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "And sometimes you don't think at all, but I'm not going to get into this petty argument with you," she said sticking up her nose and turning on her heels. I should take these to Class Crescent Moon," she called over her shoulder as she began to leave the room. "Bye."

"Yeah," Soul said watching her till she was no longer in the room, the grin on his face slowing fading away with every step that she took. "See ya…"

Maka shook her head as she walked down the familiar hallways of Shibusen. Why did it feel so strange being around Soul lately, she wondered. Their wavelengths still matched perfectly with each other. Maybe it was the fact that it had been weeks since they had last just sat on the couch arguing about what movie they wanted to watch or what they wanted for dinner. Maybe it was just the fact that somehow, even though she had achieved her goal she felt as if she was still missing out on something. She wondered if she should get a job. She didn't exactly like the fact that though she did take a few missions here and there their man source of income was evidently Soul. Though what job could she take? She was a soul reaper, a graduated student of Shibusen and meister to a Death Scythe. Any job she took had to be able to allow her to use the best of her abilities.

Due to her deep thinking, the scythe technician hadn't realized she was at her designation until she was startled by the loud slamming of a door.

"_**RAMBUNCTIOUS LITTLE BRATS!!" **_a short older man yelled stumping out the room, random feathers and other objects glued to him.

"Uh, excuse me, sir," Maka called out to him, making the man turn on his heel looking angrily at her. "Are you the teacher of this classroom?"

"I was," the man stated, "but now I QUIT!" he yelled before stumping off.

The technician looked uncertain as she watched the man leave. She couldn't just let the class go on teacher less. It was the first week of school, the week where weapons and technicians were tested to see who they would best pair up with. It was one of the most important and life-changing time in a young Shibusen student's life.

Determined, the young blonde stepped into the room, coming face to face with what could only compare to animals gone wild. Some students were chatting loudly, sitting on the desks while some of the weapon students were dangerously showing off parts of their transformed bodies. Maka went unnoticed as she stepped further into the room. She tried clearing her throat to get there attention but the noise they were making was too loud. With the lack patience she had today it didn't take long before she took the door and slammed it so hard it fell off its hinges. The class instantly silenced, looking at the new intruder trying to decide if she would be there next prey.

"Everyone," Maka stated loud and clearly as she walked over towards the teacher's desk, placing the stack of papers on it, "in your seats now."

"Why should we listen to you?" a girl wearing a backwards black baseball cap over dark blonde hair asked, standing on one of the desks, arms crossed over her chest defiantly with a smug look.

"Because, you all are without a teacher and until I can inform Shinigami-sama of this I will be looking over you all," Maka replied evenly. "Now please," she said turning around to write something on the board, "copy this into your notebooks."

The baseball cap wearing girl narrowed her eyes at the older female before tossing a ball that she had with her at the woman. The rest of the class watched in shock as Maka turned around and caught the ball calmly in her hands.

The scythe technician raised a brow before opening a drawer and dropping the ball in it. Honestly, today just wasn't the day to mess with her. "You can get it back after class," she stated before turning back to the board. The baseball cap wearing girl huffed loudly before sitting in her seat, feet propped on the desk. "While I'm here," she said writing something else on the board, "I hope I can help you all become better technicians and weapons. If you have any questions," she said turning back to face the class, "feel free to ask me, Maka Albarn," she told, pointing to her name that she had written on the board.

Maka felt a trickle of sweat run down her neck in exasperation at the shocked and fear filled expressions of the students. Surely they would know what one of the top meisters looked like.

"Y-you're _the _Maka Albarn?" a thick glasses wearing boy, whom Maka could instantly recognize and empathize with as the book worm of the class, stuttered nervously.

She nodded.

All eyes turned on the girl who had been disrupting the class before. "Damn," Maka heard a male student whisper to the baseball wearing girl, "you probably just pissed off the Angel of Death."

Whispers started to emerge from the class, rumors being passed back and forward about the woman standing before them, some less flattering than others. There was one rumor that went if you said her name three times she would come with her Death Scythe and steal your soul. Seriously, where did these kids come up with this stuff?

The class was virtual unable to be controlled unless she did something drastic that would inevitably cause more rumors and unwanted attention. Maka decided to sit at the desk and just wait for them to finish – less of a headache that way. She curiously looked at the stack of papers that she was supposed to give to the original teacher. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to flip through it. It appeared to be a copy of student's information but she didn't make it far past the first page couple of pages when she found a small post it note stuck in between.

The roar of the classroom came to a halt as the sound of one solid object came repeatedly into contact with another – Maka's head slamming onto the desk. The stack of papers that were on the desk was disturbed and the piece of paper she held was clutched tightly, only a few words showing.

_Yo! Maka, had a feeling this would happen. Short on staff so…you're hired! Enjoy the pleasures of teaching young minds!_

_-the Grim Reaper, Shinigami_

Well, at least she had a job…

* * *

So, kind of uneventful chapter. Mostly to get you situated with Maka's and Soul's current standing as partners. Maka was a little...indifferent... anyway, it was purposeful. Next chapter: Angela's first day at Shibusen! New characters and a possible partner! I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter. It's been in my head for awhile now.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

* * *


	5. Take it One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just this story's plot and the students in Maka's class.**

**No Matter What…Take It One Step at a Time**

_X_

_X_

__

You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do.

**Eleanor Roosevelt- First Lady of the U.S.**

X

X

A weary sigh. "Maka is so going to kill me though it's not my fault."

"What," Shinigami questioned, cocking his head to the side. "But I thought that Maka-chan wanted a job as a teacher."

Soul scratched his head. Working for the death god for about a year and a half now made the young man pity Spirit even more. Now he understood why the senior death scythe was so…eccentric. His sanity had slowly been eased away with the insane and unbelievable tasks given to him by his sometimes childlike boss.

"It's not necessarily that she didn't want _a job."_

"Then what's the problem?" the Grim Reaper asked still not understanding. He only wanted the best for such a talented graduated meister of his and if she wanted a job what better place than to have one then at Shibusen?

"Actually," Soul replied, "I'm not really worrying about Maka herself. More so her patience level." He rubbed his head where he had countless been hit but many Maka-Chops. He truly feared for the young souls that would fall under Maka's short patience.

"Well," Shinigami said waving a hand. "What's done is done. Now…" he murmured tapping his chin, "there was something else that I wanted to mention…Oh yes." Soul watched as the cloaked male produced an envelope from somewhere within the folds of his cloak. He handed the envelope to Soul who looked at it questioning. "It was sent to you."

"Really?" the young Death Scythe questioned before frowning. "It was opened," he commented dryly.

"Well, I couldn't help myself and you were off getting me some hot chocolate with those little chocolate chips and marshmallows that you know I like and…I get so lonely all by myself," the god replied.

"Way too much info," Soul murmured, sweat dropping, before returning his attention back to the envelope. He flipped it around to see the mailing address. His already pale features became even paler.

"Maybe Soul-kun is in need of a vacation, eh?" Shinigami suggested looking over the young man's shoulder.

"W-what?" the white hair scythe stuttered, taken out of his daze.

Shinigami moved in front of him placing a hand on the white hair man's shoulder. "You've been working very hard. I think it's best for you to rest. Spirit-kun will be enough for your time off and I'm sure Maka-chan would appreciate you being home."

"B-but-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Shinigami said shaking his finger. "No buts." He ushered Soul towards the doors of his office before pushing him out. "Now," he said once Soul was looking at him with a bewildered expression from the outside of his office. "Go home. I'll have Spirit call you when you can return back to work."

"And when will that be?"

For some weird reason Soul felt as if the death god was smirking behind his mask. "Oh...when ever I say so." And with that, the door was slammed in front of his face. He took a moment to absorb everything in before he sighed, his shoulders sagging. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, beginning his walk out of the darkened halls of Shibusen.

The envelope in his pocket felt like it weighed more than a ton, not allowing him to forget about it. He had yet to even open it and still he already had an idea of what the ominous letter held.

_Evans._

--

_Snakes, holding her down, preventing her from saving the soul before her._

_"Insanity is right at your finger tips, Maka-chan; use it if you want to destroy me. It's the only way."_

_Encroaching darkness surrounding her…slowly sucking her in…no escape…and then suddenly…a single note._

_A "G" and then a dark yet comforting melody…_

_The darkness seemed to scream as light protruded through erasing it and the snakes, freeing her._

Pale green eyes opened, basking in the light of the morning sun. A yawn and then a stretch as something familiar yet slightly foreign was felt.

Peace. She was totally and completely refreshed.

Maka got up from bed yawning and stretching with a light smile on her face. Her dreams hadn't been so bad last night. Actually, to be honest, she could barely remember it which was a miracle within itself.

Humming a slight happy tune to herself, Maka walked out of her room towards the kitchen, not noticing the soul that was already present until she noticed the smell of burning toast.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" a voice hissed angrily as a burning piece of toast was sent flying out of the window.

"Soul?" Maka questioned, somewhat surprised to see her "cool" partner covered head to toe in flour.

The young man swirled around towards her, frying pan in hand of what the tech could only assume were, or _was, _scrambled eggs. "Breakfast," he said with a tired smirk.

Maka stood there, and then… just stood there. Soul's smirk quickly slipped off replaced with a look of concern.

"Maka?" he questioned. And then it happened.

One minute she was standing before him the next…she was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Soul raised a questioning brow. He really didn't see what was so funny. A guy tried to make breakfast for his partner - which was totally cool by the way - and all he got in the end was being laughed at? _That _was not cool.

The Death Scythe tossed the eggs in the trash before sitting in one of the kitchen table chairs. Fine then. He would just wait till she gained some control of herself. So, he waited…and waited…and waited… and waited… and, well, you get the picture, right?

"Damn it, Maka!" Soul cried agitatedly as he slammed his fist on the table. "Quit laughing at me!"

The meister got up to her feet with the aide of the table, still laughing. "I-I'm s-s-chuckle- sorry, Soul. Honestly, but it was so funny that you, Mr. "Cool" was covered in flour."

The weapon glared at her. "Yeah, yeah. You had your laugh. Now cook me some breakfast."

Maka rolled her eyes but did as he said. She wasn't going to starve because of his rustiness at cooking. After only a few minutes of cooking, Maka sat down a plate of edible food in front of both Soul and herself.

"Thanks for the food," Soul grumbled before eating. Maka picked up her food about to eat too before she realized something.

"Soul, why are you here?"

The crimson eye weapon looked at his partner incredulously. "I live here. Whoa, and you're supposed to be a teacher. Those kids won't be learning much."

Maka narrowed her eyes angrily but began slowly counting backwards. It was calming technique that she had read about. It wouldn't do her any good if she Maka chopped a student because she lost her cool. Soul watched with as amused expression as she did this.

"What I mean," the blonde finally spoke, "is that you've been spending most of your nights at Shibusen. It's just a little, uh…"

"Weird?" Soul suggested. "Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping in my own bed. It was too comfortable after sleeping on a cot for weeks," he smirked.

"So you were awake most of the night," Maka said as more of a statement then a question. She already knew the answer by seeing the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Were you playing the piano?"

"In the middle of the night?" Soul chuckled. "Nah. Besides, you, and probably the neighbors would have heard and you know I don't like people hearing me play."

"I've heard you play a few times before," Maka defended.

Soul chuckled before leaning over the table towards her, poking her forehead with a finger. "Only when I wanted you to," he replied with one of his sharp tooth smirks before sitting back in chair, one arm over the back as he tilted the chair on its back legs.

Before Maka could question what he meant a purple blur sped into the room before pouncing on Soul. Smoke filled the air before quickly receding to reveal Soul and his chair knocked on the floor with an almost nude – if the very small towel wrapped around her counted for anything - Blair sitting on top of him, breast in his face. This was definitely a familiar scene.

"Soul-kun!" the cat purred happily as she pressed her chest further against his face, the towel falling dangerously low. "You're home!"

Like the countless times before, blood spurted from the scythe's nose causing his head to crash against the floor. The sound of something cracking was heard but it wasn't because of Soul's head. Both Blair and Soul turned to see Maka standing, holding on tightly to the table with a death like grip. Her head was down and she was breathing slowly, counting under her breath.

"M-maka?" Soul questioned fearfully. He had a hunch on where this was going. He doubted that any stress management technique could stop the inevitable.

Seconds later. Soul Eater found himself crashing through one of the apartment's windows, with shouts of "Pervert!" following him. What a great way to start off a vacation.

--

She didn't want to do this. She trusted Mifune but she didn't want to do this.

She wanted to go back, back to the tower, to home, but they couldn't. This was home now.

"An, are you up? You need to get ready for Shibusen," Mifune's voice called from the other side of her door. Shinigami-sama had acquired an apartment for them within the day of their arrival so they didn't need to use Shibusen's guest rooms, to Spirit's great displeasure and he had worked so hard on cleaning them too…

"I don't wanna!" she shouted hiding under her bed sheets. The door opened. Damn, she had forgotten to lock it. She could feel Mifune's imposing shadow standing over her and all though she knew that her hiding place was virtually the worst in the world, she still held still softening her breathing, just like Mifune had told her to do when hiding from an enemy.

The swordsmen pulled the sheet off the young witch revealing…nothing. He wasn't too surprised to not be able to see something but there were obvious tell-tell signs that the girl was still there. For example, the indent in the bed where her body laid, and…her left foot that was still visible.

He tugged on the foot gently, getting a slight giggle in response as Angela reappeared in front of him with a slight pout on her face as her invisibility wore off. "No fair," she murmured as Mifune sat down next to her. They sat like that, the man waiting patiently as the young girl cooled down. "I don't want to go," she huffed.

"You must," Mifune responded. "It's for your own good. You'll be better protected at Shibusen."

"But we can leave! I only need you! You're the best protection in the world!" the witch protested.

Mifune closed his eyes. "I was, but I'm getting older now, Angela. I worry that I might not be strong enough."

"But you are!"

A faint smile played on the swordsman's face as he affectionately ruffled her hair. "Please An. Do this for me. You always know that I only have your best interests in mind." Angela continued pouting but she nodded nonetheless. Only for Mifune would she do this.

"Fine. I'll get ready," the girl said but before she could do that a pounding was heard on the door. Mifune grabbed for his swords as he went out of Angela's room, the young witch following him from behind. Within minutes, the door to their apartment slammed open to reveal the attacking…sisters?

"See!" Liz pointed to the surprised swordsman and his charge. "I knew it was a good idea to come here! They're not even ready."

"The room is _so _empty!" Patty exclaimed as she looked around the apartment uninvited.

"I'm sorry if we're disturbing you," Kidd said as he stepped into the room. "They can be a little…high-strung. They mean no harm…I don't think."

Mifune stepped back as he suddenly found both Patty and Liz leaning in closely towards him. "Well, the kid said no hair cutting," Liz murmured, thumb and forefinger rubbing her chin thoughtfully while Patty humorously mimicked her "so there's not much we can do with that but you're in luck! We went shopping!" she smiled as she and Patty held up arms full of bags that they had brought out of nowhere. "Courtesy of Kidd's credit card."

"I'll be in debt for the rest of eternity," Kidd sighed. "But at least all of the items are perfectly symmetrical," he said with a dreamy smile.

"Even I'll admit that this was definitely the longest, most tiring shopping spree ever," Liz sighed.

Shibusen, definitely had some…unique people, Mifune began to think before he suddenly realized that he and Angela were being dragged off into different rooms. "Don't worry!" Liz said as she pushed him into his rooms. "We're professionals!"

The swordsman could have sworn he heard a snort from Kidd but he wasn't too sure and it was already too late…

--

"Which one? Which one?" Maka questioned.

"Neither," a bored tone replied.

The scythe technician turned towards her door where she saw Soul leaning against the frame, a bag of ice pressed against his temple. She felt no pity whatsoever for him.

"Was I asking you?"

"No," Soul replied stepping further into her room. "But one," he said nodding towards the skirt and sweater vest outfit that was laid on her bed, the same one he remembered her wearing when she was younger, "will make you look like a kid. And that one," he directing towards the second outfit – beige pants and a white button up shirt –; "will make you look like some old grandma."

"Get out!" Maka yelled trying to push him out of her room but he easily ducked under her arm handing her his ice pack before he headed straight towards her closet. Huffing, the young woman watched as her partner invaded her closet, throwing out random clothing items at her. She caught them reflexively, not really paying attention to what she held until Soul stopped and exited the room.

"You better hurry up," he grunted over his shoulder as he left. "School starts in fifteen minutes."

"Damn!" the tech gasped hurriedly putting on the clothes Soul had tossed at her. It wasn't until she ran pass her mirror did she realize what she was wearing. She wore yellow and white top similar to the one she wore years ago, with dark comfortable but appropriate looking jeans and a long white jacket that reminded her of her old black one. "It's actually…not bad," she murmured to herself before hurriedly fixing her hair. She decided to sweep her hair into a single ponytail, two seeming a little unprofessional.

Soul looked up as Maka rushed down the hall and into the living room tugging on her boots while also trying to stuff various files into a bag strapped around her shoulder. When she was done she turned towards Soul expectantly.

"How do I look?" she asked slightly holding her hands out.

The man gave her a bored look. "You look…like you're going to knock them dead."

"Thanks Soul," the new teacher said appreciatively.

"I was being literal," he stated flipping through the channels on the T.V. "I already warned the morgue that they might have around thirty or so bodies being sent in."

"Maka-Chop!"

Huffing annoyed, Maka stumped out of the apartment, slamming the door loudly. "Jeez," Soul muttered rubbing his head. "I think I preferred working sleepless nights than this abuse." He sighed, sitting on the couch lazily before getting up. He walked to his room where his coat was hanging on his chair. He dug within the pockets pulling out the still unread letter. He tapped it against his other hand thoughtfully.

The uncertainty was driving him almost insane to the point where he almost began to hear that pesky red demon's squeaky black shoes. Fortunately, though, he had long ago defeated that demon…or so he assumed since it had been years since he saw any signs of him although it had been a while since he took a visit to his soul…

The weapon licked his lips. It wasn't cool to be nervous over something but he couldn't help it. With hesitant fingers he pulled the letter out of the envelope. Open it or not? Open it, he decided, so with almost shaking hands he unfolded the letter when…

"SOUL-KUN!"

The Death Scythe jumped hiding the letter behind his back as he spun around to face Blair. "What do you want?" he grunted hopping the apprehension he was feeling wasn't in his voice.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out. You know to get some free fish from the fish seller, shopping, talk to Shinigami. You know."

A confused expression crossed Soul face. "You're gonna talk to Shinigami?"

"Yeah," the cat shrugged. "He wants me to do something for him."

"Like being a stripper," Soul replied sarcastically.

"Maybe…" said Blair thoughtfully causing the male to sweat drop as she took him seriously. "Oh well," the powerful cat smiled. "I'll guess I'll see you later than, Soul-kun," she waved before leaving the room.

He waited until he heard the soft click of the apartment door before he pulled his hands out from behind his back to see…nothing. "Where'd it go?" he questioned shocked.

--

Walking outside from the apartment, Blair hummed lightly to herself as she held a folded piece of paper in her hands, not aware of the many stares she was getting for her revealing clothing choice.

She tusked to herself. "Soul, Soul, Soul," she murmured. "You should know better than to try to hide something from Blair-chan." She slipped the young Death Scythe's letter into a pocket of her coat. "Besides, it's too early for you to be worrying about sad things just yet. Soul-kun has been working hard, and he and Maka deserve a few days together before the impending storm."

--

Eight hundred eighty-seven. Eight hundred eighty-eight. Eight hundred eighty-nine…

She watched silently as he continued his one armed, vertical push ups, well earned muscles flexing with each and every motion. Scars adorned his arms and uncovered chest, each telling a story of a hard but victorious battle. He was beautiful to her, not only in appearance but his soul…the sheer magnitude of raw emotions he contained within himself was unbelievable and she was lucky enough to be the only person to catch a glimpse of it.

Nine hundred thirty-five…nine hundred thirty-six…nine hundred thirty-seven…

She really didn't know why she hid in the cover of the trees watching him. She knew he knew she was there, their souls calling out softly to each other, but old habits died hard and she felt she couldn't find it within herself to interrupt this; his meditation. So, she watched out for him, just like she had always done.

Nine hundred ninety-seven…nine hundred ninety-eight…nine hundred ninety-nine…one thousand.

With a grunt he pushed upwards, giving him the momentum to flip onto his feet. He stretched out his arms, his star tattoo on his upper arm glistening with sweat as he breathed heavily.

He wasn't surprised when he a towel and a bottle of water was held out to him. He looked at the person offering him the items, a small but still appreciate grin on his face as he took them. "Thanks, Tsubaki," he grunted wiping his face free of moisture before gulping down the contents of the water bottle.

His weapon smiled as he stretched one last time before sighing contently. "Black Star, we need to hurry up before school starts," the ninja weapon reminded.

The ninja sighed. "Just when I thought we were done with school." He picked up his shirt that was hanging on a branch, putting it on.

"You know this was one of the terms of agreement that we made with Shinigami-sama," Tsubaki again reminded.

"I know, I know," Black Star murmured placing his hands behind his head. "We're supposed to keep watch on the brat and the old man. It'll slow down making you a death scythe though." He really wanted to make her a Death Scythe. Though he, Maka, and Soul were good friends he still didn't like the fact that Soul had become a Death Scythe before Tsubaki.

"That's all right," the long hair weapon said looking up at him with a smile. He really had grown over the years. "I don't mind. But are you okay with this?"

"It'll be boring for someone like me, but also someone as big as me must help others who are smaller, right?"

"Hai!" Tsubaki nodded.

"Yahooo!" the ninja laughed at the top of his lungs up at the laughing sun above. "Then let's get going," he said before taking his partner's hand, subconsciously intertwining his fingers with hers, before they both jumped into the trees above, the meister unaware of the radiant blush that adorned his weapon's face.

--

Angela readjusted her light green headband on top of her head nervously as she stared up at the imposing structure before her: Shibusen. She felt slightly light headed looking at it. Maybe it had something to do with the soul protection she had put around herself. It was a rather hard spell to cast for someone as inexperienced as her.

"Nervous?" Liz questioned.

The witch looked up at Mifune who had an indifferent expression on his face that she tried to mock. "No," she said though the uneasiness in her voice sold her out.

"First day is always scawry," Patty said squatting down to her level. "But you'll make lots and lots of friends!" she grinned patting the witch's dull brunette hair. "Even crazy psycho ones like Kiddo!"

"Wanting things to be perfect isn't a crime or psychotic," said man defended.

"Yeah, yeah," Liz said waving him off. "Anyway," she said turning towards Angela and Mifune, "you two will definitely look great for your first day!"

Angela looked down at her outfit she had been given; A green jacket over a casual and comfortable black knee length dress with dark ankle length brown leggings, green shoes, and her white gloves. Mifune's outfit wasn't that drastic compared to his charge's. He wore a newer button down shirt and his tattered pants and overcoat were replaced with newer black pants and beige jacket that his some of his swords underneath. His hair had been tied back in a loose ponytail and black framed lens less glasses were perched on his nose supposedly giving him the Clark Kent – Superman look according to Liz and Patty.

The bell ding-donged loudly signaling the beginning of class.

"Ah! You're going to be late!" Liz cried taking Mifune's arm while Patty took the other, running off with the swordsman while leaving behind Kidd and Angela.

"I guess I should escort you to your class," Kidd sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Follow me. You don't want to be late," he called over his shoulder to Angela as he began walking off. The witch gasped running to catch up with the death god.

--

"_Show no fear," _Maka thought to herself as she stood before the door of her classroom. _Her _classroom. That felt so awkward saying yet she couldn't help the wave of excitement that filled her. It was like getting a new book that before today she didn't even know that she wanted. "I'm ready," she said softly to herself which was true to some extent. She had spent most of last night over dinner reading the files of her future students since she had nothing better to do.

The files provided a lot of needed information on the children like family history, weapon types, grades, and other info but she also knew that that wasn't enough. Unlike the test she had studied sleepless nights for when she was a student that only had one right answer or way to solve them, the situation of teaching was totally different. She knew that just like fighting you had to know when to improvise. If you didn't, well…

So with her wits with her, she opened the door to find…the room deathly quiet. Unlike the day before where it seemed like she had stepped into a war zone, Maka found all the room in silence, all the students sitting in their seats with their books, pads, and pens in front of them waiting to be used.

Maka looked out the room to look up at the sign hanging above the door. Yep, this was the right room. She stepped further into the room, this time cautiously. For some reason she could only trusts these kids as far as she could throw them and though the scythe technician had a great throwing arm when angered she still wouldn't trust them.

She walked to the teacher's desk, or to be more precise her desk, setting her bag on top. "Good morning class," she greeted.

"Good morning Reaper-sensei," the class greeted. An irritated twitch showed on Maka's brow. She appreciated the title but she preferred to be thought of as a person and not some…some inhuman killing machine. There was a difference between her job and her personal life. She made a mental note to remind her students of that later.

"Maka-sensei will be fine," the blonde tech replied. "Now, I'll do a quick attendance. When I call your name, stand up and tell the class one thing you like, one thing you don't like, and any goals or aspirations you have. I'll go first so you'll have and idea. As you all know my name is Maka Albarn. I like reading. I don't like perverts who cheat on their wife and kid and my goal is to…" She faltered. What was her goal? To make her partner a Death Scythe? Done. To get a job? Done. "My goal is to make all of you the best meisters or weapons that you can possibly be to serve under Shinigami-sama. Now," she said looking at her list and randomly picking a name. "Tiassale Peridta?"

"It's Tia."

The new teacher looked up from her list to see the baseball hat wearing girl from before stand up. Maka remembered her file being…vague. Though she could obviously tell that the girl was a trouble maker any attempts to talk to her parents before by previous teachers had all been in vain. Also, if Maka remembered correctly, "Tia" had moved to Death City only about two years ago with no other documentation other than a birth certificate.

"I like working in the mechanic's garage. I hate teachers who think they're better than everyone else," she said eyeing Maka. "And my goal is to become the most feared and respected weapon."

"Weapon?" Maka questioned. "It says in your files that you're a meister."

"The damn files are wrong!" Tia yelled angrily before sitting back in her seat.

"_I can already tell I'll need a big bottle of Advil with this one," _Maka thought to herself before looking back at her list and picking another name at random. "Maso Gemini."

"Present ma'am," a meek voice responded. Maka looked up to see the boy from yesterday, the class bookworm by his appearance and his files. According to his files he came from a weapon clan with questionable methods though there wasn't enough evidence to charge them of anything. The boy got up nervously, pushing up his thick rimmed glasses as they began to slip down his nose. "Um…I like uh…," he looked around the room, liking his dry lips fretfully as Maka began seeing tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow. The boy was obviously not one for public speaking. "I-I-uh l-like to, um…"

"Stop stuttering, dork," Tia coughed earning a few laughs from the class.

_"Don't reach for the book," _Maka thought wanting nothing more that to Maka-Chop the apparent tomboy. "_Don't reach for the book."_

"I-I-I d-d-don't like…" Maso stuttered twisting the end of his shirt with his hands. He bit his lip nervously.

"Maso-kun," Maka called out gently. "How about we go on and we'll come back to you when you're ready."

"O-okay," the boy murmured head lowered as he sat back down in his chair.

"_I'll need to work on his self-esteem it seems," _the older tech made another mental note before picking another name. "Kay Ryder?"

Maka saw a shift in the back row of the classroom as a lanky looking boy lifted his hood covered head from his desk. He was another student with a very thin file. He came from a weapon family known for their soul perception, a rare trait for weapons, though it was limited. The details to exactly what they were limited to wasn't clarified. Also, he was the oldest student in the first year class at age fifteen.

"Skip," Kay waved off before laying his head back against the desk. The class began to whisper amongst themselves about their older classmates and Maka could see their little rumor wheels running.

"Well then, Angela Camille," she continued calling the young witch's new name. It wasn't too surprising that the witch was in her class. She wondered if the little witch was the reason _why _she had been given this job. She waited for a response and when she didn't hear one she looked up from her list with a questioning expression when she saw the girl wasn't in her classroom. "Has anyone seen Angela Camille?"

A chorus of "no" was heard from the class. Maka was slightly worried but not too much. Kidd, Liz, and Patty were to take Angela and Mifune to school. It wouldn't be that big of a surprised if the symmetrical obsessed death god stopped them along the way because of some petty asymmetrical occurrence. She decided to wait a little longer before she started any plan of action to look for the witch, so, she continued down the list of names.

--

"Stupid, skunk wannabe," Angela muttered annoyed, referring to Kidd. She was lost to make things short and it was all because a student wearing unsymmetrical clothing walked past her and the death god as Kidd was showing her to her classroom. The twin pistol meister had run off, chasing the student in order to make him more "symmetrically perfect". That was the point where Angela had gotten lost. "What should I do Lucky?" she questioned, pulling out a small chameleon from her pocket. The lizard looked at her lazily, eyes lolling about.

"I didn't know Shibusen allowed pets."

Angela gasped stuffing her chameleon back into her pocket as she looked up at a boy with dark hair wearing a bright orange vest over a long sleeve white shirt and dark green pants.

"He's not a pet," Angela protested angrily getting to her feet. "He's family."

The boy looked at her oddly before bursting into laughter. "You're cute," he chuckled quickly calming himself down as he smiled down at her, he being slightly a head taller than her. A light tinge found itself upon the young witch's cheek. She hadn't had much contact with people around her age so it was a slightly weird experience for her. "Are you lost?"

"No!" the young girl snapped before biting her lip and in a much softer voice said, "Yes."

"What year are you in?" the boy asked.

"Uh, first, I think."

The boy grinned. "Then we're in the same class." He surprised her by taking her hand and leading her down the hall. "So, what's your name?"

"Isn't it polite to give your name first?" the witch asked turning her nose up.

The boy chuckled. "I guess it is. I'm Lucius. I'm a weapon type."

"Angela. Uh…non-weapon type?"

"You're a technician. Cool. Nice meeting you Angie-chan," the boy grinned at the pout on her face at his nickname. "I hope we can be friends or better yet partners."

"Yeah," she grinned.

They suddenly stopped when they came to a door. "Here we are," Lucius said. "Class Crescent Moon. We have Maka Albarn as our sensei. You know the Angel of Death, but you shouldn't be afraid. My sister was in the same class as her when they were students here. She said that Sensei is a nice person. Have you met her?"

"A few times," Angela said, vaguely remembering that one of the monkey's friends was called Maka.

"After you," Lucius said opening the door for her. Angela looked at him unsure before stepping in, finding everyone's eyes on her.

"Ah, Angela-chan and Lucius-kun," Maka said from the board. "You two are late."

"Sorry, Sensei, but this place is kind of easy to get lost in," Lucius chuckled.

"All right. I'll accept your lateness this time, but please you two don't make it a habit," Maka sighed. "Now, we were just finishing introducing each other. What you like, don't like, and future goals. Which one of you two would like to go next?"

"I'll go," the dark hair boy grinned. "Like Sensei said, I'm Lucius. I like fireworks and making new friends. I don't like the dark and my goal is to be the best weapon at Shibusen so I can make my family, especially my older sister, proud."

"Very good," Maka grinned. "Angela-chan?"

"Uh…Ilikemypetchamelion, Luckyandmygurdian. Ihatestupidninjamonkeysandmygoalistodomybest," the witch said all in one nervous breath.

"Translation?" Tia asked causing the rest of the class to laugh at the new girl.

At that point Angela wanted nothing more than to release the soul protection and just use her magic to turn invisible, but that wasn't possible in the current situation. The young witch, however, didn't have to worry to long about being the center of attention as Maka stumped up the rows of the classroom and slammed down a book on the baseball cap wearing girl's head.

"What the-? Are you crazy lady? That's child abuse!" Tia yelled rubbing her head.

"I won't tolerate your little outbursts any longer," the blonde tech said with a menacing aura around her as she palmed the book's spine with her other hand. This girl really ticked her off for some unknown reason; more so than usual. She reminded Maka of someone but strangely it wasn't Soul… Maka turned on her heels and went back to her desk. "Angela-chan, Lucius-kun. Please find your seats," she called over her shoulder.

"See," Lucius grinned. "Sensei's not scary."

"_If that not scary I don't think I want to see what is," _Angela thought. Unaware of all the stares she was getting until she sat down in a seat next to her new friends. Once again, the girl just wanted to blend in with her surroundings as several of her female classmates gave death glares her way. Angela didn't understand why but Maka, who was keeping an eye out for the girl, did. The blonde woman sighed. Fan-girls' crushes were definitely a scary thing and at the moment a good deal of her female students and some of her males ones too had their eyes on Lucius.

Maka remembered when Soul had first arrived at Shibusen. He had a fairly large fan club too. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he looked devilishly handsome in his pin stripped suit. Whatever it was, the first few months of being partners had been annoying for both her and Soul. She remembered him saying something about "stalking and threatening" his partner not being "cool". Surprisingly the fan-club ended when it was heard that she and Soul were sharing an apartment, of course, that's where the rumors began. Thankfully, when you were friends with a crazy hyper active ninja people tend to forget about you when they were yelling at him for causing some kind of riot. Maka still wondered how Black Star had managed to cover the whole school in feathers…

"Yo, sensei," a voice called out bringing Maka back to the present. "You gonna teach us something or what?" Tia asked defiantly.

Maka held back the retort she wanted to send back at the young tomboy. She was the adult. She had to be the responsible one in this situation.

"Alright everyone, listen up," she called, turning around to face the whole class. "The next couple of weeks we'll learn the basics of meister/weapon techniques. These weeks your wavelengths will also be tested to see exactly which one of your fellow classmates you'll be best partnered up with. And…" Maka said thinking that it was best to start off with a bribe, "you'll also get a demonstration on the tuning of wavelengths from first hand graduated Shibusen students." The students were silent as they tried to process what she was getting at. Maka sighed. "I'll see if I can get some guest to show you how professional meisters and weapons work together."

"Like who, sensei?" Maso asked hesitatingly.

Maka walked around to the front of her desk, leaning against it as she crossed her arms thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I can see if I can get someone, maybe Black Star and Tsubaki-chan to come."

"The last Star Clan member," a student said in awe.

"You mean the idiot monkey," Angela snorted crossing her arms.

"I've heard he's really powerful at soul purge," Lucius commented.

Angela cocked her head to the side confused. "Soul purge?"

"You don't know?" the boy questioned. Soon Angela found her hair being slightly ruffled by the taller boy. "Don't worry Angie-chan. I'll help you learn all you need to know. Your parents must not be meisters or weapons."

"I've never known my parents," Angela replied.

The grin on Lucius face faltered. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't think about them much. Besides, I have Mifune to take care of me."

"Mifune?"

"Yep," Angela grinned. "He's my guardian though sometimes I have to protect him from bullies. So what _is _soul purge?"

Lucius grinned, something he seemed to do a lot. "I'll explain it easily for you. It's mainly only a technique that meisters can use without the aid of their weapon. Think of brick wall surrounding something; a body protecting someone's soul."

Angela closed her eyes, picturing a brick wall. "Okay."

"Now think of someone punching that wall. Not even if someone is super strong physically than you will someone be able to get past that wall to what's inside it, to be able to damage the soul. Someone can be beat up into a pulp and their soul could still be strong.

"Now think of it like this. With soul purge it doesn't necessarily matter how strong you are physically, though it does help, all that matters is how strong your soul is. Soul purge doesn't attack a person's body; it attacks their soul so hard that it does feel physical. If you weaken a person's soul you weaken everything else, the brick wall comes crumbling down."

"Very good explanation, Lucius-kun" Maka clapped. It seemed that the whole class had heard his little explanation.

The dark hair boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks, sensei. I try."

"You're really smart," Angela grinned cheerfully.

"Not really," shrugged Lucius. "Everything that I learned I got from my sister which I'll give to you."

Eyes widened Angela asked, "Really?"

"That's what friends do."

From the back row a pair of shadowed hidden eyes watched the new girl and the grinning dark hair boy talk engage below. Kay watched them with narrowed eyes before murmuring, "a witch."

--

Shinigami wasn't too surprised when a cat wearing a witch's hat landed on his shoulder from one of the high window's above.

"Hello, Blair-chan," the death god greeted as the cat leaped down from his shoulder and transformed into her human form. The cat had the sense to be wearing somewhat more suitable clothing as she wore her still short, though kind of presentable, dress.

"Hi, Grim Reaper! Have I've been a good kitty this year?" Blair grinned.

"Very good," Shinigami chuckled. "But that's not why I've called you here. I'm sure you know of the young witch present in Shibusen."

"I did happen to sense her. Angela-chan, right?" Blair said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes. I've already have a few of the staff on watch but I think you may be useful in the girl's protection and also in her magic guidance."

"Blair is a smart kitty."

"Yes, you are," Shinigami agreed. "But this also means that you'll be living with the young witch now instead of with Maka-chan and Soul-kun."

The cat pouted but nodded nonetheless. "Soul-kun and Maka-chan don't need Blair anymore. They've been able to work together better to control their wavelength and the black blood residing in them."

"Which I am very appreciative of. If I hadn't asked you to watch them all those years ago I doubt I would have a new Death Scythe now."

"You would still have me!" Spirit cried from within the stack of papers he had been told to file though failing miserably at. The Death God knocked his weapon over the head with his hand. At least Soul wasn't much of a nuisance, Shinigami thought.

"Can I still visit them though?" Blair asked.

"Of course."

"All right! Blair will do her best!" the cat-woman saluted. She was about to call up one of her pumpkins to leave the room when Shinigami stopped her.

"Oh, and Blair-chan? Do remember to give Soul-kun his letter back. He'll need to read it eventually."

Blair's grin slipped off her face. "You know that this letter could weaken Soul's and Maka's bond," she said in a strangely serious tone.

"I have faith in them both," Shinigami replied.

Sprit popped out from his stack of papers. "And I have faith in Maka-chan too!" he declared before hit once again by a Shinigami-Chop.

"If that is what you wish," Blair said before disappearing.

"You're not telling me something," Spirit sighed, a rare serious look on his face as he maneuvered around the stack of papers.

The Grim Reaper chuckled. "Relax, Spirit-kun. We must let things play out."

"This isn't a game, Shinigami. We're talking about my daughter here."

"I know that very well," the death god replied seriously. "Very, very well."

--

"Yay! It's over!" Angela cheered as she and Lucius walked out of Shibusen, their classes over.

"We were lucky that Maka-sensei didn't give us too much homework," Lucius grinned stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yep, yep," the girl nodded stuffing her hands into her pockets too to mimic her new friend when she realized something; nothing was in her pocket. "Lucky!" she cried.

"What's the matter?" the weapon boy asked worriedly

"I can't find Lucky. He must have gotten out!"

Lucius ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Uh, I'm really sorry Angie-chan. I'm sure he'll be fine," he said trying to comfort the girl as she began to cry.

"What's going on?" a voice questioned. Lucius looked up to see a tall man with pale hair standing over them.

"Mifune!" Angela cried clinging on to the man. "I lost Lucky!"

The man patted the girl's head reassuringly as he guided her away.

"Oh, uh, bye, Angela-chan…" Lucius waved before heading home, unaware of the eyes that had been watching the scene.

_**Later that night…**_

The grinning moon shone light down upon Death City.

A figure crouched in the dark halls of Shibusen, moving stealthily as they went through every classroom. Finally, after hours of searching, what they had been looking for had finally been found.

"Gotcha," a male voice spoke softly as they held a squirming chameleon….

* * *

Okay, so this chapter may have been a little...everywhere, but next chapter will be focusing more on Angela and her soon-to-be-weapon partner more than anything else.

I've got some weapon ideas in my head but if you guys have any weapons in mind feel free to tell. It would be much appreciated.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	6. Some Never Understand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**No Matter What…Some Never Understand**

_X_

_X_

_The life I touch for good or ill will touch another life, and that in turn another, until who knows where the trembling stops or in what far place my touch will be felt._

_**Frederick Buechner - an American Author**_

_X_

_X_

Maka moaned as she awakened. No dreams, but that still didn't mean she wasn't tired. No. Tired was an understatement. She was dead beat.

She saluted all the teachers who had spent years teaching rowdy children because she had no idea how or where they got the energy or the patience to do it everyday.

The blonde tech had barely made it to her apartment let alone to her room after school had ended. The rest of the day had been a blur. She remembered falling out on the couch, murmuring unintelligent curses at the Grim Reaper's apparent sense of humor and the apparent love of torturing the working members of her family. She remembered hearing Soul make a comment about how bad she looked and then worrying when she honestly didn't have the strength to hit him over the head with her freakishly large book. Then there were lots of banging and clashing from the kitchen followed by angry curses from a certain Death Scythe of hers as he tried – and failed – to make dinner. Finally, the last thing she remembered was Chinese food – the king of all take out foods – before falling asleep on the couch where Soul still couldn't get her to move from. So, it was a surprise when Maka found herself on something that was soft, unlike the old and desperately in need of being replaced couch.

She turned her tired head to see a mess of white…and drool. It took her tired mind a little longer to register what exactly she was sleeping on till she realized it was Soul, snoring the morning away with an arm loosely around her shoulders, placing her head on his shoulder.

Maka pulled away slowly, careful not to wake her partner. She winced as she moved her stiff muscles, the blanket that Soul must have covered them with sliding off her. She raised her arms above her head, her legs raising parallel to the floor as she stretched from her spot on the couch. The tech sighed, feeling a little bit better as she leaned back against the opposite side of the couch facing the still sleeping Soul.

Brining her knees to her chest she stared at her partner. It was always such a strange and mesmerizing sight to her. Her weapon always felt the need to be cool even going to the point of not allowing his meister to sleep on a hard uncomfortable couch alone; to share the pain she guessed rolling her eyes. But when he slept, all cool façade was gone. He wasn't Soul Eater Evans, Death Scythe and partner to the Angel of Death. He was just…Soul; just a regular guy with a regular partner named Maka.

What was the need to be cool for, Maka wondered. Sure the cool guy attitude was kind of endearing to a point but she knew that it wasn't really the real him; just a mask that she had no idea of dislodging. She wasn't really planning too either. She trusted her partner with everything; he was her best friend – he knew everything about her…and yet, she only knew a grain of sand about him. So that's why it was sometimes so hard for her to wake him when he was sleeping. It was the only time where she could catch a glimpse of the true Soul.

"What are you staring at?"

Maka jumped slightly at Soul's questioning look, his crimson red eyes staring at her through sleep filled eyes.

"Drool," she pointed to her mouth. The young man frowned as he took the back of his hand and wiped the partial dried liquid of his face. "Better," she nodded before getting up. "I guess I should start making breakfast," she murmured. She had two hours to get ready for work. It didn't seem like enough time to possibly get ready.

A weight was felt on her shoulder. She looked down to see a pale calloused hand. "I'll help," Soul's gruff voice reverberated through his arm and hand and straight through her smaller body.

She scoffed placing her hand over his as she removed it to turn around and face him. "You?" she held back a laugh. "You almost burned the kitchen down yesterday."

"Yeah, well, I'm out of practice, so what? But I know you'll need all your energy to handle your students so why not take my help?" he smirked as he saw her see the logic behind his help and the hidden meaning behind his help. If he could remember how to not burn the kitchen down, let alone the apartment, and make some decent food then that would mean in the future one less chore she had to do and more time for her to gather her energy for work.

"Fine," Maka agreed as she and Soul headed to the kitchen, the weapon noticing something he knew his meister apparently did not: she was still holding his hand.

--

She knew coming here would be a bad idea. She had the evidence right there. Lucky was gone. That must have been a sign. She already had her bags packed at the apartment. She just needed to convince Mifune…that was going to be a challenge.

"Still sad, Angie-chan?" The young witch looked up from her school desk to the concerned eyes of Lucius.

"Mifune said that Lucky will come back when he's ready," she murmured crossing her eyes petulantly. "But I'm worried about him. This place is huge and he doesn't like big places too much."

"Well," Lucius sighed, "I think I might have something to lift your moods," he grinned as he saw the surprised look on the girl's face as he brought out a small box – about shoe box size – with small holes poked in at the top.

Angela practically snatched the box away from him. "Is it…?" she asked unable to finish her sentence as she looked back and forth between the box and Lucius.

"Open it," the boy encouraged with a grin. Angela didn't have to be told twice as she opened the box to reveal it filled with grass, a small water dish, and a lizard, a chameleon to be exact…that wasn't Lucky.

"I thought that you would like her," Lucius explained slowly, watching as the sparkle in her eyes slowly died as she held the strange chameleon. "I know you said that Lucky was family but maybe she can be family too."

He didn't understand. No one but Mifune ever understood her.

"Angie-chan?" Lucius questioned worried. "I mean if you don't want her I can take her back to the pet store. I, uh, can even help make some flyers for Lucky that we can put up. Just, just don't be sad."

_"Never let them know what you're really thinking," _words she remembered Mifune saying to her once echoed in her mind.

"I love her!" she grinned happily at him though she was anything but. "I'll keep her!"

Lucius seemed to let out a breath he was holding in relief. "That's good! But we'll still keep looking for Lucky, okay?"

"Thanks!" Angela nodded before noticing something. The rest of their classmates had grown quiet looking in their direction, once again making the girl feel self-conscious but she realized that they weren't looking at her. They, along with Lucius, were looking at something behind her.

She turned around and was surprised to see a very tall boy with brunette hair pulled into a low ponytail wearing a large brown and black hoodie with jeans ripped at the knees looking down at her.

Lucius took a step to the side so he was slightly in between the boy and Angela. "Kay-senpai," he greeted with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

Kay didn't reply his olive green gaze on Angela. The witch bit her lip nervously. His gaze made her feel like he could see right through her. Like he knew _what _she was.

"Camille," Kay's deep voice spoke to her, ignoring Lucius greeting altogether. He raised his hand up, palm facing up. The class began to whisper among themselves, wondering what the older boy was about to do. A minute ticked by before anything happened.

A small green head peaked its way from under the sleeve of Kay's hoodie, thin tongue tasting the air before the creature fully came out.

Angela gasped.

"Lucky!"

She pushed past Lucius towards Kay as Lucky waited patiently in the boy's hand for his owner. Angela picked up the lizard, clearly ecstatic as she hugged the chameleon and then, to everyone's shock – even his own - Kay.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Angela cried happily.

"Don't make a scene," murmured Kay pushing her away before making his way up to the top row to take his seat, ignoring the whispers about what just happened.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Did you just see that?" a female classmate whispered to her friend.

"Who didn't?" her friend replied in shock. "Kay-senpai doesn't speak to anyone but teachers and that's very little. He doesn't even speak to his old friends who moved on to be upperclassmen."

"Do you think that he wants Camille-san to be his partner?"

"WHAT? Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Kay-senpai's family is cursed," a boy chuckled joining their conversation, "by a witch. Morgan le Fay to exact. Any meister partners of his family are doomed to die."

"That's just a rumor," the second girl said disbelieving.

"It isn't," the boy assured. "My mom works in administration. Three years ago, there was a girl in Kay-senpai's class. She had heard the rumors but she didn't believe them when she agreed to be his meister. After their first extracurricular activity it proved that the rumors were true."

"Scary," one of the girls shivered. "If that's true then why is Shinigami-sama allowing him in Shibusen?"

"My mom told me that the Ryder family has this rare freaky ability of soul perception that Shinigami-sama thinks is useful and he doesn't want to offend the only surviving member," the boy shrugged casually. "Basically he's just a little trinket to add onto Shibusen's reputation of unique meisters and weapons."

The three continued to talk some more on their opinion of Kay – how they thought he was creepy and all – before switching to a different topic unaware that Angela and Lucius had overheard.

The young witch's face was red with anger. Those bullies! Why were they talking so meanly about Kay? Before she could say anything to them, Maka walked into the room looking more tired than she felt when she had awakened. Re-teaching Soul how to cook had been…she didn't even want to talk about it.

"Class, take your seats," she ordered before plopping down in her chair. Now she understood why Professor Stein practically never got up from his chair when he had been teaching. It was _very _comfy. "Okay," Maka said feeling a little bit better now that she was sitting down, "everyone, please turn to the chapter in your books on ideal meister/weapon partnerships."

"When the hell are we gonna stop reading and actually see some action?" Tia groaned annoyed, luckily for her, Maka ignored her.

Angela put Lucky and the new unnamed chameleon into the box Lucius had given her all the while staring at Kay from the corner of her eye. He sat up at the top row, an empty seat on both sides. The girl frowned. She still didn't understand why people seemed so afraid of him. He obviously wasn't a bully since he found and gave back Lucky to her. She wondered if he was lonely…

An idea came to mind but she would need help. She decided to wait till lunch time and see if she could find Mifune to ask him for help. He would surely help her, maybe even Lucius too. With that in mind, she opened her book turning to the page Maka had assigned.

--

"What's the brat up to now?" Black Star questioned disinterestedly as leaned back on the branch of the tree they were hiding in while they continued to watch Angela.

"It looks like lunch time," Tsubaki informed.

"Great," the ninja snorted. "She gets to eat while I starve." He held his growling stomach to prove his point He raised a brow when he found a bento box held out to him.

Tsubaki smiled at his bewildered expression. "I figured that you would be hungry after missing breakfast to train so I packed us a lunch."

Black Star looked at the lunch before back at his partner with a wide grin. "Tsubaki is always thinking of the little things," he said gratefully before eating.

The weapon laughed lightly. "I have to since you're always thinking about big things," she said before turning back to watch Angela. "Hm," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tsubaki assured, "it just looks like Angela-chan isn't eating lunch with her new friend, Lucius-kun. I think she's going to find Mifune but I saw him leave his class room to go to the teacher's lounge."

"So?" Black Star shrugged. "If she really needs to talk to him she'll wait. She needs to realize that the universe doesn't revolve around her," he said seriously. Tsubaki was about to praise him for his mature words when he said, "It revolves around me!"

The ninja weapon sighed shaking her head. What was she expecting?

--

After telling Lucius she would meet him later during lunch and asking around a little, Angela managed to find Mifune's classroom. She wasn't surprised when she found that it was a very large room without any desks so that it could be used for sword practice.

She stepped in without paying attention to her surroundings. "Mifune?" she called out, looking for the man.

"Get down!" a voice shouted but it was too late. She only had enough to see the flying sword come closer and closer towards her. Something fast crashed into her, knocking her to the ground with so much force she hit her head. As the haze began to cloud her mind all she could see was a figure hovering over her, the sword sticking out of their back, but that wasn't what caught her eye but before she could even think further on whom her savior was she was unconscious.

--

Mifune looked down at the small and fragile body of his charge tucked into the bed in the nurse's office. He couldn't protect her and this is what happened.

"Mifune-san, like I told you earlier, hovering over her isn't going to make her wake up any sooner," the nurse informed with a tired sigh. "She's fine. The shock just startled her."

"Hn," the swordsman replied not totally believing her words before his eyes shifted to another bed where another student laid unconscious. Kay Ryder.

According to the boy when he came in with an unconscious Angela in his arms and a sword sticking out of his back, he had been practicing in the swordsman's empty classroom with one of the swords when Angela startled him. Mifune didn't know whether to be angry at the boy because of his lack of awareness or grateful that the boy had shielded and protected Angela.

A slight movement caught his eyes, bringing them back to Angela as she began to stir. He waited as she opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light before they found their way onto him. "Mifune!" she grinned trying to sit up but instead she let out a small sound of pain as she fell back against her bed.

"Excuse me," the nurse said pushing Mifune out of the way as she checked over Angela. "You shouldn't move, just yet," she warned. "Is your head hurting?"

The girl nodded, slightly before realizing it wasn't helping the pain shooting up her head.

The nurse frowned tucking a strand of her shoulder length hair behind her ear before placing a hand on Angela's forehead. The young witch watched amazed as a soft hue of light covered the woman's hand as the pain slowly ebbed away.

"Better?" the nurse asked.

"Y-yeah," Angela nodded surprised. Was this woman a…

"Good," the older woman smiled. "I'm Kim Diehl, by the way, assistant nurse. If you need help with _anything _feel free to ask me, okay?"

Angela nodded once again, understanding what Kim had _not_ said. Kim was to help her with her magic.

"Well, Angela-chan, since you seem better now you can return to your classroom. You too, Mifune-san before your students get out of hand without a teacher," she said to the swordsman.

The young chameleon witch pulled back the cover of her bed and got up but not before glancing at the other bed. "Kay-senpai saved me, didn't he?" she questioned looking to her guardian for an answer.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Can I thank him?" Angela asked looking at Kim.

"You can't. He's still resting now and shouldn't be disturbed," replied Kim as she checked over the sleeping boy. "But I'll tell him you wanted to thank him when he gets up."

Angela wanted to protest but she was led out of the nurse's office by Mifune. When she stepped into the hallway she was surprised to see Lucius leaning against the wall with a deep frown on his face. A grin instantly replaced the frown when he caught sight of Angela.

"Angie-chan! You're okay!"

"Mm hm" she nodded. "Kim-sensei healed me."

Mifune watched the boy closely, narrowing his eyes slightly when he the boy's grin slipped slightly at the mention of the nurse.

"That's good news," Lucius said slightly strained before offering his hand to Mifune. "Oh, I'm sorry sensei. How rude. I'm Lucius." The swordsman didn't reply or shake the boy's hand, referring, instead, to stare at the boy with a disarming look. Lucius chuckled nervously, retracting his hand. "Maka-sensei asked me to help you back to the classroom if you were okay."

"Thanks," Angela grinned, not noticing the rising tension between her guardian and her new friend. "I'll see you after school Mifune," she said before leaving with the dark hair.

Mifune knew instantly as he watched the two children return to their class: he didn't trust the boy.

"Don't worry," Black Star said seemingly appearing out of nowhere from behind the swordsman. Mifune looked unperturbed as he looked over his shoulder at the blue hair ninja who leaned against the wall casually, arms crossed. "We'll check the kid out for you."

"Did you feel it?" Mifune suddenly asked.

Black Star raised a brow. "Feel what?"

"His soul."

The meister's face darkened slightly. "I can't see people's soul like Maka, but I guess once you get a taste of _it _you can't forget it. He's looking down the wrong path."

"No," Mifune disagreed. "He's already following the path of destruction."

--

"I'm gonna fail," came a depressed moan as the classes of Shibusen came to an end.

Lucius chuckled patting Angela's back comfortingly. "Don't think like that. You'll get the hang of things."

"But why is Maka-sensei giving us a test already? I don't like tests!"

"It's not really a _test _test," the young weapon tried to explain. "We really don't have to do anything like studying. She's just seeing who we would be most compatible with as partners." He grinned taking her hand in his. "But don't worry. I'm sure our wavelengths will match."

Angela blushed, still not used to the close contact. "How do you know?"

"I honestly don't know," the boy answered truthfully. "But I feel like we have a connection. Don't you?"

She wasn't sure. She guess they did since they got along so well together in such a short time but did that mean they had a connection; the potential to be partners? "Yeah," she said since she had no idea what else she could say.

Lucius grinned widened. "Well I gotta go," he said letting go of her hand. "I promised my sister I would meet her at her job after school."

"Okay," Angela said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep," the boy grinned before running off.

The young witch watched him go.

"Ah, Angela-chan," a female voice called out to her. She turned around to see Kim. "I was looking for you. You probably figured out that Shinigami-sama asked me to teach you how to use your magic."

"Yeah," Angela nodded eagerly. It had been awhile since she had met a fellow witch who didn't seem to shun her like the others. "I'm looking forward to working with you Kim-sensei."

"Good," the tanuki or raccoon witch nodded, "because we'll start now with your training. I already told Mifune-san that you'll be home late. So," Kim grinned. "Let's see what you can do."

--

A small café was almost empty, most of the customers gone after the lunch shift. Only a few customers remained, either talking with others, reading, or working on something on their computers.

The young woman at the register sighed bored, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder as she refilled the cup of coffee for a dark hair man with visor like glasses. She sighed looking at the clock. "He's late" she murmured.

"Jackie."

"I wonder what's taking him so long."

"Jackie."

"But he did say he made a new friend so maybe that's why…"

"Jackie."

"Harvar?"

"You're wasting coffee," he pointed out simply towards his coffee cup that was over spilling from the top, over his hand, and on to the table.

The dark hair woman moved the coffee pot away, looking incredulously at the man sitting before her. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried."

"You could have moved your hand. The coffee was burning hot!" she said brow twitching annoyed at his indifferent composure.

"It wasn't really," he said cleaning off his hand. "Luke warm. Mind heating it up?" Jackie rolled her eyes but nonetheless touched the side of the cup. After a few seconds, steam rose from it along with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. "Thanks," the man said taking a sip from the coffee.

"That's your fifth one," Jackie pointed out while cleaning the counter. "Am I going have to cut you off?"

"Give me some slack," the lightning weapon grunted. "Ox-kun and I just came from a week long mission with little sleep."

The female weapon raised a brow. "Week long?"

"You didn't even notice that I was gone?"

She shrugged with a teasing smile. "I guess I did. But a week long mission? Those have been rare."

Harvar leaned in head into his propped up hand. "It wasn't as big as it was made out to be. Just guard some spoil old king from point A to point B."

"Exciting," Jackie teased. "How are you after such a long heroic mission?"

"Exhausted," Harvar grunted before lowering his glasses slightly so he was looking at the woman directly. "But what about you?"

Jackie sighed walking around the counter and sitting in the stool next to him. "It's been hard. Not taking up missions anymore," she admitted, "but I'm taking it one step at a time." She smiled shakily. "I have to be strong. I can't let Kim see. She's blamed herself enough for what happened."

"You do know that Kim-san didn't take up the assistant nurse position just for the greater good of Shibusen," the man replied adjusting his glasses so that they hid his eyes once again.

"I know," Jackie murmured. "Ox-kun is probably worried about her isn't he?"

"He is and he was worrying about her all through the mission. Fiancé or not I can't have my meister distracted, Jacqueline, no matter how insignificant a mission."

"Understood," the dark hair woman said nodding as she got up. "I'll see what I can do." Harvar nodded returning back to his coffee as the door to the café opened.

"Sis, I'm here," Lucius called out walking towards the counter.

"I was worrying about you," Jackie said crossing her arms. "You're late."

The young boy rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the grin on his face. "Sorry. I was talking to Angie-chan."

"Already becoming Mr. Popular with the ladies and it's only the second day," Harvar chuckled before Jackie swatted at him.

"Don't give him any ideas!" she hissed.

"I don't really care about the other girls in the class," Lucius shrugged. "I think Angela's the one.

"To be your partner?" Jackie questioned as her brother nodded. "Lu-kun choosing your partner is serious. You shouldn't just pick someone because you think they're cute."

"But that's not it," the boy grinned. "I mean, she is cute but there's just something about her that…I don't know, but I just know that we'll make the best partners. We'll take down kishin and all of the witches whether they're on the black list or not!"

"No!" Jackie cried startling the whole café. "Not all witches are bad so don't think such horrible thoughts!"

"Horrible?" Lucius growled slamming his hands down on the counter, the surface his hands touched hissing with heat. "My thoughts horrible? What's horrible is that you have to degrade yourself by working here because you were protecting that…that…damned witch!"

"Lucius-kun…" Harvar said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder despite the pain he got from the intense heat surrounding him.

"No!" he said shrugging the hand off. "Why is my sister, who used to be one of the top weapons in her class, working this crummy job? You should be a death scythe!" he pointed at Jackie. "But you're not because your meister is a witch; because you got hurt protecting her when you should have just let her die!"

"You know nothing!" the female lantern weapon yelled before her hand connected to her brother's cheek in a slap.

Lucius fell to the floor; not in because of the force – which had been rather weak – but because of the shock. He couldn't believe it. His sister was siding with a witch instead of him. He growled angrily getting to his feet before running out of the café.

"Lu-Lucius! Wait!" Jackie shouted after the boy, getting over her own shock.

"Let him cool off," Harvar advised taking holding her wrist so she couldn't run after him.

"B-but-"

"If he really cares about this Angela girl, he'll have to get over his own prejudices."

"What…what are you talking about?" the woman questioned confused.

Harvar stood from his seat. "You'll figure it out," he said over his shoulder before walking out of the slightly melted door.

A puzzled frown found its way on the lantern weapon's face before she gasped. "_He couldn't mean she's a witch…" _she thought hopping she was wrong. She was afraid of what her brother's reaction would be when he found out.

--

Lucius growled while kicking a discarded can hard as he walked home. He was angry at his self for bringing up the subject of witches. He was angry at his sister for siding with a witch. And most of all he was angry at Kim, his sister's partner; the witch and any other witch.

"_I _will _rid the world of every damn witch," _he thought bitterly to himself as he passed a clearing that was used sometimes for meister and weapon combat training. It was late, everyone usually at home by now, so he was surprised when he heard noises coming from the clearing.

Curious, he decided to take a look hiding behind the cover of a tree. He was surprised when he saw Angela…and the school's assistant nurse, Kim.

"_What's Angie-chan doing with that witch?" _he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. His arms briefly sparked with flames, prepared to attack Kim if she did something to Angela. What he saw shocked him.

"Again," Kim ordered.

"Okay," Angela nodded closing her eyes in concentration. After a few seconds her body began to fade, completely disappearing.

"Keep holding it," Kim instructed looking at her watch. "Let's see how much longer you can hold it." After only about fifteen seconds, a tired groan was heard before Angela reappeared collapsing on the ground. "Well this time you were completely invisible," Kim sighed. "But you'll nee to do better. As witches our power is supposed to come from destruction but that's not true for us. We rely on defensive magic which used correctly can be just as strong as any offensive magic."

"I understand," Angela nodded getting up. "I'll try harder Sensei."

"Good," Kim said offering a smile. "You can go home now. Rest. You worked hard today."

"Thank you," Angela said surprising the woman by hugging her before running off.

Back with Lucius the boy was in an inner turmoil over what he just heard and seen. "Angela…is a witch?"

* * *

So you got of glimpse of Lucius and Kay's background. What does this mean for Angela? Well you'll see in the next chapter.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	7. Things Need to Expand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I just own this story's plot and a few characters.**

**No Matter What…Things Need to Expand**

_X_

_X_

_Make it a rule of life never to regret and never to look back. Regret is an appalling waste of energy; you can't build on it; it's only for wallowing in._

**_-Katherine Mansfield, a modernist writer of short fiction_**

_X_

_X_

He sat on the bed in the nurse's room after finally waking up. He glanced at the clock. School had been over for a couple of hours. He twisted his head around to look at his back. Old scars scattered his skin but he was surprised to see that there were no new ones.

He grunted in slight amazement. "Never been healed by a witch before."

"Well then let's hope that you won't need to a second time, Kay-kun."

The boy turned around to face Kim as she entered the room, a bored expression that could instantly beat his any day. She moved over towards him, checking his back before nodding contempt.

"You seem completely healed so you're free to go," she said stepping back.

"Thanks," the boy muttered as he put on his shirt and hoodie.

Kim went over to her desk, beginning to put papers that she needed to look over later into her bag. She noticed her journal was gone. "You know, Angela-chan is alive because of you," she said nonchalantly. "What you did was a very brave thing."

"Anyone could have done it and it was my fault. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I take the full consequences for my actions," Kay replied pulling up his hood so that a shadow hung over his face.

"I see. I see," the woman murmured to herself. "But if you don't mind, could you tell me why you were in Mifune-san's room alone, practicing with a sword? It says in your file that you're a weapon, not even a sword type so…"

"So why was I practicing with a sword?" the boy finished her question before shrugging. "It's just something I need to do. Can I go now?"

"Hai, hai. You can go now," the woman nodded, waving him goodbye as he left.

Kim sighed, sitting down in her chair. "Such a painful soul," she murmured to herself. She spun slowly around in her chair before pushing herself over towards the window. She stared down as she saw Kay's tall figure walk through Shibusen's gates. "Such a broken soul. I can only heal physical wounds," she sighed. "Wounds of the soul are so much complex; almost impossible to heal."

"At least you admitted that to yourself."

The nurse leaned back in her chair before using the toe of her foot to softly spin her around. She stopped, facing a familiar face. "Ox-kun. You're back from your mission." The bespectacled man nodded pulling up a chair in front of her. He didn't jump when he felt her reach out to touch his tower like structures on his head, her hand gently feeling them before the back of her hand drifted lower, softly caressing his cheek. "You're hurt," she said simply noticing that he was clutching his side slightly.

"It's just a bruise," he reassured her. "No need to worry about it."

"But still," the woman insisted raising her glowing hand towards him. A puzzled expression crossed her face when Ox tightly gripped her wrist. "What is it?" she asked.

"You need to stop this," he stated.

Kim arched a brow. "What are you talking about?" Her journal was shoved in her face. "You read it?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," he said handing the book to her. "But I don't need to. You've been bringing your work home and some nights you don't even come home."

"I'm just making sure I was up to speed on any medical improvements. Even with healing magic, I still need to know how to operate medical tools whether I need them or not," the woman replied getting up and walking to her desk to put away the rest of her paper work.

A large hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Kim-chan…"Ox trailed off before sighing. He pulled out several slips of paper. "Why were plane tickets found in your mail? It can't be a mission. There's no missions response left for you on file so…why?"

The witch shrugged his hand away from her. "You've been going through my mail? I can do whatever I want," she hissed spinning around to face him, taking the tickets from his hand.

"Not if it's hurting the people around you because they're worried sick about you! Don't become another Medusa!"

Kim gasped in shock before a tight frown formed on her face. "So is that what you see this as? Any witch who is a doctor at this school is immediately thought of as Medusa?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it. I am a witch after all. It's only normal for you to doubt me. Everyone else does."

"Kim…"

She turned away from him, her face an expressionless mask. "Please," she murmured softly. "Just…go…"

Ox watched as she turned back around to continue her work. "I just wanted you to know that I care," he sighed before leaving the room.

Kim dropped what she was holding and collapsed into her chair. "Idiot," she murmured turning towards the window. What she saw was a reflection of a regretful soul…

--

Mifune stepped out of the bathroom, a towel over his wet hair from his shower. He heard shuffling noises in the kitchen which drew his attention. He peaked in silently.

Angela stood at the counter, Lucky and her new lizard – Clover – perched on her shoulders. The swordsman noted that an apron was tied around the girl's waist and several mixing bowls and ingredients were out.

"What do you think he likes?" he heard the witch murmur thoughtfully to herself. "Something sweet? Something sour? Spicy maybe?"

Mifune watched as the girl carefully thought over what she was preparing.

"I know!" she said snapping her fingers. "I'll make Kay-senpai something with a little bit of everything!"

The guardian stepped away from the kitchen door and headed towards his room that was right across from Angela's. "_She's making something for the weapon who saved her," _he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when the door bell rang. He hopped it wasn't the young death god and his weapons.

"I got it!" Angela cried running towards the door. Before he could stop her, the young witch had already opened the door.

"Pump-pump, Pumpkin!"

The room immediately filled with smoke. Mifune quickly felt his way through the smoke, grabbing on to what he thought was Angela.

"Oh! Swordsman-kun is very friendly, neh?"

The smoke cleared and the man quickly realized that he wasn't holding Angela but a purple hair female. Mifune immediately let go of the woman pointing his sword at her when he noticed her witch hat. He also noticed that she was wearing _very_ revealing clothing.

Blair looked at the sword curiously at that was pointed at her before smiling turning to Angela. "Hi Angela-chan," she greeted bending down to the girl's level. "I'm Blair-chan. Grim Reaper-sama sent me."

"You're a witch too?" Angela asked curiously unafraid of the sudden guest. She had been to some of the witch's conventions when she was younger and though her mind had been busy with things during it – mainly what she wanted to eat for lunch – she didn't remember ever seeing this woman there.

"Nope," Blair grinned before snapping her fingers. Smoke surrounded her and once it cleared a black cat was in her place. "Blair-chan's a kitty," the cat said. "A very powerful kitty."

Angela smiled, picking up the cat. "Can we keep her?" she turned to Mifune, both she and Blair looking up at him with wide eyes. Mifune sighed. That was all the confirmation Angela needed as she squealed happily before taking Blair into the kitchen. The swordsman walked back to his room, thinking that he was too easily won over by the young witch sometimes.

Blair examined the kitchen, seeing that the young witch was busy preparing something. "What are you making, Angela-chan?" she questioned hopping on the counter.

"I'm trying to make lunch for Kay-senpai since he shielded me today," the girl grinned before frowning. "Though, I'm nervous. I've never really made a meal by myself. Mifune, or sometimes even Tsubaki-san when she visited with the monkey, have always helped me."

"Don't worry!" Blair comforted as she turned back to her human form. "Blair-chan will help! Pump-pump, Pumpkin!"

--

When Maka awakened she realized a few things. One: the room she was in was terribly drafty; two: her body felt stiff; and three: she hadn't gone home after school last night.

The blonde tech looked around to realize that she had fallen asleep on her classroom desk. She groaned. It was only the third day of teaching and already her sleeping patterns were becoming irregular. She wondered if this was a conspiracy; some kind of magnetic pull Shibusen had on its staff. It was the only explanation.

Her stomach growled weakly. She was starving since she slept right through dinner, yet, she was too tired to leave Shibusen and get not only food but a change of clothes but she couldn't stand the stuff that the other staff members deemed food in the staff lounge.

Maybe it was Fate feeling pity towards her, or possibly the strong bond that they shared with each other, but as Maka laid her head on the table wondering how the world could be so cruel, the delightful smell of freshly baked muffins and coffee drifted to her nose.

The woman looked up when she felt her soul being gently nudged by a familiar presence. "Stupid woman," Soul grunted down at her as he placed a cup of coffee and a bag from the local café on her desk. He also sat down another bag that Maka instantly had the feeling was a change of clothes. "Had me worrying all night. Not cool," he murmured looking away as she gazed up at him with something akin to gratefulness.

"Thanks for the meal," Maka grinned before taking a bite out of her muffin not aware that Soul was silently watching her from the corner of his eye as he leaned against her desk.

"It's weird, isn't it?" he murmured softly.

Maka gulped down her muffin before looking at him questioningly. "What is?"

"Being in this room. Nothing's changed much."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well it hasn't been that long since we graduated. Not much _has _changed."

Soul shook his head, turning towards his meister. "A lot of things have changed. _We've _changed."

The tech bit her lip in thought. "Only in rank," she said. "But Soul is still Soul and Maka is still Maka, no matter how people perceive us. I don't think we really changed. More so expanded to reach our full potential."

"Full potential, eh?" Soul asked sipping some of her coffee before handing it back to her before she too took a sip. "You call me being a personal secretary and you being a teacher to a bunch of brats is reaching our full potential?"

"So you're regretting becoming Death Scythe?" Maka questioned propping her head up on her arms as she looked at him, waiting for a response that she knew both of them wanted but neither were too sure of this answer.

Soul smirked over his shoulder at her. "Cool guys don't have any regrets."

"But do you?" Maka questioned trying to push through the walls that Soul had spent years building up.

The man was silent, thoughtful, before he finally answered. He closed his crimson red eyes as he said, "No. Why should I? Regrets are only for people afraid to move on. They hold you back. There are some things that I look back on, realizing there was a better option but I don't think on them too long."

"Think to much your head starts hurting?" Maka teased playfully but froze slightly when the scythe opened his crimson eyes towards her, a strange look in his eyes as he gazed down upon her.

"No. I just remember what I have. The important things…People I'd give my life to protect."

"Soul…" Maka trailed off as her partner stood up.

"I should get going. Everything you'll need should be in the bag," he nodded towards said item as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, slouching slightly with his signature "cool guy" smirk.

"T-thanks," the blonde tech said softly as Soul began to leave the room.

"It's what partners do," he said raising a hand in farewell before disappearing out the door.

The woman sighed, shaking her head as if clearing some daze from it. She turned to the bag that had her clothing in it and opened it. On top of the pile of clothes she found a note.

_I like the lace._

That was all it said. Maka's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked through the bag. The clothes were similar to what she had on at the moment, none lacey at all. It wasn't until she had pulled out her pants and shirt did something else fall out of her bag. She picked up, unfolding it.

There was no possible name that would do justice to describe how red the soul reaper's face got.

In her hands were a pair of lacey black underwear and not any type of underwear but a thong that Liz and Patty had gotten her a few years back for her birthday. _"Believe me," _Liz had said, _"you'll thank me later." _Maka, now and then, had surely doubted it but took the gift nonetheless to be polite and also because the two twin gun weapons didn't put a gift receipt with it. The incriminating piece of clothing was supposed to be hidden all the way in the back of her clothing drawer so there was no way Soul could just happen to come upon it without doing some serious searching for it.

The wood on her desk cracked as she gripped it hard trying to control her breathing and blushing face.

--

Soul was walking out of Shibusen when he heard it.

"BAKA HENTAI!!"

He smirked picturing her angry blushing face as he walked back home to fix his motorcycle.

The weapon knew that he probably wouldn't get off easy once school was over but it was worth it. "Same Maka," he sighed contently before frowning. He really needed to find that letter. He suspected that Blair had it but he hadn't seen any sign of the cat in a couple of days. He wondered what poor soul she was terrorizing now.

--

Mifune was a man who did not complain about much. It was either ignore it or fix it. One can only imagine his look of shock when he walked into the kitchen in the morning to fix breakfast only to find the room looking like a bomb had gone off.

The floor, walls, and ceiling were covered in flour and dough. Broken egg shells littered the ground. The sink was full of pots and pans caked thick with some kind of goop and the area around the stove looked like it was singed by wild flames. And in the center of it all, both fast asleep, were Angela and the new roommate, Blair.

The swordsman dared to step inside the kitchen to speculate the damage. He knew that Angela wasn't necessarily the best cook in the world – though he would never admit it to her – but something like this had never happened. His gaze fell on the cat sleeping curled up on the young witch's head. She was probably the cause of this mess.

Finally, the swordsman found what he was looking for: the box lunch that his charge had prepared for the boy who saved her. He opened the box, careful to not wake the other two up. He began sniffing the food, before shaking his head. Angela had put salt in the sweets and some of the meat was very undercooked.

Mifune didn't really have any exact feelings towards the boy who the lunch was made for, but he was a child and he couldn't allow a child to be poisoned - whether or not it was intentional.

"Whatcha doing, Swordsman-kun?"

The man nearly jumped - nearly being the keyword - as he turned around to face Blair, tail flicking back and forth as she stared up at him.

"Nothing," he replied turning away from her. He walked over to Angela, gently shaking he shoulder. "Wake up," he murmured softly, tenderly. Blair tilted her head to the side at this, remembering this for later.

The girl groaned softly before opening her eyes and lifting her head off the table, half of her face was covered in flour but she didn't seem to notice as she yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Is it morning already?" she groaned. Mifune nodded.

"Get ready for school," he murmured ushering the still slightly sleepy girl out of the kitchen. He sighed, turning back towards the room. There was no time to clean the place up. He would just have to let it stay and wait till after school to clean it up. The pale hair man vaguely wondered when he had gone from a master swordsman to a teacher and maid.

Mifune lifted a brow as he felt arms snake around over his shoulder and onto his chest and around his waist. "Aw…you're so good with kids," he heard the powerful cat purr in his ear as she drew slow circles along his chest with her finger.

The swordsman gently, but firmly, removed her arms from around him before stepping away. "Thank you," he murmured indifferently before returning to his room to get ready.

Blair pouted. "No fun," she said crossing her arms. Soon, though, a mischievous grin formed on her face. "It's been a long time since Blair-chan has had a challenge."

--

Angela sighed in relief as she successfully made her way to her classroom without the need of asking for directions. She had gotten turned around a few times but she had made it.

She smiled as she stepped into her classroom with only a few seconds to spare. Most of her classmates were already in there seats. She spotted Kay in his usual seat in the back. Her grip on her bag - containing the food she made - tightened. For some reason Mifune had tried to sneak the bag away from her but she had managed to leave the apartment thanks to Blair doing…something…

The young witch's brown gaze instantly began searching the room for Lucius but was surprised when she found he wasn't there _and _that her seat was taken.

"Angela-chan," Maka called. "Please take your seat so class can begin."

The girl nodded before looking around the room for a seat. The only available area…was around Kay. Her classmates became quiet as they watched her climb up the stairs to the last row and shockingly sit down next to the stoic older boy.

The boy glanced down at her as she took her seat.

"Hi," Angela greeted hesitatingly.

The boy didn't respond, instead he laid his head back on the desk as if he didn't notice that anyone else was around him – like he did in every class - completely ignoring the fuming witch next to him.

"Okay, class," Maka clapped getting their attention. The class could feel a dangerous aura around their teacher that notified that she wasn't to be messed with today. Even Tia seemed aware of her teacher's mood and kept her mouth shut as Maka began to explain. "Today I'll be testing you wavelengths. It's nothing painful and you won't have to do anything. I just need you to come up to my desk as I call your name and I'll test your wavelength. The purpose of this," the older meister explained, "is to see who you would be most compatible with as a partner. Now I need silence if we want this to be quick and effective. So, is everyone ready?"

The class was silent.

_"Don't everyone rush at once," _Maka thought, sweat dropping before calling the first student's name.

* * *

So a somewhat short chapter wit no Lucius-kun, sadly. Originally I was planning on having him in this chapter but the scene just seemed awkward and rushed so I just deleted it. Also no, Kidd or Black Star. Like with Lucius I was planning on having them in the chapter but the scene seemed awkward again. There were hints of Maka and Soul. I wished the scene with Blair and Mifune was better but what's done is done.

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them and it makes my day whenever I get one. Anyway, you guys rock!

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	8. It's Harder Than it Looks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own Lucius, Tia, Kay, Maso and this story's plot.**

**No Matter What…It's Harder Than It Looks**

_X_

_X_

_The greatest obstacle to discovery is not ignorance -- it is the illusion of knowledge._

_-Daniel Boorstin_

_X_

_X_

Kidd sighed tiredly as he walked behind his weapons carrying bags and bags of items that they had forced him to buy. "How do you two always get me to carry your bags?" he sighed again, shoulders drooping.

"Think of it as payback for every time you've made us late because you got into one of your symmetrical rampages," Liz said over her shoulder as she walked ahead with Patty skipping behind her.

"But aren't I doing better?" the golden eye male pouted. "I didn't even point out that that shirt you had on earlier this morning wasn't symmetrical."

"True," Liz said before her brow twitched irritatingly. "But you did say it made me look fat."

"Women," the young shinigami scoffed to himself, "you're never pleased."

"Weeee'reeee heeerrreeee!" Patty sang as she pointed to the apartment of the young witch and her guardian.

"Now we can finally add some character to this place," Liz said excitedly as she walked towards the apartment door. "The place looked so pitiful and dull with nothing barely in it." The taller blonde opened the door before she and her other two partners stepped inside.

Kidd groaned as he looked down at his shoes. "Why is there water on the floor ruining my shoes?" he questioned.

"It's coming from there," Patty pointed to the kitchen where more water was quickly leaking from. The meister and his weapons peaked around the corner into the kitchen. What they saw was enough to erase the years of hard work Liz spent on Kidd to stop him from going into his symmetry fit over every little thing but then again, what the kitchen held couldn't exactly be considered little.

The room was not only covered from floor to ceiling in food but the stove looked like it had committed suicide by burning itself into a crisp and water was gushing from the kitchen sink like Old Faithful. Right in the middle of this all was a soaking wet black cat.

"Help! Blair doesn't like water!" the cat meowed floating in a baking pan. "Blair promises to never try and clean up the kitchen again."

"This is-" Kidd began quietly, eyes wide at he stared at the scene.

"_Here he goes," _Liz thought shaking her head.

"BOOM!" Patty giggled.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!" the young shinigami yelled before turning to his weapons with a crazed look in his eyes. "LIZ! PATTY! Get some mops and start mopping up this floor!"

"Aye, aye captain!" giggled Patty as she dragged out a depressed Liz.

"Eight years!" the older sister moaned. "It took me eight years. Everything's ruined!"

Kidd ignored his over dramatic weapon and rolled up the sleeves of his jacket, amber eyes set on the gushing fountain the sink had been made into. He was a shinigami, a death go. Fixing up a broken sink couldn't be too hard…could it?

--

It was lunch time and the blonde found herself once again in her classroom, feet propped up on her desk, a fresh cup of coffee and a stack of files and papers surrounding her. The woman's brow was furrowed as she went over the list she had just made of her students' souls' characteristics. If she had to use one word to describe her class's souls it would be a tie between "astounding" and "mind-boggling".

The new teacher ran a hand through her down hair. She wondered if there had been a mistake while she had been inspecting her student's souls, maybe from lack of sleep, but she knew that she hadn't made a mistake. What she saw and what she wrote down in her notebook were true. She turned to her desk where four student files were placed next to each other – those of Angela Camille, Kay Ryder, Tiassale "Tia" Peridita, and Maso Gemini.

She picked up Angela's file which was basically composed of fake documents and records which Maka didn't even pay any attention to. She looked back at the notes she had written for the girl. Of course, since Angela was a witch, Maka knew that there would be some differences between her soul and that of the other students. The blonde had come across the paths of enough witches to know what to expect but what she found in Angela's soul was unbelievable even for a witch.

The blonde tech had a feeling that there was some other hidden reason for why Shinigami-sama gave the young witch his protection. Though the Death god had a reasonable and kind soul he always did things that he felt would sooner or later benefit Shibusen. Maka had at first thought it was a slightly callous decision to hide a witch that was so high on the black list. When she saw the girl she began to wonder _why _exactly such an innocent girl was on the list. The tech had observed her the first few days at school and found that she was a good, shy but determined student. But now she knew why there was such a large bounty on Angela's head. It was her soul.

Maka remembered Black Star when they were her students' age. She remembered being overwhelmed sometimes by the sheer strength and size of the ninja's soul when he was being serious in a fight. Even now, years later, whenever she was with him she couldn't help but be amazed at how it was growing, but Angela's…Angela's soul, even with soul protection that weakened down a witch's soul just enough so they seemed human, was about twice the size of Black Star's now. Of course, due to her young age and inexperience in controlling her soul, anyone new to soul perception would think that her soul was of average size and power due to how expanse it was, layering lightly over the souls around her with little notice.

The scythe technician twirled a pen around her fingers before opening the girl's file. She would make a note, suggesting a weapon type that could help control her soul's size and force. She could only imagine how much stamina the girl could possibly have if she learned how to use her soul's reserves well, maybe even being able to use soul purge.

The blonde sat down Angela's file and picked up Kay's while reading over her observations about his soul. The boy had a very strong and determined soul which almost made Maka laugh since he seemed lazy, at the most, in all his classes, but Soul's little philosophy echoed in her mind. Looks could be deceiving.

Anyway, her oldest student's soul wasn't just strong and determined. She found that it was wrapped and held down by some sort of chain and lock. It was strange and shocking at first but she too had heard her student's rumors about their classmate. Maybe there was some truth within the rumors about his family being cursed by a witch. The chain and lock that surrounded his soul did seem to give off energy that was of a witch. This only made Maka more curious. What exactly did it mean? She wasn't ready to believe all of the other rumors about Kay, especially the one about his previous partner's death. It could have just been that their wavelength wasn't that compatible to each other and the boy's partner picked another weapon while he was forced to stay in the first year class. It was harsh but it wasn't unheard of.

The woman decided to put the boy's file away, making a mental note to ask Shinigami about this since it would be difficult to partner him up when she didn't know the full extent and effects of the chain and lock around his soul. If she partnered him up with someone and they were able to perform soul resonance correctly then whatever complications his soul might have would be shared with his partner which could be dangerous in the worst case scenario. Maka was a witness to that but she pushed those thoughts aside, picking up Tia's file.

The reaper rubbed her temples just thinking about the girl. Her soul was exactly as Maka had expected - loud, crazy, controlling, and untamed. What Maka hadn't expected was the sense of self loathing and grief she felt from the girl. Also…Tia's soul wavered from a pure blue to a tainted purple teetering of the edge of red – a potential kishin. Maka couldn't believe it. She knew the girl wasn't an angel but she never expected…this. She had gone to inform Shinigami about this right after she had let the class out for lunch but he hadn't been at his office and wouldn't respond to any of her calls. As Maka put down Tia's file she wondered what pain the girl had gone through to have her soul reach such a state of hate.

Picking up Maso's file, her quiet bookworm of a student, Maka had to admit that she wasn't expecting to find anything significant in his soul…or, should she say, souls?

Yes, the boy had two souls, each connected to each other and each having opposite and different personality though they were closely linked – like opposite poles of a magnet. Surprisingly, the shy and nervous soul was the more prominent or dominant of the two. It was such an abnormality. She had seen natural connections between siblings' souls, even more prominent with twins such as Liz and Patty but she had never seen two souls that were in the same body that were so closely connected.

She placed her head on her desk amongst her papers, closing her eyes. "You would have an idea of what was going on, wouldn't you…Professor Stein?" she murmured softly.

--

Angela bit her bottom lip nervously as she held out the lunch she had made with stretched arms to the stoic Kay. She noticed that the lunch room had gone quiet, all eyes on her and the boy but she pushed away her fears taking a deep breath.

"Thankyouforsavingmeyesterday!" she jumbled all together, squeezing her eyes shut as a faint blush arose on her cheek. Seconds seemed to drag by like hours before the girl finally felt the weight of the bag she held in her hands leave.

"Arigatou," was his quiet reply.

Angela opened her eyes in relief, giving the boy a shaky smile. She noticed that Kay was sitting by himself and decided to sit at his table since Lucas still hadn't come to school. She wondered if he was sick.

Kay gave her a questioning look as she sat across from him but gave no further thought to it as he laid his hood covered head back on the table.

"You're not going to eat it?" Angela's voice asked sounding disappointed.

He lifted his head slightly to look at her. From this distance the young witch saw that the older boy's eyes were a dark green almost black. "I'm not hungry now," he murmured. "I'll eat it later for dinner." As soon as he finished his response he laid his head back down

The girl had to bite down her tongue to stop herself from demanding him to eat the food now. She was anxious to hear his response on it since she worked so hard. To stop herself from asking him to just go on and eat the food she stuffed her mouth full with her store bought lunch which she had gotten since she had used most of the food in the apartment for ingredients. Her lunch consisted of a deli sandwich, apple juice, and a banana.

The young witch concentrated on her food, trying to ignore the stares she could feel on her back and the murmurs about her and Kay that drifted into her ears. After awhile, the others of the lunch room returned to their own conversations though occasionally the topic would drift back to the new girl and the held back impassive senpai.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Angela got up to put her food away but noticed that Kay hadn't made the effort to move. "Uh, Kay-senpai?" she murmured hesitatingly. "Are you going to get up? The bell rang and-"

"I know but it's only mock pairings," the boy murmured tiredly, not lifting his head. "There's no point in me going. No one wants to be partnered with me and I don't want to be partnered with them."

"I'll be your partnered."

Kay looked up at the girl when she said this. She could see in her eyes that she wasn't teasing and that she was being serious. He snorted getting up, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Camille, I don't know if you're stupid, oblivious, or if you just want a death wish. Haven't you heard the rumors? Shouldn't you be afraid of me?"

"Are you a bully?" the girl questioned innocently.

"What?" Her question totally caught the boy off guard with its randomness.

"Are. You. A. Bully?" she questioned again this time slower.

"No."

Angela smiled, skipping over to him and taking his hand. The boy only had enough time to grab the lunch he had been given before he was pulled back inside by the surprisingly strong girl. "Come on Kay-senpai!" she grinned cheerfully oblivious or maybe just not caring about the stares they were getting.

As he was pulled through the hallways like a dog on a leash, Kay began to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with her or if this was just her nature. _"What a strange witch."_

_-- _

He couldn't understand it. There were thousands upon thousands of books and yet he still couldn't find the one he was looking for. Lucius scowled angrily as he snapped the book he was looking through close, the quiet stillness of the Shibusen's library irritating him further. He hadn't gotten any sleep since he had just walked around last night, too angry and betrayed to go back home where he knew Jackie was waiting worriedly for him.

The boy walked back over to a desk filled with all the books he could find – all the books about witches. He frowned flipping through each of them. They explained about conflicts that Shinigami-sama and some well known meisters and their weapons had with them but none explained exactly how to deal with one; what their weakness was.

An image of a smiling Angela appeared in his mind, transforming into a gruesome image of a green skin witch with boils and warts, cackling madly.

Lucius slammed his fist down on the table before pushing the books harshly off the table in a fit of anger. He breathed heavily, sitting back in his chair, the need to do more damage throbbing loudly in his soul.

"I thought one was supposed to treat books with care," a smooth voice sighed.

Lucius turned around to see the owner of the voice but was irritated when he saw no one. When he turned back around he jumped out of his seat when he saw a pale blonde – almost platinum - hair girl sitting across from him, dark tinted sunglasses hiding her eyes. She appeared to be about his age but he had no recollection of ever seeing her around before.

"Hello," the girl greeted as she picked up one of the tossed books on the ground. "_Enemies of Shibusen's Well-Known Meisters and Weapons?" _she said reading the title. "An interesting read especially since pages with references to powerful witches are dog eared. Are you looking for something in particular?"

"It's for a class assignment," the male weapon said taking the book from her hands. He was about to walk away when the girl called out to him.

"You'll never find what you're looking for here, after all, this section is only for one star meisters. What you seek is in the three star sections for the staff and Death Scythes, Lucius-kun."

Lucius paused, strangely not feeling startled that she knew his name or when the girl was suddenly beside him, walking in front of him. She stepped towards him before draping her arms over his shoulders, faces only inches apart. He didn't stop her; he couldn't stop her and he didn't want to.

"Your soul is very troubled isn't it, Lucius-kun? You want to destroy a witch and yet you want to protect one too. I can only see how confused you are. Should you pick friendship over your prejudice towards witches or should you let the hate inside you grow, giving you strength to accomplish your most desired goal," she stepped back, removing her arms before spinning on her toes behind him, lightly placing her hands on his back as she leaned into him. "Complete annihilation of all witches."

"Annihilation…" the boy murmured, dazed before shaking his head. "Not all of them though…" he trailed off.

"Of course," the blonde said skipping backwards, an invisible force turning him around to face her. "You want your little witch friend but she'll only cause problems in your goal."

"She's my friend…"

The girl smiled, rocking on the heels of her feet. "There is a way, you know, to change her nature as a witch. She would be a regular meister, void of the tainted blood of a witch."

"Is that really possible?"

"It is," the girl said skipping towards him, her black skirt swishing around soundlessly above her knee high boots. "But what are you willing to do to save this unlucky girl from her terrible fate as a witch?"

The boy clutched his fist at his sides. He could save Angela. Turn her human. He could be with her. "I'll do anything."

A devious smile played lightly upon the girl's lip but Lucius didn't seem to notice. "Then you'll need this," she said taking out a small pocket size book. "It's blank now but it will fill with words as you progress and grow stronger, getting closer to your goal." She walked up to the boy placing a finger on his forehead. "Now, forget me, Lucius-kun until I am of need of you. Get closer to the witch, Angela. Be her partner at all costs. Protect her with your life and I shall grant you all of your desires in return, my little light."

Lucius blinked. Looking around the room. "Wait…what happened…" he questioned feeling his mind slightly foggy. He looked down at his hand to see a small pocket size book he couldn't remember why but he tucked the book into his pocket.

As he walked out of the library he didn't notice a pair of ruby red eyes hidden behind tinted sunglasses watched him from above the higher levels of the library. "And so I play my first pawn," the girl chuckled darkly before disappearing. "Your turn now…Maka-chan…"

A shadow leapt into one of the top windows of the library. "_Do you see something, Black Star?" _Tsubaki's voice came from the communicating piece in his ear.

The man's narrowed eyes scanned the room. He could have sworn that he felt a strong energy…an insane energy coming from here but now…it was gone. He grunted, scanning the room one more time before he leapt down from the window's ledge landing expertly on his feet from the long drop.

"_Black Star?" _Tsubaki asked again worriedly.

"It was nothing," the ninja replied. "But let's inform Shinigami just in case. I'm on my way back towards you. Wait for me, 'kay?" he said beginning to run to where he had left his partner.

"_Always," _the ninja weapon replied back before disconnecting.

Black Star ran faster, his instincts were still on high alert. He had been right – he knew that for sure without a doubt. What worried him was that whoever the person was, they had been able to easily get into Shibusen without letting their presence known till they were gone. This went to a whole new level of soul protect because though there had been a spike of immense energy, he sensed no soul whatsoever.

--

Liz leaned on her mop tiredly. It had taken longer than expected to clean up the flooded kitchen due to the fact that Kidd made things worse by trying to "fix" the sink. They had to wait for a repair man who could actually fix it to come. When the man finally did come Kid had turned him away saying that his appearance was unsymmetrical.

It had taken herself, Patty, and a happily dried Blair to sit on the shinigami while the supposed unsymmetrical repairman fixed the sink. Liz did wish she had listened to Kidd when he turned the man away the first time. Though the older weapon couldn't see the symmetrical flaw on the man that Kidd apparently saw, she should have seen that he was perverted man especially when three "gifted" women were in the room.

The blonde shivered at the thought of the man, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked up surprisingly when she felt something drape over her shoulder and saw that it was Kidd draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"You're soaked," he pointed out. "I expected this from Patty," he said in his indifferent tone.

"I was being used as a shield by those two," she said pointing to Blair and Patty – who appeared to be mocking the cat's fear of water. The two at the moment seemed to be talking about random things that only they could understand the significance of while both of them were completely dry.

"Hm," Kidd grunted before looking around the room. "It's not up to my standards," he said looking around the clean room, the clean room that Liz had basically cleaned by herself. She was about to protest when he said, "But it's perfect enough. At least for Mifune-san's and Angela-san's standards." Liz sighed in relief as Kidd patted her shoulder, a small smile on his face.

Suddenly, the meister froze tensely, both of his weapons stopping what they were doing as they felt him become tense.

"Kidd?" Liz called out softly, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder when suddenly she found a hard, cold golden gaze on her.

"Liz. Patty. We're leaving. Transform now," he said in a tone that left no room for argument. The two weapons looked at each other confused before transforming into their weapon form, Kidd catching his jacket that fell off Liz when she transformed and putting it on before catching the two guns in his hands.

Blair watched silently from the living room as the young shinigami left without a farewell. "It's starting," she murmured to herself.

--

"This is complete bull, you hag!"

Maka turned her back on the fuming tomboy, channeling her inner mental strength so she could restrain herself from reacquainting the petulant child with her rather thick book.

"T-t-tiassale-san," Maso stuttered, pushing back his curly unkempt olive hair from his face.

"It's Tia!" the girl growled. "And if you must refer to me, call me Tia-sama! Got it worm?"

Maso bit his lip nodding.

"Stop being such a bully, you bully!" Angela said standing up for Maso.

Tia rolled her eyes. "Is that really the best you got?"

"Tia," Maka said turning back to the girl. "Stop harassing your classmates and sit on the side with Maso-kun, Angela-chan, and Kay-kun."

The girl narrowed her eyes, but bit back a retort as she turned around, heading towards the area where Maka was pointing to all the while grumbling with the other three following.

The blonde sighed. She didn't want to separate the four from the rest of the class but she had still been unable to get into contact with Shinigami-sama and until she did she didn't want to risk anything wrong happening.

"Okay," she said called out to the rest of her class. "Gather around and I'll tell you what your first partnering exercise will be."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field the other four students sat.

"I'm already bored," Tia sighed grumpily. Angela had to agree with the other girl. Unlike Kay, who just laid back on the grass with his eyes closes, and Maso who had brought his book bag, she and Tia had nothing to do.

Tia growled again, turning to the startled and intimidated bookworm. "Dickless, give me some paper and a pencil. Now!" The boy hurriedly searched in his book bag for what she had so "nicely" asked for.

Once she had what she asked for, she laid on her stomach and began doodling. Curious, and not knowing what else to do, Angela looked over the girl's shoulder.

"Wow, you're really good at drawing, Tia-chan," the lizard loving girl complimented.

Tia snorted at the honorific, not straying her eyes from what she was drawing – a motorcycle. "I'm gonna make this one day," she said more to herself then the ones around her. "A real one. It's gonna be pimped out with spinning blade saws that pop out from the sides, cutting down anything that get's in my way."

"Saws?" Angela questioned.

Tia looked up at her with a small smirk. "I have a thing for saws," she said before frowning. "Ya got a problem with that?"

"No," Angela said shrugging, "I think it's actually cool."

Tia smirked again, returning back to her drawing. "You may not be as lame as I thought, Camille," she murmured.

The young witch smiled, deciding to take the other girl's words as a compliment. She felt movement in her pocket and took out Lucky and Clover.

"A-are t-those _Chamaeleo gracilis?"_ Maso questioned as he held out a hand towards the lizards.

"Yep," Angela nodded smiling as she handed the chameleons over. The scampered up the boy's arms and rested on his shoulder, basking in the heat coming from the boy's cheeks as he blushed when Angela smiled at him.

"Hm," Tia said glancing up at the creatures. "A chameleon design would be cool for my bike. What are their names anyway?"

"Lucky and Clover."

"Lucky Clover?" Tia questioned before sighing, blowing her ginger color hair out of her eyes. "Just when I thought you weren't a total lame this happens." She turned to Kay who had yet to speak a word. "Can you say something?" she asked.

The boy didn't even open his eyes as he turned onto his side, back facing them, murmuring "Something".

"This is boring! Is this class almost over?" the baseball cap wearing girl groaned as she flopped back on the grass.

"I-it's only b-been ten minutes, Tia-san," Maso pointed out.

"Who asked you?" the temperamental girl growled annoyed, throwing a pebble at the boy's head. "And didn't I say to call me Tia-sama, worm?"

"_Troublesome," _Kay thought before once again tuning the others out.

--

Maka sighed in relief once again as the bell that signaled the end of the school bell rang. "Remember to go over the basics on wavelengths this weekend," she called out to her class before rushing out the door leading behind her confused students.

Students moved to the side as the blonde rushed down the hallway to Shinigami's office. When she finally arrived, she burst through the door, ready to call out to the Grim Reaper when she noticed that she wasn't the only visitor he had.

"Yo, Maka-chan!" Shinigami-sama greeted from standing in the middle of the group of meisters and weapons.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Maka asked noticing that Black Star, Kidd, Kim, Ox, Kilik, and a few other graduated meisters and their weapons – save for Soul - were all gathered, the meisters holding grave expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't feel it?" Black Star asked.

"Feel? What are you talking about?" the blonde meister questioned confused.

Kidd stepped forward towards his friend. "There was a presence so strong that only experienced meisters felt though our weapons have claimed to felt nothing. Black Star was the closes to it and he thought it came from the library. Are you sure you didn't feel this?"

The scythe technician thought back through her day before shaking her head. "No, I mean, I could have. I was testing my student's wavelengths today. I could have confused one of theirs with it," she murmured softly though even to her it sounded doubtful since she could read and sense more than one soul at a time.

Kim shook her head. "This was something that even meisters like me - who can't sense souls – felt. I'm sure that someone with your skill wouldn't have missed it even when immersed in a student's wavelength." Maka bit her lip thoughtfully. Why hadn't she felt the presence?

"Maybe the reason why Maka-chan didn't feel the presence was because Soul wasn't with her," Tsubaki suggested. "Maybe that was why,"

"That could be possible," Ox murmured. "I know I was with Harvar-kun."

"Jackie and I were having a discussion in my office but of course, if none of you believe me then I have Sid-sensei and Nygus-sensei as witnesses," Kim said ignoring the side glance Ox gave her.

"We can account for her statement," the older nurse replied though she didn't understand why Kim had to express she had a witness. Kim was a trusted member of the Shibusen staff after all despite her heritage.

"The twins were with me," Kilik said as the two girls that made it just to his shoulder nodded from either side of him. The rest of the room filled with murmurs as the other meisters also said that they were with their weapons when they felt the presence.

"This is very strange," Shinigami-sama murmured rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "A meister and their weapon shouldn't need to be near each other for them to rely on the other's strength."

"Maybe it's because Maka looks like a zombie – no offense Sid," Black Star said.

"You _are _acquiring bags under your eyes," Kidd agreed.

"Soon you'll get crows feet," the ninja added.

"Double Maka-Chop!"

Both men rubbed their tender heads as Maka put away her book. "I will say that I haven't been getting enough sleep," she sighed, "but I doubt that would be the reason."

"Not enough sleep?" Spirit cried popping up and running to his daughter crushing her as he held her close to him. "Was it that punk weapon of yours? Was he-" Spirit gasped suddenly shrieking in shock as he jumped several feet away from Maka pointing a shaking finger at her. "Have you two done _it? _Have you…_" _he paused for dramatic effect, "had sex with that punk?"

Maka slammed her book down on her father's head. "Don't be saying such nonsense," she said in an indifferent voice – though there was a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks - that sent the Death Scythe crying to an empty corner.

"You know, I just realized something," Harvar said thoughtfully.

"That that _thing," _Maka said pointing to her teary eye father, "can't be my father?"

"No," the lightning rod weapon shook his head. "You're the daughter of a union between a weapon and a meister. The only ones who felt this presence were meisters."

"You're saying that even though Maka-san is a meister, her father's dormant genes could be the reason why she didn't sense anything," Ox murmured thinking over it. "It could be possible but there are just too many variables to be sure."

"Well for now we'll dismiss," the Grim Reaper said. "We have nothing to go on so all we can do is be alert."

"Hai," everyone in the room replied before filing out.

"You coming Maka?" Black Star asked.

"I need to talk to Shinigami-sama," the woman said.

"Then we'll see you again soon," Kidd said before walking out the room.

When everyone was gone Maka turned to Shinigami who had just chopped her father over the head for being too sulky. She cleared her throat gaining the Death god's attention. "Yes Maka-chan?"

"There was a reason why I came here, sir. Four of my students, when I was evaluating their souls showed surprising results, some unsettling like."

"Oh you mean Angela-chan, Kay-kun, Maso-kun and Tia-chan," Shinigami chuckled.

"So you already know," Maka said.

"Yes, yes, but I feel that things will be alright. Don't worry," he said patting her head lightly. "They should be fine with who you pair them up with just…be cautious when you do, especially Kay-kun and Tia-chan. Make sure their partners are people who will accept them like you and Soul-kun accept each other."

"Hai," the blonde nodded still unsure but what more could she say? "That's all I wanted to say," she said before waving good-bye and leaving.

"You know, I can think of couple different ways how this can go horribly wrong," Spirit murmured.

"You're so depressing sometimes, Spirit-kun," Shinigami sighed. "Have faith and believe in our children. That's all we can do."

* * *

This chapter is very special. Want to know why?

(someone clears their throat)

Me: It's Death the Kid!

Kidd: The reason why this chapter is so special is because...IT'S CHAPTER 8! WHAT A PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL NUMBER!!

LOL. I couldn't help but put that there. Anyway, this chapter strayed so far from my original outline. I mean, it happens but still...not really how I expected it. Anyway, next chapter takes place over the weekend. Maka has no idea who to pair her students with but luckily Soul is there to help her. You know, I just realized that Soul wasn't in this chapter. He's probably lonely.

Soul: Not really.

Um nothing more to say so-

Kidd: Allow me to do it.

Me: Uh...okay...

Kidd: -clears throat- There is nothing more to be said so without further adieu**_... PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

Me: that kind of rhymed. Bye!


	9. I'll Always Lend You a Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did do you really think I be here?...Probably...**

_**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to all of my awesome reviewers but especially **JigokuHana** for drawing amazing headshots of the O.C.s_

**No Matter What…I'll Always Lend You a Hand**

_X_

_X_

_When we feel love and kindness toward others, it not only makes others feel loved and cared for, but it helps us also to develop inner happiness and peace._

**_-The Dalai Lama_**

_X_

_X_

Jackie followed her meister as they entered the nurse's office after the meeting with Shinigami-sama. Kim sighed, running her hand through her hair as the lantern weapon watched from her seat on a vacant bed.

"Now, where were we?" Kim asked rolling up her sleeves.

"You're really in no condition to be performing something so extensive," Jackie replied. "And did something happen with you and Ox-kun? You seemed cold and distant towards him during the meeting."

"It's nothing," the nurse said turning away but stopped when she felt her partner tug on her hand.

"Don't tell me that," Jackie said shaking her head. "We've know each other too well, more than anyone else will ever be able to know."

Kim turned around, shoulders shaking as she tried to hold in her emotions. She ran the back of her hand against her eyes, surprised that her sight was blurred with tears. Her weapon stood up, taking her hands away from her face. A sob escaped the witch's mouth before she clung herself onto her weapon, partner, and friend.

Jackie sighed. It didn't take her long to figure what was going on. Kim and Ox had a fight which was probably caused by Kim working too late which was because Kim was…trying to save her…

"Shh," the female lantern said soothingly patting the other woman's hair. "It'll be okay."

Kim pushed away from her friend, shaking her head. "No, it won't be. Not until you get better."

"Kim, it's in the past," Jackie said. "Please stop blaming yourself. As your weapon I did what was my duty: protect my meister. I don't regret it."

"Everyone hates me," the witch murmured.

"No one hates you, Kim," the dark hair woman tried to argue, grabbing her meister's shoulders and shaking them slightly. "I don't hate you. Ox-kun doesn't hate you."

"Your brother, Lucius hates me," Kim chuckled bitterly. "Anyone can tell.

Jackie sighed. "He, he just doesn't understand but…he'll have to soon. A girl that he likes and wants to be his partner is a witch."

"Ah, Angela-chan," knowingly said Kim.

"Yes, and he'll need to understand that no matter what happens, whether or not you become a Death Scythe or if your meister is a witch, you follow them because" Jackie smiled tears in her eyes, "you trust and love them till the day you die and even beyond."

--

"So this is where you live, Camille? On the steps of the school?"

Angela looked up from the step she was sitting on to Tia. She shook her head. "I'm waiting for Mifune. He has to be in charge of detention today," she said.

"Mifune?" Tia questioned. "He's that swords teacher right?"

"Yep."

Maso peeked shyly out from behind Tia. "D-do y-you want s-s-someone to wait with you?" he asked.

The young witch smiled shaking her head. "No. I should be fine."

"Whatever," Tia said stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Well see ya," she said before walking off.

"H-have a p-pleasant weekend," Maso smiled sheepishly before he too left.

Angela caught sight of Kay leaving also. "BYE KAY-SENPAI!" she yelled after him. She thought she heard him grunt faintly in reply as he walked away, the food that she had made him still in hand.

The girl sighed, kicking her feet back and forth idly to past the time away. Her mind began to drift to different subjects in her life especially the new friends she had made in Kay, Tia, Maso, and Lucius. Speaking of Lucius, Angela wondered if he was all right since he wasn't in class.

"I wonder if Maka-sensei is still in class," she thought aloud tapping her chin. "Maybe she could tell me where Lucius lives so I can visit him to see if he's okay."

"I guess you really did miss me Angie-chan," a voice chuckled from behind her.

Startled, the girl jumped up spinning around. "Lucius," she gasped.

The boy grinned down at her but his grin was wiped off as Angela stumped up the remaining stairs separating them before she pushed him. "Where were you?" she demanded, hands on her waist.

The weapon looked startled at her actions before sighing looking away. "I-I was just thinking some things through. Taking things into perspective. I found out some news that shocked me and kind of made me mad for a while but I got over it. There was no point of ruining something good I had for my narrow-mindedness."

He turned back towards the girl when he heard muffled giggles. "Lucius looks funny when he tries to be serious," Angela giggled.

Said boy looked confused before, he too, began to laugh. "You're right. Being serious all the time isn't fun."

Angela nodded, hopping up the remaining stairs till she was on the upper landing. "Sometimes Mifune looks serious, like this," she said mocking the swordsman's indifferent expression.

"He never smiles?" Lucius questioned.

"He does," the girl said rocking on her heels thoughtfully that reminded the boy of someone but…he couldn't remember who. "But only when he's really happy. It's weird but in a nice way, though, Mifune is nice either way whether he's smiling or not. He really likes kids and he's protected me since I was this small," she said lowering her hand to just above her knee. "You want to know something?"

"Sure," Lucius said stepping up onto the landing so that they were on equal ground.

"I like seeing people smile and I make it my personal goal to make everyone smile," Angela grinned.

"That's a nice goal."

"Yep," Angela skipped backward playfully. "And you want to know something else? I really want to see Kay-senpai smile. I think he would have a really nice smile. Maybe not all the time but just once would be nice."

"I doubt that would happen though, Angie-chan" Lucius sighed. "Kay-senpai isn't very nice."

Angela stopped smiling and cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about? Kay-senpai is very nice. He saved me yesterday and when you weren't in class, he let me stay and eat lunch with him."

Lucius frowned. "You just don't know him yet."

"And you do?" Angela questioned frowning also.

"I- no…"

"Then don't judge him!" Lucius watched as her bright eyes dulled somewhat as she continued to speak. "Angela knows how it feels to be alone," she said wrapping her arms around herself. "It's cold and no one is there. Angela was distant and afraid," she said, voice getting softer. "She didn't like it."

She was so into her thoughts that Angela was startled when she felt Lucius pull her into a hug. "Angie-chan is the one who shouldn't frown," he murmured softly into her hair. "No matter what, Angela is always Angela…"

"Thank you Lu-"

"…witch or not…"

--

She thought he had gone home but he didn't. He wasn't going to let a little girl like her sit all by herself unattended.

_"My, aren't you a knight in shining armor?"_ a memory of the heart said, tormenting him.

"I'm far from being a knight," he murmured to the wind. "What is a knight without something to protect but what is a knight who only brings misfortune to those he protects?"

_"Then I'll be _your _knight," _the ghost of a long ago memory laughed though now it seemed bitter, taunting…accusing.

Her gasp of surprise, _his _name, on her lips caught his attention bringing him back to the present.

"Lucius."

"I would be useless to her," he murmured about to turn his back and walk away. She already had a knight.

"I really want to see Kay-senpai smile. I think he would have a really nice smile."

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of his name on her tongue.

"_Why do you frown, Kay-kun? Smile, like this," _another memory plagued him as he remembered someone tugging his lips into a fake smile. No not fake. He always made it real…for him…

He looked back at the girl he had been watching. She was being held by _him. _Her real knight.

"What is a knight without something to protect, who only brings death upon those he is supposed to shield?" he murmured to himself walking away, tossing the lunch he had been given into the trash, unaware of a certain swordsman's watching eyes and pert ears. "Useless…"

--

She found him on the roof, where he usually was, gazing at the ongoing star filled sky above. He tilted his head slightly at the sound of her approach before turning his head back up towards the quilt of stars while making room next to him on the blanket he was on.

"There's so many up there," he said as she lay down next to him, his toned body shielding her from the cold while also providing comforting heat. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent – smoke, earth, and sweat mixed after-shave. When she opened her eyes again, she found him staring at her, waiting patiently for her response, her opinion the only one that mattered to him.

She smiled. "You say that as if you've never seen the stars before."

He smiled back, softly, thoughtfully. "I know, but there always seem to be new ones every night. I wonder if they feel crowded up there." As he said this, his rough calloused hand found her softer one, stroking it lightly before intertwining their fingers.

"Then they'll just have to make room," Tsubaki murmured curling up into his side, their interlocked hands in between them. "Because Black Star is the biggest star and he'll need a lot of room."

The ninja meister chuckled, wrapping an arm around his weapon's waist, admiring the light blush on her cheeks. "I wouldn't mind giving up some room if it was for you, Tsubaki," he said softly that for a moment she wondered if it had just been a trick of the wind.

The blush grew deeper on the weapon's cheeks though she was used to these blissful but short moments they had alone together. "Black Star…"

A loud growling noise interrupted the moment and the male laughed sheepishly while rubbing his neck. "I'm hungry."

Tsubaki covered her giggled with a hand, nodding as he helped her to her feet. "Dinner is already done," she said turning around to head back to the ladder that led back down.

"That's good," Black Star murmured. "But what about dessert?"

The weapon paused turning back to look at him. "I'm sorry but I didn't make any cake or anything…"

"That's okay," he said walking past her. "You're just as sweet," he replied nonchalantly, his face perfectly smooth and composed as he climbed down the ladder leaving behind a very flushed and weak in the knees weapon.

--

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Kidd said handing his oldest weapon his handkerchief which she gladly accepted, blowing her nose into it before handing it back to him. He looked sickened by just the thought of how many germs could be in it as he took it.

"Thank you," Liz sniffed, nose red and stuffy.

"You okay Big Sis?" Patty asked concerned.

"I'll be fine as soon as I change out of these damp clothes," Liz said standing feebly up from the chair of the mansion's parlor that she was sitting in. She teetered slightly back and forth, her weak knees giving out from under her. Luckily, Kidd was able to grab her before she fell.

He sighed as he gently took the tall blonde in his arms. "Follow me, Patty," he called over his shoulder at the younger weapon whom obediently skipped after him.

"Wh-what are you-" Liz began.

"You're sick," Kidd replied staring forward as he made his way towards their room. "I shouldn't have been so careless by taking you to that meeting instead of putting you in drier, better clothes. This is my fault and I take responsibility for my shortcomings."

Liz tiredly chuckled leaning her head against him as she closed her eyes. "Idiot… You…have no shortcomings…" she murmured, her fever putting her to sleep.

"You put more faith in me than I deserve," the young shinigami sighed. "Why is that?"

"We trust you," Patty said skipping so she was next to him her usual wide smile on her face. "Liz protects Patty and Patty protects Liz. Kidd protects both Patty and Liz just like Patty and Liz protect Kidd. Give and take."

The man nodded at Patty's surprisingly wise words. "An equilibrium."

"No silly," Patty chuckled. "Not eagle-live-free-um. Love," she said making a heart shape in the air.

"Love?" Kidd questioned as they entered their room. The word seemed to shock him surprisingly. He knew the definition of the word and even if he wanted to deny it, he did feel love for the two girls – they were his partners and best friends after all; the only people who even had a clue of understanding him and they would probably be the only ones who ever would.

But for a shinigami, love was a tricky business. Getting too attached could ruin one's since of judgment and when you had control over who dies and who lives that could be dangerous. But again, like all through his life, he just wished that he was just a normal guy with two normal beautiful friends, then it wouldn't be so wrong to love them, then it wouldn't hurt as much when they were gone because he would soon be following them.

_"Death is one of the few eternal things," _he remembered his father telling him. "_As the heir to my rule, you need to remember that since you _are _death, you are eternal while everything around you will eventually wither away. Even I will not die, either merely be absorbed by you or I'll get a time share in the Bahamas! I heard it's nice there. Or maybe Australia. I always loved those cute little kangaroos!" _

"Nee-chan is comfy now," Patty said tapping Kidd's shoulder as she finished dressing her sister.

Kidd turned around to see Liz in her Pajamas, sound asleep. He walked silently over towards the bed, tucking her in. "Rest well Elizabeth," he murmured brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. He turned back to Patty who was sitting at the foot of the bed, coloring while watching diligently over her older sister.

_"I know you may like Liz-chan and Patty-chan. There is nothing wrong with that. Just remember that they won't always be with you. You'll have to let them go."_

_"Are you saying I shouldn't get attached?" Kidd had asked._

_Shinigami paused, placing his hand on his sons head. "It's better to have loved and lost than to not love at all. Sometimes, in order to lead people you have to learn not to be selfish."_

It didn't make any sense then and it still didn't make any sense now. He wondered if it ever would… What he did know for sure was that he was very selfish because he didn't want Liz and Patty to ever leave him. And what shocked him the most was how far he was willing to go to keep them, even if that meant the pain of others…

--

He heard her groans of irritation all the way from his room, awakening him. He yawned rubbing the sleep from his crimson eyes letting them adjust to the moonlit room. He stumbled into the room not surprised at all to see Maka still awake on the couch going through her student's files. What did make him do a double take were her slender legs protruding out from under one of his shirts that hung loosely from her shoulder. He snorted to himself. Now he knew where his favorite shirt went.

"Oi, Maka could you be any louder?" he questioned, startling her as she nearly fell off the couch, papers flying everywhere. He sighed, bending down to pick up the scattered papers.

"Sorry for waking you up," she murmured taking the papers he handed her. "I was just trying to finish these potential partners for my class."

"I thought they get a choice of who their partner would be," Soul said sitting on the couch next to her.

"They do," Maka replied as she organized her papers. "This is just showing that you can be compatible with someone who you would, at first, think wouldn't pick to be your partners because of cliques and what not.

Soul smirked. "Like us?"

Maka paused looking at him. "I guess. Anyway," she said running a frustrated hand through her hair, "I feel so swamped. It shouldn't be so hard but…"

Soul got up, extending out a hand towards her. "I have an idea," he said as she confusedly took his hand. The scythe pulled the blonde over to the piano that for many days had sat alone and unused. He pushed her gently onto the seat, sitting down next to her.

"Soul," she said trying to get over her initial surprise. "It's late. The neighbors-"

"Forget them," he murmured, eyes closed, fingers hovering over the keys. "Forget it all."

The tech pouted but nonetheless closed her eyes as she waited for him to play. Soon, a melody wafted into the air, each note a rhythmic beating of their connected souls – smooth, slow, calm yet dark.

"Sometimes you just need to take things slow," she felt him murmur in her ear. She opened her eyes to look at him but found herself not in the living room but in a black room – Soul's soul.

The young Death Scythe played masterfully on the piano, eyes still closed as he let his feelings go into the piano, not aware of his partner admiring once again the pinstriped suit he always wore here. Maka looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a dress similar to before except that this one was strapless and her hair fell down upon her shoulders in soft curls.

"Just relax," the weapon said softly playing chord after chord.

The tech took a deep breath trying to relax though despite the strangely calming familiarity of the room she couldn't do what he had said. Sensing this, Soul stopped his playing with one flourishing motion of his hands, the notes echoing in the room. He turned towards Maka, red eyes clashing with green.

"You're not relaxed."

Maka sighed, looking down at her hands clenched together in her lap. "I know. I haven't been for awhile now."

Soul turned back to the piano, hands poised to be played. "See that curtain over there?" he asked nodding with his head as he played another melody this one different yet similar from what he had ever played before - dark, yet light all at the same time.

Maka turned to where Soul had directed, seeing a typical black curtain that trailed down to the floor. At first, she didn't understand what Soul wanted her to look at but as the music swelled with the melody's familiar but indescribable tone, she saw light pouring out from the bottom.

She turned back to Soul who was still playing, a small smile on his face as he concentrated. Maka slowly got up, walking over to the curtain hesitatively. Reaching out her black gloved hand she gently pushed on the curtain's material, surprised when she found that there was no wall behind it and that she felt a cool breeze coming through it.

She took a deep breath, giving one more glance back at Soul who was looking at her expectantly from the piano before pushing aside the curtain and going through. What she saw sent her into shock and awe.

Rolling green hills of lushes grass cut through by a clear blue stream. Blue skies with fluffy white clouds watched her from above as she surveyed the vast area. She turned to look back from where she had come from but found that not only had her elegant black dress turned into a flowing white knee length sundress but, also the door had disappeared.

Jazz style piano playing danced through the area pulling her towards a large white gazebo. Book shelves curved semi circle around the structure that contained a cream color grand piano, played by a certain white hair man wearing a white shirt and pants.

"What is this place?" Maka asked softly, sitting down next to him. Soul didn't answer. Instead, he cut off his playing. He took her hand and with one finger pressed a key. "_G"_ the blonde said remembering this specific note alone.

The area around them seemed to glow – a calming, peaceful wave rushing over the land as if responding to the note.

"_G," _Soul said playing a chord that centered around the note, "typical Maka." The tech noticed that every time Soul pressed the specific key the area around them pulsed faintly with light and she felt the burden she felt within her lift somewhat with every pulse, every beat.

"This…this is my soul?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

Soul smirked, not stopping his playing, He chuckled. "_**G, **_what took you so long to figure it out?"

* * *

So this is really a filler chapter though I kind of gave a little insight on Kay's past **_and _**a hint on what his weapon form is...

I have one more week till school starts so maybe one more chapter before the updates probably get further away from each other but that doesn't mean I'll forget about this story! Though, I do seem to have neglected my other stories. Need to get on updating those.

Once again, major praise and thanks to _JigokuHana_. Seriously, she must have a teleiscope that can see into my head because the picture she drew was exactly how I imagined Angela and her classmates. If you want to see the picture there's a link at the bottom of my profile.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	10. It's the Thought That Matters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Wish I did but I don't. I do own some of the characters that I made for this story and the plot.**

**No Matter What… It's the Thought that Matters**

_X_

_X_

_The best thing about the future is that it only comes one day at a time._

_-**Abraham Lincoln, American President**_

_X_

_X_

* * *

She leaned against his shoulder, enjoying the sound of his music. "This place is so beautiful," she murmured softly closing her eyes, reflecting in the peacefulness. "But your music sounds different."

Soul grunted. "It's your soul," he murmured, "of course it would sound different here."

Maka pulled away, a puzzle expression on her face. "So, you're playing my soul? So that means back in your soul…that's really your soul you're playing, right?"

The weapon took awhile to reply. "I can't see souls like you can," he said playing slowly yet slightly livelier than he usually played though he could hear a slight under tone of something dark in the sound. He tried to ignore it. "I doubt that I would be able to play in anyone else's soul."

"Why not?" the tech questioned.

The Death Scythe snorted closing his red eyes. "And you were top of our class. Sad," he said shaking his head making the blonde fume. The music became loud and banging, matching her mood. "The only other person I can play is you," he finally said as the loud music along with her anger began to fade into serenity. "I can only play you because our souls are linked," he explained before grinning. Soon, the music turned dark, haunting and the beautiful meadow around them began to melt as they were both found back in Soul's soul. "Maybe one day you won't need me to visit your own soul."

"Thank you Soul," Maka said appreciatively. "Coming here…really helped."

The weapon shrugged, getting up from the piano. "Anything for my meister," he replied as the room slowly began to fade. "Oi, Maka," he called out remembering the dark tone of her soul that he had played. It frightened him because he knew it shouldn't have been there and yet it was.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," he said as they found themselves in their living room. He got up with a grunt, twisting his neck back and forth easing the stiff feeling. He looked back over at his partner and found that she was asleep. A small smile crept on his face as he leaned back down, gently picking her up. He silently made his way to her room, placing her gently on her bed, pulling the sheets over her. He stood over her hesitatively, watching her easing breathing.

After awhile, he forced himself from her room and returned to the living room where Maka's student's files were still waiting to be partnered. He grunted sitting on the couch while picking up one of the files and flipping through it, finding Maka's notes on her observations of the student's soul. He glanced back at the door belonging to the sleeping blonde before going through more of the other files. It was obvious that he wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

"Anything for my meister," he repeated again.

--

_She was in her soul – or at least a dream representation of it. She twirled around enjoying the refreshing wind that played with her hair._

_She leaned down to pick some flowers but screamed jumping back in surprise at what she saw. A snake, crushing a plain but still beautiful and delicate flower… The peacefully setting shattered, replaced by cold and darkness._

_"No!" she screamed. "No, no, no-"_

"No!" She cried sitting up in bed, arm outstretched in front of her before she plopped backwards onto her bed, closing her eyes. Once she had her heart beating calmly, Maka's eyes slowly opened, as she rose from bed yawning. "I'm…in my room?" she questioned to herself aloud. She had no recollection of returning to her room. All that she remembered was a peaceful meadow and Soul's hauntingly beautiful playing.

"Soul?" she called out as she walked into the kitchen. He wasn't in there. She walked into the living room and gasped. The messy piles of her students' files were neatly stack and organized attached to the folder on top was a note in Soul's handwriting.

"_Out of food,"_ she read. "_Went to get some. Be back soon. Soul."_ She shrugged plopping down on the couch when another note caught her attention. _"Thought I give you a hand,"_ was all it said. Maka looked questioningly at the note once more, flipping it over to see if there was anything written on the back. There wasn't.

She looked at where the not had been placed on and found a list with two columns on it – one reading "meister" and the other reading "weapon". It was a list of partners.

Maka read over it, eyes widening slightly. It was amazing. The pairings he had made seemed totally compatible. "Thanks Soul," she murmured softly as she continued to look down the list. She froze suddenly. One pairing stuck out. "You got to be kidding me…"

--

He had been out late, really late but what he had been looking for was important... By the time he reached the apartment, the sun had already risen. Mifune quietly stepped into the apartment, not daring to look at the kitchen since he still had no idea of its current state, heading towards his young charge's room.

When he opened the door to the young witch's room a wave of panic swept over him. She wasn't there.

"Neh? Swordsman-kun! You're home late."

The swordsman swirled around aiming one of his swords at the violet hair woman's neck. "Where is she?" he said in a low threatening voice.

Blair looked unperturbed by the sword at her throat as a confused look fell on her face. "Are you talking about Angela-chan? She's in your room," she pointed towards the room next door.

Mifune pulled away, instantly making his way to his room and opening the door. There he found what he was looking for. Angela laid curled up on his mattress a blanket throw over her.

"Angela-chan got worried when you took too long getting here. She insisted on waiting for you but she fell asleep," Blair softly explained so the young girl wouldn't be awoken. "Blair-chan took good care of her though." Mifune gave her a questioning look. The kitchen incident didn't help him think of a good image of the cat taking care of anything. "Blair ordered takeout and stayed with Angela-chan till she fell asleep."

"Thank you," Mifune said softly turning to face the powerful cat before quickly turning his expressionless face away – he hadn't noticed what she was wearing, or what she wasn't for that matter. Blair pouted at his response. Her hair and body was damp with water from the bath she just took and an incredibly small towel, wrapped around her robust figure threatened to slip off at the slightest of movements. "You should change," Mifune said closing the door to his room and heading towards the kitchen where he was internally happy to find it clean.

Blair angrily crossed her arms over her chest, snapping her fingers as the towel was replaced by clothes though whether or not the clothes provided better coverage was questionable.

"Blair doesn't like to be ignored," she murmured before gasping fearfully. "Is Blair loosing her touch?" She turned into a cat and jumped out of an open window off to see if her beauty was fading. Mifune watched her from the corner of his eye from the kitchen. When he was sure she was gone he turned around, leaning on the kitchen counter, wads of tissue stuck up his nose to stop the blood. That cat would be the death of him…

--

He took in a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the rushing wind against him. It had been awhile since he rode on his bike and he enjoyed the feeling like reuniting with an old friend. The smirk on his face turned to a soft smile as a wave of distant memories swept over him. "_Yeah," _he thought remembering the sound of a saxophone playing smoothly and a hand ruffling his hair, _"like reuniting with an old friend."_

"Oh, Soul-kun!" a voice sang out from behind him as hands wrapped around him and a tongue playfully licked his ear.

"B-b-blair!" the young man stuttered face turning red as the cat woman's breast pressed against his back. "_Don't do it. Don't do it," _he thought to himself trying to hold back the inevitable, not noticing that he was gripping the handles of his bike tightly, speeding it up. The final straw finally broke as Blair ran her tongue over the outside lobe of his ear before jumping off the man's bike and hopping on a pumpkin that was hovering nearby. She watched with an amused grin as the white hair man's head flew backwards spewing a fountain of blood from his nose.

"Hm," Blair chuckled as she watched Soul crash his bike into a tree. "I guess I still have it. Swordsman-kun must just be weird. I have to think of something," she murmured to herself before flying away on her pumpkin.

Soul groaned as he pushed his bike off of him. "Damn, cat," he murmured as a small crowd began to gather around him asking him if he was okay. Soul ignored them, looking for any signs of Blair but found none. He sighed somewhat disappointedly. She ran off before he could even ask about the letter.

"Hey, old man."

Soul looked up to see a ginger hair kid wearing a baseball cap standing above him. "Who you calling an old man, brat?" Soul grunted out.

The kid smirked. "Sorry but the white hair and slouching posture through me off. It makes you look like a grandpa. All you need is the beard and a cane," the child chuckled crossing their arms over their chest.

"Get out of my way," the Death Scythe growled annoyed as he got up. He looked at his bike. It looked wrecked beyond repair, a deep sorrow ebbing at his soul.

"Damn. Do you know how to respect the classics?" the kid muttered looking over the bike. "I would kill for a bike like this."

"Tch. I don't need to be lectured by a little boy like you."

"I'm a girl" the kid replied not sounding offended by the mix up. "Anyway, I think it can be salvaged, believe it or not. I could fix it for you."

"I don't need a kid fixing up my bike," the scythe grunted propping up the bike and rolling it slowly as he walked away, leaving behind the girl. Normally, he would be able to fix it on his own but this time he needed a professional and there was only one decent bike shop around.

Soon enough, Soul found himself at the entrance of _Pop's and Son's Repair Shop. _An old graying man greeted him at the entrance stuttering nervously. "D-death Scythe-sama?! What can I do for you?" Soul rolled his eyes. If he had come here a few years ago he would have been called punk and ran out.

"I need you to fix my bike," he said allowing the man to see the wrecked bike. The old man nearly had a heart attack at the sight. "Do ya think you can fix it?"

"I c-can't," the old man said before adding quickly in fear, "but I have a mechanic who can! The best of the best! The kid should be on the way now!"

"Hey, Pop, I'm here," a familiar voice said.

Soul looked over his shoulder to see the girl he had confused for a boy earlier. The old man eagerly ran towards her – faster than an old man could possibly run – and pushed the girl towards the weapon.

"Here she is. My best mechanic! Tia!"

"You got to be kidding me," Soul said.

"Got a problem with me Gramps?" Tia questioned pulling at her mechanics glove.

A vein throbbed on the scythe's temple. "Watch who you're calling Gramps, brat."

The girl smirked before turning to the bike, inspecting it closely. "Looks like you'll need a new engine," she muttered. "It got wrecked in the crash. The thing is the type of engine you'll need isn't cheap." She turned back towards Soul, whipping her nose with the back of her hand, leaving behind a grease spot. "All in all, it'll be about…three thousands dollars."

"What the-?" Soul said angrily pulling the girl up by her collar so that they were face to face. "Don't try to jip me out my money, ya brat!"

"Two words, Gramps," Tia said with a composed face. "Breath. Mints."

Soul's sharp teeth were bared out as he growled but they seemed not to faze the girl. Boy, wouldn't the weapon like nothing better than to knock the kid out but with held because of his position as a Death Scythe and that the kid was a girl. It wasn't the cool thing to do. Also, he didn't feel like listening to another one of Maka's lectures about irresponsibility.

He dropped the girl, turning to the old man. "I want my bike fixed and I won't go any higher than two thousand dollars. How long will it take to be fixed?"

"I'll have it done by, tomorrow," Tia said wheeling the bike away.

"You're going to fix it?" Soul asked unsettled.

"Do you want them to?" the amber eye girl asked nodding in the direction of the other so called "mechanics" who seemed to be having trouble figuring out how to take off a car tire.

"Fine," Soul grunted turning away, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked away.

The old man let out a sigh of relief before turning angrily to Tia. "Don't talk that way to Death Scythe-sama!"

The girl snorted, beginning to take apart the bike. "Does it look like I care?" she asked with a bored tone. "I don't care who he is. It doesn't really matter to me because I know someone who is way stronger than him."

"Oh really?" the old mechanic snorted. "And who is that?"

"My brother," Tia said. He wasn't sure whether it was her tone or something else but the old mechanic knew that with that last statement, the conversation was over.

--

"Kidd! I'm sick! Not a baby!" Liz yelled angrily from her place in bed, Kidd and Patty sitting next to her.

The young shinigami frowned. "Elizabeth, you must take your medicine or else you won't get better."

"It's not that I won't take it," the weapon said turning her head away slightly. "It's just that I don't want you spoon feeding me!"

Kidd seemed to ignore her as he poured the needed out of thick liquid onto the spoon before holding the utensil towards Liz. "Say ah," he instructed.

"No," Liz said crossing her arms and turning her head away stubbornly.

"Nee-chan is such a baby," Patty laughed.

"Hey-!" Liz cried giving Kidd the opportunity to stick the spoon in her mouth. She reflexively gulped before the young man slipped the spoon out.

"Very good," he replied, setting aside the medication. "Now sleep," he said, lightly pushing his weapon down on the bed.

"But I don't wanna," Liz sniffed. "I've been resting all day! I'm bored! You have no idea how boring it is when you're sick." Patty laughed at her over dramatic sister. The scene was as funny as Kidd's depressing moments.

"You're right," the death god sighed. "Because I'm a shinigami, my body doesn't get affected by colds. It seems unfair sometimes," he murmured dejectedly.

Liz sighed sitting back up and patting his shoulder reassuringly. "You should be thankful. Colds aren't fun to have."

"And their not fun to watch someone have either," Kidd replied. "That's why I please ask you to rest. I hate seeing either of you sick."

Liz looked questionably at her meister. He looked so…deflated; depressed to a certain level that she had never seen in any of his little symmetry tantrums. As he sat on the edge of the bed, slightly hunched over she felt sorry for him. He had always had the weight of the world on his shoulders due to the fact that he was a shinigami even when he was at such a young an impressible age of thirteen. Even then, though, he hadn't seemed much of kid – always an old man in a young body and he still appeared that way today. But as she looked, Kidd seemed as helpless as a…well, a kid, unable to really do anything. She wondered how it felt to be in control of so much yet still have things that were even beyond your control.

"Fine," she said softly, lying back on the bed. "I'll rest."

"Thank you," the young shinigami said with a relieved sigh.

"But only if you rest too," the weapon quickly added.

Kidd gave her a bemused expression. "Liz, you know I can't rest right now. Father has left me a large amount of paperwork to look over and approve."

"No fun," Patty said sticking out her tongue.

"Really," Liz agreed. "The paperwork will be there later. Besides, you know you're not going to get any of it done if both Patty and I aren't there because you'll probably freak out over something. Come on. Watch a movie with us."

Kidd sighed. Though he hated to admit it, she was right. "_But I need to do this," _he thought._ "If I don't, then I'll never be prepared when they…" _He shook his head, unable to complete his thoughts.

He smoothly stood up, brushing himself off before walking towards the door. "I'll have some soup brought up for you later," he said over his shoulder, for some reason unable to look back at the two confused looking weapons.

The two sisters watched as their meister left. Liz bunched the bed sheets tightly in her fist before turning to Patty. "Whatever," she sniffed. "We'll just watch a movie by ourselves."

Patty got up from the bed and put a movie into the T.V. but her usually perkiness wasn't there. "No fun without Kiddy," she murmured.

--

"Tsubaki-chan?" Maka asked as she cleared up the dishes that she and the ninja weapon had made while having tea. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

The dark hair woman blushed. "N-no! Everything's fine!" the weapon said a little too quickly staring down at the hands folded neatly in her lap. Maka cocked her head to the side while leaning on the counter.

Something was up with the weapon and the tech could tell ever since the weapon appeared at her door with a bag full of tea and sweets, practically begging her to let her stay.

Maka sipped at her tea, peaking over the edge at her friend. "Hey, is everything all right with you and Black Star? Did something happen?"

Tsubaki nearly choked on her tea. Maka quickly went to get some water. The weapon gratefully took the offered drink and composed herself. "Nothing happened," Tsubaki smiled to widely but she knew that Maka didn't believe it for one second of it. Before the meister could interrogate the weapon more the door to apartment opened.

"Oi, Soul! What took you so long?" Maka asked as the death scythe walked into the kitchen before gasping. He had cuts and scrapes on his face, hands, and knees.

"Soul-kun!" Tsubaki gasped. "What happened?"

"Blair," Soul grunted holding out the groceries he had gotten to Maka but the tech was too busy getting the first aid kit.

"Sit," she ordered him. "How could you get these from Blair?" A vein throbbed on her temple. "Did you faint while riding your bike because she gave you a nosebleed?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Ow! Watch it!" Soul howled as she applied disinfectant on his wounds. He watched silently as his partner took care of his wounds, turning down some tea that Tsubaki had offered. With a sigh, the female weapon got up to her feet.

"I should be going," she said while Maka continued to bandage Soul.

"You're leaving so soon?" Maka questioned.

Tsubaki nodded. "Hai. I've stayed too long and I have to do some other task. Feel free to have the sweets," the weapon smiled, waving before leaving.

"Bye," Maka called after her friend before turning to Soul. "There," she said with an indifferent expression as she stood up, walking to put away the first aid.

"Thanks," Soul replied.

Maka shrugged coming back into the room. "I should be the one saying thanks. You did my work for me even though you're supposed to be on vacation."

He shrugged, popping a small bite size cookie from the box of sweets Tsubaki had brought into his mouth. "I was bored and couldn't sleep."

The tech sighed. "Well for whatever reason you did it, thank you," she said, "though there is one pairing that I think you did wrong."

"Which one?" Maka pulled out the sheet, pointing towards the pair. "Let me guess," he smirked looking at the list. "The bookworm and the rebel? I don't see the problem," he said leaning back in his chair. "After all, it worked well for us, didn't it?"

"It wasn't easy," Maka said crossing her arms.

Soul chuckled picking up a cookie and stuffing it into her mouth, surprising her as a faint blush appeared. "Nothing good ever came by taking the easy way."

The blonde sighed before giving a soft smile. "I guess you're right, but I'm afraid that the overbearing one of the two will try to kill the other." She looked at Soul with narrowed suspicious eyes. "You never wanted to kill me did you?"

The weapon scratched his head thinking. "Well there were times when you were being annoying, hitting me with that freakin' book of yours for no reason."

Maka fumed. "Watch it," she growled out, her hand yearning to reach for her book.

"But when it comes down to it," he said closing his eyes tiredly. "Maka was the best choice for me, in more ways than one," he murmured softly.

"Soul…" the blonde began unsure but was interrupted by loud snores. She sweat dropped as she watched as her partner snored loudly, drool coming from his mouth.

"Baka," Maka said shaking her head. "You should have gone to sleep." She couldn't help, though, but to smile at her "cool" partner. She honestly couldn't see her life without him and she hoped she never would…

--

The blonde sighed, tapping her fingers on her throne. "Maka-chan is too content, even after that lovely dream I sent her" she murmured looking jadedly at the dark settings around her

"Then let's shake things up a bit, eh?" a male voice chuckled eagerly from the shadows.

"Not yet," the girl smiled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "No need to rush. There is still much to do before we strike."

"Being perceptive, aren't we?" another male's voice spoke smoothly. The man shifted in the shadows, a glint appearing from where he stood.

"I've waited long enough. I doubt a little bit more waiting will kill me," she chuckled. "This, like chess, is an artful game. Rushing would only ruin it. Besides," she said grinning widely, "I want to see what Shibusen has in store after the last war. I'm sure none of them have forgotten the lives lost especially, dear Maka-chan."

* * *

Lol. I'm sorry for another filler chapter. Next chapter will be the revealing of partners though I'm pretty sure you've already guessed who's going to be with who.

Ah! Schools about to start after Labor Day. I don't know if I should be happy because I wont be laying on the couch doing nothing or sad because the truck load of homework will probably appear after the first week. Damn. And I have all honors classes. I'm screwed.

So, like I said next chapter will be partnering everyone up and also Maso-kun will have a great scene! Well in either the next chapter or the one after that. Won't know until I type the next chapter.

**_Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed:_**

_kalasad_

_IxAmxThexFivexTailsx_

_Neko-San-Mel_

_BrazeRancor_

_Sweeslynn_

_mellyd_

_heartOFbones_

_contrastingdeath (anon.)_

_Dragonscall_

_M87Epyon_

_anna (anon.)_

_Tusia (anon.)_

_lazyguy90 (anon.)_

_WeHoldTheseTruths_

JigokuHana

_LOVElessLoser968_

_Evanescences Angel_

_Arhazivory_

_Killy_

_snoWING_

_kukitama_

_Fantasy Fan Girl_

_snowy-rose_

_Jakki (anon.)_

_Kamikaze Hakkeshu_

_Imalkikal_

_Thanks guys! You rock!_

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	11. You Can't Make Everyone Happy

**Disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater.**

**No Matter What…You Can't Make Everyone Happy**

_x_

_x_

_There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness._

**_-Carl Jung, a _****_Swiss_****_psychiatrist_****_, an influential thinker and the founder of _****_analytical psychology_**.

_X_

_X_

* * *

He couldn't believe it. The old man hadn't been lying. The brat was good.

"So?" Tia asked greased covered hands placed on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently. Soul hid a smirk as he continued to drag out his inspection. To be frank, he had finished inspecting the bike about ten minutes ago but the angered/annoyed expression on the young girl's face was just too much to pass up on.

With a lazy grunt, the death scythe got up from his crouched position, sluggishly sticking his hands into his pockets, his sharp tooth grin spreading across his face. "Not bad, brat," he said before handing the money to the old man who looked very close to fainting out of relief.

Tia rolled her eyes, blowing a piece of her ginger hair out of her eyes. "The hardest part was finding the engine," she scoffed. "Like I said before this bike is a classic. How did an old geezer, like you, manage to get one? They only made about fifty of these."

A flash of nostalgia that almost went unnoticed came and went on the young man's face. He got on his bike and just before speeding off he said, "I'm holding onto it for a friend."

--

Angela felt a sense of uneasiness wash over her. She looked tired and unsettled. She had spent most of the weekend speculating but as to what, Mifune had no idea. All he could do was watch as his young charge made her way to her class before heading to his own.

Whatever was plaguing his charge, he would find out and take care of it. He would find a solution to it for her. If only it was that easy with _his _problems, aka Blaire…

"Swordsman-kun!"

Speak of the devil…damn, he had to hide.

--

The classroom around her seemed merely background buzzing, hazed over by her uncertainty. It was completely and totally nerve wrecking to wait and the young witch was never one fond of waiting in the first place. She was so out of it that she didn't notice the presence near her till a bag dropped down right in front of her.

"Your lunch containers."

Angela looked up, slightly surprised to see Kay standing over her and realizing once again that the room had gone quiet, their classmates waiting on batted breath.

The witch found her mind gratefully greeting the interruption from her confused thoughts and brightly smiled at her older classmates. "Did you like it?" she asked.

The shadows of the boy's hood hid his expression as he murmured, "Food is food. I ate it. Isn't that enough?"

Angela grinned happily, completely unaware of the painful expression her senpai was making. His stomach was hurting, like a nuclear bomb was going off in it despite the many medicinal spells and herbs Kim-senpai had given him earlier.

"_Damn overprotective swordsman," _he thought to himself as the events of the weekend filled his mind…

_**Flashback**_

He was humble enough to admit he was far from being the best at anything but years of experienced had perked his ears to some of the slightest of noises.

He was being followed.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, keeping his expression composed as he continued to make his ways through the lamp lit streets of Death City. He could only hear one set of footsteps and by the way they rhythmically sounded against the cement meant that they were being made deliberately heard.

Kay paused, stopping. The footsteps stopped.

"Is there something I can do for you…Mifune-sensei?"

The pale hair guardian stepped out from the shadows from which he hid, a bag extended towards Kay. "I believe you forgot this," he said.

The boy snorted, turning away. "Actually I didn't. I threw it away purposely. Why would a girl like Angela Camille give me a lunch? Maybe pity? Or maybe to just see if the rumors are true," he shrugged. "Whatever it is, I can see past her fakeness."

There was no warning at all of the man's movement, not a sound or anything, but quicker than a blink of the eye, Mifune stood before him, a sword pointed at him. Kay's expression remained unmoving but the boy could feel his hands become sweaty with nervousness.

"An is not one to pretend when it comes to other's emotions," Mifune said smoothly before sheathing his sword and handing the bag of food towards Kay before turning to leave…

_**End Flashback**_

"Kay-senpai?" Angela asked worriedly bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah," he said gruffly before making his way to the back of the class. Angela watched as he left, surprised when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Was he bothering you?"

Angela turned around, the feeling of anxiousness and uncertainty she had felt earlier returning as the boy stared down at her, waiting for a reply and instead of answering him, all she could think of was, "_He knew."_

Lucius looked at her questioningly before smiling softly, kneeling down and placing his chin on her shoulders. A light blush spread across the young witch's face as he whispered "I can already tell what you're thinking. I won't tell anyone your secret. We're supposed to be partners, right?"

Angela bit her lip. He was her friend right? He helped her with a lot of things including her class work since she knew only a little about the intimate workings on a meister and weapon partnering and he was nice too. She could trust him after everything he had done for her, right?

"Yeah," she nodded as the boy pulled away grinning. She gave a small grin of her own but still the feeling of hesitance was still there.

The rest of the class – all who had been watching the young witch's encounters – began to settle down as Maka came into the room.

"Okay class," she said taking a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "I've finally decided partners for each one of you that will bring you the most success." The class room went into an uproar of cheers. Finally, they could get to the real work of collecting souls and turning their partners or becoming a Death Scythe. Maka clapped her hands to call the attention back towards her but her students didn't seem to notice.

Eye twitching, she brought out her trusty large book and slammed it down on her desk creating not only a large bang but another crack on the desk to go along with the one she had made on the first day when she had gotten the note from Shinigami-sama. She sighed. She would have to ask for a new desk.

The blonde turned back to her class seeing that they were frozen and silent in fear at her display of rage. She cleared her throat before speaking. "All right. I'll call out the partners. When you've found out who your partner is, please sit with them. Okay? Well let's get started. First off is…"

--

Black Star narrowed his eyes in confusion at his partner's back as they both sat in a concealed spot where they had a good view of Maka's class. Something was wrong with her and she wasn't telling him. What was wrong? Had it been something he had done?

He racked his surprisingly complex mind for when his weapon's strange behavior began. Was it during that night when they had been on the roof? It must have been since the next morning she had been really jumpy, or more so than usual. The ninja scratched his head thinking. Nothing came to mind. Maybe he was just over thinking things, believe it or not.

The young man leaned forward where Tsubaki was, his arm lightly brushing hers on accident, but she nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact. "_That's it," _he thought frowning. "What's wrong Tsubaki?" he said in his rare serious voice.

The dark hair weapon shivered at the tone of his voice, it was too similar to the one he had been using _that _night.

_**Flashback**_

_"You're just as sweet," he replied nonchalantly._

She could barely hold onto her food with her chopsticks. Had he _actually _said that?

It was certainly understandable not to believe that the thick headed and blunt aqua hair male could use such a…a…- was sly the right word – innuendo. Her face blushed heatedly as she hid her face with the bowl of rice that she was trying desperately, but failing at, to eat from.

Tsubaki shook her head rigorously to get certain inappropriate thoughts of what her partner could have possibly have meant out of her mind.

Or maybe he really didn't mean anything like what she was thinking of. Maybe the ninja had only meant that he enjoyed her presence and cooking skills with or without something as trivial as dessert. But then, why hadn't he just said that?

Hesitant eyes turned to her partner who was standing at the sink washing his dishes since he was already done. As she watched him, her eyes softened and a slightly pained feeling nudge at her heart.

What was she thinking? This was Black Star she was talking about, after all. Silly, loud, naive, sometimes embarrassing but always sweet Black Star. If anything, there relationship was at a brother/sister stand. Black Star was too busy with becoming a god and raising above all the others to worry about such things like a relationship.

For some unknown reason she sighed dejectedly, placing her bowl on the table along with her chopsticks. She wasn't hungry anymore. She stood up, walking over to the sink where Black Star was about to do the dishes.

"I'll do them," she said not looking at him until a hand forced her chin to turn her face towards the ninja. Her face blushed red, as an unknown emotion clouded Black Star's eyes.

"I'm still," he said softly lowering his head towards hers, "waiting for dessert."

"B-black S-star," the weapon stuttered as his face got even closer. She closed her eyes, waiting to see what he would do next when suddenly she felt a tremendous weight on her, causing both she and Black Star to crash to the floor. "Black Star!" she shouted, moving the meister onto his back only to see that he was unconscious. She began to panic till she heard a loud snore erupt from him along with the sake.

A wave of relief washed over her. He was just drunk, she thought relieved before her brow twitched angrily. He was DRUNK?!

She had thought she had hidden all the sake from since last time he had had some he paraded around Shibusen naked…only from a small sip! Tsubaki shook her head as she dragged her partner to his room.

In all honesty, she should have felt relieved to know that he was merely under the influence of alcohol but somewhere deep within her…she was sad that it wasn't real…

_**End Flashback**_

"Tsubaki."

Said woman nearly jumped submerged in the past events. "Yes?" she asked meekly.

The aqua hair young man turned his head away, seemingly looking back at their friend's classroom. "I don't…like it when you lie to me," he murmured.

Tsubaki let out a small gasp, feeling her heart clench. She bit her lip, looking away shamefully. "Black Star…" she began softly.

"Something is happening," the ninja said standing up, cutting her off. Tsubaki sighed before looking back at the class and the total chaos that was happening inside.

--

"_I knew I should have wrote a will," _were the thoughts running through Maka's mind at the moment as she sat at her desk, watching as her students shouted in complete outrage at their partnering. Two of the loudest protesters were Tia – no surprise there – and surprisingly, Lucius.

"This is bull you hag!" Tia shouted slamming a fist down on her desk. "First off, I'm not a meister! I'm a weapon! And either way, why would I want a weakling like dickless over here," she pointed to Maso who was sinking sheepishly in his seat at the attention being drawn to him, "as my partner?"

Mason raised his hand shyly. "I-I-I t-think Tiassale-san-"

"It's Tia, dweeb!"

"I-I think sh-she may be right," he said twiddling his thumb and forefingers together.

"Maka-sensei," Lucius said speaking over the other shouting of the room. "This doesn't make any sense. I'm happy that Angie-chan is my meister. I can protect her by myself. I don't need _him _to help me."

A few students who weren't shouting loudly turned to look at Kay who was looking uninterested in what was going on as he sat to the right of Angela. He looked at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow. "I don't care if you need me or not," he murmured before laying his head down on his desk. "She's not my meister."

The young witch tugged on Lucius's arm to try to keep him calm as he gave the older boy a murderous glare thought the girl herself couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at Kay's comment.

Maka rubbed her temples tiredly. They wouldn't shut up. None of them. She had threatened several of them with Maka Chops but they still would not be silent.

Maybe it was the loud noise that was probably able to be heard throughout the entire city or maybe it was because they has linked their wavelengths before, but whatever it was Maka's silent pleas of help were heard…

The class abruptly quieted as a loud cracking noise was heard from above. Everyone looked up to see a long crack running in the middle of the ceiling, plaster and dust beginning to fall. With a large bang, a large section of the ceiling fell, filling the room with dust.

Maka coughed, waving the dust away. She blinked when she saw two pairs of feet on her desk.

"Students of Shibusen, have no fear. You are in the presence of greatness!"

Did I say that Maka's silent pleas of help were heard? I meant that they were worsened.

The dust cleared revealing a certain grinning aqua hair young man and a long dark hair young woman standing besides him.

"Sorry, Maka," Tsubaki said turning to bow to her in apology.

"Is that really him?"

"He looks more handsome in person," some students murmured among themselves.

_"Handsome?" _Angela snorted to herself as she rolled her eyes. "_How can a monkey be handsome?"_

"Bathe in my greatness. Bathe in the light that radiates from the biggest star of them all; the man who will surpass even the gods, me, Black Star!"

"Maka Chop!"

The ninja, who was once standing proudly on the desk now laid flat on the floor, a large bump protruding from his head as Maka tucked away her book.

As Tsubaki tended to her bruised meister, Maka cleared her throat, gaining their attention again, this time pleased with the looks of fear that were instilled in her students. "That, class," she said pointing to Black Star, "is what happens when you rudely interrupt someone."

The students gulped.

"Now," Maka continued. "As I was saying, these groupings are only temporary. I want each of you all to get to no your partners over a period of two weeks. After two weeks are over, then if you still feel like you are unable to work together then you may see me and we'll try to work something out. Understood?"

The students nodded.

"Now, everyone, over the period of two weeks, in class we'll discuss partnerships and wavelength tuning. Since, we have some unexpected guest," the blonde said, brow twitching as she gazed at the hole in the ceiling to the still knocked out Black Star on the ground, "they'll show us the effects of a synchronized tuning. Tsubaki-chan, can you wake him up?"

"Hai," the ninja weapon nodded before bending down over Black Star and whispering something in his ears.

Instantly, his eyes sprung opened and he jumped to his feet shouting. "That symmetrical weirdo! He'll never defeat someone as big as me, the great Black Star!"

"Black Star, mind giving a demonstration?" Maka asked.

"Demonstration?" the ninja asked with a look of confusion.

Maka sighed. "Can you make your soul visible to the class?"

"That's it?" laughed the aqua hair young man. "Too easy for the great Black Star," he smirked as a blue glow surrounded him before expanding out into a sphere that surrounded him.

The class looked on with amazement as they stared at the large blue spiky sphere that was practical vibrating with energy as a smirk that matched its owner's appeared.

Maka had to hold back a gasp at the strength and raw energy radiating from her friend's soul. She shook her head, schooling her face as she turned back to her class. "This is Black Star's soul. As you know, unless one has a powerful soul and is able to control their wavelength a soul is usually invisible unless you have soul perception. To be able to show and hold onto to your soul like this requires skill, practice, and diligence. Even if your soul isn't that strong in the beginning, as long as you stay determined you can easily build upon it." She turned towards Tsubaki. "Can you add your wavelengths together?"

Tsubaki nodded blushing slightly at the thought of showing the most intimate part of her to others other than her close friends and her meister but she wouldn't let Maka or Black Star down. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Maka nodded, pleased as she felt Black Star's erratic soul energy tone down slightly to match Tsubaki's calmer ones. A relaxing violet sphere surrounded the ninja weapon reflecting its owner perfectly; meek yet still strongly determined and faithful.

Black Star closed his eyes as he felt the barest of caresses touching his soul. He envisioned his soul reaching out towards hers, careful and aware of any discomfort he may cause her but feeling washed in her peaceful and calm presence.

"This," he heard Maka saying is the basic level of partnership to be able to tune your wavelengths to each other, to be the others strength where they are weak and vise versa. There is one level above this that is of the utmost importance to a successful partnership – resonance."

Keeping her eyes closed, Tsubaki was about to reach further with her soul to Black Star when the bell rang suddenly.

"That's it for class today," Maka said as the students began to file out. "I advise you to start working with your partners on extracurricular activities as soon as possible."

Tia grumbled as she passed by the blonde, Maso following uncertainly behind her.

"Out of all of them," Maka sighed to her friends, "I'm worrying about those two the most."

--

Maso was fearful to say anything as he watched Tia kick angrily at several defenseless trash cans that were in an alley.

"T-tia-san," he said hesitatingly, nearly jumping back when she swirled around to face him, eyes burning with fury.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I-I-I" the boy stammered nervously.

"Damn it! Stop stammering!" Tia shouted annoyed. "Why don't you just go home? Like I said before. I'm a weapon so I don't need you."

"B-b-but Tia-san, Maka-san said that we sh-should give it a t-t-try."

He bit his lip as Tia laughed bitterly. "I don't want a weakling as you for a partner. You'd only get in my way of my goal," she said before pushing roughly pass him.

Maso stared down at his feet dejectedly.

_"Of course…why would she want someone as weak as you for a partner?"_

--

Tia shoved her hands into her pockets as she continued to wander the streets of Death City, despite the appearance of the grinning moon. She wasn't the type of girl to fear walking alone at night. Maybe she should be…

"Peridta."

The girl looked over her shoulder, raising a brow at being called by her last name. Standing behind her were three hulking, intimidating men. She turned to face them, an indifferent look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want, Grey?" she sighed.

Grey, the man in the middle was the smallest of the three but had chiseled arms protruding from a ripped shirt with dingy looking jeans and his head glowed in the light of the moon.

"You owe us for that engine we found for ya," the man grunted. "We want the money for it. Now."

"I don't have it," she yawned turning her back on them as she continued to her walk. "Come get it next week."

The girl's eyes widened when she felt herself being lift up to the ground and slammed against a wall. She let out a growl as she stared up at the men surrounding her.

"We want our money," Grey spoke again, cracking his knuckles.

--

From within a dark alley, a shadow watched as three men continued to mercilessly beat up a defenseless girl.

"This'll teach ya to not pay us, you little shit," one of the men chuckled as one of his companions pinned the bruised girl to the wall. She was teetering dangerously between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"This has gone on far enough."

The men stopped turning towards the shadowy alley where the voice came from. From the shadows stepped out an olive hair young man.

"You trying to mess with us punk?" Grey asked as the man holding Tia dropped her to the ground. "Trying to play hero?"

"Beating up a girl," the olive hair person muttered, his long hair covering his eyes, "that's low, especially when she's defenseless. But you want to know what really pisses me off?"

The three men let out a whimper of fear as they felt a strange killing intent from the boy.

He chuckled darkly, raising his head to reveal pupil less white eyes.

"D-d-demon!!" was the only thing that Grey and his men were able to get out before blood splashed on the ground.

The male walked through the piles of dismembered body parts and puddles of blood, picking up the barely conscious girl in his arms. Tia groaned, trying to keep her eyes open but all she saw was a blur of olive hair before she fainted completely.

The boy turned away from the scene as if nothing had happened. "What really pisses me off... is when you beat up what's mine…"

* * *

Sorry for taking too long. Please review.


	12. The Other Side of the Mirror is Darker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own Maso, Tia, Lucius and Kay.**

**No Matter What…The Other Side of the Mirror is Darker**

_X_

_X_

_"In complete darkness we are all the same, it is only our knowledge and wisdom that separates us, don't let your eyes deceive you. "  
_-Janet Jackson, singer

_X_

_X_

"So…um…" Angela chuckled nervously as she felt the tension in the air rise. "Um, do you guys think we should get some practice in?"

"Not with that guy."

"No."

The witch sighed looking between the two boys by her. The three sat on Shibusen's steps with Lucius on the left, Angela in the middle - though sitting closer to Lucius – and Kay on the right, distancing himself as far as possible from the other two.

School had let out some time ago and the witch had spent this time trying to get the two boys to work together so they could get some practice in. At the moment, she wasn't doing too well. Angela didn't know much about meister/weapon partnerships but she did know that like with everything else, practice was needed, though, she couldn't really say that she herself wasn't hesitant.

According to what Kim-sensei had told her, the partnering of a weapon and meister was a somewhat intimate bond based on trust. Lucius knew that she was a witch. There was no denying that. For some strange reason, him knowing this fact didn't make her feel relieved like she should have been since he still offered to be friends. In actuality, it only served to make her more anxious whenever he got close to her. Then there was Kay.

The older boy might as well have a brick wall built around him. He was a totally emotionless and expressionless statue. But, instead of being repelled by this, Angela actually felt attracted to it. Of course not in a romantic way. The girl, despite being twelve, didn't really understand the more complex levels of love – thanks to Mifune – other than wanting to stay by someone's side forever and ever. Maybe it was similarities between Kay and Mifune that the girl found interesting.

The witch was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a shift from the right of her. She looked up to see Kay standing up, beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

He paused looking over his shoulder at her, his hood casting shadows across his face. "Wherever you're not."

--

Spirit walked down the hall towards his boss's office, one hand stuck in his coat pocket while the other held a police report.

His tired green eyes scanned the report before they found their way towards Death himself.

"Something wrong, Spirit-kun?" Shinigami questioned cocking his masked covered head to the side.

The Death Scythe narrowed his eyes before tossing the report at the death god who deftly caught it in one of his large hands before looking at it.

"It's a report from Death City police," Sprit began. "A citizen called the police saying that they saw a group of young men ganging up on a young girl." Spirit sighed running his hand through his bright red hair that was beginning to be edged with silver wisps. "When the police arrived there were three unidentified bodies brutally disfigured beyond recognition."

"Eh? Is that so?" Shinigami murmured almost disinterestedly. "Though, even I will admit that killing is a tasteless act that should be last resort only when protecting something I honestly do not see why this is being brought to my attention. Put it on the board and have a student take care of it."

The weapon's frown deepened. "Sir, you don't understand. These men were killed in what appeared to be an effortless and precise attack. There are no traces of the girl or of the killer or what they used to kill, though there was one thing that was left."

The death god looked curiously as his weapon pulled out a plastic bag from within his pocket before handing the item to him.

Spirit shivered as he felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees as the Grim Reaper examined the small piece of broken mirror that was in the bag.

"The Gemini," muttered Shinigami as he tightly clutched the shard in his large hands.

"The zodiac?" Sprit questioned confused.

"Not exactly," the death god sighed tiredly as he turned his back to Death Scythe so he was facing his mirror. "They are a family, a clan you say. One of the oldest families that may have ever been on Earth though they are neither a specifically meister or weapon family though they are powerful and shouldn't be taken lightly. They are, in fact, the ones who taught me how to transverse through mirrors."

"And they are apparently the ones who were behind this murder," Spirit concluded. "So we have our killer!"

Shinigami didn't respond right away. "We can't arrest them," he said quietly.

"Huh?" Spirit asked dumbfounded. "Why not?"

"Remember when Maka-chan was just a little girl?" A far off distant dreamy look came into Spirit's eyes as he thought about his distant daughter. "Could you really punish her for something that is a part of her? Something that she can't change? Something she was born with?"

"WHAT?" Spirit cried. "ME BE MAD AT MY LITTLE MAKE-CHAN??" the Death Scythe cried pulling out his little Maka plushy and hugging it tightly to his figure as distraught tears sprouted from his eyes.

An irritated twitch appeared on Shinigami's mask.

"Shinigami- Chop!" Spirit cowered as his master regained his patience while also rubbing his abused head. "As I was saying, you couldn't be mad at her for something she was born with, and I can not punish the Gemini for something they were born with…or something that was thrust upon them without their consent… Also, the Gemini are literally the epitome of Yin and Yang. To disrupt any of their practices would mean the disruption of the world and or universe, and during a time where insanity still reigns free we need all the support on our side as we can get."

Spirit was about to comment when a loud knocking on the door interrupted.

"Come in," Shinigami called, his voice back to its more cheerful, wacky tone. Sprit closed his mouth. He could tell that this discussion was over and that the murder case would go on as unsolved to slowly drift to the back of the police files.

The doors to the office opened revealing two petite figures.

"Shinigami-sama," both figures greeted before respectively bowing.

"What is it I can help you with?" the death god asked. "Kim-chan? Jackie-chan?"

--

The pain hurt. A lot. You know, screw that. It hurt like HELL!

Tia unconsciously bit her lip as awareness flooded to her trough the pain. She held back a cry, eyes clenched as she felt something cool drape across her forehead, quenching slightly the searing pain. The smell of incense wafted into her nose almost chocking her with its thick scent.

Her eyes fluttered open, the world around her a blurry mix of dark colors.

"Ah, so you're awake?" a voice asked softly.

"Took ya long enough girl!" another voice snapped.

The room stopped swimming in Tia's vision giving her a chance to stare up at dark green colored walls lined with melting candles and intricate iron wrought framed mirrors of all sizes and shapes.

Hovering above her was the face of a wrinkled skin old woman, her hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. In one of the woman's hand was a small glass of liquid, in the other was a small hand mirror.

"Here, drink some of this dear," the woman instructed, already pushing the glass of liquid towards the girl's mouth, forcing her to drink the thick, warm liquid with a bitter-sweet taste. "That's a good girl," the woman smiled her wrinkled smile as she patted the younger female's head.

Tia held back a squeak of protest and instead decided to inquire where exactly she was, though of course she being who she was, it didn't come out in the most polite of ways.

"Where the hell am I and what was that crap you shoved down my throat, you old crone?"

The older woman raised a silver brow questioningly before looking down at the mirror in her hand. "My," she said to her reflection, "such foul language coming from a young lady."

Tia couldn't help but roll her eyes but she also couldn't help but to look shocked and questioningly at the old woman at what she did next.

"I knew it!" the old woman said in a gruffer voice. "I knew she was some rascal. The boy should have just left her ungrateful ass out on the street to bleed to death!"

"No, no. He did what was right, just like a gentleman should," the woman now said, returning to her softer, kinder toned voice as she chastised her reflection. She turned back towards Tia who was slowly creeping further away from the assumed delusional woman in the bed she was in.

A knock was heard on the door and both females turned to look as a mop of curly olive green hair poked its way through the crack. "Thank you for taking care of her, grandmother." The shade and the color of the hair seemed familiar and even the owner of said hair seemed familiar but it possibly couldn't be…

"Dickless?" Tia questioned. "You brought me here?"

"Dickless? Ah. I see you know my brother," the almost exact image of Maso – save for the confident air that surrounded him – smirked before he bowed, his eyes never breaking contact from hers. "I am Osam Gemini. I look forward to working with you."

"Wait. What?" the ginger hair girl began before suddenly the incents' smell overwhelmed her causing her to black out.

"Such a crude girl," the olive hair boy's grandmother tisked.

"Parents must have been barbarians," she spat in her harsher voice.

"She is…rough around the edges but...Maso seems interested in her so," Osam smirked licking his lips, "so am I."

The boy walked over towards the side of the bed where his grandmother sat and looked down at the reflection in the mirror she held. In the mirror where to figures: one was the old woman's reflection the other was Maso distressed face as he pounded against the glass that separated him and them.

Osam flicked the surface of the mirror causing the other olive hair boy to stumble back. "Remember, _dear_ brother," Osam said, "you owe me this. You owe me her. For my life which you have taken-"

"I owe you everything without complaint, you, my other half," Maso completed solemnly. "That is my curse."

"No, no, no," their grandmother said shaking her head. "That is your privilege as the youngest twin of Gemini."

--

"_Wherever you're not."_

Those words kept playing through her head. Why did they hurt her so much? She barely knew the guy and, save for the time he saved her, he hadn't been the nicest to her since she arrived at Shibusen.

Angela laid on her bed pondering her strange (temporary) partner. If he didn't want to be with her it was his choice right? But the little witch couldn't seem to grasp that concept. Being raised by a hermit of a swordsman, Angela had turned into the comparison of a well behaved but still the same, spoiled child. She was used to getting what she wanted so it only made it all the more frustrating for her. A slight childish pout crossed her features as she sat in front of her desk, procrastinating on her assignment for class.

A knock was heard at her door before Blaire poked her head inside the room. "Angela-chan," the cat called. "I'm going to go out for a few. Will you be okay on your own? Mifune is staying late with a student right now."

The witch smiled. "I'll be fine."

"That a girl," Blaire winked before disappearing leaving the young adolescent to her thoughts on her stoic partner.

--

His shaded gaze glanced from the corner of his eyes at his partner whose head was hovered dismally over an untouched glass of beer.

Harvar felt his hands clench tighter in agitation around his own glass of beer. His meister had been mopping around for days after they had returned home from their last assignment. It didn't take too much to know exactly why the lightning meister was upset: Kim.

The lightning rod felt his last thin string of patience snap as Ox let out a dejected sigh. Within the next two seconds, both glasses of beer had fallen to the floor along with the stools that the two men were sitting on. The scarcely crowded tavern turned its wary yet curious attention towards the two men, the dark hair spikier hair man of the two holding his meister, partner, and friend against the wall by the scruffs of his collar.

"This is getting ridiculous," Harvar grounded out through clenched teeth. "What kind of man are you? What happened to the powerful Lightening Lord? Are you letting yourself go just because of her? She isn't worth loosing all that we built up to just-"

Harvar was never able to finish his sentence. The depressed Ox grew enraged as he heard his most trusted friend say such cruel things about the woman he loved. So it was because of that that Harvar found himself on the ground, glasses askew as he spat the blood from his mouth. He glared up at the seething man hovering above him.

"Don't say that!" Ox growled out. "Don't you ever talk that way about her again!" he said violently picking his weapon up by the collar.

"Understood, _master,_" the lightning weapon grounded out as he pushed himself away from his partner as he got to his feet.

Ox breathed heavily, still on high from the adrenaline caused by his anger before he visibly slumped where he stood in defeat. "Why is this world so cruel, Harvar?"

The weapon sighed, dismissing his previous frustration as he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't know, but it will only get crueler if we do nothing. Go home. Rest. Tomorrow go to Shibusen and talk to Kim. I'm sure she has calmed down by now. Once you get this argument over with we can start planning your bachelor party. All right?"

The horned young man nodded, a weak smile on his face. "Thanks pal," he said lightly clapping Harvar on the back.

"No problem," the weapon nodded as the two walked out of the bar, one hoping to start anew with the one he loved while the other hoped the nagging foreboding feeling was just due to the cheap beer he bought…

--

_**Back in Shinigami's Office…**_

"Shinigami-sama," the witch meister said straightening herself from her bowed position. Both her and her weapon wore expressionless masks upon their faces hiding their true intentions to everyone save for themselves and the death god. Though she already knew that her superior had an idea of what she was to ask she decided to verbalize it nonetheless. "Shinigami-sama. I would like to request a transfer for myself and my weapon."

"A transfer, eh?" the Grim Reaper said tapping his chin. "But shouldn't you be preparing your wedding plans, Kim-chan?" The meister looked away towards her weapon, a slight look of uncertainty on her face before she faced Shinigami with resolute eyes. "I see. Do you have the proper papers for the transfer?"

Jackie nodded as she took a step forward, handing the papers to Spirit. "I also included my consent to allow my brother to either stay at Shibusen as a live in student or to live with his meister, whichever is fit," the lantern weapon spoke.

"Well I can see no reason not to allow you two this," the masked figure sighed as he withdrew a large stamp from within the many folds of his robe before stamping it onto the top paper on the stack, "GRANTED" in large bold red words making both females' decision final.

"Where are you two heading to go?" Spirit found himself asking the two. Neither looked to please to give their location away but the red head was of a higher commanding office then them.

"Section 666" Kim spoke coolly.

The Death Scythe eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he narrowed them. "Go according to protocol."

"Yes," the duo nodded together.

"Remember to send reports back," Shinigami clapped his hands before pointing towards them. "Then happy travels," he said in

--

He walked past the open door of his partner's room glancing in to see her working on her student's papers, blonde hair pulled into a messy bun away from her face. Ruby eyes glanced down, somewhat comforted to see that she had stopped her ongoing work to take a break and eat the incredibly plain and simple but burned down kitchen free dinner he had fixed. He picked up the tray holding the dirty dishes placed by the doorway before heading to the kitchen to place them in the sink to later be washed.

The scythe dragged himself into his room, closing his door without bothering to turn on the light. He preferred the darkness. He let his eyes adjust to the lack of light as he made his way across the room while also pulling off his shirt, exposing his otherwise perfectly sculpted abs save for the scar that ran from his shoulder to the opposite hip; a constant reminder of his meister's importance over his own life.

Tiredly, he plopped himself down on the bed, hunching forward as he placed his elbows on his knees. He jumped nearly to the ceiling when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle in a tight embrace.

"I got you scythe boy," a familiar voice sang.

"B-b-blaire!" Soul stuttered in fear and shock as he pulled away from her, scrambling to get away.

The woman smiled crossing her legs, one over the other as she leaned forward tapping her chin. "Have you missed Blaire, Soul-kun?" she asked innocently.

"I was enjoying the not having to constantly look over my shoulder in my own place!" the male cried out before he found a piece of duck tape over his mouth.

"Shhh!" the cat said holding a finger up to her mouth. "Maka can't hear."

Soul narrowed his eyes as he pulled the tape from his mouth. "You leave for days and then you show up. What do you want?"

"Shouldn't Blair be the one asking that, hm?" she questioned as a folded white envelope appeared between her fingers, instantly catching Soul's attention.

"You had it all along," he said taking a step towards her, ready to spring at her if she tried to get away.

"Yep," the cat grinned. "And Blaire won't give it back. Instead," she said before the young man could even protest, "she'll give you parts of it at a time."

"What's the point of that?" the weapon growled, pointed teeth gleaming in the laughing moon's light, an insane look to it. "It's my letter."

"But it won't just be your life ruined with it," the cat said seriously, all joking gone.

Soul sighed, hunching forward. "I'm listening."

Blaire nodded solemnly before opening the letter. _"To one Mr. Soul Eater Evans, To which it concerns, your departure of the estate was most undignified, greatly dishonoring and shaming the Evans's name. As you know, for every crime there is a punishment for which in your case was delivered shortly after your leave of the Evans's estate, a little more than eight years ago…"_

Soul looked up at Blaire from staring down at the floor, waiting for her to continue but when he looked up, she was gone.

"Damn cat," he cursed slamming his fist against the wall so loud he got a worried call from Maka who had heard the loud resounding thud. "I'm fine," Soul grounded out though it was clear that he was anything but by the torment of years past that began to plague his soul…

* * *

I'm back! Anyway, this chapter had a lot going on and I finally wrote what was in the letter or at least part of it. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I'm kind of rushing to put this up since I have no idea when I'll be able to get online for fun again with school and all. I'll fix any mistakes as soon as possible.

Anyway, I'm planning on having one more weapon and meister team but you won't meet them till later. I'm putting a poll on my profile so stop by and vote please.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	13. Life has Its Ups and Downs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. I only own this story's plot and a few of the new characters.**

**No Matter What…Life Has Its Ups and Downs**

_X_

_X_

_X_

_The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference.  
The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference.  
The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference.  
And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference._

_-**Elie Wiesel**_

_X_

_X_

_X  
_

That sound. He never got tired of the sound that seemed to echo throughout his large home. It was as if it was a familiar tune that never got old no matter how many times it was heard.

The sound, like a magnet, seemed to pull him closer and closer down the symmetrically decorated halls to the source. A bedroom. His and his partner's bedroom.

Curiousness taking over sensibility, Kidd found himself walking into the room only to find his two twin pistols laughing and giggling amongst themselves before suddenly becoming silent at the sudden presence of their meister.

The young golden eye man found himself raising a brow as the two discreetly tried to hide something behind their backs. It was obvious that they didn't want to share what they possessed but being who he was and the power and authority he was used to having, Kidd wasn't going to let this pass by easily.

"What are you two doing?" he asked calmly.

The sisters looked at each other, Liz letting out a slight sniff – a residue from her cold. "Nothing," the older blonde replied, her smile a little too wide.

"Really?" the meister said with a tone of disbelief.

He unhurriedly walked further into the room, Liz and Patty scooting further back on the bed, trying desperately to conceal what they were hiding. They were surprised though when they felt what they were holding behind them slip out of their grasps.

"Did you forget that I am a shinigami?" a monotone voice taunted in their ears, Kidd suddenly behind them holding the suspicious object between his thumb and forefinger. It was an old, worn and torn, asymmetrical stuffed bear. Its legs were two different lengths and its left eye was a large red circular button while it's right eyes was a smaller blue square button. The young man found himself raising a brow at the old toy before looking at his partners for an explanation as he said, "What is this?"

Liz turned her head away; her face either red with embarrassment, anger, or maybe both as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Hm?" the young shinigami commented. "What did you say?"

Liz face flared red with rage as she growled out, "I said, its name is-"

"Mr. Poopy-Pants!" Patty blurted out amongst her fit of giggles.

It was amazing that Kidd's brow arched up even further in confusion. "Mr.…Poopy…Pants?"

The toy was snatched out of his hands by Liz who held it protectively to her chest. "Yes. He was given to us when we were little, before our Brooklyn days," she said.

"Why is this the first time I've seen this…Mr. Poopy-Pants, is it?" the meister questioned, eye twitching as he looked at the offended item.

"Did you seriously need to ask that question?" the older of the two weapons asked as she neatly placed the misshapen toy on the bed. Kid's brow twitched once again. The infernal thing was ruining the balance of the room.

"May I suggest getting it…repaired back to its original…symmetrical state?" he tried innocently.

"No!" Patty said quickly, face darkening as she grabbed onto the toy possessively.

Liz sighed shaking her head. "This is its original state. The person who made it for us didn't necessarily have the best craftsmanship," she explained.

"What a terribly asymmetrical person they must have been," the shinigami muttered before he felt the room get colder, tension thickening the air.

"Watch it, fool!" Patty said darkly. "Our Ma made it for us!"

"M-mother?" the young man said, his face showing subtle disbelief.

"Yeah," Liz sighed. "Didn't your mom ever do something for you?"

"I never had a mother."

The two weapons sobered instantly, Liz biting her nails nervously. "Kidd, I didn't-"

"Don't pity me," the shinigami said casually as he turned around to exit the room. "I never had a mother. I simply came into existence when Father deemed it so. You forget. I'm not like you two," he said before he departed, ending the conversation and leaving behind a mood of tarnished memories of the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rhythmic bouncing of the basketball seemed to entrance the twins, Fire and Thunder, as they waited by their meister's impatient side.

Kilik caught the ball he was bouncing in his hands and knocked on the apartment door once again. "What's up?" he muttered slightly irritated. He, Ox, and Harvar had planned to play a little game of b-ball at the nearby park. The pot meister had been surprised when he arrived at the court and found it empty save for a few punks skipping classes.

Getting fed up with just waiting at the door, the pot meister sat down the basketball at his feet. "Stand back," was his only words of warning to his weapons before he bare handed punched the door, shattering it into splinters. "Hm," Kilik grunted as he stepped forward into the apartment. "Maybe I shouldn't have hit that hard."

Keen brown eyes scanned the apartment. It was a mess, more than any bachelors' pad should look like. Papers were scattered everywhere. Scorch marks decorated the walls and floors and empty bottles of beer were present everyone.

"Looks like Ox and Harvar had a party without inviting me," Kilik snorted not amused. Thunder and Fire tugged at the hem of his jersey. "Look" they said simultaneously, drawing his attention to what they were pointing towards.

Off to the side, was an opening to the outside balcony, the sliding door was opened, letting the breeze ruffle the hanging curtains. Through the curtains, the pot meister could see an outline of a male leaning against the railing of the balcony.

Kilik pushed the twins behind him, his over protectiveness taking the driver's seat as he cautiously made his way towards the person.

"Sorry the place is such a mess," Harvar said not even turning around from his place on the balcony. Kilik relaxed slightly, realizing that it was only the lighting weapon but it still did not put him totally at ease.

"Mind explaining what happened here?" Kilik asked stuffing his hands into his pockets as he took a lazy but defensive posture. "Where's Ox?"

"Out," Harvar chuckled bitterly. "Probably hiding somewhere; beating himself up over Kim."

The meister sighed. "Is that all? Those two always have their arguments. They get over it. He just needs to be his usual goofy romantic self and apologize to her like always."

Harvar turned around and the expression on his sharp features made Fire and Thunder wince as they felt their kindred's soul wail in agony. "He can't," the lightning rod said removing his shade to reveal a black eye. Harvar was stronger then he seemed and wasn't a pushover Kilik knew. The only person who would be able to do something like that to the weapon was the person closest to him…

"When Ox comes back we'll have to report to Shinigami-sama," Harvar muttered kicking at a bottled that laid at his feet.

"Why?" was the only question Kilik could find himself asking before he found a paper shoved in his hand.

The black male looked at the paper with uncertainty before his eyes caught sight of a few words.

_"…Transfer…"_

"…_Disbanded…"_

_"Meister Kim Diehl and Weapon Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré... relocated…"_

_"…transfer point and expected time of absence…unknown…"_

"You understand now?" Harvar said in an icy cold voice as he passed by the shocked meister and out the door before calling, "Don't forget to fix the door when you leave."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Settle down students."

The roaring continued accompanied by the irritating throbbing of a vein. Maka's to be exact.

The blonde scythe technician flopped down in her chair deciding it was already pointless to try to calm them down. The meister had naively stepped into the room thinking that one night together would get the partners to get along but now, as she thought back to her earlier years with Soul, it was probably a hopeless idea. If she remembered correctly, she actually wanted to strangle the white haired scythe in his sleep the first few months they began sharing an apartment.

Weary green eyes scanned her student list. Almost about all of them wanted a partner switch save for Tia and Maso who weren't even there. "_Maso-kun is probably lying dead in a ditch," _she thought, praying to Shinigami-sama that this wouldn't look bad on her resume.

Her head throbbed horrendously, not only from the protesting cries of her students but also because of her worry for her partner. As the years passed their souls' wavelengths had always been tuned to each other; she always knew when something was troubling the weapon. Her worry didn't abate at all when she awoke in the morning after a dreamless but still restless sleep to find Evans not at home, his motorcycle gone.

"Hey! Sensei!" one of her male students cried angrily jumping on to his desk, calling her attention away from her thoughts. "We all agree that these partner pairings are pretty sucky!"

"Yeah!" a chorus of agreements rang throughout the class.

"You heard me before," Maka said suppressing a growl. "You have two weeks to stick with your assigned partners. At the end of two weeks then you can ask for a switch if you still desire so."

"This is literally some bull!" cried the boy as his arm transformed into a large spike. A small petite girl who was assigned to him as his partner, tried desperately to pull him off the table.

"Watch it, you idiot! She is a Reaper after all!" the girl hissed.

"Like I'd give a damn!" the boy said snatching his arm away from her. "She's nothing without her weapon!" he said waving his arm around so hardly that the spike dislodged itself and flew away, aimed directly at Maka.

The room filled with silence instantaneously and the less then a second it took as it continued on its path seemed like minutes to Maka.

_"At least I accomplished my goal of creating a Death Scythe," _she thought._ "Sorry Soul. You'll have to find another tiny tits bookworm."_

_"AS IF!"_ another presence entered her soul.

Her closed eyes slowly opened as the spike that she had expected to impale her was cut into two just inches away from her face.

"Rule number one," he said gruffly. "Anything for the meister."

The class seemed to stiffen and a wave of fear hit the class almost eliciting a laugh from Maka as she looked upon the object of their fear.

"Rule number two," he wiped the small trail of drool that came from his sharp teeth mouth with his one hand that wasn't transformed into a deadly blade, "a weapon is a meister's first and primary shield."

"And rule number three," his ruby red eyes burning into the frightened eyes of the offending weapon who had dared to mess with his meister. "Threatening my meister in any way shape or form….is definitely not cool…"

"Class," Maka said standing up and patting her clothes of any dust. "From now on until Shinigami-sama deems otherwise, he will be my assistant teacher," she said pointing towards the white hair male. "Death Scythe: Soul Eater Evans."

"Yo," the death scythe said turning his disheveled snowy white head towards her. "Who said I want to babysit bunch of brats with you….tiny tits?"

"MAKA CHOP!!!"

The once proud and cool looking Soul Eater Evans was on the floor nursing a large bump on his head, Maka standing threateningly above him with her book in hand.

"Rule number four," Soul slurred. "Always make sure you have a will and insurance when your meister has anger issues."

"IDIOT! MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

Okay so first, sorry for the long wait. All I can say is school and lack of inspiration. Also, not too thrilled with how this turned out but wanted to post something before the year was up.

Um, currently I'm thinking about getting a beta reader for this story so if you're interested message me either through a review or PM.

Um nothing more to say so....**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!_**


	14. Always Look Towards the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**No Matter What…Always Look Towards the Past**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

_I have but one lamp by which my feet are guided, and that is the lamp of experience. I know no way of judging of the future but by the past._

_-Edward Gibbon_

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

Angela bit her lip. She had no clue as to what she was to be looking for exactly.

"This one is in Venice, Italy. It says we have to exterminate a serial rapist and murderer. It should be easy," Lucius pondered aloud, looking at the post it on the extra curricular activity bored before turning towards his female partner. "What do you think?"

"M-murder?" the girl questioned, her fearful heart beating almost audibly to the whole world.

"It'll be fine, Angie-chan," Lucius smiled reassuringly taking her hands in his. The boy's hand, Angela noted, felt significantly colder then she ever remembered them to be. "I'll be with you all the way. I will protect my meister. Ok?"

She nodded. She trusted him with her secret as a witch. She could trust him with her life.

Turning towards the ever stoic Kay, who was partially hidden in the shadow of one of the many columns, Angela asked, "And you'll be there with us too right?"

Kay lifted his hooded head towards them, his eyes looking far off and distant as if he wasn't really all there. "No," he finally said, pushing away from the column. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he passed by the two younger students. "You aren't my meister," he murmured as he passed Angela. "And you'll never be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you, I hope you know that, Albarn."

"Uh-huh. Sure," Maka said unconcerned as she continued to write the day's lesson on the board for tomorrow. She couldn't hold back a small chuckle as she, from the corner of her eye, watched as her partner muttered intelligently while grading a huge stack of student papers based on the history and purpose of the creation of Shibusen that she had given him to finish grading a few days ago. Rough calloused hands ran through tussled white locks as the Death Scythe looked just as confused and clueless as he did back during their test taking days as students while twirling a red ink pen in his fingers with apparent irritation.

"This is pointless!" Soul finally cried shoving the papers away and leaning back in his chair, feet propped on Maka's desk. The tech shook her head, putting down the chalk she had used and clapping her hands to rid them of the dust. She walked towards her weapon and moved his feet off the already cluttered desk and took a seat on it. She smiled at Soul, and despite his better judgment, he gave his own lazy smile back.

"Hey Soul," Maka said kicking her legs back and forth childishly as she turned to look out the window. Soul grunted, notifying her that he was listening. "Let's do our best with them," she said as she watched her students hang out and play with each other. "Just like how we were taught."

"Yeah," Soul agreed softly. He got and placed a hand lightly on Maka's head. "Dissecting them all would definitely put them in their place," he chuckled, licking his lips teasingly.

Maka's brow twitched annoyed as she removed his hand. "No dissection," she said leaving no room for argument as she got up off her desk and tried to organize it.

"You're right," the death scythe sighed softly. "That was always Stein's personal touch and pleasure."

"Even to the end," added Maka regrettably

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we'll leave tomorrow morning, get a scope of the city, and then we'll wait till midnight," Lucius explained as he and Angela walked along the streets of Death City. "Midnight on days of the new moon is supposedly when our target attacks his victims, so tomorrow will be perfect since there will be one."

"You've really planned this well didn't you, Lucius?" Angela smiled looking up at the boy. He merely shrugged, giving a small smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Angela worried for her friend. He hadn't been himself since news of his sister's and her meister's disappearance. Though it had been classified as a mission, some had questioned whether or not this was true and word had gotten out fast about the "Witch Doctor Tech's" disappearance. In a matter of a few days, Angela had seen some of the extent of the prejudice towards witches and yet it was still frightening to her to know that there was possibly much worst that could be done and said.

Some had said that Kim-sensei had run away; tired of the fact that neither the witches nor her own co-meisters wanted her, and her weapon had followed out of duty to their bond as partners. Others said she returned to the witches as an ambassador of Shibusen and Jackie was to be a sort of living peace offering.

Whatever the real truth was, Angela could sense the tension and anger go through Lucius at every negative comment towards his missing sister that he heard. The first day news of this had gotten out he had spent the entire day hassling Shinigami-sama to tell him the location of his older sibling since if anyone would know, the Grim Reaper himself would. But of course, he had been shoved out of the office by Spirit. The boy had then angrily had gone to the apartment of Ox and Harvar but finding the place totally in ruin with no sight of either male meister or weapon and no possible leading clues, he had irately put aside his search for the moment.

They reached the end of the street where they would split from each other. "It's still light outside," Angela stated. "I think I can handle walking the rest of the way by myself."

"You sure?" Lucius said taking a worrying step towards her. "I don't mind walking you the rest of the way."

Angela shook her head. "It's ok. I won't get lost. I'm getting used to this place."

Looking like he still wanted to argue about the situation, the boy merely sighed before suddenly pulling her into a tight hug causing the girl to blush. "Goodnight Angela," he murmured in her ear before he pulled away and began making his way towards his home.

The young witch worried about him. Would he be fine alone?

"_I hope so," _she thought before heading home. Lucky and Charm crawled from out of her pockets and onto her shoulders where both enjoyed the refreshing fresh air while their owner continued to walk deep in thought.

"I wonder how the extracurricular activity will be like," Angela murmured aloud feeling her previous nervous return. "Will I be able to do it?" She quickly shook her head violently, almost knocking the two chameleons off her shoulders. "No. I'll have Lucius with me," she smiled before it turned into a bitter pout. "But Kay-senpai is so mean! Why doesn't he want to work with us? We're supposed to be partners."

The young witch continued in her pouting, arms crossed over her chest and stomping huffily down the street. It wasn't until she noticed the unusual absence of people did she realize that she had taken a different route then she usually took.

"Wah! Which way? Which way?" she asked look at the three-way split before her.

She turned to her pets. They would surely know. Alas, a wave of disappointment swept over the girl as her pets seemed to merely shrug before returning to her pockets. Much help they seemed to be.

"Let's see, Enie, Meanie, Minnie, moe. Catch a chameleon by his toe," she said pointing back and forth between the paths. "If he hollers, let him go. Enie, meanie, Minnie, moe!" she said, her finger pointing to the road on the left.

She looked up towards the sky, the afternoon sun slowly becoming less and less brighter and decided to quickly make her way down the path.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius stood looking up at the apparent emptiness of the second floor apartment above him. The sun's setting rays reflected on the windows making a splash of rainbows and hues. But despite this, the windows still appeared dark. There would be no worried, annoyed face looking from the window expectantly down at the street for him.

His fist tightly clenched, jaw set in a firm line before he marched up to the now lifeless apartment. As he opened the door to the apartment, he paid no mind to the pile of rent bills that was building up in front of the door. That had always been there even before Jackie left. It was amazing what people did because they didn't like the people you hung out with, in this case, a witch. Lucius found himself unconsciously scowling. Witches caused nothing but problems.

The boy reached for the light switch in by the door, but the lights didn't turn on though he flicked it up and down with frustration. With a sigh of annoyance he stepped further into the room, letting his eyes slowly adjust to the dim lit apartment.

"You've finally arrived home."

The boy's head snapped over towards the couch, his eyes slowly making out the outline of something sitting on it. A girl. A platinum blonde hair girl.

"You're-" he began, a wave of familiarity sweeping over him as he tried desperately to remember where he had met this girl before. He was soon silence, though, by a delicate finger pressed against his lips.

"Hush," the girl spoke softly, dragging her finger slowly from his lips and stopping over his heart, the skin where she had touched burning icy cold. Lucius paid no attention to this uncomfortable feeling. His eyes were only on one thing – the girl's blood red ones and the slight vibration of recognition coming from the small pocket book in his pocket.

"Now," she said as his consciousness slowly began to become dark, void, and lifeless, "I have something in mind for your mission tomorrow. Listen carefully…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kidd suddenly sat straight up in his seat.

"What is it?" Liz asked. Worry was on her face as she placed her fork down. Patty looked questioningly at her meister also, mouth stuffed full with the ice cream sundae she had been shoving into it.

The young shinigami, suddenly stood up, pushing his chair back so hard it was knocked onto the floor, his hands gripping tightly on the perfectly symmetrical black and white dinner table they were sitting at. Splinters began to form under the pressure of his hands as he continued to grip tighter.

"The presence from before," he muttered before flying out of the room, the two worried and confused twin pistols right on his heels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's back," Black Star muttered, his face wiped clean of any emotion. He suddenly frowned. Looking from the rooftop he and Tsubaki were perched on he looked around, eyes trying to find the pinpoint of this feeling; this insanity.

"There," he pointed to a rooftop not too far from them.

"But that's…" Tsubaki gasped.

"Come on!" the ninja said urgently, hopping on to the next roof towards the one he had been pointing towards Tsubaki close behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was obvious, even to a directionally challenged person such as her that she was completely and utterly lost. This situation seemed all too familiar and reoccurring to her.

The sun had already set, and the grinning moon seemed to look down at her with humorous eyes.

"Wah!" the young witch cried falling to her knees, tears of exhaustion prickling in her eyes. "I'm so hungry! Mifune!" she cried but the swordsman did not appear.

She sniffed depressed at the thought of being lost forever when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"I don't even think they deserve the respect of being called students. More like barbarous brats."

"Kay-senpai?" Angela sniffed again, wiping her tears, before slowly getting back up onto her feet and following the voice of her fellow classmate and partner.

"They're all idiots. It's amazing how some of them think that they'll become meisters or weapons worth remembering," she heard the older boy continue to say. It was obvious he was talking to someone but whom? She couldn't hear the other person's voice at all.

Angela had finally made her way towards an open area devoid of trees. But where it lacked in trees, it made up in gravestones. She would admit that the sight of this many crypts and graves did unsettle her but she also found a sort of non hostile familiarity coming from the place that eased away any uneasiness.

From her spot just behind a great old knobby tree, she could make out the back of Kay Ryder kneeling before one of the graves.

"I still don't understand why Shinigami-sama insists that I stay," Kay murmured just audibly. "It's pointless to have a weapon given to a meister who they can not protect."

The young girl stretched her neck as far as possible, trying to see the identity of the person Kay was talking to but was startled when she saw no one else but the boy and the gravestone he was kneeling before. Could he…?

"No one understands the dangers," Kay sighed leaning back on his hands and for a minute, Angela was able to get a glance of his tranquil, unburden visage. "No one but you did, and even then, you still…" he trailed off and Angela leaned forward to hear, unaware of the broken branch just under her foot.

Kay's head snapped around, his body instantly moving into a defensive position and his once at ease expression quickly shielded and turned hard. "Who's there?" he growled.

He cautiously made his way towards the direction of where he thought he heard the noise but when he got there he saw nothing but a broken twig. He bent down, staring at the twig before relaxing just slightly and walking away, leaving the cemetery.

The young witch released the breath she was holding as she once again became visible. That was her first complete full body invisibility spell and what shocked and surprised her more was her racing heart as she remembered how close the boy's face has been to hers. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she gasped for breath. Fatigue overtaking her, the last thing she saw was a familiar black cat floating on a pumpkin…

* * *

Ok so I updated! Yay! Fanfiction was acting weird all day yesterday so it took me forever to finally get to post this. Thanks so much for all the support and encouragement. Much appreciated. This story is now officially AU because of at least one certain event that happened in the manga. If you read it then you know who I'm talking about. I cried during that part. So sad.

So anyway, below this is a little soundtrack of songs that I think fits some of the characters in this story well. If you watch the anime in the background sometimes you can hear this beat or whatver that's specifically for either Soul, Black Star, or Death the Kidd (what about the girls though? so sexist :P ). Anyway, the songs that I picked I use to get inspired to write certain characters and to a certain extent I base the character on the song. So here are some of the soings.

Maso: _The Bird and the _Worm by the Used

Lucius_: From the _Inside by Linkin Park

Kay_: All That I"m Living _For _and Like _You by Evanescence

Tia_: _Headstrong by Trapt _and Nobody's _Home by Avril Lavigne

Angela: _Light Up the Sky _by Yellowcard

For all of the above: _Image of the Invisibles _by Thrice and _Don't You (Forget About Me) _from the Breakfast Club.

For the overall story: Wth You or With You (Reanimation Version) by Linkin Park

Yeah, so basically these are the songs that I listen to get inspired with some characters though I'm always using new ones when I find then. Feel free to tell me what you think or suggest any songs that you think may go well with any character in the story.

Anyway, nothing more to say so....**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	15. There's Always Someone Watching Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Wish I came up with the idea! I would be so rich right now!**

**No Matter What…There's Always Someone Watching Part 1**

**_X_**

**_X_**

_Contemplation often makes life miserable. We should act more, think less, and stop watching ourselves live._

**_X_**

**_X_**

"What?" Angela asked, brows furrowed with confusion the next day. She had awoken to find herself in her bed and not in the graveyard, wondering if what she had seen had been real. Now, she looked from the long ebony haired ninja weapon that was sitting next to her on the couch to the deeply frowning blue haired ninja meister standing only a few feet away. Blaire was curled up in the young witch's lap, the ever subtle twitching of her ears showing that, despite the pretense, she was still alert to her surroundings.

"I'm sorry," Tsubaki repeated for what seem like the fifth time. "But due to certain…occurrences, Lucius-kun is not fit to go on the extracurricular activity and since it seems like Kay-kun has no desire to take part as your weapon, you won't be able to go."

"But why?" the young witch demanded, puffing her cheeks in frustration. "Lucius was fine when I left him yesterday. What happened to him?"

Tsubaki bit her lip, her hands fumbling with the materials of her clothes as she looked to her meister for confirmation. Black Star gave a slight shake of his head. The weapon sighed inaudibly before returning her gaze to the pouting witch. Placing a gentle hand on the younger female's shoulder, Tsubaki gave a reassuring smile.

"Lucius-kun will be fine. It's just a case of the stomach flu. He's fine now but he needs to rest and stay hydrated. He should be able to return to school in a few days and then you two can sign up again for an extra curricular activity."

Seeming somewhat dejected, Angela slumped in her seat, absentmindedly stroking Blaire between the ears, which even the cat couldn't happily ignore. "Can I see him?"

"No." This time it was the unusually quiet Black Star who spoke.

"But-" Angela was about to protest.

"Angela," came Mifune's monotone voice. The swordsman walked through the door, his hair still pulled into his loose ponytail, his fake glasses off. "Listen to them."

And those words, though still unsatisfying for the young witch, were enough to make her clamp her mouth shut.

After a few pleasantries between Black Star and Mifune and a parting smile from Tsubaki, the ninja and his weapon immediately left.

"It'll be ok, An-chan," Blaire tried to comfort, rubbing against the girl's hand encouragingly for a few strokes, but the little witch continued to pout in her room, denying to come out or speak with anyone.

"_Why do I feel like they're not telling me the truth?"_ Angela pondered, clutching a stuffed chameleon to her chest just as a small rock was thrown at her window catching her attention. _"What was that?" _she wondered looking down at the person's familiar gray eyes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka tapped her fingers anxiously against her arm. Despite the amazing and intuitive work of Nygus-sensei, being in the nurse's office of Shibusen always brought back memories she rather have kept buried and locked away…

"Well Maka," Nygus sighed looking at her charts, "You seem to be in perfect shape."

"But…" the scythe tech urged on. She, at the moment, wasn't patient for drawn out waiting.

"That's the thing. There are no 'buts'. I really can't find anything wrong with you that would interfere with your soul perception."

The blonde tilted her head in confusion. There was nothing wrong with her? If that was the case, why didn't she feel the same insane presence that Kidd and Black Star felt; the same presence that apparently attacked her student Lucius Lantern Dupré. The boy was now in one of Shibusen's residential rooms under the protection of her father until the boy was rested and was ready to tell what he had gone through.

Maka found herself shivering slightly as she slipped on her coat as she left the infirmary. What exactly would cause her student to be put into a slight in and out coma with no sign of injuries whatsoever? Whatever had happened was done mentally and the only hope of knowing what happened to the boy before he awoke was the aide of a soul preceptor. But that was the problem. How credited could a soul preceptor be when they couldn't even feel a concentrated amount of insanity? And even if she had felt it, the blonde meister was far from being at the level of understanding someone else's soul – save for Soul's and even that was a maze of locked secrets – let alone her own.

Because of this, there were only to possible other parties that could be the solution to this problem but neither were an option. The first option was Shinigami-sama himself. Being a god, there was surely no limit to what powers he possessed over humans and weapons alike, but when the idea was proposed to him he simply chuckled saying, "Like children should stay out of the problems of adults, adults should stay out of the problems of children."

Walking down the empty halls towards the main entrance, the young woman continued to stay wrapped in her thoughts.

The second option was known but unspeakable to the point of almost being unthinkable. It had been pointless to even consider it, Maka knew, but the idea seemed to rise from the back of her mind, probing and nagging her like some insistent pest that craved for her attention.

The sound of snoring awoke the meister from her thoughts as she found herself in front of a residential room guarded by the supposedly great death scythe – Maka held back a scoff – Spirit Albarn.

"Papa," Maka sighed tapping her father, but he merely clung on tighter to his infernal – and to a point creepy – Maka plush dolly. Unfortunately for Death Scythe, he merely murmured a sleepy, "Papa will save you Maka-chan," before clutching the doll closer to his chest and rolling over to his other side with a loud snore.

Never the one to have that much patience with her father, the scythe tech found herself pulling out her large tome before a merciless crack sound echoed throughout the hall.

Spirit sobbed as he clutched his attacked head. "Maka-chan! Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be watching over Lucius-kun, Papa?" she asked coldly glaring down at the red headed weapon.

"_She reminds me so much of her mother,"_ Spirit thought blissfully before standing up and straightening himself out seriously. "He's fine," he stated trying to look professional in front of his daughter. "Food was brought to him earlier but he hasn't awakened."

"Can I see him?" Maka asked, knowing full well that her father wouldn't turn her down.

"Sure!" Spirit said happily. Anything to please his Maka-chan.

The door to the room opened to reveal sparse looking room with a desk at one wall, a window off to the side, and….an empty bed.

"B-b-but he was here! I swear!" the Death Scythe said going into a nervous rant, tugging at his red locks.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Maka tore herself from the room and ran towards Shinigami's office, Spirit, crying out of fear and humiliation, not too far behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mifune ran a tired hand through his hair. It was already night time. Angela had locked herself in her room for hours now. He knew she was still there, by the food that he and Blaire had left at her door that was now gone. He sighed. It wasn't really anything new for her to be angry. She was a passionate child who when she really wanted or believe in something it was hard to sway her mind elsewhere.

"She's getting older," he murmured aloud.

"She's just like any other child. Give her some time. In the mean while, let's have some fun!" Blaire said from behind him, hanging over the back of the couch in nothing but a towel. Mifune closed his eyes in hopes to get the image of the almost exposed breast out of his mind. Trained and dedicated swordsman or not, he was still only a man.

He startled the cat witch as he suddenly got up grabbing his coat as he headed towards the door.

"Eh? Where are you going, Swordsman-kun?" Blaire called after him.

"I have a meeting with someone," the man said before pausing. "Tell Angela not to worry. I should be back in the morning." And then he left.

"So mysterious," Blaire pouted. "And no fun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?"

"You heard me," Lucius winked. "Let's get that soul!"

"But aren't you sick?" Angela asked.

"Adults lie," the boy said quickly, readjusting his pack that was slung over his shoulders. The two were quietly whispering in the young witch's room, afraid that either Mifune or Blaire would over hear them. "Come on, Angie-chan! I know we can do this!"

The young witch bit her lip. The excited and anxious look in Lucius's eyes was hard to ignore, almost infecting her with the same feelings.

"O-Ok," she nodded.

He kissed her on her cheek. "Ok, I already have everything ready. We just need to figure out how we're going to get there."

The best comparison to Angela's facial color at the moment would be that of a tomato. "_Why am I so hot?" _she wondered feeling her face.

"I know!" Lucius said startling her. "Can't witches use brooms to fly?"

"Broom" Angela said managing to get out of her shock stupor of the moment before. A rustling was heard from the closet as crooked old broom burst through before hovering next to the young witch just inches above the ground.

Lucius had to hold back the bile at the sight of the thing. He couldn't believe he had to resort to riding a witch's broom but the fact that it was their only means of transportation and that it was Angela's broom somewhat numbed the distaste towards the object. At least, it could be said that the feeling was mutual as the broom bristled with discontent as the boy tried to get on it.

"Be nice," the young witch chastised.

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" Lucius asked once on the broom.

"Sure," Angela grinned reassuringly as she urged the broom forward and out of the window. "I can fly it steadily…"

The broom began to bounce before shaking sporadically.

"…for all of five seconds."

The boy's eyes bugged. "What?"

"Venice, Italy, please," Angela shouted to the broom before it shot off like a rocket with one gleefully laughing witch and one green looking weapon.

From the rooftop of the apartment adjacent from the one the witch and her guardian lived in stood two figures.

"This brat is more trouble then I thought," Black Star growled.

"Should we tell Shinigami-sama?" Tsubaki asked.

"No," the man said shaking his head. "We'll follow them but we won't help unless needed. They need to learn that brats should do what they're told."

"Black Star…" Tsubaki said hesitantly. Her meister had been in a bad mood recently and she wasn't exactly sure why. Was it because of her? Was it because she wasn't being honest with him? "I'm-" she began to apologize.

"Sorry," Black Star finished for her, giving her a faint smile over his shoulder. "The recent stuff has just been getting to me. Please deal with me just a little longer."

The ninja weapon gasped holding back her tears. How could this man beg her for her forgiveness when she felt like she wasn't being honest with him?

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand – a recent habit that the ninja weapon was never one to not notice – "We need to catch up with them."

"Right," Tsubaki nodded, changing herself into her chain-scythe form. _"I'll tell him the truth after this," _she vowed to herself.

* * *

Yay! Another update! I was planning to update this on March 31, my birthday, as a b-day gift to my readers but even on my birthday I was working with school and stuff. It's Spring Break for me. Hopefully I'll be able to get started on the next chapter.

The "New Triad" arch - as I decided to call this little collection of chapters that seem to be mostly focussing on the students - is coming to and end. I'm thinking hopefully two more chapters and then you'll get a little more Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Patty and Liz action along with something special! The next arch I'm thinking of calling "Stiched Up Past". That should give you some ideas on what will happen after the next two or three chapters.

Haven't written about Tia and Maso in a long while but they should make a big appearance in the next chapter.

Nothing more to say so....**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	16. There's Always Someone Watching Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. So don't sue me!**

**No Matter What…There's Always Someone Watching Part 2**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Vision is the art of seeing the invisible._

_~Johnathan Swift_

**X**

**X**

**X**

A shining glimmer of metal caught the sun's parting rays as it reflected back outward.

"The children are on their way," the witch grinned rubbing her hands anxiously with excitement. The blonde hair girl glimpsed up at her from the corner of her eye. She had almost forgotten the old witch was there.

"Well you know the plan," the girl sighed, her legs dangling carelessly over the side of the edge of the water way. An empty gondola slowly drifted towards them before pulling to a stop.

The witch hopped in, her grey scarf following after. "Remember our deal," she said waving as the boat drifted away.

The young girl smiled broadly, waving goodbye until the witch was out of sight. Her smile instantly melted away, replaced with a look of disgust. "It's horrible how witches' standards have gone down the drain since the Kishin War," the blonde girl spoke.

A chuckled sounded from beside her as a black hair young man sat down next to her. "Well you won't have to deal with her for long. She's just a meaningless pawn in all of this, right?" he grinned at her.

"Yes, besides…" the girl said examining the blade that jutted out from the heel of her hand. Her scarlet eyes smiled happily back up at her as she retracted the blade. "We have an even better piece within our midst."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm?" Shinigami tilted his head to the side. "Lucius-kun is missing?"

"Yes, Shinigami-sama," Maka reported. "And it's his entire fault!" she pointed to her cowering father. Spirit gulped. His own flesh and blood had ratted him out. He honestly didn't know which was worst: Shinigami Chop or Maka Chop. He doubted that his poor head could handle much of either.

"Hm," the grim reaper said tapping his mask thoughtfully. "Let's take a look shall we?" The mirror in the center of the room glowed dimly as a moving image slowly appeared on the glossy surface. There appeared Angela and Lucius flying over what appeared to be Venice, Italy on the enchanted broom. "It seems like all is well," the head of Shibusen nodded.

"F-fine?" Maka stuttered. "Sir, the boy was just attacked by an unknown source of insanity and you say 'it seems like all is well'?"

The death god turned to her, standing at his full intimidating height. Spirit couldn't help but let out a whimper. Shinigami always got like this when he was about to give one of his infamous chops and they always had a way of hitting Spirit even if he had not been the offender.

"Maka-chan." The tech stiffened. "Have more faith in your students." And that was all that was said as Shinigami turned back to watch the events unfolding on the mirror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think…I think I'm gonna be sick," Lucius murmured falling off the broom as it began to slow and hovered a reasonable falling distance from the ground. The boy rolled along the cobblestone of the abandoned street before pulling himself over to the side of the canal and regurgitating what little was in his stomach.

Angela, still on the broom swerved it to a slow glide before she was placed lightly on the ground, the broom falling into her hands, its bristles limp with fatigue. "Good broom," she stroked the splintered handle tenderly, looking back at her weapon as he gave one final heave before turning over on his back. His breath was haggard and tired and sweat glistened on his pale skin.

"I…hate…flying," he gasped.

"Are you okay?" Angela knelt down next to him. He nodded, although it was a bit unconvincing. Looking around, Angela noticed that the streets along the canal were sparse with people, the setting sun making room for the full moon. Had they been flying for that long, or was it just the time difference? The young witch didn't know and she wondered in the back of her mind if Kay would have known.

"Damn it," Lucius cursed as he sat up panting. "It's almost night time."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know," he said running a hand through his sweat damp hair. "I was planning to scope out the city before night time but it doesn't look like we have much time."

"Maybe we can do it tomorrow," offered Angela.

"No!" Lucius said a little more forcefully then he may have intended. "I mean, the guy only attacks on the full moon. We can't let him hurt anyone else. We can't go back to Shibusen empty handed."

Despite her usual confidence in her partner, Angela still continued to ask, "But what are we going to do?"

"I think I can help you folks."

The meister and weapon looked around to see where the voice was coming from. When they didn't see anyone on the streets they looked down at the canal. A young man, slightly older than them, stood on a puke splattered gondola.

"I expect you to help me clean up this mess though for my help," he smirked leaning on his long paddle. His hair was hidden under a big rimmed hat and his skin was darkly tanned. In short, his appearance, down to his shoes, was every bit of the stereotypical gondola boatman.

"Can you really help us?" Angela said happily before Lucius put a hand on his shoulder, glaring at the boatman.

"This could be a trap," he warned lowly to her.

"But what else can we do?" the girl asked. "It's already getting late and I bet he knows the areas where the attacks have happened. He's out best shot."

The weapon eyed the boatman. Angela was right; he was their only chance of finding their corrupted soul. "Fine but we need to hurry before nightfall."

"We have plenty of time," the boatman grinned before tossing a pail and a cleaning rag at the boy. "But I think you should start cleaning up your mess quickly if you want a ride, unless you have no problem sitting in your own puke."

Lucius grumbled before hopping down into the boat and getting to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning against his bike, Soul let out an irritated sighed as he looked up at the looming structure that was Shibusen. "It'll only be a few minutes," he mocked in a high pitch voice that was supposed to resemble Maka's. "Not cool," he scoffed pushing himself away from the bike and making his way up into the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was always a certain point in a man's life time when they realized that they weren't as young as they used to be. Sadly for those men, they hadn't been trained with the same skill and dedication that Mifune had.

It was easy for the swordsman to carry the unmoving body of one Kay Ryder on his back down the streets of Death City. When he kicked open the apartment door, he startled the napping cat on the sofa.

"What?" Blaire groaned; stretching out her cat body before hopping off the piece of furniture as the boy was laid on it. In a puff of smoke, she reappeared in her human form, thankfully for the swordsman – and his blood supply – she was fully clothed. Well, as fully clothed as she would get. "Is he dead?" she asked poking the boy's cheeks before pinching both of his cheeks and pulling on them. No response.

"Just tired," Mifune sighed

Blaire raised an eyebrow. "From what?"

"Where's An?" the man asked already heading towards his charges room.

Blaire followed. "She was in her room last time I checked," the cat replied before she walked into the man's back. "What?" she asked, sensing something was wrong by the swordsman's stiff posture. She looked over his shoulder to see the room empty. "Uh-oh." She took a step back. There was a strong anger coming from the man, and she was aware enough to notice and take a few steps back.

"Yo!" The two startled as the mirror in the hall showed the image of Shinigami. "Just thought I tell you two that Angela-chan is safe and if you would like to see her you can come to my office and watch her with everyone else on my new big screen mirror!"

"What did you say?" Mifune asked taking a step towards the mirror.

"I said I got a new big screen mirror! It's so cool! It's has cleaner and crisper images then the older one and better surround sound too! I should invite some people over for the Super-Bowl! And I got it for a good price at a-"

"Where's An?" Mifune interrupted.

"Oh, is that what you wanted to know? She's on her extracurricular assignment with Lucius-kun."

If Blaire thought Mifune had been angry before, she was surely mistaken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gondola glided smoothly across the smooth surface of the canal. Lorenzo, the boatman, silently paddled, not making a splash at all.

"That," he said pointing to an opening to a courtyard on one side of the canal surrounded by abandoned buildings, "is where most of the attacks have happened around. Many of the buildings' inhabitants have moved to other neighborhoods because of the lack of business the recent dangerous news has brought to this area."

Angela looked up at the sky. The moon was almost to its highest point. Soon, the serial rapists would make his appearance but exactly when and how were the questions. She felt herself shift closer to Lucius to calm her nerves, the heat that natural radiated from him calming her but only a little.

The gondola pulled to a stop. "This is where you get off."

Lucius was the first to get out. When he turned around to give Angela a hand up, he found her and the gondola gone.

"What-?" he cursed spinning around. It had been a trap.

-----

She struggled with her bonds around her wrist and legs and the tape over her mouth. She remembered a similar situation, long ago…Then she had been saved by Mifune but now she doubted that even her guardian could get her out of this mess. "_Angela is so stupid and naïve," _she mentally scolded herself.

Lorenzo smiled down at her maliciously as he continued to paddle down the canal at a fast but silent speed. His features seemed deformed now, his back hunched over and his skin seemed more ashen then tan. "I usually don't go for someone as young as you, but your innocence…" he licked his lips not speaking any further.

Terror filled the young girl. What was she to do? The gondola stopped once again, this time Lorenzo shoved her onto the deserted streets before tossing her over his shoulder.

"Let's play for a bit though," he grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me where she is!" Mifune growled at the death god before him.

"I'm sorry but parents or guardians of a member of the partner group are restricted from interfering with an extracurricular activity assignment," Spirit said playing the role of a dutiful assistant to the head of the school. That was, until the swordsman flashed him a dangerous warning look. Less then a second later, Maka found her Death Scythe father cowering behind her. She and Soul rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Mifune-kun," Shinigami said, no signs of worry in his voice whatsoever. "Two of Shibusen's most prized students are in pursuit and will step if the situation gets more then the children can handle." The mirror screen showed an image of Black Star running along the roofs of Venetians apartment, Tsubaki in hand.

"Angela is my charge, my duty!" Mifune argued.

"Not anymore," Shinigami said in a more absolute and more definite voice. "She is a student of Shibusen and has her other fellow meisters to depend on, not just you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden behind one of the scythe like columns of Shinigami's office stood two listening figures. One blew a piece of ginger hair out of their eyes amber eyes. "Looks like Camille got herself in a bit of trouble."

"Tiassale-san, I don't think we should be eaves-" the second figure said before his worried presence seemed to change into a more confident one.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking, Tia?"

"Osam," Tia grinned, "let's show those geezers what we got."

_"I have a bad feeling about this," _Maso thought, but what else could he do other then follow Osam's orders? That was his duty...

* * *

So another update! Bet you weren't expecting one so soon. Figured I get this out before I go back to school. -sigh- Oh well.

I put up a new poll on my profile so check it out when you get the chance. Hope there isn't any grammer errors in this one.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	17. There's Always Someone Watching Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater...no matter how many times I wish upon a star...but now we're going into a totally different corporation with that...**

**No Matter What: There's Always Someone Watching**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_And I'm here now feeling the pain  
Of a thousand hearts  
Been to hell and back again  
I won't take this_

_**~Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**  
_

* * *

She was trapped in what appeared to be the remains of an abandoned courtyard. Architectural carvings and murals were dulled and crumbling away with years of neglect and harsh weather conditions. Crack, dried bird droppings decorated the decrepit remains of a fountain; a territorial marking of sorts, a crowd of dark feathered birds lined the surrounding roofs above her. There was definitely something unnerving about those birds, she thought, desperately trying to remember her brief witches studies with Kim-sensei. Her wrist and ankles were sore with rope burn and the piece of cloth that covered her mouth was surely chafing her dry lips as she struggled fruitlessly to free herself.

As she watched Lorenzo, her captor, secure his boat up, she felt a wiggling in her pocket before a rough, green, scaly like head pop itself out of her pocket. Angela, taking a quick glance towards Lorenzo to make sure he wasn't making his way back, nudged her two chameleons out of her pockets, looking deeply into their eyes. She hoped what she was planning would work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was an idiot. A headache inducing idiot. Always was, always will be. No amount of time would change that.

Kidd sighed, viewing Black Star's running figure in the mirror of his study. A few years ago he had set up a mirror system that was connected to the grand mirror in his father's office. He had done this completely on his own without any authorization after a period where he felt Shinigami-sama was hiding things from him. Though, he knew Shinigami-sama probably already realized his son's mirror network already. After all, he was the Grim Reaper himself.

"What distinguished reaper in his right mind would go off gallivanting after a students, who are supposed to be suspended from their mission _on foot_, instead of turning them into Father?" he sighed rubbing his temples in the room's dim light.

His study seemed unnaturally quiet. He had gotten too use to Patty and Liz's failed attempts at trying to be "as quiet as mice", as they had once said. He remembered Patty sticking out her tongue in concentration as she slowly and quietly folded the edges of what would soon be a paper giraffe, only to have the point of being silent ruined as she pulled the legs of the paper animal, making an annoying and persistent paper against paper noise.

Liz would be right next to her sister, flipping through a month old magazine that she had finally gotten the time to read while she listened to a music player with headphones. Then and again, she would unconsciously sing or hum out the melody of the song in what would be an extremely high pitch voice.

"_O Father," _Kidd would think as his partners would go on oblivious to their annoying, but generally well intended, work. Today though, there was no noise. The room was deathly silent – no pun intended.

Sighing, Kidd stood up, patting away any imaginary dirt that may have been on his suit, before walking towards the nearby book shelf. The books were not organized alphabetically by name but by size; the large books at both end decreasing in size towards the middle in a mirroring effect. Amber eyes gazing over the books' spines distantly, he thought of the recent relationship between him and his partners. To any stranger looking in on them, they would find nothing out of order.

_"Of course a stranger wouldn't notice," _he thought to himself. _"It's subtle, like a picture being a quarter of an inch off centered."_

Unsure of exactly when it seemed like there was a wall between them, all Kidd did know was that he was, of course, the one who put it up. He wouldn't deny it or let his pride get in the way. He knew exactly that he was the source of this increasing distance between Liz, Patty, and himself. The girls were just acting accordingly, memories of their harsh pasts on the streets following them like shadows, both of them unconsciously preparing themselves to be rejected.

Somewhere inside him, the more human part of him knew that he should find some way to make amends with them but the more rational part of him - the more "godly" part – over dominated him, telling him that he was crossing the line. He was getting too attached, and getting attached led to only disappointment in the end.

There was a reason why death gods were able to wield more than one different weapon: getting attached to one – though in this case two – would led to being overly comfortable with only one type of weapon, ultimately leading to a downfall because of attachments that led to grieving and being unfamiliar with other weapons. Grieving led to unstableness. And unstableness was the enemy to indifferent symmetrical control.

In Kidd's book, symmetry must always prevail even if it meant sacrificing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was steaming mad…literally.

Curls of frustrated steam curled from his ears and nostrils. If anyone had been around to see him and weren't afraid of the incensed presence around the boy they would have surely laughed out of amusement. Actually, someone was.

"Children have such wild tempers," Shinigami-sama sighed, ending his chuckles as he looked at the image of an enraged Lucius.

"The kid's wasting time just standing there boiling," Soul said gruffly to his partner, hands stuck in his pockets and posture slouched. "Why hasn't Black Star stepped in?"

Maka sighed, arms crossed and fingers nervously tapping against them. "I…I don't know," she said shaking her head. She sent a piercing glare at her father who cringed at the look. He had gotten enough of that look; he was practically Swiss cheese now. "But then again none of this would have happened if _someone_ had been guarding Lucius-kun like he was supposed to!" Turning once again towards her superior, pleadingly Maka asked, "Sir, please let Soul and I go and assist Black Star. This situation is obviously much bigger then it's original specifications."

Shinigami-sama wagged his one squared off finger. "Nope. Sorry Maka-chan, but Angela-chan and Lucius-kun aren't the only ones being tested here," he said glancing at the unconscious Mifune on the ground. It was beyond comprehension how the skilled swordsman had fallen to a simple Shinigami-Chop when he wouldn't listen to reason. But it was better then the man just running off to save his ward when the situation was perfectly under control…or so Shinigami had said.

Also from the corner of his masked eyes, Shinigami-sama sensed three young souls hiding behind one of the columns. Maka would have sensed their presence too if she hadn't been so concerned on what was going on the mirror's screen. Humming lightly to himself, the Grim Reaper returned his attention to the happenings on the mirror.

"I always wanted to become a movie director," he said suddenly, startling and confusing the conscious ones around him. He continued on, either not noticing or ignoring the questioning glares that were sent his way. "You would always know the full direction of the plot and script and if need be, tweak the movie as it goes along…A director would have full control over presenting the movie the way he imagined it in his mind."

Innocently – or maybe stupidly, depending on whose opinion – Spirit asked, "So why didn't you, sir?"

Shinigami chuckled, his expression, like always, concealed behind his mask hiding any facial interpretations behind his next meaning. "Who says I am not one now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaire hummed lightly as she "cleaned" the apartment, checking up now and then on the unconscious boy's state of health. According to descriptions that Angela had given her, she could only assume that this boy was the stoic Kay-senpai, as the young witch called him. Blaire couldn't help but wonder why the boy had been with Mifune to begin with…

"Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning," she sang mildly off tune. "Blaire loves cleaning," she continued, doing just that, that is, if you could actually call the moving of the dusts from the corners to under the rug cleaning.

A stirring movement from the couch caught the woman's attention as she dropped the pan and broom on the floor, totally forgotten. She watched with only the intense curiosity that cats can only have as the boy's eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" Kay grumbled, once he had enough of his wits to form a passable statement.

"In a living room, silly," Blaire laughed before leaning in towards him, staring deeply into his brooding green eyes. "Kay-kun has a lonely soul," she spoke softly, almost empathetically before pulling away, her usual blithe disposition returning as she smiled.

Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "How do you know my name, Witch Familiar, Neko-Blaire?"

Blaire smirked slightly at her title. So, he knew what she was. He was good, she thought. Only to be expected from someone of the Ryder heritage. "Angela-chan told me about you," Blaire shrugged as she stretched her voluptuous body over the top of the couch, hanging above him.

"Angela," the boy muttered softly, looking away not out of modesty but out of thought.

"Yep! Too bad you missed her," Blaire sighed. "She went with Lucius-kun to do their extra-curricular activity but…"

Oddly, despite his indifferent exterior he asked, "But?"

"I fear that she may be in trouble, my dear Knight-kun," was his cryptic response.

Getting up from the couch, only clenching his jaw tight at the pain that raked his whole body, he stiffly turned his back towards her, heading towards the door.

"I do not deserve the title of Knight," he growled forcefully.

"True," Blaire responded, leaping from the top of the couch, landing on paws instead of her feet. "You are still a Squire, as ranking dictates in your family," she said seriously. "But that isn't due to your inability as a combatant but something deeper," she said hopping onto the open window seat. "I just hope you realize that before something happens to Angela-chan." And with that she leapt from the window, making her exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius smirked. He had been searching the canal's streets and allies for what felt like hours when he finally saw movement along one of the streets: Lucky and Charm.

He followed the two chameleons down the abandoned streets. It was a long stretch but the two were Angela's familiars and though he hated to admit it, animals belonging to witches seemed to be more intelligent then normal ones. Or maybe they weren't, he thought. Maybe it was all a spell…

Shrugging off his slight displeasure at the circumstances of his predicament, he continued following the reptilian animals. They were his last chance of finding his partner alive, and hopefully unharmed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunched over in her bonds, she licked her dry and bruised lips. They tasted metallic. A sudden storm of dry coughs racked Angela's small body as she fell on her side, becoming visible once again as her blood mixed with the pebbled ground. A laugh, sounding like nails against a chalkboard, assaulted her ears. "_Mifune, save me…"_

"Is this really all you can put up, little witch meister? Half did invisibility tricks?" Lorenzo taunted, his hunched over form even more gruesome and twisted then before. "I had expected a much interesting fig-" he cut off, his body twitching spasmodically. "R-r-r-run," he groaned out clutching his middle with elongated clawed hands.

Angela watched through one squinted eye – the other one had been swollen close – as it appeared he was fighting with himself. Suddenly, he stopped struggling with himself, and continued to laugh again.

"Pardon me," he chuckled drawing close to her. "Now, where were we?" he questioned, not waiting for a reply as he instead his hand towards the girl…

A wall of flames, about three feet high, separated the two as a figure jumped protectively in front of Angela. "What… have… you… done?" Lucius grounded out through clenched teeth, Lucky and Charm standing behind him, as if to be a third block of defense for their mistress.

Lorenzo laughed again. "Just having some fun."

"Lucius," Angela tried to say, but her mouth was dry and her tongue felt heavy and swollen.

The boy looked back towards her, regret etched all over his face. "I'll get us out of here, _and _collect his tainted soul," he promised using a small flicker of flame from his index finger to burn through her bonds. Turning back to the corrupted man in front of him, his arms became engulfed in orange flames as he held them out in front of him defensively.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Lorenzo questioned, cocking his head to the side. When his only answer were the flames in front of him rising a foot higher he let out a crooked smile. Faster then Lucius could blink, Lorenzo was balanced perfectly on top of the fountain despite his bulky and awkward shape. "I'm very good at acrobatics." The black feathered birds above shifted agitatedly on their perches, some circling above the courtyard. As if following some silent order, all the birds rose from the roof, circling around Lorenzo before diving, sharp beats and all, at Lucius.

The flames around his arms extinguished themselves as he took a deep breath before releasing it in a spiraling swirl of flames from his mouth. The first wave of birds were disintegrated, but the ones left seemed to have multiplied, using the front line to push against the fire and get closer.

"W-w-witches f-familiars," Angela rasped out as she managed to put herself up into a sitting position.

Before Lucius could respond, something collided against him, causing the fire to go out and sending him crashing into the wall. Dust and rubble filled the area before clearing. Only Lorenzo stood, facing a gapping hole where Lucius laid above the debris, unconscious.

Lorenzo sighed, shaking his head, turning back to Angela. "Another interruption but now we can get back to task," he said making his way once again towards her.

"_Somebody…save us…Kay-senpai…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubaki gasped. "Black Star, we're-"

"I know," the man growled, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter as the black tattoos began to dance around his skin with anxiety.

A lanky woman stood before him, wrapped in tattered gray shawls and scarves spotted with what appeared to be bird poop. Black Star wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"We always get the freaks," he murmured before grinning as he spoke a little louder. "Take pride in knowing that when we defeat you, you'll make our one hundredth soul and turn Tsubaki into a Death Scythe, witch."

Smirking, the witch raised a hand. "We'll see, Shibusen lackey! On, geon, igeon, pigeon!" Her scarves rose from her into the air. Black Star spaced out his feet, prepared for the oncoming onslaught.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul transformed into his weapon form.

"I'm sorry, Shinigami-sama, but I can no longer just sit here and watch as my students get ruthlessly beaten," Maka said gripping Soul tightly in her gloved hands. "Sir, this is over their heads!"

Silence gripped the room. Spirit stood unsure between his daughter and his almighty master. The Grim Reaper stood silently before snapping his fingers.

"I agree, Maka-chan. They need reinforcements," Shinigami-sama finally spoke as a small portal appeared next to him. On the other side, they could an exit out of an alley way of the canal. "This will send you there, but this will only allow one meister and their weapons to pass through."

"Wait," Soul perked up suddenly. "Weapons?"

"_**Reflection Pool!"**_

"Huh?" Maka and Soul shouted confused as the ground beneath her disappeared and she found herself several feet away from where she had originally been.

"How did you two get in?" exclaimed Spirit. "I locked the door! I….think…."

"See ya, old timers," a voice chuckled as they saw Tia and Maso, now in the same spot they used to be – right next to the portal.

"Have fun," Shinigami-sama waved happily to them as they jumped through the portal before it collapsed within itself and disappeared. Turning toward a slack jaw meister and her weapon, the Grim Reaper gave two thumbs up. "Reinforcements have been sent!"

* * *

Yay! I updated! Sorry if it took awhile. Had a few personal tragedies that hit my family. Kind if kept me away from writing since I had to spend most of the time running to other peoples' house while also finishing my school work.

Had to go down south to visit some relatives so now I'm in the airport waiting for the flight back at home.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

* * *


	18. There's Always Someone Watching Part 4

**No Matter What…There's Always Someone Watching Part 4**

Last Chapter: _Angela is being held captive by the gruesome Lorenzo. Mifune tries to go and help her but is left unconscious by one of Shinigami's chops. Lucius, with the help of Lucky and Charm - Angela's pet chameleons – manages to find Angela. Though when he tries to go against Lorenzo, he is quickly knocked out. Maka, after endlessly trying to convince Shinigami-sama to send back up for the young witch and Black Star, who is currently in a fight of his own with an older witch, is able to get. Shinigami to agree, the death god making a portal. Just as Maka and Soul are about to go through, they find themselves on the other side of the room, caused by a weapon attack _Reflection Pool_, with Tia and Maso jumping through the portal to lend an unsuspecting hand._

_You say you know just who I am  
But you can't imagine  
What waits for you across the line  
You thought you had me_

_~**Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones**  
_

* * *

Angela, to a certain point, never truly understood the concept of fear. Ever since she could remember, any situation where she had been in any immediate danger she had always been saved by Mifune. Time after time, the swordsman had proved to always take care of those who wished to harm his charge to the point where Angela hardly paid any attention to threats against her life. Of course, there would be a few situations where Mifune got a couple of scratches – mostly caused by the idiot monkey Black Star – but Mifune had always pulled through; always saved her.

Now though, an unfamiliar feeling twisted itself at the bottom of her stomach and rose up her throat like bile: fear. Her eyes swept from where she saw Lucius unmoving body among the rubble of the fallen wall to Lorenzo who was slinking his way towards her with a malicious grace. She tried to push herself to her feet, but found her legs giving out under her.

"You can't even move. What a weak witch you are," Lorenzo chuckled, only a few feet away. "But I'll enjoy this. Your fearful screams. Your warm blood. Sharp looking clawed hands flexed anxiously as he raised them to strike.

Closing her eyes, Angela hoped this would be over soon…

…nothing. She felt nothing. No, that was wrong. She felt heat.

"Don't touch my meister." Angela heard Lucius' voice say with an acidic tone. She opened her eyes to see her partner totally surrounded in a halo of flame, Lorenzo trying furiously to bat out a large flame that was thrown at his shoulder.

"Lucius," she gasped.

"Angela, when I say so, I want you to run," he said with an eerie calmness.

"W-what? I can't just leave you alone," Angela protested. "I want to fight with you!"

Lucius put up a wall of fire between them and Lorenzo, buying them time. The flames around his arms and hands extinguished themselves as he grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. She could feel the warmth of the remaining flames that surrounded him lightly caress her skin.

"We're here because of me. It was my fault. We weren't ready for this. All because of me. I'm not going to have you pay for my mistake," he said sliding a finger gently down her bruised cheek. He quickly got back up, arms relighting. He smiled back at her. "Get ready."

Lorenzo suddenly broke through the wall of flames, ignoring the flames that began to burn his corpse like flesh. Lucius took a defensive position in front of Angela, his arms crossed together in front of his chest.

"You both are beginning to annoy me," Lorenzo said before he quickly, despite his size and bulk rammed towards Lucius. The boy gritted his teeth as he was forced back. Managing to gain back his footing, he turned back towards Angela.

"NOW! GO!"

Evil hazed eyes shifted towards Angela and when their eyes locked a sense of dread and sorrow rushed over her body. She felt as if some sort of invisible hand was clutching itself around herself…not letting her move…not letting her breathe….throwing her into the darkness…

"ANGELA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled his hood up further, the laughing sun watching as he tracked along the hard dried ground as its heat blazed down upon the boy.

Stopping, he turned around, looking back at the city he had left behind. Kay judged the distance he had made. This would be enough, he decided. "Let's hope I remember this," he grunted.

Using the toe of his shoe, he spun around, 360, making a complete perfect circle in the dusty ground. He continued to draw lines and marks jetting out from and within the circle before making a smaller circle, just big enough for him to step in completely, within the bigger one.

"_Once the circle is drawn all you need to do is to clear your mind and concentrate on your goal…" _a memory of a familiar voice reminded him, rising like a ghost from his mind.

"My goal…"

A picture drifted into his head coming into view slowly like a developing film. An outline; a face. A girl. More features, more distinct. Dull brunette hair that seemed to stick out in unkempt layers. Burgundy naïve eyes, the most prominent feature stuck out. "_Kay-senpai…"_

"My goal…" Kay sighed sadly. "A second chance…"

And with that, he felt a gut wrenching feeling before what felt like an invisible hand seemed to toss him into the air, and he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He twisted into the air, using Tsubaki's twin scythe chain form to create two fluid slashes before he landed lightly in a crouch position, back turned towards his opponent.

The witch laughed manically before she froze, bending over, hacking up blood on the surface of the roof. She turned towards Black Star who looked at her with a cold indifference.

"Damn you Shibusen dog," she sputtered as blood dripped like liquid rubies from her pale lips.

"Too late," was her only given response before she and the pigeons that surrounded them dispersed into a storm of gray burning feathers. By the time all the feathers touched the ground, there was nothing left but ashes, and the pulsing gray soul of a witch.

Black Star dropped down to his knees, covering the large wound on his side as Tsubaki regained her human form.

"Black Star!"

"Don't worry, Tsubaki-chan," he said moving aside her hands that were trying to tend to his injury and squeezing them reassuringly. "I just got too excited with the idea of finally turning you into a Death Scythe". He smiled up at her with such a broad smile it seemed like the sun to the weapon. "Tsubaki," he got up, taking her hands in his, pulling her to her feet as well. "We did it," he murmured softly, a little less boisterously as he placed his large calloused hands on her cheek, wiping a stray tear of happiness that has escaped from her eye.

Tsubaki looked at her meister with such adoration, so much love…everything seemed to be forgotten except for her partner. She was relishing in the shining light of the magnificent man he had become, worthy to surpass the gods. She wanted to tell him how she really felt but after. Once accomplishment at a time, she told herself.

"Now," Black Star said spinning her around to face the floating soul, "take it, and after we help the brats down there we'll have a celebration that generations to come will remember for all eternity, or," he said softly, "we can have a nice quiet vacation to your family's home."

Tsubaki nodded, not trusting her mouth to be able to put out anything intelligent. She pulled herself away from his embrace and turned towards the soul. Once she had reached it, she could feel the rhythmic pulsation coming from it as she slowly encircled her hands around it, bringing it closer to her chest and then…

"TSUBAKI! SMOKE BOMB!"

It was more so on instinct then on actual thought that Tsubaki exploded into a cloud of smoke. She wondered - confused as to what was going on - still clutching onto the witch's soul though it was almost forgotten in her hands. She searched the smoke for her meister quietly.

She saw movement in the smoke and softened her breathing, blending in with it. As the movement increased she saw the familiar silhouette of her meister. She relaxed a little, despite what she knew she was supposed to do and wait for Black Star's signal.

Instead, she walked towards the figure, outstretching her hand towards his when the smoke let up a little and she realized two things: the recognizable vibrant beat of Black Star was behind her and the man in front of her, the mirror image of Black Star, had white hair…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was in an arched stone hallway, lit torches flanking both her sides. Despite the strange aloofness of it all and how she got there, Angela did not seem frightened by it at all. She walked down the hall, her curiosity getting the best of her as it often did.

Portraits of proud looking men, and a few women, lined the walls. Each were garnished in medieval garments of different sorts. They all held within their hands a different type of weapon – bows and arrows, spears, war hammers, morning stars, and a few swords.

As she went down the hall, looking at all of the portraits, she didn't realize that a door was before her until she ran into it. The thought of the large imposing doors didn't seem to burden her as she without any concern pushed them open. She nearly had to squint due to the contrast of the dark hallway and the much brighter room that was passed the doors.

The room was circular with high walls. Colorful stained windows created dancing lights around the room. In the center of all of this was a table.

A round table.

Chairs with high backs circled the table. Angela felt herself pulled towards them. Running her hands over the chairs smooth wood, she felt her fingers move over engraved words. They were in a different language, the words and letters looking foreign in the carved wood but still beautiful to her. She moved on to the next chair, then the next, and then the one after that, and so on and so on. She finally stopped at one particular chair. It looked no different then the others and yet, Angela felt a strange sense of power come from this chair; of dignity and wisdom.

"So you were able to easily come in here."

Angela jumped, her body becoming invisible except for her head as she turned to look at the owner of the familiar voice. "Kay-senpai?" she asked incredulously. "Where are we? And what are you wearing?"

The boy gave a slight scowl at the girl as he crossed his arms over the plain white tunic that covered the light chain mail he was wearing in replace for his usual hoodie. "It's what squire's wear," he simply stated though there seemed to be an underlining tone of annoyance. "And you're in my soul."

Angela unconsciously allowed herself to fully become visible. "Y-your soul? How?" She gasped looking around the room frantically. "Where's Lucius? What about him?"

Kay looked up at the high stained glass windows. His eyes seemed distant. "The rumors…you've heard the ones about me." Angela bit her lip, not saying anything but Kay continued. "Well there's some truth behind them. A curse was placed on my family by a witch. The more annoying parts of the curse aren't important."

Angela cocked her head to the side, confused. "I don't understand…"

"That little night light of yours won't last too much longer on his own," Kay said walking towards her. When they were standing face to face he stopped, dark green eyes locking into hers. A startled gasp left her lips as he knelt down before her, taking her hand and pressing it against his brow. "It would be aggravating if another rumor started about me because of your death, so this once…I am yours to wield, Witch Angela Leon. Do you accept me?"

It startled her how much emotion were in his eyes; much more then she ever seen before when they were in class together. His eyes weren't filled with totally adoration, hope, calmness or trust. No, they were filled with loathing and resentment…and an underlining feeling of sadness. It was that to which Angela answered in a hushed whisper, "Yes".

* * *

Ok so this was supposed to be the last chapter of this arc but as you can see it isn't. Hopefully we can get done with this next chapter and move on to focus more on the original characters. I feel like this was more so a filler chapter though it was sort of needed.

Also, I think I'm interested in a beta reader so if you think you can do it send me a private message. I would perfer if you had experience but if you think you're good with grammer and spelling then it doesn't really matter experience wise as long as you're reliable. We can dicuss the details later. Also, it would be helpful for someone to summarize the previous chapters for the others readers. It would help me get updates out faster and I think it would be better to have another's viewpoint of the story. I would be extremely greatful!

Anway, I put up a summary of what happened last chapter since some of my readers have been saying that they're confused on what's going on. I'm still working on an overall summary for each chapter that's been done so far but surprisingly it's hard to do a summary without giving away stuff that will happen in the future. Go to my profile and vote on the poll concerning this if you haven't. Really need your input and make sure you've read all updates because I have had a reader who didn't understand what was going on only to realize that they skipped a chapter.

I'm starting with chapter four since the first three chapters were just introductions. Here's what I have so far:

**_Chapter 4_**

_Maka – nicknamed the Angel of Death by some who respect and fear her – has completed on making Soul a Death Scythe._

_Since she had completed her ninety-nine souls and one witch quota, she has been having strange reoccurring nightmares about the previous fought war with Arachne and Insanity. These dreams only seemed to be soothed away when Soul is near, but unfortunately Shinigami-sama has been keeping him late at Shibusen for long periods of times. With her partner busy with his duties as Death Scythe, Maka has little to do with her time since there have been no real threat to the school or the peace of the world._

_After being ordered to take a stack of files to her old classroom, Maka finds that Shinigami-sama has assigned her to be teacher to a group of young techs and weapons._

_Black Star, who has finally acquired ninety-nine corrupted souls, is still without the soul of a witch to transform Tsubaki into a Death Scythe, though both of them are still content with their current efforts. Black Star has brought the stoic swordsman, Mifune, and his young witch charge, Angela, to Shibusen under orders of Shinigami-sama after it seems that the number of people after the young witch is growing to a level that Mifune by himself can not handle alone._

**_Chapter 5_**

_After practically being worked to death – no pun intended – Soul is finally given a few weeks off to relax. He is also given a letter from a source that Soul seems to know very well and is far from pleased to have received._

_Maka has another dream later that night but it is turned to a lovely dream when she unconsciously feels Soul's presence in the form of a clear "G" note being played on the piano, though when questioned if he had been playing the piano at night, the weapon smirked denying it. With Soul back at home, a sense of their old normalcy returns._

_Angela, now a student of Shibusen and expected to serve as a tech, is nervous about her first day going to a real school. After encouraging words from her guardian she is prepared to go with the help of Death the Kidd and his trusty weapons, Liz and Patty._

_Maka also seems to be worried about her first day teaching. After assisting her with her clothing choice, Soul finds the letter he had received and still had not open gone, taken by the mischievous Blaire._

_When Maka arrives at her class she finds some difficulty in handling the class especially with one rebellious and smart aleck student, Tia, who insisted that she wasn't a meister but a weapon despite what her files have said. Angela, who is in Maka's class, becomes quick friends with a young weapon named Lucius who seems very open and friendly, a contrast to the quiet and timid Maso or the stoic and distant Kay who may have some how suspected Angela's true identity as a witch. That same day, Angela loses her prize pet chameleon, Lucky which greatly saddens her despite Lucius's efforts._

**_Chapter 6_**

_After a long night of sorting out her work, Maka finds herself contemplating about her partner and how even though she knew she could fully trust him, there were still many things he hid from her about his past._

_Seeing Angela depressed about losing Lucky, Lucius decides to surprise her with getting her another one. Though Angela thanks him and names the chameleon Charm, he could still detect that she still missed her lost pet. To the shock and surprise of everyone, Kay comes into the class returning the lost Lucky to Angela, the class being furthered shocked when the young witch hugs the boy. It's later when Angela over hears a fellow classmate that she learns why people seem to keep their distance from the reserved boy._

_Deciding on somehow repaying Kay for finding Lucky, after class, Angela heads towards Mifune's classroom, where he has been assigned to teach the swords using meisters and their weapons. When she arrives, she is accidentally attacked by someone practicing in the room, a sword coming straight towards her. She is saved though in the end she winds up unconscious._

_When she awakes, Angela meets Kim-sensei, a fellow witch meister and the school's assistant nurse. She finds out that Kay was the one who saved her from being impaled. As she leaves the nurses office, Angela finds Lucius waiting for her. Lucius seems to have some distaste for Kim-sensei though. As he and Angela return to their classes Mifune and Black Star, who has been assigned to watch over Angela, briefly converse on the possibility of Lucius going down "the wrong path"._

_Angela after school is over is found by Kim and told that she will be tutored on better fixing her powers in order to use them in the field._

_At a café, Jackie and Harvar, two classmates from Maka's and Soul's class, idly chat talking about the decline in activity work for partners since the war. Harvar is still active though for some reason Jackie is working in the café, still partner to her meister Kim but unable to perform any field work in order to become a death scythe. When her younger brother, Lucius, comes in we learn that the reason why Jackie is unable to fulfill her full potential as a weapon is because she got hurt protecting Kim, who Lucius has more than a dislike for because she's a witch. Feeling betrayed after Jackie still continues to protect her meister's reputation, Lucius storms out of the café angrily only to later find that his number one and only candidate to be his partner, Angela, is a witch herself._

**_Chapter 7_**

_After seeing the healed and fully conscious Kay out of her office, Kim is surprised with a visit from her fiancé, Ox, who has just returned from a long but boring mission. Confronted by Ox for working late on something secret and having plane tickets for some undocumented mission, Kim is angered, feeling like he is accusing her of being another Medusa incident just waiting to happen again, as many others seem to think._

_With Mifune and Angela, the young witch is busy making a thank-you lunch for Kay. Mifune finds that the apartment will no longer hold just Angela and him but also Blaire too as she announces that Shinigami-sama has made them all roommates. Happy – unlike her guardian – with the new arrival, Angela asks Blaire for helping with making her present._

_Maka who seemed to have spent the night at Shibusen, is brought breakfast by Soul. They reminisce briefly about their experience as students and Soul helps to ease Maka's insecurities and doubts about being a teacher._

_When Mifune wakes up he finds the kitchen in ruins thanks to Angela's and Blaire's attempt at cooking. Blaire finding the swordsman unresponsive to her usual seducing tricks finds Mifune a challenge she's willing to take._

**_Chapter 8_**

_Maka goes over what she unexpectedly found in some of her students soul after giving each a brief soul perception in order to better pair them up. Some of the results are a little unsettling for the blond and she wishes to later discuss them with Shinigami-sama_

_Angela, alone because of Lucius absence of school, gives Kay the food she has prepared for him in thanks for saving her the other day. The boy doesn't eat her food, to her dismay but without Lucius, she decides to sit and eat her lunch with Kay._

_At the library, Lucius is found looking through as many books as he can possibly find on the subject of witches. While there, he meets a strange platinum blonde hair girl who promises him she can help with his dilemma with the fact that Angela is a witch. After giving him a book, she takes his memory of her away, leaving the boy to question what he was previously doing. Black Star, who felt a strange presence from the library rushes over there but finds no one there though he decides to report to Shinigami._

_Being separated from the rest of the class, Angela, Tia, Maso, and Kay are forced to briefly interact with each other learning a little about each other._

_After releasing her students from class, Maka heads over to Shinigami's office to talk about what she found while looking at her student's soul only to find Black Star, Kid, and other meisters and weapons already there discussing the strange burst of insanity that appeared and then disappeared. Surprisingly, Maka was the only experienced meister not to feel it. Maka pushes her obliviousness aside because of lack of sleep._

So that's as far as I've gotten summary wise.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	19. There's Always Someone Watching Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the smexy beast that he is. **

**Recap:** Lucius has been left to defend the unconscious Angela on his own against Lorenzo. In her unconscious state, Angela finds her way into Kay's soul and agrees to fight with him. Tsubaki and Black Star, still attempting to help rescue the students, finally finish off the pigeon witch only to be confronted by a new figure. Unless Angela wakes up soon, it seems Lucius' only hope for help will be Tia and Maso.

**No Matter What…There's Always Someone Watching Part 4**

_We all were lost and we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone_

_~** Image of the Invisible by Thrice**  
_

She watched as Angela fell, unconscious, and as Lucius was picked up, nearly being squeezed to death. "Give me a distraction," she ordered. Maso looked at her unsure, but too afraid of the possible threat of being yelled at by Tia and his other half, Osam, he obliged.

A mirror like liquid pool big enough for one person to jump through appeared on the gravel surface of the nearby alley they hid in. Stepping towards its edge, Tia readjusted her hat and looked over her shoulder. "Get the others out of the way but don't interfere with me." She warned before jumping into the reflecting portal leaving Maso to only sigh hopelessly as he began to follow her instructions.

_**"Yes," **_Osam's voice said approvingly. _**"Her wish is my own, and my wish is yours to obey without complaint. You owe me, remember…"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where is she?!" _Black Star thought frustrated as he searched the cloud of smoke for his partner. He closed his eyes, focusing on her wavelength while also trying to find out where their new intruder was. Then he heard it. A sound that made his hair rise and his blood still: a scream. Tsubaki's scream.

Dashing further into the smoke, Black Star ran closer towards his partner's wavelength. "TSUBAKI!" he shouted, forgetting all his ninja stealth skills. The smoke cleared, increasing Black Star's rising worry; Tsubaki only cleared the smoke at his signal and he hadn't given it.

When the smoke cleared, he froze. Tsubaki was held by the neck, unconsciously by a man who seemed like the exact mirror image of him, right down the scared star tattoo on his shoulder. The only difference, this man had shocking white hair and eyes of a demon…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the familiar feeling of being in the presence of great power that Kidd turned his amber eyes towards his communication mirror.

"Honorable father," he greeted as he set down his pen. He had been working on some files that -as the son and heir of Shinigami-sama- he had to fill out. Unfortunately he had barely gotten past the first line. Surprisingly, without Liz and Patty distracting him he could hardly get anything done, his old symmetrical habits coming back again in full force.

"Yo yo Kidd-o! How's my favorite boy-o?" his father comically greeted.

The young man tried to hold back his sigh; sometimes it was hard to believe that his father was actually one of the most powerful forces on Earth and in many other dimensions.

"I'm fine father, but I'm working on the files you've given me and if this is just some idle chit chat about whether one can actually consider animal crackers 'real crackers' then I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Having another fight with Liz-chan and Patty-chan?" his father chuckled.

Kidd remained silent.

Shinigami's chuckle subsided as, despite the hindrance of his mask, the image of his visage turned serious. "Kidd-kun, there's something I need you to do."

The young man raised an arched brow in interest.

"There seems to be someone messing with my domain. As the Grim Reaper, death is under my control but there's a certain balance to it. Someone is playing around with that balance. Someone is being very naughty!" Shinigami said reverting back to his playful attitude wagging a finger.

Kidd sighed. "Where should I look, father?"

Shinigami snapped his fingers and his image on the mirror disappeared, becoming that of a badly bruised Black Star and Tsubaki, a dark figure hovering above them.

"LIZ! PATTY!" he shouted running out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius grounded his teeth together as he was picked up by his collar. Lorenzo laughed, bring him closer, his breath smelling like rotten eggs, trash, and…blood.

"You're still fighting?" he chuckled at the boy. "For what that girl? Why?"

"She's my partner! My meister!" Lucius managed to ground out angrily.

"But," Lorenzo said in a soft but taunting tone. "Don't you hate her kind? Don't you hate…witches? Why protect this one? She's just going to lead you to your doom."

_Why _are _you protecting her?_ A voice inside the boy suddenly arose.

"Are you going to answer, my little friend?" Lorenzo sneered. "Or am I going to have to wonder for the rest of eternity after I kill you?"

Before any sort of response could be given from the Lucius a new voice cut in. "Sorry, ugly, but you're gonna have to take option number 3!"

Lucius felt himself drop as Lorenzo cried out in pain from the force that hit him. He saw the ground coming towards him, and closed his eyes, knowing that the impact wouldn't kill him but he wouldn't come out of it unscathed…

He heard a chuckle. "You can open your eyes, Lucius-san."

"What?" Lucius groaned bewildered as he found that he was no longer falling but on solid ground. He looked up to see… "Maso?"

"Not quite," the look alike responded helping him up. "We need you get you out of here soon and back to the other side."

"Other side?"

The Maso look alike sighed tiredly. "It's always so difficult explaining to outsiders," he murmured more to himself before directing his words back towards a puzzled Lucius. "To put it simply, you're in a sort of Mirror World, yin-yang maybe easier to understand. Everything here is the mirror opposite of how it is on the other side, where you come from. Here, I am called Osam. Others here are fortunate enough to not have such a dreary name," he sighed.

Lucius looked around. Though the surroundings did look similar to that of the courtyard there was a different feel to it, a livelier atmosphere where the other one seemed more depressing. "A Mirror World eh?"

Osam nodded as he moved across the courtyard. "You can also think of it as place that shows what's been or what can be but never anything that is."

"And if it happened?" Lucius found himself questioning. "If it did show something that ends up happening on the other side?"

The other boy looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you the curious one? Haven't you heard? Never look a gift horse in the mouth. After all, you are healed." Lucius looked down to see that what Osam had said was true. "It's one of this side's abilities; if someone from the other side comes here and stays for a short amount of time they will be healed of minor injuries. That is of course, if I allow it."

Lucius found himself retaining all of this information and, though he never had that hard of a time remembering his schoolwork, he was slightly astounded by the details that he was able to withhold.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" asked Lucius confused as he looked towards Osam.

"I didn't say anything. It must have been him," he said pointing over his shoulder to a huddled figure of a man. He looked exactly like Lorenzo…or at least how Lorenzo looked when Angela and Lucius first met him.

"That's the soul before it was tainted." Lucius whispered to himself.

"You're catching on," yawned Osam. He stretched, bored before continuing. "Though it's strange. On this side, the one with the tainted soul usually doesn't realize that their true self has been corrupted. He, strangely enough, apparently does."

Lucius, always more curious then he let on, wanted to know more but before he could question it he was suddenly pushed forward by Osam.

"Time to go."

Lucius stumbled out of the rippling pool right next to a startled Maso. He instantly felt the difference and realized he was back on the "other side" as Osam had called it.

"L-lucius-san," Maso stuttered in greeting.

"So that's what your weapon skill is," Lucius grinned at the other boy. "I always wondered what a book worm like you could do. Very interesting but, where's your meister? It was Tia right?"

A frustrated growl was heard across the courtyard as Tia jumped from a balcony height, propelling herself in a kick spin that made Lorenzo's neck snap to the side. The girl landed in a crouch before collapsing on the ground, tired.

"Haha…is that all you got?" Lorenzo bellowed as he snapped his neck back into place.

"That should have killed you," Tia spat in disbelief. "It's the same finishing move my brother taught me!"

"Well apparently you're just a little weakling aren't you?" Raising his hand, Lorenzo prepared to squish her where she sat.

"Tiassale-san!" Maso cried out slamming his hands on the ground, just in enough time to form a reflection pool under her to remove her out of harms way.

Tia breathed heavily as she was forced out of the portal with the others. "Why did you try to beat him without your weapon? Are you suicidal?" Lucius accused.

"Speak for yourself," Tia said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Where's your meister by the way?"

"O-osam n-never f-f-f-ound her," Maso stuttered fearfully as he suddenly felt the presence around Lucius grow darker.

"You…didn't find her?" Grabbing Maso's collar, Lucius pulled him closer to him threateningly.

"HEY! Put him down!" Tia growled standing up for her partner despite her previous disdain for the pairing arrangement.

"_Tiassale-san…"_ Maso thought with a new found appreciation for the girl.

"Sensei would blame me for him and I don't want that hag hitting me with her freakin' book anymore!" And there went the moment…

"Don't you children know anything about stealth?"

A strong whipping force sent all three crashing into the opposite wall of the courtyard, the wall crumbling with the pressure. It looked like the whole place would fall with one sneeze.

Lucius was the first to recover. His head was throbbing again as he felt the slick sensation of blood dripping down his temple. Both Tia and Maso were unconscious.

"Finally," Lorenzo sighed hovering above them, blocking out the waning night sky. "No more interruptions. Finally I can-"

He was cut off. Lorenzo gasped, opening his mouth questioningly before shuffling his massive body around with less of the unnatural grace he had before. From around him, Lucius could make out a shape a figure.

"You?" Lorenzo questioned. "Little Witch?"

"I don't like bullies…" the mysterious figure replied with a voice that sounded familiar and yet strange to Lucius.

Lorenzo let out one final chuckle before sighing out, "Thank you." before ripping apart in two before disappearing all together.

Lucius squinted. The sun was beginning to rise and its rays were creating a glare in his vision only leaving an outline of their savior walking towards them. As the person got closer, he could see it was a woman garbed out in some kind of suit – a metal suit.

"Lu-kun" the woman sighed before a quick flash of light the woman was replaced with Angela…carried by Kay.

"You?" Lucius questioned astounded. "What did you do to her?"

The older boy ignored him as he shifted the unconscious Angela to his back before walking towards the other two that were out cold. "Idiots. Almost got yourself killed," Kay murmured glaring at Lucius.

"HEY!" Flaming up, Lucius took a threatening step towards Kay before his legs gave out.

"You're tired," obviously stated Kay before he went over to one of the few remaining intact mirrors and breathed on it, writing in the fog while also supporting Angela, "_42-42-564". _

"Give me Angela," Lucius stumbled as he got to his feet, making his way towards his classmate. Kay ignored him as Shinigami's image appeared on the window.

"AH! Kay-kun! Lu-kun! How's it going?" Shinigami asked unconcerned about the damage that he saw behind the two boys.

Before either of them could answer, another face replaced Shinigami's. "You…IDIOTS!!!!" Maka yelled, sounding almost as if she was yelling right in their ears. "What were you thinking? You were temporarily suspended from this mission!"

Shinigami pushed the young woman to the side before taking up his place in the screen. "Well the important thing is that the tainted soul has been obtained, right?"

"…soul?" both boys questioned turning around to the spot where Lorenzo last stood. It was strange. Maso and Tia were still knocked out but there was no soul…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No soul…not even a quiver of a wavelength. Kidd stared down at the man who stood up from kneeling over the unmoving Black Star, Liz and Patty in hand ready to fire. They had just arrived, via portal – not Kidd's favorite choice of travel since it was supposedly unsymmetrical. His amber eyes narrowed as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. There was no life in this man at all; he was dead.

"_I can't even figure out what possible attacks he might use without a soul," _Kidd thought before firing when he saw the white haired man make a move to escape.

The mysterious man's eyes narrowed before he lifted both hands in the air…dropping a smoke bomb.

Kidd shielded his face before the smoke quickly departed leaving only him, his weapons, Tsubaki, and the fallen Black Star.

"Tsubaki!" Liz and Patty cried rushing towards their friend while Kidd made his way towards the ninja male.

_"Alive," _he concluded sensing the faint but pulsing soul. Pulling Black Star's arm over his shoulder, Kidd looked unaffected as he lifted the other male up.

"Who was that guy!?" Liz exclaimed one of the first few sentences she had directed towards him in days.

Kidd looked down at Black Star. Normally, the wounds he had gathered would have been far from enough to stop the young ninja but this opponent, Kidd surmised, must have affected him mentally too somehow. "I don't know," he said honestly. "But this does not bode well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorenzo's soul floated towards her open hand. She smiled as she pulled out a shard like item from the soul turning it back to its pure state before she squished the unsuspecting life form in her hand, extinguishing it.

"Mmm," The platinum blonde haired girl sighed happily slipping the red tinted shard into her mouth. "Sinful nights are always so satisfying. Aren't they?" she asked turning towards her silent white hair companion who had just appeared. "And what about you? Did you have fun seeing your son…White Star?"

* * *

Ok, so first before I talk about anything, I want to give a major thank you to my new beta, Nyxis Nox or just Nyx for short. She's amazing! Thanks so much!

So yeah, um, it's not as flashy as I thought it would be, the fight with the kids that is but I think it's better then what I had originally planned. Please go to my profile and vote on the new poll!

So here's the next few summaries that I've done so far:

**Chapter 9**

Jackie helps comfort her meister about her feelings of being a witch meister. Angela, meanwhile, is concerned about Lucius since he has missed classes lately. To her surprise, he shows up right when she's thinking about him. He apologizes about making her worry and finds out that Angela's goal is to make the ones close to her happy, even Kay-senpai to Lucius's displeasue. In the end, they make up but not before Lucius can reveal the fact that he knows Angela is a witch.

Kay, who had been watching Angela from the side hears all of their conversation while also dealing with his own lingering problems and doubts from the past.

Since being placed as Angela's watch outs, Black Star and Tsubaki have more free time to relax giving Tsubaki more confused on how her partner sees her relationship wise.

In another part of Death City, Kidd finds himself looking after a sick Liz. He contemplates on his attachment to his weapons, knowing that as a death god he'll have to let them go sooner or later.

Maka also has her own problems with deciding on who will be partnered with who in her class. Of course, her ever "cool" partner helps her relax by taking a trip to his soul before showing her own in hopes to help her meditate.

**Chapter 10**

Still in Maka's souls, Maka feels refreashed, more then she did in awhile. While playing the piano that connects his soul to hers, Soul notices a dark undertone in Maka's soul's song, worrying him though with his meister's current worries he decides to not bring it up.

That night, Maka has another dream where she's in her soul when a snake comes and crushes a flower. She wakes up to find Soul gone to the store and a list of student pairings.

Mifune returns home late after staying out all night, feeling somewhat grateful for Blaire being there to take care of Angela but still having a difficult time being around the promiscuous cat.

Soul, who was harmlessly taking a bike ride through town, gets distracted by Blaire who suddenly pops up and causes him to crash his bike into a tree. There he meets a kid who's willing to fix his bike up for him. He later finds out that the kid is a girl named Tia – a student in Maka's class. He gives in finally and leaves his bike with her to repair.

Liz, still getting over her cold, complains about Kidd's hovering nature though she only knows it's out of concern. And despite all of Kidd's power she somewhat pities the experiences he misses out on, even things like colds. After offering to spend some time together, Patty and Liz are both slightly depressed when Kidd turns them down to do paper work.

Tsubaki chickens out of telling Maka about her feelings for Black Star, leaving her friends apartment and giving Maka and Soul another sweet partner moment as Maka takes care of Soul's wounds from his bike accident.

Also, the platinum blonde hair girl who was with Lucius before seems to have something to do with Maka's dreams and is watching her…

**Chapter 11**

Soul picks up his bike, actually surprised that Tia did such a good job repairing it.

Kay is confronted by Mifune for throwing away Angela's questionable but thoughtful food. Angela at the moment is worried about how Lucius will act now that he knows her secret but she and the rest of the class have more to worry about when Maka calls out the pairings.

Tsubaki, still thinking about the previous night's experience with Black Star, still is not sure whether or not her meister has feelings for her. Black Star notices her strange behavior and though he may not know why she's acting this way, he still feels hurt that his friend and partner is hiding something from him.

He doesn't get to question Tsubaki because they both notice that Maka's class looks like it's about to rebel against the poor scythe technician. Black Star appears before the class, stunning them into silence. Maka then forces he and Tsubaki to give the class an example of synched soul wavelengths. The bell rings and the kids are dismissed.

Maso tries to get along with his new partner, Tia but it seems like the girl has no interest in him, calling him a "weakling" and saying he'll only get the way of her goal.

On the way back home, Tia runs into a group of guys who provided the parts for Soul's bike's repair. They want their money. When Tia says to wait till later they beat her up.

A strange male comes across the groups, seemingly knowing Tia and beating the poor brutes to death for beating up what he said was "mine".

Nothing more to say so....**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

* * *


	20. Not Everyone is Fine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, that would be a better excuse as to why I'm so broke right now. **

**Last Time: **_Just when Lucius thinks all is lost with their fight with Lorenzo, Tia and Maso join the fight. The only thing strange about these partners is that Tia decided to fight by herself, leaving Maso to move Lucius out of the way. While that was being done, Lucius met Osam in what was called a Mirror World. While fighting with Lorenzo, Tia is surprised at how quickly she is beaten. After a few more hits, Lorenzo has Tia and Maso knocked out, once again leaving Lucius alone. When Lorenzo was finally about to give the final strike he is destroyed by Angela and Kay who has seemingly teamed up. The soul however of Lorenzo's soul was no where to be found._

**No Matter What…Not Everyone is Fine**

The machines beeped rhythmically, like the ticking of a clock, increasing the time spent here, a measurement of her worry. There were no loud boisterous cries or unexpected but genuine show of modest affection. There was nothing but silence, silence and worry. She sat like a beautifully carved statue at the side of his bed. Bandages covered her cheeks, arms, and other various wounded body parts. She had turned down the offered pain medications. They would only make her loose focus and as a ninja, focus was everything, especially when protecting something precious.

So she sat, an unmoving figure sitting next to an almost equally unresponsive form tucked within the white sheets of the infirmary bed, various tubes running in and out of him; this was not what a god was supposed to look like. Tsubaki bit her lip. What good was she? She could hardly tell her meister her true feelings let alone protect him. Her raven hair spilled free around her like a curtain as her head tilted down in shame. Her hands clutched onto the material of her clothing as if it would somehow stable her off balanced soul. It was futile though. Nothing would satisfy her until she saw those eyes, the ones that shone like stars in the inky exposedness of the sky.

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up it to find a pair of sympathetic amber eyes looking down upon her. "Come Tsubaki," Kidd said softly as if the man in the bed was merely sleeping. "It will not do yourself or him any good if you do not get any rest. There's a room prepared for you at the mansion. Liz and Patty already have it set."

She wanted to protest, to shrug his hand away but she found herself complying with his wishes, getting slowly up from her chair but not before leaning over the bed's railing and brushing her lips against the cold comatose ones of her partner. Death the Kidd watched the scene, feeling oddly distant. It wasn't the fact that he felt something more then rivalry and close friendship with the man that lay before him – despite the rumors that flew around them all throughout their years as Shibusen students and even still now. It was the odd sense of knowing exactly what the actions being done pertained to but not fully comprehending it. And of course he wouldn't, he was a shinigami after all.

Kidd gently guided her out of the room, looking back at his blue hair comrade before closing the door behind them. It was oddly unnerving to see a star, as bright as the sun, fall…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clothes were thrown haphazardly in the bag along with lesson plans for the week. Maka stomped across the room, continuing going back and forth between her closet and her bag. Soul, who had been walking by her room stopped before cautiously stepping inside. She was still furious at her students he could tell and it seemed that the hour long lecture she had given them hadn't released any of that frustration.

Sitting on her bed, either being ignored or just totally unnoticed in her fury, Soul watched as Maka continued to stuff everything in the poor little duffel bag she had.

"What are you doing?" Soul finally asked, reclining back on her bed, hands behind his head. Her sheets smelled like her: lemons, oranges, and other fresh smelling things. He found it soothing.

"Packing," she managed to get out, turning to go back to her closet that is until Soul caught her wrist and pulled her down on the bed next to her. She sighed, closing her eyes at the soft comfort of her bed. She had been running on empty for awhile and it felt nice to rest. "I'm going to Kidd's house to help Liz and Patty watch over Tsubaki. They said she's been kind of unresponsive since she's arrived." She closed her eyes, deciding resting for a few wouldn't be so bad.

"It's understandable…" he said trailing off. Maka gave him a slight nudge, indicating that she was still slight awake, for him to continue but she opened her eyes when she heard soft snores. She didn't know whether to laugh or be frustrated that her weapon was this tired. Wasn't the point of him taking some time off so he could rest?

She sighed, deciding to let him sleep. After all, it was partially her fault that Soul wasn't really vacationing and was instead helping her with her students. She turned over on her stomach, pushing herself up on her hands and knees.

Maka hovered over her resting partner, ash blonde hair lightly tickling his face. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she continued to stare at her weapon. At this close proximity to him, it was easy to feel his soul. She had been wondering ever since Soul took her into her own soul if she could enter his without help. She was supposed to be the known as the best soul perceiver in the world and she remembered doing something similar with Chrona. Maka took a deep breath, pushing aside the thought of the other female and of her tired body. She wanted to do this.

Closing her eyes, she felt out, not with her hands but with her soul for her weapon's. She felt herself floating in a vast darkness save for the pulsing light of her Soul's soul. Her soul reached out for it, soaking in its calm, cool waves. She imagined it as a gate, hands feeling for a door. Catching onto a handle, she turned the knob. It seemed to be stuck with indecision but it eventually opened.

Maka stepped inside, just barely noticing she was dressed in her usual long flowing black dress and heels. She was in a black and white checkered tile hallway. Her heels clacked with each step though she tried to be quiet. The whole hallway seemed warped as if she was in one of those fun hose places.

"Soul," she called out her voice echoing into a warped distorted sound. She felt goose bumps rise on her skin. For some reason she felt frightened. "Soul?" she called again voice rising as she saw a dark figure dash across the hall behind her from the corner of her eyes.

She spun around, trying to catch the figure. What was it? It felt dark…and insane…

A mournful crying sound of a child. "SOUL!" she cried as the sound continued to swell. Hands covering her ears, she felt the room swell as dark shadows began to dance around her, voices adding on to the heart-clenching cry. Maka felt herself join in as she let out a shriek of terror.

"Stop it. Stop it. Please Soul, stop it," she cried like a mantra.

And then…it stopped.

She felt a warm hand grip on her shoulder. Maka jerked away frightened only to realize it was Soul. He stood above her, black pinstripe suit and all, face totally emotionless as his blood red eyes stared down at her. At that moment, he frightened her witless.

"Soul!" she gasped. "I-"

He silenced her, raising one hand out of his pocket to silence her. He extended the hand out to her pulling her up to her feet. She hadn't even realized she had collapsed on the ground in her state of fear.

Still holding on to her hand, Soul quietly guided her to a door that Maka hadn't notice had been there. They entered the black room, a sense of familiarity filling the tech.

Releasing her hand, Soul seemingly glided his way over to his piano. He sat but didn't play. Instead, he stared at his meister intently.

Maka shifted on her feet, looking anywhere but at her partner. She knew she been stupid and rude, breaking into his soul without permission. This was his haven, his last resort of freedom. She had taken advantage of it and she knew she should apologize before quickly leaving but she couldn't stop herself from asking, "What were those shadow figures?"

His visage finally broke from expressionless into a dark frown. "I think you should go," he said leaving no room for argument.

Before Maka knew it she was back in her room, watching Soul's retreating back leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaire watched the young witch. Angela had seemed sadden and disheartened when she walked back into the apartment, sporting an arm brace on her left arm and a few other bandages along with Mifune. The swordsman was deathly quiet as he silently ordered his charge to her room. "Watch after her," was all he said to Blaire before leaving the apartment with an eerie quietness. Blaire shivered, letting out a sigh of relief as the swordsman that she now loved to torment was gone. He was truly a force to fear.

She peeked into Angela's room to find Angela partially invisible – her body from her shoulders down was still visible- sitting on her bed closes to the wall, her knees drawn to her chin. Blaire shook her head. Angela was Mifune's charge but he had no right to be angry with her for doing her duty, right? An idea popped into her head, one that she hopped would cheer up the young witch. After all, it always cheered Blaire up.

"Angela-chan" Blaire purred as she made sat on the girl's bed in human form. Head once again reappearing, Angela sniffed, wiping away a few stray tears. Blaire frowned, snapping her fingers, conjuring up a pumpkin embroidered hankie for the girl.

"Mifune hates An now," Angela murmured, blowing her nose into the offer cloth.

"That's not true!" Blaire gasped. "Blaire knows that Swordsman-kun doesn't hate you! He was just worried about Angela-chan. Blaire was too."

Angela looked down in shame. "An's sorry…"

"That's ok!" Blaire said hugging the girl to her very…bountiful chest before pulling away. "Blaire forgives Angela." The girl smiled before she was pulled to her window by the cat.

"What?" she asked as the window opened and Blaire pulled her onto a floating pumpkin that was waiting outside. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to do something to cheer Angela-chan up. Shopping!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lived in one of the school's guest rooms. They were provided to students who didn't even have enough money to rent their own apartments. Though he had lived here for a little over two years, he had still not decorated a single wall, leaving the room looking dull and dreary. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. To his discontent, he had gotten yelled at by Maka earlier on but he had received the least of the punishments compared to the others – a simple detention with Mifune. Tia and Maso had to stay after school for two weeks cleaning the halls and classroom of Shibusen and going on Shinigami-sama's animal cracker errands; Lucius and Angela had been suspended from any extracurricular activity unless they were accompanied by a Death Scythe or another authorized experienced guardian.

Kay smirked slightly, remembering the look on Lucius's face as he was led away by the Angel of Death herself for a one on one lecture. Kay really would have loved to take a picture of the boy's frightened face. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't have any family, or at least none that would care about visiting him and the only person who did visit him was long gone. Grunting tiredly, he made his way towards the door. Opening it to reveal Mifune, giving the boy a run for it in the stoic category.

"We're training," was what he said before throwing a wooden sword at the boy and already making his way out without even giving Kay an option.

"Stupid overprotective swordsman," Kay muttered under his breath as he closed his door, following after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could see her partner shivering in the rain. It was pouring down ruthlessly and her partner's supposedly waterproof cloak was beginning to let the water soak through. The canopy of entangled tree branches did nothing to shield them and at this point she wasn't sure if it was night or day; it had been raining continuously since they arrived and neither of them had brought a watch.

"Catch me," she suddenly said, giving her companion only three seconds tops to slip on a mitten before catching the lantern.

"What's this all about, Jackie?" the other woman questioned tiredly. "Are you making me carry you?"

"Well it's a faire exchange," the lantern chuckled. "I get transportation and you get some relief from this weather, Kim-_chan_" she said saying the –chan part just to tease her meister.

"It'll be a relief to get out of this weather."

"How much further then?"

"It's impossible to tell, the map is ruined," Kim sighed frustrated. She hugged Jackie closer to her, soaking in the heat and rain. "Besides, they might not even be here. It was a wild goose chase right from the start."

"Are you giving up _now?" _Jackie questioned. "Well it would only make sense. When things get tough and difficult you always run away."

"We are not having this discussion now, Jacqueline," Kim hissed. "And I'm not going to give up. I'm doing this for you after all."

Jackie's image flickered in the flames of the lantern, frowning. "Right. Use me as your excuse. You're going to have to face Ox sooner or later."

Kim looked away as she continued walking, opting for silence. Jackie's light seemed to pierce through the murky cloudiness the rain was causing.

Lightning struck in the sky cutting through the dark gray clouds and shining brighter then Jackie's lantern. Kim stopped and paused, looking in the direction where the lighting struck.

"Do you think…" she began before trailing off.

"They say lightning never strikes in the same place twice," Jackie said, reversing back to her human form. She raised a hand, causing it glow with dancing flames that hissed as the rain dropped around it. She too looked up at the sky.

They waited and waited and waited but the rain continued to pour, no more lightening at all.

"That's strange" Kim commented looking towards Jackie who looked to be in a defensive position. "What is it?"

"It's just that-" the weapon suddenly froze before getting out a "DUCK!" as the area around them alighted in brilliant blinding electricity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinigami-sama clapped his hands energetically as five hooded cloaked figures stood in front of them. "Welcome, welcome," he said. "I know some of you have already been here before so welcome back! And for the ones who hasn't welcome to Shibusen! I have sent Spirit-kun out to prepare all your rooms for your stay!"

The figures all bowed in respect and thanks, especially the one in the middle who bowed the deepest.

"I'm sure you'll all enjoy Shibusen and Death City. Please enjoy your stay!"

"Shinigami-sama," the middle figure said bowing once again. It was of average height and the voice sound raspy and dry. "I ask that you please keep silent about my presence here, and those of these two," it said pointing to the two figures on their right – one short, the other tall. "The other two already know of their tasks."

"Yes, yes, I understand but no need to be so formal, my child. You are considered family by many here after all," reminded Shinigami.

The person chuckled sadly. "I'm afraid that was another life ago…"

* * *

Ok, so finally an update! Yay! lol. Um...nothing really to say... OH. Thanks guys for helping me reach the 200 review mark! 300 here we come!

Here's some of the summaries I have for you guys:

**Chapter 12**

Angela is still having problems with getting her partners to cooperate with each other, especially Kay.

Spirit brings Shinigami a police report. Apparently, the bodies of the guys who attacked Tia the night before were mauled beyond recognition. Shinigami dismisses the investigation immediately since he already knows who the culprit is but to Spirit's shock he says he can't do anything about it since it deals with the Gemini family, Maso's family.

Tia awakes to find herself in a strange room being taken care of by a strange older woman after her previous encounter. She questions Maso, who brought her there, but realizes that the boy she's talking to isn't Maso but Osam, Maso's older and apparently twin brother. Before she can ask anymore questions Tia falls back to sleep not aware of the conversation Osam had with Maso…who's on the other side of a mirror.

Ox, coping with his argument with Kim, is drinking his sorrows away at the local bar. Harvar sees this and gets frustrated that his meister is upset over a woman. When he mentions this to Ox he gets punched in the face by the man. It helps Ox somewhat and Harvar is finally able to convince him to go back home, rest, and then try to fix things with Kim in the morning. Though his partner believes him and starts thinking positively, Harvar can't seem to get rid of the foreboding feeling he has.

At that moment, Kim and Jackie have decided what they want to do. They go to Shinigami-sama and ask to be relocated. Shinigami knowingly or unknowingly gives them permission.

Soul, after a long day, simply wants to rest but finds none when Blaire pops into his room flaunting the letter that she stole from him. She agrees to read him part of the letter which says, "_To one Mr. Soul Eater Evans, to which it concerns, your departure of the estate was most undignified, greatly dishonoring and shaming the Evans's name. As you know, for every crime there is a punishment for which in your case was delivered shortly after your leave of the Evans's estate, a little more than eight years ago…" _Though he hasn't read the whole letter, Soul still feels uneasy about it.

**Chapter 13**

Death the Kid still has troubles with his immortality and his partner's mortality. The issues come up when Liz and Patty cherish an old doll that their mother had made for them and when asked about his own mother, Kidd replies that he didn't have one.

Kilik goes to Ox and Harvar's apartment for a game of basketball only to be informed that Kim and Jackie have been transferred, disbanding their team, and leaving a broken hearted Ox.

Maka at school deals with the oncoming rebellion of students after they've been partnered up. Not agreeing with whom she partnered them up with, one student almost goes as far as attacking her, though it was accidental. Luckily, at the last moment, Soul appears in that oh so cool way he does and saves his partner while also scaring the students into order. Maka, knowing she can't control her class on her own makes the decision to have Soul as her teacher's assistant.

**Chapter 14**

Despite his outward attitude, Soul seems to be ok with being Maka's teacher's assistant and they both decide on their new goal: to be great educators to their students just like Stein was to them, minus the dissection.

Angela picks her first assignment though she becomes a little disheartened when Kay says he's not going. Regardless of this, Lucius and Angela still continue to plan for their first extra curricular assignment. On the way home, Angela decides to go by herself feeling slightly overwhelmed with all that's going on. When Lucius returns to his apartment, he finds the mysterious platinum blonde hair girl he met before though he doesn't remember her. It seems she has something planned for his mission. Kid and Black Star feel the same insanity coming from the apartment and rush over there to try to capture its source.

Angela, being directionally challenged, finds herself lost on the way home. She walks into a cemetery only to find Kay at one of the graves talking to someone that Angela can not see. Accidentally stepping on a tree branch, she alerts Kay of her presence but is able to do a complete invisibility spell though it uses all her energy to the point where she went unconscious.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	21. Never Provoke the Quiet Ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own my now increasing love for Death the Kid, especially after that last chapter in the manga :)**

**Last Chapter:** Black Star's fight left him unconscious in the hospital as the girls opted to head for Kidd's house to comfort Tsubaki. Maka, curiosity getting the best of her, invaded Soul's soul (try saying THAT three times fast. Seriously, do it) without permission and accidently angered her partner. Meanwhile, Blair decided to take a despondent Angela shopping, and Mifune decided to trains a reluctant Kay. Kim and Jackie seem to have run into a little trouble on their quest, and some mysterious new faces have appeared at Shibusen…

**No Matter What…Never Provoke the Quiet Ones**

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_Can't we live a life of peace and happiness?_

_I don't think so_

_No denying that I'm scared to lose the things I love_

_I'm in control…_

_**You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

It felt strange. She spun around once again, half listening to Blaire as she gushed over how cute the dress looked on the young girl – and how _hot_ it would look on her.

Angela blinked once, twice, three times as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was made of soft light brown fabric layered to give the skirt a slight poufy look. It was pretty, "_but too light," _she thought.

"Eh, An-chan?" Blaire asked confused, waving her hand in front of Angela's face. Angela jumped slightly. She hadn't noticed that Blaire had been hovering over her shoulder worriedly. "Do you not like it? Blaire can find another dress."

"No," Angela gasped turning around to face the older female. "I like it. Really I do," she smiled. Blaire smiled back, nodding before ushering Angela back to the changing room.

Angela was relieved to find that she had gone through the whole stack of clothes that Blaire had picked out for her. It had looked like an impossible task. She removed the dress and began to put on her original clothes. She felt more comfortable in her own clothes but they still felt…strange. All her clothes had felt strange since…_then._

Her face heated up unwillingly as she quickly grabbed the pile of clothes and rushed out of the dressing room towards the counter where Blaire was already working her "magic" with the young male cashier.

A few minutes later, Blaire and Angela stepped out of the shop, a floating pumpkin carrying all their bags – filled with a wardrobe of clothes that all together came up to a total of ten dollars - inside its cavity. They continued on their way – the cat getting her usual adoring lustful stares – before Blaire pointed to a nearby ice cream shop.

"Hey! Hey! Let's go there!" Blaire grinned. "Ice Cream Man gives Blaire free pumpkin swirl!" Angela nodded letting Blaire pull her into the shop. She half heartedly listened as Blaire ordered her pumpkin swirl and then a mint chocolate chip for Angela. The young witch sighed. She couldn't shake off the dark cloud that seemed to hang above her at the moment.

Mifune was mad at her. Mifune was never mad at her. He always silently praised her for any sense of improvement she made but the silence that he gave off when she found him waiting for her in Shinigami's office – a slight bruise on his head – was worst then death itself. He had stared long and hard at her, no emotion what so ever in his eyes. Angela didn't like that look. He never gave _her _that look before. And despite the accomplished feeling she should have felt at completing her first extra-curricular activity – though they didn't get the soul - and making it out alive, if only barely, all Angela did feel was a sense of dishonoring her guardian…and that her clothes felt too light.

Angela tugged slightly on the collar of her shirt. The cotton material felt nothing like the cool metal that she faintly remembered grazing her skin. It was cool to the touch, yet not uncomfortable. It had emitted a rhythmic pulse, one that followed completely in sync with her own heart. She had felt totally and completely at ease as she let her mind completely shut off and given herself to Kay's soul.

It was all strange to her. Her soul had felt like it had expanded…merged with his. Her face flushed drastically and it took all her self control not to have some random body part turn invisible in the public space.

"Soul resonance."

Angela jumped in her seat, startled by Blaire's voice. "WH-what?"

"Soul resonance," Blaire repeatedly, licking her ice cream cone before staring at Angela knowingly. She smirked as she continued. "Isn't that what you were thinking about? It's one of the strongest techniques that a meister and weapon can use. It's a sort of intimate bond that involves the merging of the meister's and weapon's soul in order to better work in tune with one another while fighting." Blaire winked at the girl her more carefree disposition returning. "Or, that's at least what Blaire remembers from when she was living with Maka-chan and Soul-kun," she giggled.

That last bit of information surprised Angela. Blaire had lived with Maka-sensei and Soul-san? Shaking her head she pushed that aside, taking in the other information she was given.

Blaire had to hold in her laughter as Angela turned an even darker shade of red as the young girl seem to digest the information she was given. She was so innocent which made her endearing. Blaire could understand why Mifune was so protective of the young girl, to hide her from all that was corrupt.

"An-chan. Your ice cream is melting all over your hand."

Angela squeaked trying desperately to clean her already sticky hands. She was slightly startled when Blaire snapped her fingers, a pumpkin embroidered handkerchief appearing in her hands as she wiped the stickiness away from Angela's fingers like she would a younger child's. For some reason, the simple actions seemed to calm down Angela and her worry seemed to dissipate as she slouched over with tiredness that she didn't know she had been fighting against.

Tossing aside the handkerchief, Blaire conjured up a pumpkin big enough to carry the sleeping young witch. "Sleep pushes away all the unnecessary things, at least for awhile," she sighed softly stroking Angela's cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kidd had once again imprisoned himself in his study.

Ok, _imprisoned_ may have been too extreme a word but he was basically one step away from locking the door and swallowing the key never to be seen again.

Stacks of papers surrounded him, some weeks old and well overdue to his father. He sighed, running his hand through his hair disheveling it before gasping, grabbing for the comb and mirror on his desk, trying to straighten it out. Once it was all straightened out and symmetrical, he sighed disgustedly at himself.

"So this is where you've been hiding yourself."

Kidd sighed once again. He didn't know whether he was upset or relieved by the new presence – though he wished it was one of the two - or both - most important females in his life. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Soul closed the door behind him as he stepped further into the room. He let out a long whistle as his red orbs fell upon the stacks and stacks of papers, some seeming to reach the high ceiling. "And I thought I had it bad. The paper work your dad has me doing is nothing compared to this."

Kidd readjusted his tie while getting up. "I've fallen a little…behind, I suppose, in my work."

A silver brow arched. "Behind? Did you get caught up over making your name symmetrical again? Thought Liz had beaten that out of you." He watched keenly as his friend seemed to swallow a big lump in his throat at the mention of the gun weapon before turning around to look out the large window at the grinning moon.

"It's late," Kidd said finally. "I had expected you to have retired to bed."

Soul let out a snort as he slouched into the seat Kidd had once been in. He half heartedly picked up the closest piece of paper near him before placing it down uninterested. "The girls are still comforting Tsubaki and my room is nearby so…"

"I'm sorry," apologized Kidd, amber eyes glancing over his shoulder. "I had thought that you would have preferred to stay close to Maka as her weapon. I was not aware that you two were having…difficulties."

Crimson and amber clashed for a moment as the two stared intensely as each other. Soul was the first to break the stare, leaning back into the chair as he closed his eyes. "Actually, I overheard Maka and Liz talking that you were having your own problems. Seems you've been distancing yourself from Liz and Patty. Damn, I even heard that when you went to save Black Star was the first time you've been out of this mansion in over a week."

"And this is your problem how, Evans?"

He bristled slightly at his name. His eyes narrowed as he stood up with polished and deadly grace. "You know how I feel about being called that. Besides, anyone with any soul whatsoever would know how lifeless this place feels. Dark. I don't need Maka's soul perception to know that something is wrong with you, that you're avoiding your weapons for some reason that makes no sense whatsoever."

The room seemed to expand, growing darker and colder, all the energy being sucked out and drained towards one certain spot: Kidd. His face was blank as usual but Soul was no idiot – well maybe slightly for provoking a shinigami. He knew that underneath the cold composed mask was a sea of unimaginable power. Pissing off Kidd was so _not _cool, he thought.

"I will say this, and I will say this once, Soul Eater _Evans_," Kidd said putting emphasis on his last name maybe for spite. "I loathe being lectured by hypocrites." And before Soul could even realize what was going on, he found himself outside the study; doors shut, locked, and practically sealed.

"Crap," he breathed, letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and trying desperately to stop his knees from shaking.

_So _not cool.

Inside the study, Kidd slumped against the cool glass of the window, hand covering part of his face. His breath was ragged as he tried to recollect himself but in a burst of frustration he swiped at a nearby stack of papers, watching as the papers were set aflame and turned to ashes before touching the ground under his gaze.

-------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Emma's first day starting her career as a nurse at Death City's Hospital, in the meister and weapon specialization ward. And in that one day she realized how thankless her job was.

Looking at her clipboard she realized that she needed to check up on the patient in room 1A. As she made her way to the room, she tried desperately to remember the patient's name. She knew it would be on a chart in the room but she had made it her goal to remember all her current patients' names. It seemed though that the long day had drained a lot of energy from her and she was honestly just waiting for her shift to be over. So what was his name again?

"Bob Sandler?"

_No._

"Bruce Springsteen?"

_I don't think so._

"Britney Spears?"

_Definitely not._

"Bill Nye the Science Guy?"  
_Now, I'm just getting ridiculous._

"Bull Sh-?"

_Language._

Emma looked at her watch. _Today is almost over, _she thought. She finally made it to room 1A and opened the door. It was then as she stepped into the room, eyes wide, and dropping her clipboard that she finally remembered the name of the patient.

Then again, it was probably the black graffiti sprayed along all the walls that read, "_It's Black Star!" _and the empty bed next to the open window.

She gulped. First day on the job: she was tired, cranky, her patient had snuck out, and she was preparing to get a pink slip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mifune returned to the apartment, a conscious Kay – compared to how he was last time he was brought to the apartment – on his back once again.

"You could have just left me in the field," Kay gasped slightly – it hurt to breathe. "I would have been ok. The school's closer to it then here anyway."

Mifune didn't reply as he shifted the boy onto the couch. "I'll get bandages," Mifune replied.

Kay sighed, leaning back onto the couch. If he was going to be here he might as well get comfortable. Giving a cursory glance around the room he occupied, he saw that it was exactly how he pictured it: conservative with a hint of vibrant childish life, if that made any sense to begin with. It reminded him of a life long ago…

He closed his eyes. His head was throbbing but that was one of the most bearable of his pains at the moment. His legs felt like rubber from the twenty mile run warm up he had been forced to begin with. He could barely lift his arms up from his sides due to the sharp pain that shot up them with every little twitch. And his side…he swore that at least two ribs were broken. He had to admit though; he was getting stronger than he ever could on his own.

_"One more step towards the big goal," _he thought enjoying the silence. But nothing was ever silent for too long in Death City, especially in this apartment.

Kay found this out when he felt a large weight suddenly on him, agitating his injuries more and forcing him to let out a loud groan of immense pain. He rolled over, forcing the weight underneath him, arms crying in pain as he used them to hold himself up over it.

"Oops!"

His eyes shot over to the owner of the voice to see Blaire looking at him surprised, then to the weight underneath him: a sleeping Angela. It was then of course that Mifune returned into the room, brow arched as to what the loud commotion was about when his eyes landed on Kay…over Angela…_straddling _Angela…

"F my life." Sighed Kay before his arms gave out under him.

Hell hath no fury like an angry swordsman.

* * *

Yay! New chapter! I honestly think the part with Soul and Kidd was my favorite but I'm so mean to them both! :'(

So I was making a story list for this, well, story. Anyway, it's just a list of key major events and maybe some specific lines that I want the characters to say. It really helps when I get further into the story and I need to remember what hints I dropped and how I wanted them to be laid out. Anyway, if you haven't figured this out, this story is going to be a mix of the manga and the anime, but more so the manga. Just thought to tell you.

Um...so my comptuer basically killed itself, and the summaries that I had on them are going to be gone when I get it back from repair, so if you really need to remember what happened in the chapters that I haven't summarized yet just look back on them. I'll make sure to have them up when I get my own back and get to stop using my mom's. This also means slower updates so just deal with me.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	22. Insecurities Always Occur

**Last Chapter: **Blair and Angela go shopping, Blair hopping to relax the girl from her worries. The air around Kidd and Soul becomes tense, both men preferring to confront each other then to talk about their problems with their respective partners. Meanwhile, Black Star performs an escape trick at the hospital and Kay finds himself in a very compromising position with Angela on the couch just as Mifune walks in.

**No Matter What…Insecurities Always Occur**

_X_

_X_

_X_

"_We must learn our limits. We are all something, but none of us are everything."_

_~Blaise Pascal, _a French mathematician, physicist, and religious philosopher

_X_

_X_

X

Soul sighed. Glancing at the clock that hung perfectly on the wall; he saw that it was close to two in the morning. Everyone should have been asleep or at least in his or her own rooms by now.

But he felt her.

It was kind of impossible _not _to feel her. Working and living together for so long and having a natural soul resonance made it that way. He could feel the anxiousness and worry rolling off her in waves toward him.

She must have realized that she wasn't at all too discreet because when he finally got out of the bed towards the door, white hair disheveled as always, he found that she was gone, her soul shuffling hurriedly back towards the room she had been designated.

"Maka," he sighed almost tiredly…or like a plea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed. He had found him. The damn skunk looking bastard had found him. He wasn't that surprised though. He was only one of two people who could find him with complete ease; Tsubaki was the other.

Standing on the balcony of one of the Shibusen's tallest tower, Black Star looked over his shoulder, raising a questioning eyebrow at his companion. "You look like shit," was his greeting.

"Hilarious," Kidd drawled out with his usual tone of monotone exasperation which seemed to always come out when talking to his fellow comrade. "I was going to say the same about you." He walked closer, leaning his back on the balcony's railing, arms crossed symmetrically over his chest. "Plus," he added, "you smell horrendous."

Black Star snorted. "Like I was going to let those nurses touch this godly body for a sponge bath. I doubt they would have been able to stop from throwing themselves at me once they saw this handsome body," he smirked. It was fake. They both knew it and they both knew that the other knew it.

The rasher of the two males leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded arms placed on the railing, while he stared out into the bleak night sky. Silence seemed to surround the two, each apparently in their own world, trying to plan out the inevitable conversation that was looming before them.

They had a connection, nothing close to the ones that they shared with their weapons, but a connection all the same. Like brothers.

"You should return to the hospital," Kidd said adjusting his tie, a nervous habit Black Star had realized he did when he wasn't completely confident with how to handle things. "You haven't been properly released from the-"

"I'm fine," Black Star gruffly cut him off, albeit too quickly.

"You were in a coma," Kidd narrowed his eyes. "You're _**not**_ fine."

"And it doesn't seem like you are either."

Kidd froze. "Not you too," he groaned tiredly.

"I heard you and Soul. Swung by your mansion to…ya know, check up on Tsubaki. She didn't seem to notice." His voice was tight – was it grief, Kidd wondered – as he said this. He paused before clearing his throat. "Saw your little hissy fit afterwards too. Becoming a pansy, are ya?"

Massaging his temples, Kidd sighed. Black Star could see the old man hidden within the depths of Kidd's amber eyes. "Is this poke and prod Kidd Day or something?"

Chuckling, Black Star stretched. "You're just kind of getting easier to read. You're acting more like a sane functioning human everyday, one step from symmetrical OCD at a time."

"A sane functioning _human_?" Kidd repeated, startled more then he should have at such a simple statement, especially from Black Star. Then again, sometimes his blue hair friend seemed to know more then he let on. He wondered if he had had the same doubts before. For a majority of his life, Black Star had been viewed either as an idiot or as a mass casualty waiting to happen. He knew exactly how it felt to be viewed upon as something less then human. He was probably the closes person who had a sliver of an idea of the hell Kidd was going through now with his own insecurities.

_"Not true…__**We**__ know…"_a voice chastised in the back of his head – a mixture of Liz's reprimanding voice, what could only be called, for lack of better words, Patty's pissed off voice, and something indefinable…

Black Star shrugged. "You might as well be human," he grinned cheekily, lightening the tense air that was surrounding them. "Because compared to my power, you're just a tiny flame."

If Death the Kid was any other person he would have laughed or scoffed. Instead, he smoothed out his suit jacket, standing straight. "Since it seems you're so set on once again acting like a Neanderthal by not returning back to the hospital, I would at least advise you meet with Tsubaki. She has been worrying about you."

From the corner of his eyes, Kidd saw the man next to him lightly touch his lips with his fingers as if in a daze. "I can't face her," Black Star replied honestly and so softly that Kidd almost thought his ears were playing tricks on him. "It'll probably be best if I leave for awhile."

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Kidd walked back towards the door leading to the roof. "Well," he said pausing before the door, "if you won't go to her, then I suppose she'll have to come to you."

He was prepared to roll his eyes. He was prepared to give the young shinigami a sarcastic retort. He was prepared to turn the figurative tables on Kidd and be the one telling _Kidd_ that he needed to snap out of whatever little pity hole he had stuck himself in.

What Black Star wasn't prepared for was seeing the somber, cerulean, doe like eyes staring back at him. "Tsubaki…"

He also wasn't prepared for the slap she gave him either. _Ouch. _That hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mifune had great control over his emotions. He was a great swordsman after all. That was the only reason why Kay was still alive on his couch – even though it was only a misunderstanding. Right now, however, with a certain feline, he was finding his control stretching to the breaking point. It seemed like she was intent on turning his whole life upside down and he was afraid what effect that would have on Angela especially with her recent disobedient behavior.

Blair had just found a blanket to cover the exhausted Kay with – since he was in no shape to return to Shibusen on his own and asking Mifune for help would be pushing his luck – when Mifune stepped out of Angela's room. He had just tucked the unconscious little witch into her bed, making sure her arm was gently placed in a comfortable position.

Blair skipped lightly towards him as he entered the kitchen. "Blair just finished making Kay-kun comfortable," she explained. Angie-chan and Blair had so much fun shopping. We even bought matching outfits. Now Blair wants to talk to Swordsman-kun about Angie-chan's training. She needs a good role model after all and Blair is perfect!" she whispered quietly as to awake the other two, but the enthusiasm shone brightly in her eyes and voice.

"No."

"Huh?"

Smacking his hand against his head, Mifune closed his eyes, forcing the image of the half naked feline out of his head…or at least trying hard to do so. "You took her out without my permission. I don't want you influencing her any further," he spoke clearly.

Blair tilted her head, not understanding which seemed to infuriate Mifune further. She really knew how to push his buttons.

"I don't care what Shinigami-sama wants. _**I**_ am her guardian. I will teach her what she needs to know. Not some- some-" he gestured towards her. "Not a cat who looks like- like- like a hooker!"

And then it clicked, and snapped all at the same time.

Blair's face darkened and with a snap of her fingers she was gone, only leaving behind the scent of rotten pumpkins.

Mifune sighed, already planning on apologizing to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late.

Or was it early?

Maka shrugged on her hoodie that matched her sweatpants. Tying her hair up into a haphazard pony tail which would surely have made Kidd cried in their younger years, she made sure to avoid looking in the mirrors. She already knew what she would see: tired, puffy blood shot eyes and a face that still had remnants of fear on it. Sleeping was an option that wasn't even considered. She couldn't sleep. Her mind still seemed to buzz with the adrenaline pumping fear that still coursed through her veins.

Sighing, she shook her head, stuffing all her stuff into her travel bag and quietly making her way out of her room into the deathly silent halls. It was only when she had made it out of the mansion that she realized that she had been holding her breath.

The grinning moon was yawning, almost out of sight as the laughing sun was just awaking half interestedly watching the young reaper as she made her way towards the school's training grounds.

Dew clung to the blades of grass, releasing a fresh earthy scent as they bent down under her weight. She dropped her bag down on the grass before taking off her hoodie to reveal a thick strap shirt, tying the jacket around her waist.

She stretched for awhile, color rushing to her cheeks as she fought off the shuddering sensation left by the cool breeze. Once she was all warmed up, she spread her feet apart and raised her arms in a fighting position. She focused on a poorly beaten training dummy standing alone and defenseless on the field.

Taking one good deep breath, she ran towards it, dodging the spikes and burst of inferno that blasted from the ground. She forced herself high into the air just as a large hammer slammed down on the ground where she just stood. Using the hammer to push herself off, she turned in the air right above the dummy. She straightened herself up and slammed her foot down the dummies head, coughing slightly as a cloud of dust gathered around her. The dummy hadn't stood a chance.

She was using the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe the sweat from her brow when she heard it: clapping. She turned around, the dust clearing. Her eyes narrowed as she picked out a tall figure wearing a dark blue jacket, hood pulled up covering his face entirely. The person was definitely male – unless they were a huge steroid using she-man…thing – and compared to him, Maka's lithe body looked like a toothpick. She gulped.

Maybe it was the prolong lack of sleep or maybe it was because she was still shocked by what she had experienced in Soul's soul and by his cold – because it definitely wasn't "cool" – indifference towards her. Whatever it was, when the man before her situated himself into a fighting position, beckoning with his hand to come at him, she grinned slightly, letting her problems go, just for a bit, as she ran straight towards him with a loud battle cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He glared angrily at the wall. Why did it seem like he was the only one getting unfairly punished? Everyone had gotten off so lightly while he was forced to move from his apartment to one of the rooms that the school provided _and _be subject to one of Maka-sensei's long lectures.

_"Honestly Lucius! I don't know what to say to you!" Maka had basically yelled out, doing a horrible job at keeping her temper in place._

_It was a rhetorical statement. Lucius didn't even have time to think of a suitable response before Maka did a complete 360. Looking much older then she really was, she sighed, using her hands to hold her up as she leaned back on her desk. _

"_Is there something you'd like to talk to me about Lucius? I went over your records. You've never had any problems with any of your other teachers before and all I see are good comments on following the rules and such. So why start breaking them now? Is this…," she paused, and he saw a look of worry and what may have been pity go through her eyes. "Is this about your sister, Jackie? Because she left so-"_

"_Maka-sensei," he cut her off. He didn't want to hear anymore of what she had to say. Ice had seemed to sink into his words as he spoke. "I would have thought that you of all people Maka-_sensei,_" he had almost spat, "would have understood the need to go against the rules to reach your goals."_

_Maka pushed herself from her desk, green eyes holding much depth then Lucius had ever seen. For a moment, he was surprised out of his anger. But just for a moment._

"_You're right," Maka said softly. "I have broken the rules. I __**have**__ gone against what I was told to do. I've made my mistakes. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't and I admit to them. But I __**knew **__what I was getting myself into. I __**knew**__ that not only my life could be snuffed out but also my partner's. I __**knew **__that I might be dead before I even saw the enemy. I __**knew **__that going against the rules were in the best option. Did you? Did you and Angela come to the mutual decision that you two were ok with dying with each other during a soul resonance, that if one of you died you __**both **__died?"_

_Lucius didn't respond. Maka sighed massaging her temples. She slowly made her way around her desk, plopping down in her seat. Lucius watched as she took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. When she looked back up at Lucius, her face was set into a deep frown. _

"_I want a ten page essay on the possibilities, gains, and side effects of a complete and an incomplete soul resonance on my desk by the end of the week. You can go now."_

Was everyone truly against him? Couldn't they see that he was doing what he felt _and _knew was right for his meister? He thought of Angela and a small smile escaped onto his lips. She was the only thing he had left now. His sister had basically betrayed him for a _witch_ leaving him alone.

_But Angela's a witch, _he thought before shaking the thought down. No, Angela was a sweet soul, someone who had been misfortunate enough to live the life of a witch. _I'll save her, _he vowed, hand unconsciously slipping into his pocket where it touched soft leather. Drawing his hand out, he pulled out the small pocket book. He still had no idea where he had gotten it from but he couldn't bare to part from it for some odd reason.

"_Open it" _ordered a voice within him. He did.

As his eyes scanned the pages, his face went from shock, to disbelief, to a feral smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her long nails made a clicking sound as she tapped them against her empty glass. She had spent her night at the Chupa Kabra's night club. She could have sneaked into Soul's and Maka's apartment but she figured that if Soul was there he would pester her about his letter that she still had tucked inside her hat. It was fun toying with the scythe boy but at the moment she wasn't in a playful mood.

So, the only other place that would openly welcome her was the nightclub. She had worked there a few times, each time bringing in a lot of customers. Surprisingly, just sitting next to some lonely man – Spirit – and listening to their problems – like their daughters hating their guts for being a cheating playboy – paid well enough that Blair had been able to discreetly pay off some of Maka's and Soul's bills when missions were few and far between. Of course, they never really figured that out. They had always assumed it was Spirit trying to pay his way back into Maka's life and that was fine with Blair. She enjoyed helping people out. She couldn't really remember her own family but she had a circle of people that she deeply cared for. So that's why what Mifune had said about her taste in clothes had hurt more deeply then it would have usually have; she cared about him.

"Another pumpkin rum cream, Blair-chan?" the ruddy bartender asked smiling.

She waved her hand almost dismissively. "Sure." As she waited for her drink, she fingered the rim of her hat, musingly. What was wrong with her outfit, she wondered. Sure, there had been times when Maka had "suggested" wearing more conservative clothing, especially in the winter, but Blair was a cat. If she was cold, she could transform into her feline form and the problem was solved. With time, Maka had stop "suggesting" because Blair had figured she had just gotten use to her clothing choice.

The cat would admit – and with great pride in the fact - that there weren't many women who could pull off an outfit such as hers but she had never really heard many complaints, especially when she took them off.

To be frank, Blair really didn't care what she wore to a point. The only reason why she was so fond of her hat and favorite outfits – her short, bell like dress and her more revealing two piece plus matching jacket – was because they had been gifts from a man long ago when she was just a kitten.

Blair smiled fondly at the memory before she was snapped back to the present when her drink was set in front of her, along with two curious faces: Risa and Arisa.

The two had been let out of their containment because of good behavior a few years back and were considered peace ambassadors of the witches if only in name. Once released, they had gone back to working at the night club. Blair remembered that it hadn't taken Spirit long to forgive the blonde and brunette for using him to get – albeit exaggerated – details about upcoming plans. Besides, they too brought in good customers who were interested in a little bit of "double double toil and trouble".

"Aw, is something bothering our little kitty cat?" Risa asked.

"Come to think of it, Blair-chan didn't have many customers tonight, if any at all," Arisa laughed.

Blair took a long sip of her drink, some pumpkin cream clinging to her upper lip. She slowly licked it away, very well aware of the two watching engrossed. She crossed one leg over the other, also aware that her dress rode up slightly up her thighs. When she pouted up at the two, a sad purr escaping her lips, the air of rival hostility that they had before vanished as they instantly cooed around her, trying to comfort. She inwardly smirked. They really were too easy but she felt she needed them for what she was about to do.

"Risa-chan? Arisa-chan? Can you help Blair with something?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka grunted, muscles straining as she used the tree branch as leverage to swing herself around and around, further strengthen the impact of her foot with his face.

He grunted, taking a step back in surprise but there was nothing more to indicate that it had done any major damage. Maka grinned. He was a challenge and it was easy to let out some unneeded steam.

Brawn – since she couldn't go without calling him something – was definitely a guy who relied more on the power of his attacks. This for Maka meant that she could be easily taken out with a few punches and a good kick to the middle. She, on the other hand, had her small size and wit. Brain vs. Brawn basically, though, Maka couldn't help but notice that there was a slight calculating movement about him, as if he were sizing her up.

She didn't feel a hostile presence coming from him so she didn't bother using her soul perception – she wasn't even totally sure if she could rely on that ability with the recent overlooks – though she did feel like she had fought someone with similar tactics before. At the moment though, her mind couldn't exactly distinguish where she had seen these fighting skills because she was being squished uncomfortably in Brawn's arms.

Kicking and struggling seemed to do nothing to make him loosen his grip and Maka was slowly feeling her air being cut off. She realized Brawn wasn't going to let her go and she panicked.

_"Focus Maka," _she told herself but the fear intensified as dark shadows crept along her vision reminding her greatly of the nightmare she experienced in her partner's soul. "Let me go," she pleaded Brawn. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" she cried out before, just for a moment, she lost consciousness.

And for that moment, from under his hood, Brawn's eyes widened as something on the woman reflected the light of the laughing sun. He felt himself drop her when her legs, that had been for some time kicking him, kicked him once again. This time, he felt a sharp pain run through his side where her foot had made contact.

When Maka finally returned from her daze, she was on the ground, color flooding to her cheeks, "Brawn" no where in sight.

She frowned, getting up. She felt sore _and _she remembered that it was a physical education day for her class. She wasn't looking forward to going through drills with her students when she would rather sit behind her desk and asleep, letting Soul take over the class.

Speaking of Soul, he stood a few yards away from her, her bag slung over his shoulder and a paper bag that wafted the strong scent of freshly brewed coffee and cranberry-raisin muffin – her favorite - to her nose.

A tired smirk was on his face and she didn't need to have a mirror to know that she was imitating it as well or that the worry that had been on her face was gone.

Soul dug into the bag and pulled out the cup of coffee, taking a swig of it before holding out the bag towards his meister.

"Are you going to take some or do I have to finish this all by myself," he asked.

Maka, at least for the moment, forgot about a lot of things. She forgot that she might have seven students who wouldn't be too pleased to be at school that day; she forgot that she was sore; she forgot the frightening shadows she saw in Soul's soul; and she forgot the sore aching feeling that ran through her body.

At the moment, all she could think about was Soul…cruelly dangling the coffee and the bag with the sweet smelling muffin high above his head where she couldn't reach.

"SOUL!" she whined, too tired to get out her book to hit him with. He snorted, at her squeal of delight once he lowered the bag and coffee.

"Geez, you act like I don't feed you."

Maka stuck out her tongue, before taking another bite of her muffin. She only gave Soul's arm that was around her shoulder only a second's thought as she drowned her food down with coffee.

Maybe later she would notice how comfortable and at ease they looked together. Maybe later she would notice that it wasn't the breakfast that put her in a more energized and happier mood. And maybe later she would notice the possessive but sad look that filled Soul's crimsons eyes as her loose blonde hair gave his skin light, ticklish, butterfly kisses right above his jaw.

Maybe later she would notice the feeling she felt towards him that was long over due of being realized.

But of course, that was maybe. Nothing was definite…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh?! What were you thinking? You could have been found out! Think next time!" a considerably small figure compared to "Brawn" chastised on his shoulder as he rubbed his leg which was already beginning to not hurt as much. They hid in a dark alley overlooked by the school.

"That kick…" he murmured contemplating.

"I didn't really see it," his companion sighed disappointingly. "How did it feel?"

"It hurt."

"Anything else?"

"Really bad."

"You barely remember it do you?"

"Remember what?"

* * *

Ok so first, this chapter has not been approved by my beta. She's gone for awhile and I wasn't sure when I would be able to put up another update before school started so I just posted this without being proof read by her. I did go over it and I hope I got everything but if there is a mistake don't blame her. She's awesome. I'm the unworthy one!

So for all my fellow Soul and Maka shippers are you at least somewhat happy with the fluff I put in this chapter? -rotten fruit is thrown- HEY! Deal with it! -more fruit is thrown- Meanies! :P

So.... I decided to make this chapter longer because there was a lot of stuff that I wanted to get in before I do the next chapter which is kind of the start of a new arch which I think I will name... "Lightning Thread Arc". Wonder if you can figure out what it's gonna be about lol.

Also, I've decided I want to have a branch story for this one. Basically, it'll be a more in depth look into one of the characters history that I really wouldn't be able to do in this story. It will still all tie together and you wouldn't really need to have read either story to understand what was going on in the other. It's just something interesting I thought of doing. I really want to do Blair. There's so much depth I could create for her character and I really do love her. The other possible choices are Death the Kidd or Kim with their respective weapons. I put a poll on my profile so I can get an idea of who you guys are more interested in. So please vote!

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	23. Pain Comes With Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. So back you evil lawyers! Back!**

**Last Time: **_Kidd finds Black Star after his escape from the hospital, Kidd finding himself stuck in a similar conversation as the one with Soul. Mifune, under a lot of stress and pressure insults Blair making the cat leave brooding the night away at the local night club. Maka still on edge by what she experienced in Soul's soul decides to train to let out some steam, having a friendly fight with a mysterious man. Lucius, angry at his punishment, finds something interesting in the strange book in his pocket._

**No Matter What…Pain Comes with Practice**

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_We throw down  
When it's time for the action  
Make it happen, and the sound  
Got you feeling like  
Man, what just happened?  
When it's on  
You might not  
Get a warning or a sign  
To the walls where we're taking it  
Let your light shine…_

_**~Fire It Up by Thousand Foot Krutch**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Liz paused, waiting for her sister to catch up with her. Patty's face was pressed against the glass window of the toy shop looking with childish wonder that only Patty was able to retain at her age. The streets were just rustling to life, venders opening up their shops as the city's residents prepared for their day.

Letting a sliver of a smile grace her recently frowning features, Liz walked a littler further ahead, just far enough to be out of her sister's sight but close enough that she would be able to sense any change – negative or positive - in Patty's wavelength.

She leaned against the warming brick of a nearby building. She looked up at the sky, fumbling in her pocket for something. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, flipping it nervously in her hands. The clear packaging glistened in the sunlight, reflecting her world-weary visage. It hadn't been open…yet.

"Patty would be angry at me," she murmured, running a hand through her hair. "And Kidd…" her hand clenched tightly around the pack at the thought of her recently distant meister.

"Then why do it?"

Liz looked up at Kilik's dark eyes as he leaned against the opposite facing wall. His hands were stuffed in his pocket and he even let out a tired yawn but his eyes…his eyes were calculating and sharp.

Her cheeks flushed, as if a child caught doing something they know was wrong, before she sniffed, stuffing the pack back into her pocket. Crossing her arms defensively, she responded with, "A moment of weakness."

"Moment of weakness, eh? I guess even the weapon of Death's son has their temptations."

Liz bristled. "For your information, I haven't smoked in eight years!"

"Congratulations. But then why throw it all away for a moment of weakness?" Kilik questioned.

"We're not even close. What the heck are you doing prying into my business?" Liz snapped.

Kilik pushed himself away from the wall, casually shrugging. "It's not prying. I really hate smoking. Living with Fire and Thunder has taught me we should respect the earth, and ourselves. And it doesn't matter if we're close or not. If it was any other person in your position I would have questioned them too. People need to realize that their decisions not only affect themselves but others too," he said with a slight hint of bitterness and Liz for a moment wondered if it was towards Kim's and Jackie's sudden departure.

Liz tried to smile though it looked more like a grimace. "Well, good thing I decided I was above such weakness, right?"

Kilik smirked. It didn't take a genius to know that he didn't believe her at all. "Yeah. Sure thing, princess."

"Princess?" Liz snorted much undignified like. "Hardly, even."

"What?" the male questioned shrugging. "It's true in a sense. I mean, if Shinigami-sama is the King of Death and Kidd is the Prince then wouldn't it be reasonable to consider you and Patty as the Princesses of Death?"

She laughed. The sound seemed hoarse and hollow from her lips but she didn't care. "Is that your own opinion or a general one? Honestly, that's the biggest load of bull either way. No. Not at all. If anything, Patty and I were either fortunate, or maybe unfortunate, to experience the same equal amount of pain growing up." Her hand reached instinctively to her pocket where the pack was but she merely brushed against the bulk as if for security. "No," she crossed her arms. "We are merely Instruments of Death. Tools in the grand scheme of things," she said looking and raising her hands up into the air before giving a solid look towards Kilik. "But then again, isn't everyone?"

"Funny," he chuckled. "I don't remember you sounding so…"

"So what?" she accused.

"So…jaded towards the world."

Liz smirked at him before walking away back towards where Patty and also Fire and Thunder were pressed against the toy store's window. As she grabbed Patty's hand to tug her towards Shibusen, Liz looked over her shoulder at Kilik. "Jaded? Maybe. It's just me realizing Fate's cruel trick on my life: to keep us in some sort of repetitive circle." And then she continued walking.

Kilik followed the tall blonde with his eyes for a moment before turning back towards his weapons. "Come on, guys" he said already leading the way to their destination. "We're gonna be late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spirit had to hurry. His eyes scanned the mission board. It was completely full. How was he to post the tiny sheet he had in his hands in a way that would draw the attention of the specific person in mind without being obvious?

_"Spirit-kun," _he remembered Shinigami-sama warning him. "_If this mission isn't accepted by those it's meant for, YOU will be to blame," _the grim reaper had said darkly before going on along his business as if nothing had happened, leaving Spirit fearing the possible punishments he could be put through.

He looked to his right: nothing. Then to his left: again, nothing. He grabbed a handful of the already posted assignments and stuffed them in his pocket despite there three star urgency. With a particularly large section of the board revealing the corkscrew backing, he quickly thumb tacked the small mission assignment on the board just as he heard footsteps. If he planned this right, the one he was expecting, Angela should be appearing right about now.

He glanced from behind the large column he was hiding behind, mentally congratulating himself, watching as the young witch came into view; watching as she walked towards the bulleting board; watching as she passed it without a glance.

"NO!" he cried out, startling the girl. He clamped his hands over his mouth, watching as Angela looked around for the source of the noise. Luckily for Death Scythe, his outburst caused the girl to take cautious steps backwards till she bumped into the mission board.

Angela forgot about the previous sound as her eyes were attracted to the many mission assignments. Spirit bit his nails nervously as her glance constantly slid right over the one mission sheet he needed her to pick.

"Try that one, little dude-et."

Both Angela and Spirit looked towards the voice of the newcomer. It was a boy of average height and build. His hair looked like a large multi color tarantula had sat itself on top of his head because of the thick fuchsia, blue, and black dreadlocks he had. Colorful beads decorated the ends of each lock, clicking together with every movement he seemed to make. He wore a tattered looking brown shirt with a faded smiley face on the front along with equally tattered khaki shorts and brown sandals. He smiled lazily as he pointed to a mission assignment: the exact same one Spirit had posted. Angela looked from the boy to the assignment, reading it out loud.

"_Two to three student meisters and their weapons plus a graduate Shibusen meister and weapon needed. Location: South American rainforest. Speak with meister Ox Ford for more mission details after enlisting mission," _she read aloud before looking back at the boy only to find that he was gone.

Spirit blinked, he hadn't even seen the boy leave either. He shrugged before walking unnoticeably away. "Guess I owe that kid a thanks," he mumbled. "Wish I could go though," he sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Surprise to say this but, I kind of miss you…Stein."

He shivered suddenly, remembering.

"Well…not the dissection part."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her temple throbbed as she felt them both staring at her back. She dropped the wrench she was working with, pushing herself away from the car she was working on. Wiping her greasy hands on her already dirty pants, she scowled at the boy waiting for her at the repair garage's entrance.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she grunted, ignoring the looks she was getting from her fellow workers. They had only seen her hanging around other shady looking mechanics, some twice her age. This was the first time they had seen the tomboy in the presence of someone not only her own age but also someone so plain in appearance.

Maso gulped, wringing his hands. "I-I'm here t-to take you to s-school, Tiassale-san."

Tia whipped the sweat that was on her brow with the back of her hand, leaving a grease streak on her forehead. "Not going so you can scram, geek," she replied heading over towards an old truck that had a radiator problem.

"I'm afraid you can't get rid of us that easily, Tia."

Tia looked back over the boy, instantly noticing the change in presence. "Osam," she breathed. She found it weird how she could always tell the difference between them even if they looked exactly the same to anyone else. She sniffed, turning away from him. "What? Are you gonna be like that dickless geek and force me to go?"

Osam shrugged, nonchalantly leaning against the hood of a nearby car. "It doesn't really matter to me, if this is what you want then as your weapon I have to respect your wishes, which means Maso does too. I just thought I'd tell you that it's sparring day."

Tia paused at her work, narrowing her eyes at him. "You lying to me, Osam?"

The boy smirked. "Why would I ever? I am only here to see that you get everything you desire."

Rolling her eyes, Tia pulled out her gloves that we stuffed in her back pockets, covering her grease stained hands. "What are you, you some kind of damn genie?" she almost laughed, pushing past him as she left the garage without any notice. Osam followed her as they headed towards school.

"At the moment," he said ignoring Maso's pleading cries inside him. "I'm something like that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want meisters to my right and weapons to my left," Maka instructed her students. Shuffling and a few groans of having to move were heard before the class was split into two. Soul from his position off the mat lazily glanced over the class before stopping over the group of young weapons.

"Hey," he said suddenly, surprising the students – he usually didn't talk unless Maka forced him to. "You're in the wrong group, Peridta."

"No I'm not!" Tia exclaimed defensively. "I'm a weapon! I've told the old hag that already, you old man!"

Soul rolled his eyes. He knew this definitely wasn't the first or last time the girl would make this statement. He looked over at his meister for support. Maka sighed, keeping her voice level. "Tia, your records state you're a meister and unless you can turn part of your body into some weapon trait you'll have to be recognized _as_ a meister. Now," the woman said already feeling exasperated, "can you show us any proof that you're a weapon and _not _a meister?"

Tia stared Maka down angrily before pushing her way through over to the meister group, fuming next to Angela and muttering something about being a "late bloomer". Sighing Maka returned to directing the class.

"Ok, so who wants to go first? Step forward."

Even Maka was surprised with who volunteered but before she could gain her wits, another curve ball was thrown at her.

"Then I'll be the opponent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harvar followed silently behind his meister. It had only been a few weeks since Kim and Jackie had left but there were subtle changes. Ox had a slightly more muscular build after spending hours training with only a few breaks for food and a little rest and that was only due to Harvar physically forcing him to relax.

Turning, his attention back to where they were going, Harvar wondered why Shinigami-sama was calling them to his office. Neither he nor Ox had dared to assume anything. Hope was scarce.

When they entered the office, Shinigami-sama was already there and waiting. "Yo," the head of the school gave in a simple greeting. "I'm glad you two could come before your trip."

Surprisingly, Ox was the first of the pair to question. "Our trip? We haven't planned a trip, sir."

Shinigami turned to Spirit who was trying to sneak away. "You didn't tell them?"

"Hey!" Spirit tried to defend himself. "You have no idea how hard it was to get the girl to-"

_**Shinigami Chop!**_

"Well, I guess I should explain," the grim reaper sighed as Spirit cowered on the ground. "You'll be leading a group of student pairs and one other graduated pair to South America. It's a simple exterminating mission, taking care of an abandoned Arachnophobia base."

"That's one star work," Harvar pointed out.

Shinigami nodded. "The first part is. The second part is two to three stars in ranks"

Ox's frown deepened. "But why us specifically?"

Shinigami paused, turning towards his mirror where a map of South America appeared. "I thought you two would have felt appreciated to be chosen for this mission since the base is located in Brazil along the Amazon and…"

Harvar narrowed his eyes. "And?"

All playfulness tones were gone from the grim reaper's voice as he said, "That is the second part of the mission. We lost communication with a meister and their weapon about a week ago. They did not return to our base that is run by the death scythe there. I'm worried that some remnant of Arachnophobia is the cause of this since they were once before targeted."

Shinigami-sama passed them a folder filled with the mission statement. When Ox opened it, he froze and Harvar soon realized why. There were two Shibusen regulated ID photos. Ox held his breath as he saw the one of Kim and Jackie. It wasn't until a few moments later that the lightening meister and his weapon looked at the second picture, both of their hearts practically stopping as they looked at the blank expression of one Doctor Franken Stein.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela bit her lip worriedly as she and the rest of the class prepared to watch the people stationed on the mat to fight.

Kay, whose face is usually hidden by his hood, stood confidently in the school fighting uniform. Angela could not detect any hint of worry as he waited for Maka to begin the match. Tia was grinning eagerly, over confidence rolling off of her as she pulled the cuffs of her gloves further up her arm, flexing her hand. Both students looked like they were capable for a task such as this. Angela predicted that a fight between both of them would be great but that wasn't necessarily what was going on now.

"A fight between a graduated weapon and two students who aren't even partners," Lucius commented dryly next to her. "Even with the handicap, it would be near impossible for Tia-san and that _guy _to win. Especially with whom their opponent is."

"Patty," Maka warned. "They're only students so don't go all out."

"And nothing below the belt," Soul added, shuddering at the tale Black Star had told him about when he tried to fight with his hands tied.

Liz rolled her eyes as Patty continued to stretch. "She knows, guys. Besides, shouldn't your students be able to go against someone higher then their level?

"She's right, you know," Soul commented, not quite sure which side to take – Patty and Maka were both kind of intimidating in their own ways. "When they go on missions, they won't know who they'll be up against so it's better for them to learn the difference in experience now when it's only practice then out on the field where they could die. We don't want a repeat of what just happened."

Maka sighed again, her earlier content replaced with stress at the current situation. "Ok. Fine then! But I have the right to end the fight if I feel Tia-chan and Kay-kun are getting way over their heads."

"Okie-dokie!" Patty jumped up from her stretched and saluted.

Tia and Kay took their positions facing Patty.

"It's two of us against one of her," Tia smirked. "Kind of sad this will be over so soon."

Kay nodded. "Yeah, but for which side?" he murmured before Maka blew her whistle.

"BEGIN!"

Tia was the first to move, running towards Patty with increasing speed. The girl jumped into the air, raising her leg up to slam it down on the blonde's head.

"She really shouldn't be over exerting herself," Maso quietly commented just before Patty took one step to the side, missing the attack.

Frowning, Tia stood up, deciding to aim a punch at the close distance. Before she was even close to making contact, Patty whirled around so her back was facing Tia's, grabbing the girl's arm and tossing her easily over her shoulder before leaping forward just as Kay prepared to attack from behind.

"She's fast," Angela murmured.

Lucius agreed. "Her and her sister used to be called the Demons of Brooklyn before they became the weapons of Shinigami-sama's son. And Patty-san herself was amongst the top ranking when it came to hand to hand fighting when she was our age. Talent like that," he murmured contemplating, "doesn't fade easily."

Tia let out a growl as she picked herself up, ignoring Maka's and Maso' concerned looks. She knew that she really wasn't in the best condition to fight, her shoulder having been dislocated back in Venice but this was absolutely an opportunity she couldn't past up.

She ran towards Patty again, this time dropping down to sweep the feet from under her but it was all to obvious for the more experienced fighter. Patty jumped up, taking a hold of the girl's shoulder before using them to push herself up into the air, landing on Kay's back and doing the same move to him but pushing him forward - as if playing a dangerous game of leap frog - with enough strength that he collided into Tia.

When Patty stood straight, she yawned rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Is mocking them a good choice?" Soul murmured.

"They're not taking this seriously, so why should she?" Liz replied. "What's the point of doing anything if you're not gonna see it all the way through?"

"Hm," he nodded, quietly noticing her fingers tightening on the fabric of her jeans.

"She's playing with us, ya know," Kay grunted.

Tia rolled her eyes. "No duh Sherlock! We can't even get a single hit in."

Kay looked at his classmate from the corner of his eye, keeping Patty in his sight all the time. "The best fighting techniques aren't just offensive, they're defensive too."

"Damn, you're really chatty today. Anyway, even if that crap is true, she's playing defense. How are we gonna get her to go on the offensive?"

Kay gave a small smirk. "What happens to a scale when one side is heavier?" Tia looked at him confused before a slow grin placed itself on her lips.

"If one of you doesn't make a move soon then you'll both have to forfeit," Maka warned, "making Patty the winner."

"You ready?" Kay asked helping Tia to her feet.

"Bring it!"

Patty, who had at the moment been thinking about if purple colored giraffes could fly, suddenly snapped to attention, her playful demeanor vanishing as she felt the change in presence. "You two are finally getting serious about this," she murmured before breaking out into a manic smile. "Good."

Kay ran forward first. Patty spread her legs out evenly. When Kay was finally close enough, Patty shifted her weight, going around him to attack his side.

"Gotcha."

Tia surprised Patty by grabbing her arm, and kneeing her in the middle. Kay took this chance to grab the older woman by the collar of her shirt and slammed her down on the ground…

…or maybe just her shirt.

"Peek-a-boo!" Tia came crashing into Kay knocking them both to the floor as Patty stood above them in her undershirt. She giggled loudly as she picked Tia and Kay up by their collars ready to throw them when she suddenly stumbled forward.

"You know," Kay grinned, "I realized that you don't really rely too much on your own strength but on mostly on your opponents."

Tia wrapped her legs around the woman's middle. "But with both your hands full, and you loosing your balance," she smirked as Patty began to suddenly stumble under the weight that Kay had suddenly acquired, "you're going down, bitch!"

Tia shimmied out of her top shirt, legs still wrapped around Patty as she bent backwards just as Kay lost the weight he suddenly gained making it easier for Tia to perform a hand stand, flipping Patty over just as Kay got free from her.

The class was silent as Patty slowly got up to her feet. Her face was dark and even Liz, Maka, and Soul couldn't help to shiver when she suddenly gave Tia and Kay...two thumbs up.

"You beat me!" she announced before falling out in a fit of giggles. The class cheered as they swarmed around Tia and Kay, some classmates with enough guts to even congratulate Kay personally.

"Kay-senpai! Tia-chan!" Angela gasped with a look of total adoration. "You guys were awesome!" Maso nodded quietly by her side.

"Weren't too bad of a partner, Ryder," Tia grinned.

"Same," nodded Kay.

Maka let out a breath she hadn't known she been holding, Soul putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You worry too much."

"Someone's got to," Maka said before blowing her whistle and getting the class attention. "Ok, so who's next?"

Lucius, walked pass Kay, murmuring, "Good job. Too bad those moves couldn't be used three years ago, with _Wart_."

The older boy spun around but Lucius was already half way across the room.

"_How the hell did he find out about you, Wart?"_

* * *

Ok so here's a new update! And for all you Stein fans, I mentioned him, TWICE! Yay me! Bet the suspense is killing ya.

What did you guys think of the fight scene? Confusing? Boring? Just right? Lacking?

I just want to inform everyone that I finally put up the branch story I was talking about and it's not one but two: Blair and Death the Kid. One is called _"Death Tales: Of Cats and Pumpkins" _and the other is called "_Death Tales: The Grim Reaper's Son" _Feel free to read and review them.

So, I still haven't gotten any word from my beta yet so don't blame her for any grammer probs. Summer is coming to an end and schools start at different times so I honestly don't blame her. When I get back to school updates will probably come once, maybe, twice a month.

Also, I have finally introduced the first of the last two OC that I plan to have in this story. Yes, you're probably thinking two OCs too many but I still hope you enjoy them....even though one I still haven't picked a name for and the other I'm not quite sure what gender I want to give. LOL.

Hm...nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	24. Time Will Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! Sorry.**

**Last Time: **Liz run's into Kilik on the street and ends up in a rather confrontational conversation. Spirit get's stuck with the task of making sure Angela sees and accepts a new mission posted on the bulletin board. Kay and Tia team up to fight Patty in a sparing lesson, where Lucius drops a hint that has Kay worried.

**No Matter What…Time Will Tell**

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories_

_**~Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper**_

* * *

She stood before the large structure and she felt like a child again in the presence of someone much wiser and patient. The familiar scenery brought ghost of her shy and obedient childhood to life. But this was undoubtedly home…to both of them.

They hadn't called or sent any notices ahead of them, just took a Shibusen regulated jet and flew straight here. And yet, her father was waiting at the entrance, waiting to welcome them both.

Family.

Yes, this was what she needed, she thought as her father and her partner shook hands. But she knew that he needed to come here, his other hand that had been firmly holding her since they departed Death City - not letting go for anything - was subtly shaking.

He was doing more than just holding on to her hand, he was holding on to himself. And she was just fine with that because she was doing the same thing. They were each others weights.

"Welcome home," her father greeted. "Both of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A mission?"

"We'll go."

"Soul! You didn't even let me think about it! I can't just leave whenever I feel like it, even if it's to help a student out," Maka quickly turned to Angela with a smile. "Not that I don't want to."

"Problems like these are why we have substitutes, Maka," Soul pointed out.

Looking between his smirk and the eagerly waiting girl, Maka sighed. "Fine, tell Ox that Soul and I will accompany the group."

Angela grinned widely. "Thank you Maka-sensei, Soul-san!" she called out as she ran out of the classroom. Then, she suddenly peaked her head back into the room. "Maka-sensei? Have you heard anything about that spiky haired monkey?"

Maka smiled softly. "He and Tsubaki-chan are just taking a break. They'll be back a little bit after we complete this mission."

Angela nodded before leaving again to prepare for her mission.

This was perfect, she thought happily to herself. She had already gotten the mission details from Ox-san earlier. The mission would take place in Brazil. It was labeled as an easy mission, basically taking care of anything left over by the Arachnophobia group years ago. She scrunched her nose up in thought. The name sounded familiar.

Anyway, after getting the mission information she had immediately gone to ask the only other pairing she really knew in her class: Tia and Maso. It had been really easy to get them to agree especially when she mentioned they'd be excused from all of their school work during the duration of their mission. Tia had immediately agreed while Maso shook his head in the background.

_"Just two more," _she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh…T-Tiassale-san?"

"What, dickless?" came the exasperated sigh.

"Um...y-you've been cl-cleaning that same spot for the past f-five minutes," he pointed out.

Tia looked from the mop in her hands to the spot she had been mopping and surely enough only a 2 by 4 feet area of the floor was ridiculously sparkling clean, while the rest of the hallway – which was about a football field's length – was still grimy looking.

"Damn it!" she yelled slamming the mop down on the floor. "Don't they have any damn janitors for this type of crap?" She glared at Maso who looked ridiculous in the head scarf and apron Maka-sensei had given them as part of their punishment. Tia had immediately discarded hers but Maso hadn't. "Damn it! It's even worst that I have to spend it with a geek like you with a split personality!"

She felt it. That slight prick at the back of her neck whenever they changed.

"Tia-san," Osam greeted before going on. "As we've already explained to you, this is not some sort of split personality. Maso and I are two different persons. Surely you can feel two souls coming from us."

She turned, picking up her mop. "Like hell if I do," she murmured.

Osam sighed. "Why must you make everything so difficult? We are, after all your weapon."

"I AM A WEAPON!" she suddenly snapped, voice echoing throughout the empty halls before regaining herself. She quietly gave all her attention to mopping the floors, trying desperately to ignore his calm calculated stare.

"What if I were to make a wager with you?" he carefully said.

His only response was the splattering sound the mop made as Tia continued to mop.

He continued on as if she had replied. "I can find your brother."

Again, the poor mop was dropped on the ground, just a second before Osam found himself pushed against one of the lockers, a lock digging deeply into his back. He heard Maso's nervous heavy breathing as the heart they shared beat rapidly. But Osam was completely calm as he stared into Tia's tawny narrowed eyes, because he knew that she, in the end, would not miss out on the opportunity his wager provided her. And in the end, he would be one step closer to his own goals.

_"Yes_", he thought as he slowly let himself be replaced by Maso, fading back into the private area of his soul, letting his flustered brother deal with their hot tempered meister. _"In the end, we'll both get what we want."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela had, for once, managed not to get lost. She had made her way from school towards the cemetery with only a few accidental detours. Any joy she had over the accomplishment was quickly lost as she found herself hanging up side down, Kay's unhappy face – or at least she thought it was unhappy since upside down it look like he wore a smile and the blood rushing to her face was making it a little hard to really focus.

"So you have been following me," he murmured, focusing his gaze only on her face or off to the side because her skirt, due to the laws of gravity, had flipped itself over. Thankfully, he soon realized she had on a pair of green shorts underneath it – though Angela could have sworn she saw a red on the boy's cheek or maybe it was the blood rushing to her head.

"Not…all…the time," she grunted, trying to swing back and forth to grab on to the tree branch that held the rope she was tied to but her efforts were fruitless as the act only seemed to make her dizzy and make the rope chafe against her leg. "Only once or twice," she finally replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, I should be the one asking you if you're following me!" she stated proudly in her dizzy state for coming up with that. "I'm not the one who's been sleeping on other people's couches, senpai!"

"Psh. Not like I had a choice," Kay murmured before saying snappishly, "and don't call me senpai! And don't try to change the subject! You were following me!"

"No really, Kay-_kun,"_ the young witch said before letting out a set of giggles. "I didn't follow you. Found you. Not follow. You have pretty hair."

That floored him. "The blood's rushing to your head."

"True," Angela nodded. "But you _do_ have pretty hair," she said absently as she stretched out a hand. She managed to touch a single lock before he stepped away. She giggled at his response. "Is that why you wear your hood in class," she pointed towards said article of clothing that was at the moment down. "So girls like me won't want to keep touching it."

"You know, I'd hate to see you drunk, Angela," Kay said shaking his head.

"You said my name!" the girl gasped happily, her excitement causing herself to swing back and forth jerkily on the branch.

"H-hey! Stop that!" Kay yelled, worried that the branch would break and fall. If the branch broke and fell, then so would she and at the moment he didn't want to deal with Mifune.

But Fate, having another agenda, caused the tree branch to give under the weight and in a split second of action, Kay found himself flat out on the ground, a nice cushion for the still red faced Angela. It took a long moment for her to roll off of him but when she did, he let out a sigh of relief…until he saw where she had moved to.

There she stood, scrutinizing the stone marker of a grave, the same grave she had seen him standing by before. She ran her hand over the simple epitome.

_Here lies Arthur "Wart" Pendragon_

_Beloved classmate, friend, and partner_

"_~Let the light be your sword and justice your shield~"_

When Kay finally got up, he expected her to instantly question him on whom this person had been. To demand that as his meister he should tell her – though he would deny her both order and claim since he had long ago decided to become an autonomous weapon.

No, he should have known that this girl was different, but definitely not over cliché in that "OMG! I just realized I'm in love with her" way. No far from it actually. If his feelings for the girl had to be described it would be that of being around an annoying but persistently naïve acquaintance.

Nonetheless, he was surprised when she turned towards him, honest tears in her eyes – not a hint of pity in them, just genuine sadness - before murmuring. "I'm sorry."

And just because he didn't want to be totally labeled as a jerk, he placed a hand on top of her head reassuringly, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat from time to time when he was here. "S' not your fault," he replied, a combination of truth and comfort.

He sighed inwardly as he watched her sniff, trying to rub away the tears with the heel of her hands. "You're going to make your eyes red that way," he pointed out before forcing himself to say the next part. "Besides, I thought you came here to ask me something, not cry your eyes out."

She nodded, giving one final wipe of her eyes before that persistent little smile he was so accustomed to seeing her with appeared. Ah, what he wouldn't do to not have the swordsman after his butt or so he told himself as he listened to her proposal for an upcoming extra curricular activity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood before a large pool of dark water. She could neither see the bottom of the pool or her reflection. Tucking platinum blonde hair behind her ears, she watched with eager eyes as she pricked the skin of her finger, letting crimson essence drop into the pool. It spread, blanketing the top of the smooth surface before lightening the water perfectly clear.

Content with the results, she reached in, the water going shoulder deep, some of her pale hair floating along the surface. With a satisfied smile, she pulled out a small clear shard of what looked like glass.

"Take this," she smoothly commanded, handing the shard without looking to the outstretched hand behind her. For a moment, she let her hand hesitate on the one behind her before it pulled away. She smiled wickedly as she placed her hand that she had used against her cheek. "Ah, another life. Seems so long ago, eh, don't you think?" she asked the person at her back. But she wasn't surprised to see them gone. They had after all never really liked to admit…the _chemistry _that was felt between them.

But like she had said, that was another life, completely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, it was instinct that called him to her room. Without even knocking – which would have earned him a serious book to the head had she been awake – he entered her room. This wasn't the first time he done this; sneaking into her room in the wee hours of the night. Nor would it be the last, he thought frowning as his eyes shone brightly in the dark room.

It didn't even take him a second to find her, sleeping form tossing and turning in her bed.

Without even hesitating, previous nights' experiences taking over, he gently pushed her aside, lying next to her on top of her covers.

Yes, surely if she was awake he would be dead by now. Maka let out a slight fearful whimper in her sleep. Caution be damned, he thought.

And like nights before, he gently pulled her towards him, gently stroking her hair, his soul playing a lullaby just for her that chased all the nightmares away. And just like nights' before, she slowly calmed, her tense body easing in a peaceful sleep. And just like nights before, he would make sure he'd leave just after sun rise, when the sun hit her body just right, soaking her and highlighting her in a soft glow.

Soul sighed. He wondered if she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger, more so then any platonic meister/weapon partnership should. Maka let out a slight snore and he couldn't help but smirk. No he was content, at the moment. A cool guy with his short tempered, scrawny – not really, couldn't be called tiny tits anymore – meister.

He glanced at the window, wanting to waste time before he slipped away from her room. He did a double take when he saw something. A dark shadowy-figure on the roof, human size. But when he blinked it was gone.

Soul rubbed his eyes. Maybe getting some sleep himself wouldn't hurt, he thought as he felt his eyes slowly droop, his arm draped comfortably against the dip of Maka's waist.

In the morning, when Maka would awake to find that she had a bed-mate, her face colored red with indecency, embarrassment, and frustration as she reintroduced her large book to Soul's head - said scythe grunted something about "sleepwalking" and not purposely wanting to sleep with "a prude" - neither would admit that that was probably the best sleep they ever had.

* * *

More Soul and Maka fluff! That should last for at least a little while. Hopefully, next chapter should be the big trip! I have a couple of big things planned. You'll learn about Stein and you'll also learn about Tia if you're curious about our little tomboy.

I have no clue when I'll be able to update since I'm back at school. I'll try to see if I can get anything done but we might be pushed down to one chapter per month till the holidays. Sorry :(

Also, just to remind any of you who were interested, I have posted the two branch stories for Blair and Death the Kidd. The one for Blaire is called **_Death Tales: Of Cats and Pumpkins. _**The one for Kidd is called **_Death Tales: The Grim Reaper's Son._** So if you want to, check them out.

Um...something else something else....hm....Oh! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I usually make a list of people who has sent in a review but at this point of time I've gotten a lot so it would be a lot of work to write everyone's name down but I usually say thanks in a reply message unless you have them blocked. Anyway, **_THANKS GUYS!!! And thanks to my awesome beta, Nyx!_**

Nothing more to say, so....**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	25. People Will Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Last Time: **_Tsubaki and Black Star return to Tsubaki's home to rest and regain their strength from their last battle. Angela has managed to form a complete team while also learning more about Kay's unknown past. Osam makes a wager with Tia that perks her interest, Soul continues to calm Maka with her disturbing figure, and a mysterious person in the background is planning something sinister. _

**No Matter What…People Will Return**

_Tension is building inside steadily,_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me…_

_**~From the Inside by Linkin Park**_

* * *

His body was sore and it quivered with exhaustion. He held back an angry curse. He was smart enough to know that it would do no good to wake up the whole city, especially not in his current predicament. Shinigami may have allowed them permission to stay there but that still didn't mean the old Grim Reaper would approve of their…new methods.

His head felt like it was being squeezed, and he let out a hiss. He would have been angrier if he was the only one going through all of this bothersome pain…but he wasn't.

Crossing the tops of the roof tops, something between slithering and flying, he headed towards Shibusen, the yawning sun peaking just over the horizon behind him.

And then, finally he was there, inside one of the guest rooms, black scales on his body constantly changing from prominent sharp edges to blurred, almost liquidly, oozing edges. Ignoring the bed, he crawled straight to the corner that was just behind the door where a figure, neither moving nor breathing was balled up, skin dry like wrinkled leather stretched thinly to its limit along sharp angles of bones. The body was completely sucked dry.

But, _it _was still there. The soul. And that was all that mattered as he leaned back, before shooting it self at the mummified figure's parted lips. And for a long moment, there was silence before two soft sounds of synchronized rhythms filled the room.

"Ow…" and the figure's blood pumping.

* * *

Maka looked from Shinigami-sama, to Ox, to the boy in front of her.

"This is Alec-kun. He's from one of Shibusen's international branch schools and will be one of your students and joining you for this mission."

She looked at the boy with the multicolored dreadlocks and easy going visage and she almost shivered as she looked into his eyes. His pale, pale eyes that looked ever so familiar.

"It's nice to meet you Alec-kun," she greeted, smiling timidly as she stuck out a hand wondering why she felt like she was an awkward student herself all over again.

"Yeah, you too teach!" he grinned taking a hold of her hand and for a moment, Maka thought she felt some familiarity from this boy but she pushed the thought away, her smile growing more genuine as she explained the basics to the boy.

* * *

"WHY THE HECK IS IT RAINING SO MUCH?"

Soul rolled his eyes, pulling his hood further up. "It's a rainforest, brat. What did you expect?" he said over the pattering of the rain. Tia simmered at his comment but held back a retort as she struggled to push through the thick foliage around them.

They were placed into two strategic lines, with Maka and Ox in the front, followed by the chattering Alec and the ever silent Kay, shivering Angela and the hovering Lucius, the steaming Tia and timid Maso, with Soul and Harvar brining up the rear.

"It's cold," Angela shivered, the hem of her rain cloak already caked in mud. She gasped as Lucius suddenly took her cold hand in his. "Wh-" She cut herself off when she felt heat radiate from his softly glowing finger tips to her.

"Better?" he grinned softly.

She nodded, taking back her hand, her already flush cheeks getting redder.

"Hey you're a freaking lamp!" Tia pointed out, poking Lucius's shoulder. "Can't you make some light? I can barely see my hand!"

"I can't," Lucius responded with curt politeness. "Maka – sensei told me not to."

Tia suddenly turned towards said teacher. "Why the hell not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ox answered, surprisingly not only Maka – who was about to respond to her student's repeated question – but everyone else. The lightening meister had barely spoken since they left Death City. Even at the headquarters of the South American Death Scythe belonging to the Tezca, the Mysterious Bear, and his partner Enrique, the Mysterious Monkey, he had only spoken a few words, leaving Harvar to do most of the talking. They waited for him to continue but when he didn't, Harvar picked off where he had left off.

"We'll be an easy target out here. Tezca-san warned us about strange disappearances happening deep within the forest."

"Honestly, is that bear head even sane?" Tia snorted. "He's a grown man wearing a teddy bear head!"

"T-tezca-san," Maso murmured softly, so softly that only Tia could hear, "is very strong. E-e-even Osam respects him t-to some degree."

Crossing her arms, Tia snorted once again, ignoring the chill that crept up the back of her spine at Osam's name, before murmuring under her breath. "Still a bear head."

"Ginger's a little firecracker," Alec chuckled, nodding towards Tia while elbowing Kay in the side. "Isn't she, brah?"

Kay silently stared down at the offending elbow until Alec stopped before replying. "I wouldn't know."

The new student frowned before lighting up. "What about Little Dudette and Sparky?" he said just low enough so that Angela and Lucius wouldn't hear. "They together?"

Kay took the liberty not to respond and Alec took the liberty of coming up with his own conclusions.

"It's getting late don't you think, Ox?" Maka pointed out. "It probably won't do us any good continuing on like this."

He frowned, as if mulling over something, holding back a disagreement but Ox nodded, pushing his own selfish reasons aside. "Ok," he said. "There looks to be a decent place to set up camp over there." He pointed towards a canopy of trees that were so old and tall their branches began intertwining themselves with others creating a canopy that took away some of the hash rain.

Maka nodded, turning back towards the others to give out camp assignments.

* * *

"And here."

A throbbing vein could be clearly seen on Liz's temple as Spirit gave her the looming stack of papers Kidd was responsible for doing in exchange for the meager three pages he actually managed to finish.

"Make sure Kidd-kun finishes these, _on time," _Spirit said tapping the pile.

Liz held back from snapping at the senior death scythe. He was only doing his job; unlike a certain young Shinigami holding himself up inside his mansion. Still not trusting her mouth though, she nodded, shifting the large stack in her arms before turning and leaving the office.

"Honestly," she muttered, shifting the stack of papers in her arms as she weaved among the throng of students on their way to class. "They should find a better way of doing this."

So deep in her thoughts, Liz jumped when she heard the late bell ring and she watched as the papers drifted down lazily around her.

"Damn it!" she growled, quickly getting to her knees to grab the fallen and still falling papers.

Once again preoccupied by her irritated mood she didn't notice the set of footsteps coming up behind her. She rolled her stiff shoulders back, leaning her head from side to side before she noticed that a stack of neatly collected papers were being held in front of her.

"Look like you needed help," a familiar deep voice greeted her.

"Kilik…"

He grinned down at her giving her a hand to her feet before she took the remaining papers from him. She was just about to thank him before continuing on to the mansion before he stopped her again with a question.

"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

Sigh. I want to apologize for the long wait guys. I wont bore you with the details other then I had a tough year with grades and stuff but otherwise I honestly wouldn't change this year.

Anyway, this chapter isn't much. Hopefully the next one will be longer. I might also need a new beta reader because I haven't been in contact with mine for months now and I know she's in college now so I don't want to bug her with my story unless she's willing. But anyway, if you're interested in being my beta please send a private message to me.

I usually say please review right about now but at this point I'm just hope people still want to read this.


	26. Don't Count Them Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Don't kill me.**

**No Matter What…Never Count Them Out**

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here is not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left_

_**~Papercut by Linkin Park**  
_

Mifune sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Despite his better judgment, he had allowed Angela to go on the group extra-curricular activity. She had been gone for two days now and the apartment was quiet. Mifune would seem like the type of man to be comfortable such silence but he had spent the last few years used to Angela's poor attempts to be quiet and sneak up on him, which only seemed to make whatever she was doing three times as loud.

It also didn't help that a certain feline had been missing for a few days as well. He may of thought of her as slightly annoying but routine was routine and Mifune had become used to her presence. He was also ready to admit that what he had said to Blair was inappropriate and not all totally correct.

It was true that she dressed in a way that left nothing to the imagination, but it wasn't true that she wouldn't make a good role model for Angela. Angela was a young witch and out of all the magical beings in the world, he'd rather have Blair training her then just any witch.

Pulling his jacket over his shoulder, Mifune prepared to walk out of the apartment to practice, meditate, and probably search for the cat as well when he opened up the door to come face to face with an unfamiliar woman.

No, unfamiliar wasn't the right word. At second glance he realized who this woman was, dressed up in a shapeless long sleeve black dress that even a nun wouldn't wear. Violet hair was pulled up into a tight bun; cat ears pressed down against her hair; and oversized glasses that magnified her gold eyes balanced dangerously at the tip of her nose.

The longer he looked the more unsure if it was actually her or not, but the smell of spiced pumpkins confirmed that the woman before him was actually Blaire.

"Neh, how do I look, Swordsman-kun?"

* * *

Angela was tired. Well, that was really an understatement. She was beyond tired and taking a brief glance around her, she could tell she wasn't the only one. Lucius, Tia, and Maso also looked as if one more annoying mosquito joined the cloud dancing erratically over they would all toppled over just from the miniscule air moved from the wings. The only ones who didn't seem at all bothered by the humidity clinging their clothes to their sweat drenched bodies were Maka, Soul, Ox, Harvar, Kay, and the new student Alec.

Angela took a moment to drag her mind away from the humidity to look at the boys. Alec seemed about the same age as Kay and was an easy person to get along with once one got pass his sometimes confusing slang and seemed like the polar opposite of the hooded stoic weapon he engaged in conversation with, seemingly unperturbed that he got very few, if any response back. A sensation, like a bell ringing in the back of her brain went off every time she and Alec made eye contact. His bright smile well hid his eyes that seem to hold more than was shown. But, the young witch would shake her head; "a trick of the heat" she thought.

Her eyes went from the new member of the group to Kay. The hooded stoic weapon had not spoken to her much since their time in the cemetery but the young witch didn't worry too much since she realized that he, like Mifune, showed his thoughts and opinions about others in non verbal ways.

A small burst of energy was pumped through her tired legs as she remembered how he had dragged her by her collar around a large puddle caused by the rain which was much deeper then originally thought to believe. Tia found that out herself, sinking up to her waist in the murky water, showing off a colorful display of curses and also a large welt on her head due to a resulting Maka Chop because of her profanity.

There were other little things Angela noticed her new friend – at least she hoped they were now considered friends – do that mostly went unnoticed except for by a pleased Maka and peeved Lucius, like wordless giving her saved portion of breakfast to her because she was always was the last one to wake or taking a large bundle from her as she struggled to climb the muddy steep slopes.

So caught up in her thoughts Angela, was startled when Kay quickly turned towards her green light encasing him before a gauntlet left in his place attached itself to her arm. Soul, before changing into his own weapon form, answered the confused expression that was on her face.

"There's someone watching us." Ox already held Harvar in his hands as he took his place at the front of the group, Maka taking up the rear.

Lucious, changed into his weapon form catching Angela off guard as she fumbled to catch his long lamp post handle.

"Don't drop me!" his reflection said, holding back a hiss.

"Sorry," Angela murmured, clutching him closer to her as her eyes nervously scanned around them.

Maso had as well changed into his weapon form, a smooth reflective sphere that Tia held precariously in one upturn hand. Alec was the only one who stood without a partner, though his serene smile didn't seem to falter a bit at the apparent lack of protection.

"Relax," Angela heard Kay say and for a brief second she felt a small wave of reassurance emitting from the intricate gauntlet on her arm. Behind the engraved drawings of knights and dragons, she could see Kay looking at her. She let out a breath of air before taking a more confident stance, holding Lucious so that the flames within the lantern at the end of the rod was held away from her, golden flames creating a sinister jack-o-lantern face.

"This is it," Maka kept her voice low so only her student could hear her, "be on the look out. If Ox-san or I tell you to run, stay together and run. No questions asked." Receiving nods of understanding even from her most short tempered student Tia, Maka looked towards Ox who was already beginning to lead the way.

The area around them seemed to have instantly become quiet. There were no birds or insect sounds at all. Just the sound of their breathing.

"Are you sensing anything," Soul asked his partners.

Maka bit her lip. "Who or whatever is here, knows how to hide their distinct soul wavelength."

"Bout you can still sense them, which means…"

"They want us to know they're here," she said keeping alert.

It seemed like hours before Ox finally stopped. Maka was so focused on try to pinpoint the exact position of the wavelength that she didn't realize they had stopped until she bumped into Alec. She looked from the boy who was frowning for once, to Ox who was staring at something up ahead. Maka followed his gaze to where she was looking and it took Soul reverting back to his human form to keep her steady on her feet.

Ahead, the amount of trees and greenery thinned out leading to a canyon that had a river supplied by a far off waterfall carving through the bottom of it. The earth seemed to turn grey and dry despite the obvious supply of water. Carved out at the bottom of the canyon was what looked like a familiar two story building that looked like it had been torn and sewn together in crooked jagged lines.

Maka felt Soul's hands on her arms that were holding her up tighten as he too through their connection felt the same soul wavelength as before coming from the place. This time, though, it wasn't hidden, it was clear and distinct. It felt like cold curiosity and madness…

Neither of them had time to voice this recognition before lightning flashed, blinding them all, and the floor beneath them opened, swallowing them all.

* * *

**_DUN, DUN, DUN!_**So I finally updated. I'm alive! Thanks so much for anyone reading this who has stuck with me from the beginning and the people who've just started reading this fic for giving it a try despite when it said it was last updated. All I can say is senior year has been hectic.

I know this is short but I wanted to show that I'm still on this story. Just got caught up stuck thinking about the plot but I finally figured out something so hopefully things should be smoother.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	27. People Can't Be Avoided

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just a bunch of shiny medals.**

**No Matter What…You Never Stop Learning**

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I'm home again,_

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am whole again..._

_~**Lovesong performed by Adele**_

Within the mansion that Shinigami's son and his weapons resided in, the door to the study opened for the first time in several days.

The younger Death stepped out of the door, his pressed jacket removed and the sleeves of his white button up shirt rolled up to above his elbow. His usually pale face seemed paler and his golden eyes seemed tired and unfocused. He had spent sleepless nights catching up and finishing his paperwork, and here he was, finally done.

Though his body didn't necessarily need sleep, it did help his mood and appearance dramatically. His goal was to now reacquaint himself with his bed…after he had seen to his weapons.

Patty wasn't too hard to find. Kidd easily found her in a room that he had long ago declared was for the sole purpose of the hyper and enthusiastic personaility of the two guns. Though now and then, newly drawn crayon giraffes could be found on his pristine white walls, Patty had taken to drawing any variance of giraffes or other animals on the walls of this room. Patty's room.

It was literally as if he was stepping into a young child's dream world with all of its finger-painted pictures and various stuffed animals thrown haphazardly across the floors. It was in this chaotic asymmetrical mess that Kidd found Patty sitting in.

"Hiya Kiddo!" Patty got up from lying on her stomach to squeeze her meister in a tight hug. He thought he heard a few of his ribs crack at her inhuman like strength, nonetheless, he patted her head tenderly taking a moment to absorb in the warmth. It had been awhile since he had such contact. It almost felt alien to him. "Is Kiddy gonna play with Patty?" she asked pulling back from him slightly to look him in the face. She frowned slightly at his the small signs of fatigue hidden on his face. "You should go to bed first though," she said in a moment of rare maturity.

"I will," Kidd nodded stepping back. "But I wanted to check up on you and Liz first." He looked around the room noticing his other weapon wasn't nearby. "Where is Liz by the way?"

Patty bit her lip. It was rare to see her like this which caused the young death god to instantly worry.

"Where is Elizabeth, Patricia?" he asked sternly.

"Out…" she said vaguely.

"Out where?"

"On a date…"

Kidd blinked, startled. "With whom?" he persisted.

Patty rolled her eyes as if he should already know this information by now and as if he shouldn't be surprised when she said, "Her boyfriend, Kilik"

_**-NO MATTER WHAT-**_

She found it slightly adorable how he made sure she was always in his line of sight, though it made going to the bathroom and changing very awkward, at least for the tall raven haired weapon.

She noticed the slight shifts his body made when she moved, his now larger and taller frame acting as shield in the most ironic of role reversals. It was endearing and yet, so humiliating at the same time.

Never one to be easily swayed by her pride, Tsubaki could no longer take his constant hovering. With fierce determination she turned her head from the neatly written calligraphy she was practicing to her unrolled futon in preparation of giving her meister a firm talking to when she realized the man was fast asleep.

Soft snores seemed to roll out of his slightly parted lips as his limbs lay splayed in a restless position on his back. All the prideful fury within her seemed to drain as she found herself kneeling over him. She sighed softly, making sure not to disrupt him.

He was worried about her. She understood that. If the positions had been switched she would have been constantly hovering over him too, his weapon for his sole protection and disposal.

But that was it.

_She _was _his _weapon, not the other way around. He had gotten hurt, not her. What good was a weapon who had to be protected by her meister instead of protecting him? She hadn't even changed into her weapon form since the incident on the roof with White Star. She still shivered at the cold resemblance between the phantom assassin and her own loudmouth one.

They looked so much alike that while on the roof, she didn't even notice the man she was going to wasn't her meister until it was too late. Holding back tears, she bit her lip, vision blurred and not noticing the sudden surge of her partner's wavelength as he was awakened by her quiet sobs until he pulled her down against him.

"Hush," he ordered softly brushing her inky tresses as she cried into his shirt as if a dam of suppressed emotions broke free and escaped in the form of her tears. It took awhile for her to collect herself and by that time her partner had positioned himself so his back was leaning against the wall behind him and hers against his chest. "Are you done now?" he asked.

Tsubaki held back a laugh. His voice was confident and collective but his wavelength could never deceive her. She bit her lip again. She was causing him to worry again and they had been through too much together for her to just become a coward again.

"I'm sorry."

Surprised, Tsubaki looked Black Star who was staring out the window, his face strategically hidden by shadows caused by his hair.

Tsubaki shook her head as if trying to clear it. She couldn't have heard right but his tight grip around her waist increased as he buried his face into her neck. "I'm so sorry," he murmured like a mantra, rocking them both like a child. "I'm so sorry. You were hurt because of me. I-I froze. He-My father…I-…"

This sudden and uncharacteristic change in her blue haired assassin caught her off guard before her more maternal instincts kicked in. Turning around, she raised on hand to his cheek and his larger hands instantly enclosed around hers as he nuzzled into it, taking in the scent of her hand.

And with a soft smile, she simply said, "We're okay." She tried to pour his soul out into his; reassuring him that she never saw him as the son of some insanity driven assassin; that she never once thought he would become something like that nor did she blame him for what happened. She just poured her soul out to him, showing him the pure, unadulterated love that she had felt for him since they had first met. And in response, his soul embraced hers, speaking the same.

His eyes that had closed at her hand's soft touch opened again, the bright spark of determination rekindling in them. "And why wouldn't we be?" he smirked tugging lightly on her pony tail. She pouted, swatting his hand away; her heart stalled a beat when he laced his fingers with hers. "I am the Great Black Star," he chuckled deeply before adding, "and I know I wouldn't be without you, Tsubaki."

She smiled, kissing his forehead. Yes, they were okay. They would be, together.

_**-NO MATTER WHAT-**_

She smiled, laughing as he opened the door of his slightly old but trusty blue convertible for her. She took his offered his hand, helping her out, watching as she giggled girlishly; the grinning moon watching as her sandal clad feet tripped, falling against his chest and into his warm embrace. It had been awhile since she had laughed so carelessly.

Looking up at him, Liz couldn't help but give a slight peck on his cheek before she pulled away from the pot meister, Kilik.

"Thanks for today. I had fun. Seriously," she smiled, before tackling him with a tight hug before pulling away once again.

"I'll call you later," he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, fingers lingering just a little longer then necessary. "Next time maybe we can do something with Patty, Fire, and Thunder."

Liz agreed. "It's a date," and with that that she walked towards the door of Death's mansion, waving one final time before entering. When the doors closed behind her, she felt a slightly angered soul flare from behind the collected expressions of her meister.

Squaring her shoulders, she ignored his molten amber gaze that followed every move she made, walking wordlessly by him. He watched until she turned the corner, out of view. He _**would **_interrogate her later. Instead, he pulled the curtains of the window aside, his gaze returned by the dark steady gaze of his fellow meister who was leaning against the offense to symmetry that was called a car.

Kidd narrowed his eyes as he felt Kilik's own soul flare controlled as if challenging the death god.

_"A fool's mistake," _Death's son thought as he closed the curtains and walked away.

_**-NO MATTER WHAT- **_

_The sky above was a crimson red. Blood dropped from the lips of the maniacally grinning moon. The buildings of Death City were either demolished or missing huge chunks. The broken streets were filled with litter and the once lively and bustling neighborhoods were devoid of the life and laughter that usually occupied it. _

_He chuckled, sprawled out on the ground, pale eyes not really looking at anything in particular. His chuckling grew louder, echoing across the empty space sounding like a crowd of many instead of just one as his chuckles turned into insane laughter. _

_He laughed at the insanity of it all, at the pointlessness of it all. At the utter cruelty and unfairness of it all. _

_After seeming like it had been hours, his throat felt dried and his madness induced laughter ended. The insane grin on his face slowly faded as he turned his head to the side, the cruel wind blowing a discarded newspaper away to reveal a pale face hidden behind curls of blonde, hazel eyes staring unseeingly back at him._

_His head was turned away from the corpse as lips of another, rough as snake skin caressed his. "You're mine," she sang against his un-responding lips. "Mine…"_

Pale eyes stared behind from broken spectacles as gray gnarled hands twisted a large bolt protruding from his temple. His eyes came back into focus from a trance like state as his soul felt the intrusion of others. "Maka…Soul…tardiness for my class is not accepted," he smirked, pushing himself down the dark hall of his new abode, the wheels of his rolling chair squeaking in protest.

* * *

And you guys thought you were going to have to wait long. XD

Anyway, I wanna say this first, if you've just recently started reading this I know there's issue with switches between scenes. Originally, there were breaks but apparently everytime FanFic does something to improve the sight that means formatting gets change and the scene breaks that were once there now go bye-bye, thus I have to now put -_**NO MATTER WHAT- **_as the page breaks. I will try to fix previous chapters but it's going to take awhile so please, you do not need to tell me about this problem in review any longer.

Um, so yeah, working a little bit more on the relationships of the original characters. Don't worry, Soul and Maka will get some fluff. Also trying to figure out if I should use some characters from the Soul Eater Not! manga. Personally, I'm not really into it and haven't really liked any of the new students yet. What about you?

Nothing more to say so..._**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
